25 Perlentaucher Weihnachtsmärchen
by Perlentaucher
Summary: Ihr erhaltet jeden Tag, vom 1. bis zum 24. Dezember, eine kleine Geschichte von den Perlentauchern. Einen Oneshot, der euch den Tag versüßen und die Zeit bis Heiligabend verkürzen soll. Alle Genres sind vertreten!
1. Chapter 1

**Seid gegrüßt, liebe -Nutzerinnen und -Nutzer!**

Bald ist es wieder soweit – in gut drei Wochen gehen wir brav mit unserer Familie in die Kirche, nur um dort dem äußerst interessanten Krippenspiel zuzuschauen, obwohl wir doch eigentlich ungeduldig darauf warten, endlich nach Hause zu stürmen und das Geschenkpapier auseinanderreißen zu können. Freut ihr euch nicht auch schon darauf? Auf die dampfende Ente, die im Ofen vor sich hinbrutzelt? Auf die Plätzchen, die in den Schüsseln auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stehen und nur darauf warten, gegessen zu werden? Auf den Weihnachtsbaum, den ihr entweder vom Dachboden holt oder auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt kauft, nur um euch in zweitem Fall ein paar Wochen später darüber zu freuen, die ganzen Nadeln wegfegen zu müssen?

Fragt ihr euch nicht jetzt schon, was ihr euren Eltern zu Weihnachten schenkt? Natürlich, etwas Selbstgebasteltes ist immer das Schönste, aber seien wir mal ehrlich – wie viel Prozent von euch tun das wirklich? Letztendlich landen wir doch alle bei der DVD, dem Gutschein oder dem guten Buch, weil wir mal wieder erst einen Tag vor Weihnachten in die viel zu überfüllten Läden stürmen, nur um noch den Restposten eines Parfüms zu ergattern, nicht wahr?

Genauso verhält es sich doch auch mit dem Adventskalender – bevor der Dezember beginnt, wird groß herumgetönt, welch wundervolles Gebilde man sich an die Wand hängt und welch abenteuerlichen Dinge darin schlummern – aber dann ist es doch wieder nur die Schokolade, die über die Wintermonate unglücklicherweise auf den Hüften ihre letzte Ruhe findet. Kaum jemand macht sich die Mühe und bastelt vierundzwanzig kleine Täschchen, die er dann fein säuberlich zusammenbindet und sogar noch mit ganz persönlichen Dingen bestückt. Dafür sind wir einfach viel zu faul.

Jeder meckert, dass der Schnee die Klamotten aufweicht und dass der Wind einem schmerzhaft kalt um die Ohren pfeift, obwohl man doch insgeheim nur darauf wartet, dass endlich Weihnachten ist und die Mütze deswegen noch ein wenig tiefer ins Gesicht zieht, um sich dem tosenden Sturm zu stellen. Wir verdecken unsere voller Vorfreude zu einem Lächeln verzogenen Gesichter hinter dem dicken Wollschal und das Funkeln in den Augen versuchen wir ebenfalls zu vertuschen.

Aber eigentlich ist es doch vollkommen egal, auf welche Art und Weise wir Weihnachten feiern – es ist egal, wie groß der Stiefel ist, den wir vor die Türe stellen, in der Hoffnung, dass Mama so gnädig ist und ein bisschen Schokolade reinstopft, es ist egal, wie groß und teuer die Geschenke sind, die unsere Eltern großzügigerweise finanzieren und es ist egal, ob der Adventskalender riesengroß und mit Geld bestückt oder klein ist und von Herzen kommt. Das Wichtige ist doch, dass wir zur Weihnachtszeit zusammen sind, ein paar schöne Tage miteinander verbringen und die Weihnachtsstimmung genießen.

Das, was zählt, ist, dass wir jeden Sonntag mit Freude eine weitere Kerze anzünden und schon ganz gespannt die Tage bis zum Weihnachtsabend herunterzählen (während wir die Amis auslachen, die müssen nämlich bis zum fünfundzwanzigsten warten), dass wir uns jeden Morgen freuen, ein weiteres Türchen an unserem Adventskalender zu öffnen, egal, ob er nun Schokolade, Geld oder eine kleine, persönliche Botschaft enthält.

Und hier kommen wir zum Sinn und Zweck unserer Weihnachtsmärchen 2009: wir, die fleißigen Perlentaucher vom Perlentaucher-Board, haben etwas Neues ausgebrütet – nachdem unser erster Wettbewerb beendet ist, kommen wir mit der nächsten Aktion! Ihr erhaltet jeden Tag, vom ersten bis zum vierundzwanzigsten Dezember, eine kleine Geschichte von uns. Einen Oneshot, der euch den Tag versüßen soll. Und für jeden Geschmack ist etwas dabei – vom klassischen Bella-Edward-Szenario über witzige Geschichten der Werwölfe bis hin zu den Volturi! Kein Charakter und kein Genre kommt zu kurz!

Wenn ihr also von der Schule oder der Arbeit kommt, klickt euch rein und freut euch auf fünfundzwanzig (da der erste Advent dieses Jahr auf den 29. November fällt) wunderschöne Geschichten, die euch lächeln lassen sollen!

In diesem Sinne: Freut euch auf unsere Weihnachtsmärchen für euch. Als kleines Geschenk an uns, für die Mühe, die wir uns gemacht haben und ein wenig als Dank, würden wir uns über Reviews eurerseits freuen! Werbung für uns ist natürlich ebenfalls gerne gesehen und zaubert uns ein Lächeln ins Gesicht, so, wie euch unsere kleinen Geschichten hoffentlich erfreuen werden.

Aber lasst uns voranschreiten und nicht länger über Dinge reden, die euch nur noch hibbeliger werden lassen, weil ihr unsere tollen Oneshots lesen wollt. Kommen wir lieber zum Thema der ersten kleinen Geschichte. Heute beginnen wir mit Charlie. Dieser hat ein kleines Problem mit dem Weihnachtsbaum, denn der will nicht so wie er. Freut euch also dabei zu sein, wenn die beiden den Kampf gegeneinander antreten!

*****

**29. November – 1. Advent:**

**Oh Tannenbaum, oh Tannenbaum**

**By Dibbii**

Der November hatte viele unschöne Dinge zu bieten – grausiges Wetter mit eisigem Wind, den Totensonntag und Regen, Regen und nochmals Regen. Das, was jedoch für Charlie Swan am schlimmsten war, war die Tatsache, dass bald Dezember und somit auch Weihnachten sein würde. Bellas Vater hasste es, im Schneesturm nach Port Angeles oder Seattle zu fahren, um seiner Tochter Geschenke zu kaufen. Nicht, dass er das nicht gerne für sie tat! Aber es war dennoch eine nicht allzu angenehme Sache, zu einem Eisblock gefroren nach Hause zu kommen und zu denken, dass einem die Hände im nächsten Moment abfrieren würden.

Heute war also schon der zwölfte Dezember, in knapp zwei Wochen Weihnachten. Der November hatte sich schon seit einigen Tagen verabschiedet und das hieß, dass er den Weihnachtsbaum in den nächsten Stunden vom Dachboden holen musste, was jedes Jahr in einer anderen Katastrophe geendet hatte. Vor zwei Jahren war er von der Treppe gefallen, voriges Jahr hatte er sich den Kopf fast aufgeschlagen, als er sich aufgerichtet hatte. Dachböden besaßen immer so schrecklich niedrige Decken.

Und heute, heute würde er sich wieder einmal der Gefahr stellen müssen. Charlie war aus vielen Gründen kein Freund der Weihnachtszeit – die nervige Musik, die in den Werbepausen zwischen den Baseballspielen aus dem Fernseher dudelte, der Plätzchengeruch, der durchs ganze Haus strömte, wenn Bella mit Alice einen Backmarathon veranstaltete, die Beleuchtung, die man mühsam an die Hausfassade anbringen musste und viele andere Dinge verdarben ihm die Freude. Er war einfach kein Mensch dafür, das wusste er.

Er seufzte, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, die ihm in seinem Alter noch übrig geblieben waren und streckte den Arm aus, um die Treppe herunterzuklappen, die zum Dachboden führte. In ein paar Minuten würde Billy auftauchen, er musste sich beeilen, wenn er ihm rechtzeitig die Tür öffnen wollte. Es war nicht mehr lange hin bis zum Baseballspiel. Das letzte dieser Saison, das durften sie nicht verpassen. Bella war zu ihren Freunden gegangen, es war immer ein wenig laut im Haus, wenn seine Mannschaft versuchte, den Pokal zu erspielen.

Die Treppe knarzte, als er sie langsam herunterzog, und Staub rieselte auf sein Haupt, woraufhin er einen Hustenanfall unterdrücken musste und leise vor sich hinfluchte. Das Ganze fing wieder einmal außerordentlich gut an...

Nachdem die Partikel sich aus der Luft und seinen Haaren verflüchtigt hatten, brauchte es einige Sekunden, bis die Treppe auf festem Grund stand und Charlie mürrisch die Sprossen hinaufstieg. Jede einzelne gab unter seinem Gewicht ächzende Geräusche von sich, obwohl er sich sicher war, nicht zugenommen zu haben. Die Treppe musste einfach schon ein wenig morsch sein...

Oben angekommen, klopfte er sich den restlichen Staub von der Hose und richtete sich fast komplett auf, ließ den Kopf jedoch ein wenig nach unten hängen, um nicht das Geschehnis von vor einem Jahr zu wiederholen. Er war nicht wirklich erpicht darauf, sich eine weitere Platzwunde zuzuziehen und das zweite Weihnachten in Folge auf der Krankenstation zu verbringen.

Eine kurze Orientierungsphase, dann hatte er das gute Stück gefunden – es stand, mit einem weißen Betttuch verhängt, damit nicht auch noch an ihm der Staub haften bleiben würde, in der hinteren, linken Ecke neben Bellas altem Puppenwagen und einer bunten Spielzeugkiste. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten bestritt Charlie seinen Weg und war wenig später bei gesuchtem Objekt angekommen. Ein wenig ungeschickt umklammerte er den Weihnachtsbaum und trug ihn in einer Geschwindigkeit, bei der man glauben konnte, dass jemand auf die Slow-Motion-Taste gedrückt hatte, zur Luke im Boden.

Und es wäre nicht bald Weihnachten gewesen, wenn Charlie Swan seinem Namen nicht alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

Vielleicht hatte er die Entfernung falsch eingeschätzt, vielleicht hatte ihn der Staub in der Nase gekitzelt, vielleicht war er sich einfach nicht bewusst gewesen, dass es nicht funktionieren konnte, ohne sich festzuhalten, die ausziehbare Treppe hinunterzulaufen – aber eine Sache war klar: Charlie Swan rutschte aus, schleuderte im Affekt den Weihnachtsbaum von sich, wobei er ihn jedoch nicht vollkommen losließ und fiel in die Tiefe.

Aber nach knapp zwei Metern wurde er von etwas davon abgehalten, in die Tiefe zu stürzen und sich jeden einzelnen Knochen zu brechen. Er hielt sich verzweifelt am Weihnachtsbaum fest, dessen Tischdecke sich jetzt gelöst und Charlie wie einen Geist mit zu kurzem Gewand aussehen ließ.

„Verdammt", murmelte er, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass der Weihnachtsbaum selbst ihn vor einem weiteren Krankenhausaufenthalt gerettet hatte. Er lag so über der Luke, dass er den Sturz abgefangen hatte.

... aber die Kräfte eines Weihnachtsbaums waren nicht unbegrenzt. Charlie spürte, wie er langsam aber sicher, Zentimeter um Zentimeter, nach unten sank.

Und einen Moment später befand er sich wieder auf festem Boden. Zum Glück war er nicht mit dem Hintern auf die Treppe gefallen – nur ein paar wenige Zentimeter hatten ihn davor bewahrt – aber sein Gesäß tat ihm dennoch weh. Er war immerhin nicht mehr der Jüngste. Und außerdem ging ihm dieses Tuch auf die Nerven, das ihm immer noch die Sicht nahm. Der Weihnachtsbaum war, nachdem er auf ihm gelandet war, zur Seite gerollt und lag jetzt irgendwo im Flur.

Vor sich hinmurmelnd riss er sich die Tischdecke von seinem Körper und richtete sich keuchend auf. Dieser Tag war eindeutig kein guter. Lag ein Fluch auf diesem Weihnachtsbaum oder warum schaffte er es nie, dieses Teufelsding ohne Probleme ins Wohnzimmer zu schaffen?

_Oh, das Wohnzimmer_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Um dort hinzugelangen, hatte er noch einige Treppenstufen vor sich.

Charlie legte die Tischdecke zusammen, die er auf den Weihnachtsbaum schmiss, dessen Lametta über den gesamten Flur verstreut herumlag, drückte die Treppe wieder hoch, verschloss sie, damit sie ihm nicht auf den Kopf fallen würde (noch eine Katastrophe würde er an diesem Tag nicht ertragen können) und griff dann nach dem gefährlichen, grünen Objekt, an dem noch Perlenketten und Christbaumkugeln vom vergangenen Jahr hingen.

Ganz langsam, Stufe um Stufe, in Super-Slow-Motion bewegte er sich hinunter. Er hätte es nie offen zugegeben, aber sein Herz pochte ein wenig schneller als sonst und nein, er hatte keinen Bluthochdruck. Aber auf halber Höhe passierte erneut etwas, weshalb er heute am liebsten erst gar nicht aufgestanden wäre.

Es klingelte. Billy war da.

Da er nur noch fünf Stufen vor sich hatte, wagte er es, seine Geschwindigkeit von einem halben Meter pro Sekunde zu verdoppeln, denn mittlerweile läutete es zum dritten Mal an der Tür. Ein wenig abgehetzt setzte er den Weihnachtsbaum neben der Haustür ab und öffnete die Tür.

„Hallo alter Freund!", rief Billy, der von seinem Sohn Jacob die Treppenstufen hinaufgebracht worden war.

„Hey Charlie", sagte sein Sohn ein paar Sekunden später.

„Tag", grummelte Charlie und zog die Tür ein wenig weiter auf. „Was?", fragte er, als er sah, wie sich Billy ein Lachen verkniff. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch. „Wieso grinst du so?"

„Ich glaube", antwortete dieser, „du hast dich mit dem Weihnachtsbaum verwechselt."

„Was?", erwiderte Charlie scharf und zog die Augenbrauen verwirrt in die Höhe. „Hör mal, ich bin heute nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt, ich hab... ich bin... mir ist da ein kleines Malheur passiert und... ach, wie auch immer! Du solltest mich jedenfalls nicht zu sehr reizen, du weißt, wie sehr mir die Weihnachtszeit auf die Nerven geht."

„Sicher, sicher", antwortete Billy ruhig, während sein Sohn ihn über die Türschwelle schob und die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Aber schau trotzdem mal in den Spiegel. Vielleicht wird das deine Laune ein wenig heben."

Einen Moment lang blieb Charlie noch verwirrter im Flur stehen, bis er sich dazu entschied, der Anweisung seines Freunds Folge zu leisten und überbrückte die wenigen Meter bis zu dem reflektierenden Glas.

Und dann verstand er, weshalb man ihn auslachte. Er war über und über mit Lametta bedeckt und funkelte im Sonnenlicht wahrscheinlich wie eine Discokugel.

„Wunderbar", knurrte er, während er sich des Lamettas entledigte. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie Jacob seinen Vater ins Wohnzimmer schob, aber _natürlich_ konnten sie beide nicht eine Sekunde länger warten, bis Charlie aus ihrer Hörweite war, bevor sie zu lachen begannen.

Es hatte ewig gebraucht, bis er all die silbernen Streifen von seiner Kleidung entfernt hatte und als er schließlich mit dem Weihnachtsbaum im Schlepptau ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatten Billy und Jacob es sich schon gemütlich gemacht. Sein alter Freund trank Bier aus der Dose, Jacob verdrückte eine Pizza, von der schon mehr als die Hälfte in seinem Magen verschwunden war. Der Fernseher lief, der Sportkanal war eingeschaltet.

„Beeil dich. Stell das Ding ab, es geht in einer viertel Stunde los", forderte Billy ihn auf und winkte ihn zu sich.

Charlie machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten, sondern stellte stattdessen den Weihnachtsbaum neben den Fernseher und holte den Schmuck aus einer Schublade einer hölzernen Kommode neben der Wohnzimmertür. Er hatte Bella versprochen, dass der Weihnachtsbaum fertig geschmückt sein würde, wenn sie wieder nach Hause käme, deshalb musste er sich jetzt beeilen. Wenn er erst einmal auf der Couch saß, die Chipstüte auf dem Schoß und die Bierdose in der Hand, würde er nicht so schnell wieder aufstehen.

„Ja, ja, ich mach ja schon."

Charlie begann, die Christbaumkugeln aufzuhängen und ließ sich anscheinend zu viel Zeit, denn der TV-Sprecher verkündete plötzlich, dass der Beginn des Spiels schon in wenigen Augenblicken sei, woraufhin er sein Tempo verdoppelte und in aller Hast die nötigen Dinge aufhängte. Er war nie gut im Dekorieren gewesen, aber Bella hatte darauf bestanden, dass er diese Tradition weiterhin beibehielt. Es hatte etwas Vertrautes, Familiäres an sich, er selbst konnte das nicht wirklich nachvollziehen. Dennoch tat er es für seine Tochter.

Kurz bevor das Spiel begann, zündete Charlie die Kerzen an. Jacob bot an, ihm zu helfen, aber er wehrte ab, wollte er doch die Tradition nicht aufgeben, die Bella so am Herzen lag und genau zum Anpfiff war sein Werk vollbracht. Charlie gönnte sich einen Moment, um sein Meisterwerk zu bestaunen, dann drehte er sich um, lief mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Zügen zur Couch und machte es sich gemütlich. Billy, der neben dem Sofa im Rollstuhl saß, reichte ihm eine Bierdose, die er zischend öffnete.

Und dann sahen sie sich das Endspiel an. Jacob und Billy brüllten gleichermaßen laut, wenn die gegnerische Mannschaft foulte, Charlie schrie mit. Es war jedes Mal ein Heidenspaß, kurz vor der nervigen Weihnachtszeit das Finalspiel anzuschauen und noch einmal die plätzchenfreie Zeit zu genießen.

Doch weil alle drei ins Spiel vertieft waren und niemand da war, der noch in Gedanken in der realen Welt verweilte, bemerkte keiner von ihnen, dass sich langsam aber sicher ein ganz bestimmter Geruch im Wohnzimmer ausbreitete.

Erst, als Flammen hinter dem Weihnachtsbaum hoch züngelten, schreckten alle drei gleichermaßen auf.

Der Weihnachtsbaum hatte Feuer gefangen.

„Oh, verdammt!", rief Jacob und stürzte sich auf das brennende Gestell aus Ästen, Lametta, Perlenketten und Christbaumkugeln. Wahrscheinlich wollte er das Feuer mit seinem Körper ersticken. Charlie saß indessen immer noch starr auf der Couch, die Augen aufgerissen. _„Tu was!"_, schrie Jacob und erst jetzt brachte er es fertig, sich zu erheben. _„Wasser!"_

„Ja...", keuchte Charlie und rannte in die Küche. Wenige Augenblicke später war er mit einem mit Wasser gefüllten Putzeimer wieder im Wohnzimmer angelangt. Jacob versuchte mittlerweile mit der Decke, die sonst auf Billys Beinen lag, damit er nicht unterkühlte, das Feuer zu stoppen, aber es war immer noch nicht erstickt. Zum Glück war es bisher nicht auf umstehende Gegenstände übergegriffen, aber dennoch pochte Charlie das Herz bis zum Hals. Er war zwar Chief, das hieß aber dennoch nicht, dass er nicht panisch werden konnte. Eigentlich hätte er sofort handeln müssen, denn er befand sich oftmals in Notlagen, aber diese hier war eine andere. _Der Notfall war immerhin in seinem eigenen Haus..._

„_Na los!"_, riss Jacob ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Charlie schreckte auf, orientierte sich kurz und schüttete dann den Eimer Wasser auf den Weihnachtsbaum. Die Hälfte davon bekam Jacob ab, der lautstark protestierte, während der TV-Sprecher den Sieg der Mannschaft verkündete, für die sie alle mitfieberten. Billy erlaubte sich einen kleinen Freudenschrei, bevor er wieder dabei zusah, wie Jacob und Charlie das Feuer zu beseitigen versuchten. Die Flammen waren gelöscht, aber einige Äste glommen immer noch und ein furchtbarer Geruch nach verbranntem Plastik hatte sich im Zimmer verbreitet.

„Wunderbar", murmelte Charlie schließlich sarkastisch, als er sich den triefnassen Jacob und den vor sich hinschmorenden Weihnachtsbaum besah, als sich plötzlich die Haustür öffnete.

„Hey, ich bin wieder da!", flötete Bella, schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu und stellte atemlos die Einkaufstaschen neben der Haustür ab. _War sie nicht viel zu früh dran?_

_Sie hat es noch nicht bemerkt_, schoss es Charlie durch den Kopf. Das war seine Chance. Bella durfte nicht sehen, was mit dem Weihnachtsbaum passiert war.

„Hallo Bella!", rief er und stellte sich schützend in den Türrahmen. „Billy und Jacob sind da, wir haben uns zusammen das Spiel angesehen."

„Oh, und, haben sie gewonnen?", fragte sie, während sie ihre Jacke auszog. Charlie stand immer noch an Ort und Stelle und versuchte, so viel vom Wohnzimmer wie nur irgend möglich zu verdecken. Bella durfte nicht das Malheur entdecken, sie hing doch so an der Tradition...

„Äh... ja, haben sie", erwiderte er, während er hoffte, dass seine Tochter nicht die verräterischen Geräusche bemerken würde.

„Hi Bella", sagte plötzlich Jacob und stellte sich neben Charlie. „Komm doch rein!"

Charlie riss die Augen auf. Bella _durfte_ nicht ins Wohnzimmer, doch Jacob wusste nichts von den Swanschen Bräuchen. Vielleicht fand er es lustig, wenn Bella sich aufregen würde?

„Dad, ist irgendwas?", fragte sie und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

Charlie schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Nein, alles in Ordnung", erwiderte er, wich jedoch nicht aus dem Türrahmen.

„Okay, dann könntest du mich vielleicht mal reinlassen? Ich will mir den Weihnachtsbaum anschauen, du hast mir immerhin versprochen, dass er heute Abend fertig geschmückt ist."

„Äh, also der Weihnachtsbaum, der..."

„Ja?"

„... ist noch nicht im Wohnzimmer. Dein Dad hat gesagt, er will dieses Jahr einen echten kaufen und nicht wieder das Plastikding hinstellen. Aber es gab keine schönen mehr auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt, deshalb steht noch keiner da", beendete Jacob den Satz und Charlie riss überrascht die Augen auf. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um...

... und sah, dass der Weihnachtsbaum verschwunden war.

„Wo ist er hin?", zischte er so leise, dass Bella es nicht hören konnte, als sie sich ins Wohnzimmer begab und sich auf die Couch setzte, nachdem sie Billy begrüßt hatte.

„Endlich hast du dich von diesem Plastikding trennen können, ich wollte schon als kleines Kind einen echten Weihnachtsbaum mit echten Nadeln", antwortete sie schließlich, als Jacob Charlie zuzwinkerte und in Richtung der Vorhänge des Fensters nickte. Sein Blick flog in besagte Richtung und er erkannte, dass einer der Stoffbahnen sich ein wenig nach außen wölbte.

„Bist du verrückt?"

Jacob zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte nicht mehr Zeit."

„Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass er nicht umfällt."

Über Jacobs Gesichtszüge legte sich ein gequältes Lächeln. „Wird er nicht."

„Wann fahren wir dann zum Weihnachtsmarkt?"

„Charlie hat gesagt, dass ihr das morgen erledigen werdet", half Jacob Bellas sprachlosem Vater über. „Und er hat gesagt, dass wir daraus einen Gemeinschaftsausflug machen. Mein Dad, dein Dad, du und ich."

Charlie knurrte leise, Billy kicherte vor sich hin. Ihn schien das alles hier verdammt sehr zu amüsieren.

„Das ist super. Dad, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich dafür so begeistern kannst."

_Kann ich auch nicht_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er seufzte und sich geschlagen gab, sprach es jedoch nicht aus. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie er es aushalten sollte, vier Wochen Nadeln aufzukehren, aber immerhin hatte seine Tochter nichts davon bemerkt, was noch vor wenigen Sekunden passiert war.

„Aber eine Frage hätte ich noch... okay, besser gesagt zwei. Warum sind Jakes Klamotten nass? Und weshalb riecht es hier nach verbranntem Plastik?"

Charlie zuckte zusammen. Jetzt würde er ihr wohl oder übel doch erklären müssen, was passiert war...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Und weiter geht es mit unseren, von nun an, täglichen Weihnachtsmärchen. **_

_**Heute beglückt uns Celesoan mit siebenundzwanzig Leckereien. Aber halt, eigentlich bekommt die jemand Anderes ;)**_

_**Rating: **_**P6**

_**Genre:**_** Allgemein/Humor**

_**Sonstiges:**_** BPoV, IC**

**Siebenundzwanzig Leckereien**

„Alice", sagte ich bereits zum dritten Mal und betrachtete uninteressiert das Buch, das ich in der letzten halben Stunde gelesen hatte. Sie hätte längst hier sein müssen. Weshalb brauchte sie so lange? Immerhin war es für sie ein leichtes von ihrem Zimmer, oder wo auch immer sie sich gerade befand, hier zu mir in Edwards Zimmer zu kommen, besser gesagt, zu fliegen. Mich schüttelte es beim Gedanken an die Geschwindigkeit. Es hatte zwar manchmal... okay, zugegeben _oft_ seine Vorteile, aber dennoch wollte sich mein Magen einfach nicht damit anfreunden. „Alice." Das gab's doch nicht! Was hielt sie nur auf? Ich war fast schon dran und drauf, sie zu suchen, als plötzlich ein Schweif aus dunkel und hell ins Zimmer zog, ehe Alice direkt vor mir stehen blieb. Sie grinste mich mit freudig blitzenden Augen an, die Arme vor den Körper gezogen und war quirlig wie eh und je.

„Das ist ja soooooo genial!", ertönte ihre glockengleiche Sopranstimme. Es fehlte nicht viel und sie wäre wie ein Flummi auf und ab gehüpft. Natürlich hatte sie bereits gesehen, weshalb ich nach ihr gerufen hatte. Gerade deshalb wollte ich sie um Hilfe bitten, denn ohne würde ich es eh nie schaffen. Allein der Gedanke ich müsste diese ... rote ... Mein Magen nahm mir schon diese Vorstellung ernsthaft übel. Ich atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, ehe ich sie wieder ansprach.

„Geht das denn überhaupt? Würde Carlisle mir alles zur Verfügung stellen? Gibt es genug Verschiedene in der Gegend?", sprudelten die dringlichsten Fragen aus mir heraus. Alice verdrehte die Augen und winkte ab, als sie sich neben mich auf die Ledercouch setzte.

„Natürlich geht das. Carlisle wird es eine Freude sein, uns zu helfen", sagte sie vollkommen überzeugt. „Und damit Edward nichts merkt, werden wir alles in Emmetts und Rosalies Zimmer verstauen", hängte sie fröhlich an.

„Nur über meine Leiche!", zischte die Erwähnte durch den Flur und ich zuckte automatisch zusammen. War eigentlich zu erwarten, dass sich Rosalie nicht damit einverstanden erklären würde, wenn es in irgendeiner Weise mit mir zu tun hatte. Alices Blick war weiterhin gut gelaunt auf mich gerichtet, während sie sprach.

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, um was es geht, Rose. Außerdem werden wir nur ein paar Kleinig- ... siebenundzwanzig Kleinigkeiten bei euch unterbringen. Also kaum der Rede wert."

„Ich habe Nein gesagt!", kam es dieses Mal direkt von der Tür und ich wandte mich erschrocken um. Wie eine griechische Rachegöttin, wunderschön und furchteinflössend, stand Rosalie mit bösem Blick im Rahmen und spie förmlich Gift und Galle nach Alice. Letztere hingegen blickte Rosalie nicht mal an.

„Dann werden wir Esme bitten, uns zu helfen", erwiderte Alice breit lächelnd. Sie war nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Rosalie kniff die Augen zusammen, zog aber schließlich wieder von dannen. „Am Besten fragen wir sie gleich." Mit diesen Worten war Alice aufgesprungen und quasi vor meinen Augen verschwunden. Ich seufzte nur. Da sie ja bestens Bescheid wusste, gab es für mich keinen Grund ihr zu folgen, um Esme meine Idee näher zu bringen. Jetzt musste ich lediglich noch warten, bis die Männer des Hauses von ihrer Jagd zurückkehren würden, damit ich Carlisle einweihen konnte. Ob er wirklich nichts dagegen haben würde? Aber Alice schien sich dessen so sicher, daher versuchte ich, mir vorerst keine weiteren Gedanken darüber zu machen.

Mit dem nächsten Windhauch stand Alice wieder im Zimmer und teilte mir freudestrahlend mit, dass Esme uns wahnsinnig gerne aushalf und alle Beweise in ihrem Schlafzimmer verstecken würde. Einer der wenigen Orte, die Edward niemals aufsuchte. Erleichtert, dass zumindest eine Hürde geschafft war, erwiderte ich Alices Lächeln, ehe ich weitere Punkte ansprach.

„Denkst du, du kriegst allein rechtzeitig alle zusammen?", fragte ich unsicher. Mir war klar, dass dieser Part gänzlich an Alice hängen blieb. Darüber hinaus war es bereits Anfang November und so oft waren sie normal nicht unterwegs. Es würde wahrscheinlich zu sehr auffallen, wenn Alice jeden Tag verschwinden würde.

„Esme und Carlisle werden mir beim Sammeln helfen, da sie ja eingeweiht sind... oder werden", antwortete mir Alice. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich soweit gar nicht gedacht. Natürlich war es nur logisch, dass die beiden mithalfen, wenn sie sowieso Bescheid wussten. Außerdem war ich mir mehr als sicher, dass diese Drei die Gedanken daran vor Edward geheim halten konnten.

„Du weißt, dass ich von dem Einen –" Ich hatte vorgehabt, meinen Plan mit ihr durchzusprechen, aber sie ließ mich nicht ausreden, wedelte wieder mit ihrer Hand, als wollte sie eine lästige Fliege vertreiben.

„Klar, weiß ich das. Und für den Anfang die weniger Guten, zum Ende hin die Besseren. Ich werde auf jedes eine Zahl schreiben und auf einem separaten Zettel der Zahl den Inhalt zuordnen. _Falls_ dir meine Verteilung nicht gefallen sollte, kannst du sie so noch umsortieren." Alice hielt inne, kraftlos sank ihr Arm an ihre Seite und ihr Blick verlor sich. Sie hatte eine Vision. Ehe ich mich selbst fragen konnte, wovon diese wohl handelte, war Alice breit grinsend in die Realität zurückgekehrt. „Oh, du wirst es lieben! Edward wird es lieben! Es wird alles perfekt!", quietschte sie aufgeregt vor sich hin und hüpfte jetzt in der Tat leicht auf und ab. Kläglich lächelte ich sie an, versuchte ihren Enthusiasmus zu teilen. Natürlich war es gut, zu hören, dass alles klappen würde. Und dennoch blieben meine Zweifel, besonders Edwards Reaktion betreffend. Ich hoffte inständig, dass er nicht annahm, ich hätte mich dafür in Gefahr begeben. Andererseits wusste er aber auch, dass ich mich _dem_ freiwillig niemals nähern würde. Trotzdem, das flaue Gefühl würde wohl erst noch zunehmen und nicht weichen, bevor Edward sich darüber freuen würde.

Es dauerte noch geschlagene fünf Stunden, ehe Edward stilvoll und elegant zu Alice ins Zimmer schritt. Nachdem sie mir ihre Hilfe zugesichert hatte, wollte sie mich ein wenig stylen, den einen oder anderen Trend an mir ausprobieren. Ich hatte mich erst mürrisch geschlagen gegeben, als sie mit Schmollmund und Hundeblick vor mir gesessen und mir vorgehalten hatte, dass ich ihr diesen Gefallen als Gegenleistung erbringen konnte. Missmutig betrachtete ich mein Spiegelbild, während Alice noch immer an meinen Haaren zupfte, als ich Edward daneben erblickte. Mit einem unüberhörbar erleichterten Seufzen legte ich all mein Flehen, mich aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien, in den einen Blick, den ich ihm zuwarf. Er lachte in sich hinein.

„Alice, ich muss diese natürliche Schönheit jetzt leider entführen." Seine samtene Stimme hallte in meinen Ohren, als hätte ich sie jahrelang nicht mehr gehört, verschlangen regelrecht jeden winzigen Ton mit größtem Wohlgefallen.

„Ich bin aber noch nicht -! Edward!!", rief sie, empört darüber, dass er mich gerade aus den Fängen des Frisierstuhls gehoben hatte. Lächelnd, fast verträumt, betrachtete ich seine Gesichtszüge. „Edward!", versuchte Alice es noch mal. Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief er mit mir in den Armen aus dem Raum und brachte mich in sein Zimmer. „Edward Cullen! Du bist so was von tot!", hallte ihre liebliche Stimme durch das ganze Haus, doch er lachte nur.

„Sag mir etwas, das ich noch nicht weiß", antwortete er und ich vernahm ein gedämpftes ‚Hmpf', bevor gleich darauf eine Tür zuknallte. Alice tat mir fast Leid... _fast_. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sauer war, aber noch größer war meine Erleichterung, endlich diese Tortur überstanden zu haben.

„Vielen Dank", flüsterte ich Edward zu, der sich mit mir auf dem Schoß auf seine Couch gesetzt hatte. Ein liebevolles Lächeln kam auf sein Gesicht und seine Augen strahlten in dem einzigartigen Goldton von der frischen Jagd. Sanft strich ich über die verblassten Schatten darunter, glücklich den Rest des Wochenendes mit ihm verbringen zu können. Charlie nahm an, dass ich für ein Sleep-Over bei Alice war. Hätte er gewusst, in wessen Armen ich mich gerade befand, wäre ich schneller zu Hause gewesen, als ich hätte blinzeln können. Ich entschied, den Abend mit Edward zu genießen. Carlisle konnte ich auch noch am nächsten Tag einweihen.

Sonntagmorgens war ich mit Edward, Esme und Emmett in der Küche; Edward, da er mir nicht von der Seite weichen würde, Esme, da sie mir mein Frühstück vorbereitet hatte, und Emmett, da er es sehr amüsant fand, mir beim Essen zuzusehen. Mit großen Augen beobachtete er, wie ich den Löffel in meine Schüssel tauchte und die Cerealien damit aufnahm. Zittrig hob ich meine Hand an, führte sie näher an meinen Mund und Emmett verzog langsam angewidert sein Gesicht. Ich konnte so beim besten Willen nicht essen.

„Emmett. Könntest du mich... bitte nicht so anstarren?", flehte ich ihn an und spürte das Blut in meinen Wangen. Seine großen Augen blickten unschuldig zu mir auf.

„Wieso denn?" Ich seufzte und sah hilfesuchend zu Edward. Seine Mundwinkel hatten sich zu einem leichten Lächeln nach oben gezogen und schlussendlich war Esme diejenige, die mich von Emmett erlöste.

„Lass das Mädchen in Ruhe essen", sagte sie und hakte sich bei ihm ein, zog ihn mit sich aus der Küche. Während ich nun sichtlich erleichtert meine Schüssel leerte, strich mir Edward immer wieder liebevoll durch die Haare. Es war ein wunderbar angenehmes, entspannendes Gefühl. Als ich fertig war, lächelte ich ihn dankbar an, was er mit Freuden erwiderte.

Um ungestört mit Carlisle sprechen zu können, musste ich Edward loswerden und das hieß, dass er nicht nur nicht im selben Raum sein, sondern auch nicht lauschen durfte. Alice hatte vorhergesehen, dass Carlisle nur heute Vormittag da sein, man ihn später zu einem Notfall ins Krankenhaus beordern würde. Und sie hatte die Idee für meine Ausrede, um eine lauscherfreie Unterredung führen zu können. Das würde furchtbar peinlich werden.

„Edward?", fragte ich zögerlich und er blickte mich erwartungsvoll an. „Ich möchte gerne mit Carlisle sprechen. Allein. Es dauert auch nicht lange, nur ein paar Minuten", ratterte ich schnell runter. Besorgt musterte mich Edward.

„Fehlt dir was? Fühlst du dich krank?", fragte er nach und ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Nein. Es... um... Ich habe nur ein paar Fragen." Ich wusste, dass Edward zwar meinen Wunsch respektieren, mich aber dennoch belauschen würde. Beim Gedanken an Alices Ausrede wurde ich augenblicklich rot. „Aber es geht... um... also..." Mein Gott! Wie sollte ich ihm denn sagen, dass es sich dabei angeblich um Fragen zu meiner Periode handeln würde? Hochrot angelaufen fiel mein Blick zu Boden und ich kaute nervös auf meiner Unterlippe. Alice hatte gemeint, dass Edward nichts anderes davon abhalten würde, uns zuzuhören oder dabei Carlisles Gedanken zu durchforsten.

„Um was?", fragte Edward angespannt und noch immer besorgt.

„Meine Tage...", nuschelte ich in meinen Schoß, wagte nicht, aufzusehen. Peinlich! Für eine schier endlos lange Zeit rührte sich keiner von uns oder sagte ein weiteres Wort. Schließlich hielt ich es nicht länger aus, schielte vorsichtig nach oben. Edward sah nachdenklich drein. Wieder kaute ich auf meiner Unterlippe, wartete auf eine Reaktion.

„Dann möchtest du dieses Gespräch..."

„... unter vier Augen führen", vervollständigte ich seinen Satz.

„Sechs Augen!", zwitscherte Alice und tänzelte anmutig in die Küche, ein fröhliches Lächeln in ihr Gesicht gemeißelt. Verwirrt sah Edward sie an, schien ihre Gedanken durchzugehen, ehe er fragend eine Augenbraue hob.

„Weshalb solltest ausgerechnet du dabei sein?", fragte er leicht säuerlich. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es ihn störte, dass Alice mit durfte und er nicht, oder dass er die Antwort, die er suchte, auf welche Frage auch immer, nicht in ihren Gedanken gefunden hatte.

„Moralische Unterstützung", warf ich ein und wie Edward sich wieder mir zuwandte, zuckte ich entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Unzufrieden verzog er sein Gesicht.

„Schön. Das kann ich dir wohl kaum übel nehmen. Ich mach einen Spaziergang." Er gab mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er noch und verließ damit die Küche. Etwas überrascht, dass er mir so einfach glaubte, sah ich ihm nach, anschließend wanderte mein Blick zu Alice.

„Auf gehts!", sagte sie fröhlich, nahm mich bei der Hand und zog mich vom Stuhl. Unbeholfen stolperte ich hinter ihr her, wäre beinahe ein Mal hingefallen, hätte sie mich nicht sofort am Arm gehalten, bis wir vor Carlisles Arbeitszimmer standen. Alice wartete, ungeduldig zappelnd, ehe Carlisle uns hereinbat. Freundlich lächelte er uns entgegen, stellte dann ein Buch zurück in die langen Reihen der Regale. Alice nahm sofort auf einem der Sessel Platz und ich folgte zögerlich ihrem Beispiel. Carlisle kam zurück an seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich.

„Was kann ich für euch tun?", fragte er, sah dabei aber nur mich an. Lustig, nicht? Wie konnte er unwissend genau die richtige Frage stellen?

„Ich hätte eine Bitte", fing ich an. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete mir Carlisle, weiterzusprechen. „Ich bräuchte ein paar Glas–"

„Siebenundzwanzig", warf Alice ein und beide sahen wir skeptisch zu ihr. Alice schien entweder nicht zu merken, dass das eben unhöflich war oder sie ignorierte es in typischer Alice-Manier. „Ist ja gut", sagte sie schließlich seufzend und presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander. Ich wandte mich wieder Carlisle zu.

„Ich bräuchte siebenundzwanzig Glasphiolen, verschließbar." Abwartend sah ich zu Carlisle, der nachzudenken schien.

„Wofür?", stellte er die erwartete Frage und ich holte tief Luft, bevor ich ihm genau erzählte, was ich vorhatte. Als ich nach einigen mir endlos lang vorkommenden Minuten zum Ende kam, saß Carlisle zurückgelehnt und freundlich lächelnd in seinem Sessel.

„Ich hatte früher immer gedacht, mal meine eigene Schokolade dafür herstellen zu können, aber das ist... aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht möglich. Deshalb brauche ich eure Hilfe", sagte ich schließlich leicht verlegen, da ich diesen Wunschtraum zugegeben hatte.

„Das ist wirklich... interessant." Carlisle sah mich schmunzelnd an und ich wurde nur noch beschämter. Ich hätte das gar nicht erst in Erwägung ziehen sollen...

„Bella!", sagte Alice pikiert. „Wage es nicht, jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen!" Überrascht sah ich zu ihr. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie eine Vision gehabt hatte und augenscheinlich ging es darum, dass das Ganze nun doch nicht stattfinden würde.

„Ich bin gerne bereit, dir die Phiolen zu besorgen und beim Sammeln zu helfen. Auf Edwards Reaktion bin ich auch schon gespannt. Das dürfte äußerst interessant werden", sagte Carlisle und lehnte sich wieder vor. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas?" hängte er an und ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Nein und vielen Dank, Carlisle", antwortete ich ihm, lächelte ihn dabei an. Ich stand auf, ebenso Alice, und wollte mich gerade umdrehen, um zur Tür zu gehen.

„Carlisle", setzte Alice an. „Falls Edward dich auf unsere Unterredung ansprechen sollte, denk an mögliche Linderungen bei Menstruationskrämpfen."

„Alice!", zischte ich sie an und das Blut schoss mir in die Wangen. Sie hingegen zuckte nur gut gelaunt die Schultern, während Carlisle sich das Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnte. Peinlich! Kaum waren wir aus dem Büro draußen, war Alice nicht mehr zu halten.

„Dann muss ich gleich Morgen einkaufen gehen. Kommst du mit?" Breit grinsend strahlte sie mich an, aber ich konnte nur perplex zurückstarren.

„Was?"

„Ich muss noch den Stoff und die Deko kaufen. Nadel und Faden wird Esme im Haus haben. Du schneiderst ein bisschen und–"

„Was?!", fragte ich entsetzt, als ihre schnell dahin gesprochenen Worte von meinem langsamen Gehirn aufgefasst wurden. Mit ihrem Ich-weiß-alles-und-du-entkommst-mir-nicht – Blick sah sie zu mir, sprach wie zu einer Fünfjährigen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich einen Gekauften durchgehen lasse." Ungläubig hafteten meine Augen auf ihr.

„Aber Alice! Schneidern...! Nähen...! Nadeln...! Ich und Nadeln...! Das endet mit einer Katastrophe!" brachte ich panisch raus. Unbekümmert wanderte Alices Blick auf den Flur vor uns.

„Lass mich nur machen...", sagte sie geheimnisvoll.

Die kommenden Wochen waren.. schwierig. Immer wieder verbrachte Alice Nachmittage bei mir und ich musste Edward auf später vertrösten. Wie sie angekündigt hatte, lagen bereits dienstags ein wunderschöner roter Stoff und viele kleine Dekoelemente in meinem Zimmer. Mit ihrer Hilfe vermaß ich den Stoff, schnitt die einzelnen Teile aus und – Wunder, oh, Wunder – nähte sie zusammen. Ich sah mit Sicherheit furchtbar lächerlich aus, konnte aber das Schmunzeln nicht von meinen Lippen bannen.

Als Alice mir die Fingerhüte zeigte, war das Einzige, woran ich denken konnte, Peter Pan. Mehrere davon schüttete sie mitunter auf mein Bett und so saß ich hier, jeden einzelnen Finger mit einem bedacht, damit ich mich auch ja nicht stechen konnte. Das Nähen wurde dadurch nicht einfacher, dennoch schaffte ich das irgendwie... Nun ja, Alice griff mir hin und wieder unter die Arme. Sorgsam nähte ich jedes Täschchen auf, die Zahlen hatte Alice zwischenzeitlich aufgebügelt gehabt, und danach die Deko: Schleifen, Perlen, Zweige, Watte... Was halt dazu passte. Alice brachte immer alles mit und anschließend zurück in Esmes Schlafzimmer.

Alice wiederum war in der Tat häufiger unterwegs, auf _Shoppingtouren_. Wer's glaubte, wurde selig. Interessant war, dass sie dennoch jedes Mal etwas mit nach Hause brachte, wie ich von Edward wusste. Wann bitte hatte sie die Zeit dafür gefunden? Von Alice hingegen erfuhr ich, dass Carlisle eine effektivere Methode gefunden hatte, indem er einfach behauptete, dass er arbeiten müsse, obwohl dies gar nicht stimmte. Daher konnte er wesentlich weiter weg gehen zum Sammeln.

Die nächsten zwei Wochenenden verbrachte ich mithilfe verschiedener Alibis nur noch bei den Cullens. Beim Ersten luden mich Carlisle und Esme zu einem Essen im Familienkreis ein, da sie _angeblich_ ihren Hochzeitstag feierten. Möglicherweise stimmte das sogar, ich konnte mir dessen allerdings nicht sicher sein. Als Edwards Freundin durfte ich da jedenfalls nicht fehlen und mit der Ausrede, Alice müsste mich dafür besonders herrichten, konnte ich bereits am Samstagmorgen zu ihnen. Alices Bitten hatte Charlie sowieso nichts entgegen zu bringen. Bei ihrem Hundeblick wurde auch er schwach.

Am ersten Wochenende zeigte mir Alice, wie viele und welche sie bereits zusammen hatten und teilte mir mit, dass sie in der kommenden Woche nicht da sein würde. Carlisle würde sie krank schreiben und in der Familie hatte sie angegeben, für einige Tage verreisen zu müssen; Grund: unbekannt. Carlisle und Esme deckten sie und obwohl Jasper zunächst mitgehen wollte, konnte sie ihn überzeugen, hier zu bleiben. Auch Edward schien fieberhaft nach dem Grund ihrer Reise zu suchen, aber nichts zu finden. Mir jedoch verriet sie, dass sie ein paar Exoten auftreiben wollte, um das Ganze für Edward interessanter zu gestalten. Ich war ganz gerührt, wie viel Mühe sie sich gab, damit _das_ wirklich ein Erfolg wurde.

Die Woche, in der Alice nicht da war, konnte ich nicht viel machen und so spürte ich erneut die aufkeimende Nervosität, was Edward natürlich bemerkte. Ein paar Mal sprach er mich darauf an, aber ich tat es immer mit irgendwelchen Kleinigkeiten ab; Magenbeschwerden, Kopfschmerzen, Übermüdung und dergleichen. Das zweite Wochenende wurde ich zu Alices Aufmunterung zu den Cullens bestellt. Sie hätte ausdrücklich nach mir verlangt, da sie sich langsam besser fühlte und dringend ihre beste Freundin sehen wollte. Das waren Esmes Worte am Telefon. Ich hatte es nur mitbekommen, da Charlie auf Lautsprecher gestellt hatte. Diese Cullens waren allesamt begnadete Lügner.

Es war wieder mal der Samstag, an dem Carlisle alle Männer zum Jagen aus dem Haus schaffte, was Alice und mir die Gelegenheit gab, die Exoten zu begutachten. Ich war erstaunt, dass sie in dieser kurzen Zeit nicht nur in Südamerika, sondern auch für einen Abstecher in Afrika gewesen war. _Tüpfelhyäne_ stand in Großbuchstaben auf dem Zettel, den ich gerade überflog, und meine weit aufgerissenen Augen wanderten zu der vor mir liegenden Phiole mit der dazugehörigen Nummer. Das war in der Tat mal etwas Anderes.

Kommenden Freitag war es soweit. Der erste Dezember. Unter der Woche stellte ich die Näharbeiten fertig; der Behälter für die Phiolen. Wie Alice es vorausgesagt hatte, war ich einverstanden mit der Aufteilung und sie hatte auch meinen Wunsch, die besonderen Tage betreffend, berücksichtigt. Je näher das Wochenende rückte, desto nervöser wurde ich.

In der Mittagspause an besagtem Freitag rief ich Charlie im Büro an und teilte ihm mit, dass ich nach dem Unterricht direkt zu den Cullens gehen würde. Auf seine Frage nach dem Warum erklärte ich ihm die Sache mit dem Kalender, selbstverständlich in der Schokolade-Version, und er stimmte missmutig zu. Es passte ihm nicht, da es ziemlich kurzfristig war, aber er akzeptierte es. Hätte ich Charlie aber davor schon darüber informiert, hätte ich es nicht länger vor Edward geheim halten können. Carlisle, Esme und Alice hingegen hatten Edward hervorragend im Dunkeln gelassen. Ich wusste auch, dass Esme, vielleicht gerade jetzt, alles in Edwards Zimmer vorbereitete.

Es würde losgehen, sobald wir bei ihnen zu Hause ankamen.

Ich war furchtbar nervös.

Edward bemerkte meine Anspannung in Biologie, betrachtete mich nachdenklich und besorgt, versuchte außerdem erfolglos aus mir herauszulocken, was los war. Erst als nach Sport Alice versichernd meinen Arm ergriff, während wir zu den Parkplätzen liefen, fühlte ich mich augenblicklich besser. Irritiert warf ich einen Blick auf Jasper, der neben Alice herging und mich entschuldigend ansah. Ich zuckte nur die Schultern, lächelte ihn an. Ehrlich gesagt, war ich froh, dass er meine Nerven beruhigte. Das machte das Anstehende leichter. Nur hätte ich mir gewünscht, Jasper auch über die Fahrt neben mir oder wenigstens in meiner Nähe gehabt zu haben. Edward seufzte sichtlich frustriert, da ich ihm meine Gedanken noch immer verwehrte.

Vor der Villa der Cullens wurde ich gleich wieder ruhiger. Dankbar lächelte ich Jasper zu, der es erwiderte und gleich darauf einen kurzen Blick Edward zuwarf. Entweder führten sie ein Gespräch außerhalb meines Hörvermögens oder Edward las meine Gefühle und Jaspers Vermutung, was dahinter steckte, in dessen Gedanken.

Wie wir Pärchenweise das Haus betraten, erwarteten uns Carlisle und Esme lächelnd im Flur. Auffälliger ging es wohl nicht mehr. Alice drehte sich breit grinsend zu mir um und selbst Rosalie, die von Anfang an wusste, dass etwas im Busch war, nur nichts Genaues, sah mich abschätzend an. Ich spürte meine glühenden Wangen, knabberte an meiner Unterlippe. Wollten sie etwa unbedingt alle dabei sein? Emmett, Jasper und Edward sahen der Reihe nach alle an, ehe auch ihr Blick erwartungsvoll an mir hängen blieb. Konnte sich nicht der Boden unter mir auftun und mich verschlingen?

Zittrig ausatmend drehte ich mich ein Stück weiter zu Edward um, blickte vorsichtig zu ihm auf. Die Neugierde stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mit einem letzten kurzen flehenden Blick zu Alice, es an meiner statt zu sagen, und ihrer Antwort, in Form eines fiesen kleinen Grinsens und leichten Kopfschüttelns, atmete ich noch mal tief ein.

„Ich hab was für dich", murmelte ich, wusste aber, dass es für ihr feines Gehör genau so laut war, als hätte ich jemand anderen normal angesprochen. Jedoch war es so einfacher für mich. Edward zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben, sagte aber nichts. „Ich wollte,... dass Weihnachten dieses Jahr... etwas... Besonderes für dich wird...", nuschelte ich verlegen gen Boden.

„Sag bloß, unsere kleine Bella will ihm ihre Unschuld anbie- Aua!", ertönte Emmetts tiefe Stimme, ehe er gespielt entsetzt Rosalie anstarrte, die ihm einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst hatte. Ich lief augenblicklich tief dunkelrot an, wünschte mir jetzt erst Recht ein Loch zum Verkriechen und vernahm das leise Grollen in Edwards Brust.

„Ach, Emmett! Du ruinierst wieder alles!", sagte Alice schmollend, quetschte sich dann zwischen Edward und mich, hakte sich dabei unter und zog uns beide zur Treppe. „Auf nach oben! Der Rest erklärt sich von selbst", antwortete sie mit einem Seitenblick und Zwinkern dem misstrauisch dreinblickenden Edward. Mit Sicherheit versuchte er, in allen verfügbaren Gedanken herauszufinden, was Sache war. Ohne Jaspers Gabe wäre ich wohl ein nervliches Wrack gewesen, als Alice schließlich die Tür zu Edwards Zimmer öffnete und selbiger sofort in der Bewegung erstarrte, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Was ist das für ein _Geruch_?", fragte er und schien weiterhin bewusst intensiv einzuatmen. Für meine Nase waren die Spuren zu fein, aber alle anderen Anwesenden konnten das Blut riechen. Carlisle und Alice hatten extra die Probe aufs Exempel gemacht und mir versichert, dass kein Einzelner unter der Menge nur anhand des Geruchs herauszufiltern war. Langsam trat Edward in das Zimmer ein, fast als würde er sich anschleichen, wandte sich nach ein paar Schritten seiner Nase folgend um... und erblickte anhand seines Gesichtsausdrucks meinen extra für ihn angefertigten Adventskalender. Esme musste ihn hinter der Tür angebracht haben.

„Was _ist_ das?", fragte er überrascht und sichtlich verwirrt, sah dabei zu mir. Erneut biss ich mir kurz auf meine Lippe. Es gefiel ihm nicht, das war deutlich zu sehen. Alice gab mir einen Schubs und ich taumelte ein paar Schritte ins Zimmer, direkt in Edwards Arme, der mich mühelos auffing. Nicht aufblickend suchte ich mein Gleichgewicht und blieb in seiner Umarmung gefangen stehen. „Bella?" Seine Stimme war sanft, als er mir eine Hand unters Kinn legte und mich zwang, aufzusehen. Er entfesselte die geballte Kraft seiner goldfarben glühenden Augen.

„Ein Adventskalender", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß, verlor mich in seinem Blick, der mich wieder verwirrt musterte, ehe er den Kontakt brach, indem er zur Wand sah. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal, um mich zu fassen und bemerkte dann, dass ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.

„Tierblut?", fragte er und ich nickte nur, noch immer unfähig einen sinnvollen Satz zu formulieren. Mein heißgeliebtes Lächeln kam auf sein Gesicht. Es gefiel ihm doch? Sein Blick wanderte zu den Anderen, die wohl noch in der Tür standen. „Das war es also", stellte er nüchtern fest und ich spürte, wie sein Körper unter seinem zurückgehaltenen Lachen vibrierte. Liebevoll blickte er wieder zu mir runter. „Vielen Dank", flüsterte er. Sein Blick ließ meine Knie weich werden, zu meinem Glück lag ich ja bereits in seinen Armen.

„Du musst das Erste aufmachen!", klang Alices Stimme durch den Raum und nur widerwillig sah Edward auf. Mit einem Seufzen entließ er mich vorsichtig, prüfend, ob ich fähig war, selbst zu stehen, aus seiner Umarmung. Alice fasste mich wieder am Arm und hinter uns strömten nun auch die Anderen ins Zimmer, um Edward beobachten zu können. Bis auf Jasper und Carlisle. Mit entschuldigendem und leicht gequältem Ausdruck näherte Jasper sich mehr und mehr der Treppe und Carlisle musterte ihn dabei genauestens. Ich hatte nicht bedacht, dass das Jaspers Selbstbeherrschung überfordern könnte. Ich formte entschuldigende Worte mit meinen Lippen und Jasper nickte nur kurz, ehe er sich gänzlich zurückzog. Carlisle blieb, wohl sicherheitshalber, an der Treppe stehen. Unsicher wandte ich meinen Blick Alice zu, die mich zuversichtlich anlächelte und mir beruhigend über den Arm strich, bevor sie mich mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken daran erinnerte, dass Edward jetzt ja sein erstes ‚Türchen' öffnen würde.

Sofort suchte mein Blick seinen und auch er lächelte versichernd, ehe er bedächtig auf den Kalender zuging und zielsicher nach dem Täschchen mit der Eins langte. Vorsichtig nahm er die kleine Phiole heraus und drehte sich zu uns um. Mit gehobener Augenbraue sah er einmal alle der Reihe nach an. Ich fragte mich, was für Gedanken wohl gerade auf ihn einströmten. Mit einem leichten Plopp entfernte er den Korken, roch an dem Fläschchen und runzelte nachdenklich seine Stirn.

„Jetzt mach nicht so lange rum! Trink!", forderte Alice. Edward sah sie kurz missbilligend an und anschließend liebevoll zu mir, lächelte dabei leicht. Eher zögerlich setzte er die Phiole an seinen Lippen an, warf dann den Kopf in den Nacken und leerte sie in einem Zug, als sei es ein Schnapsgläschen. Angespannt beobachtete ich ihn, als er seinen Kopf senkte. Eww! So wie er aussah, war das nicht sehr schmackhaft. Auch wenn Edward versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, erkannte man deutlich, dass er sich das Lächeln aufgezwungen hatte.

„Was war das?", fragte er und schien, die Antwort lieber nicht wissen zu wollen. Ehe ich meinen Mund auch nur aufmachen konnte, hatte Alice für mich geantwortet.

„Hase", sagte sie strahlend und jetzt ließ Edward seine Maske fallen, warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu, ehe er kopfschüttelnd die Phiole verschloss und wieder in das Täschchen des Kalenders legte. „Es wird besser werden", versicherte sie ihm noch, aber Edward wirkte alles andere als überzeugt. Erneut nahm er mich in seine Arme.

„Es _wird_ besser", sagte ich leise, beinahe entschuldigend. Edward lächelte wieder gezwungen. Selbst mir glaubte er nicht so recht. Ich sollte das wieder gut machen. „Möchtest du einen Kuss als Entschädigung?", fragte ich ganz unschuldig, spürte das warme Blut in meinen Wangen. Edwards Lächeln wurde jetzt echt, spiegelte sich in seinem Blick wieder. Irgendwo um uns herum ertönte ein bezauberndes und doch gespenstisches Kichern. Ich kümmerte mich nicht weiter darum, versank erneut in seinen goldenen Augen. Langsam kam er mir entgegen...

In letzter Sekunde führte ich meine Hand aus meiner Hosentasche und brachte sie zwischen uns. Augenblicklich hallte Emmetts schallendes Gelächter durchs Haus, das nach und nach von dem einiger Anderer begleitet wurde. Ich lächelte leicht und warf Edward einen weiteren entschuldigenden Blick zu. Er hingegen betrachtete überrascht und sichtlich verwirrt den Fingerhut, den ich ihm unter die Nase hielt.

Sein Blick schweifte zu seinen Familienmitgliedern ab. Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden hob er ungläubig seine Augenbrauen. Irgendwer, ich vermutete Alice oder Emmett, hatte ihm in Gedanken mitgeteilt, was es mit dem Fingerhut auf sich hatte. Die Idee kam mir während des Nähens und wie ich sie Alice erzählt hatte, war sie Feuer und Flamme dafür. Edward schüttelte kurz darauf seinen Kopf und küsste mich auf die Stirn. Die Anderen sahen dies wohl als Zeichen und wanderten daraufhin aus seinem Zimmer, ließen uns alleine. Edward führte mich zu seiner Couch, zog mich mit sich darauf und so lag ich in seinen Armen. Schweigend verbrachten wir die nächsten Minuten, während er immer wieder mit einer Hand sanfte Kreise über meinen Rücken zog, bis ich nach Hause musste.

Die kommenden Tage, sowohl unter der Woche als auch am Wochenende, begab ich mich immer zuerst zu den Cullens, um zu sehen, wie Edward seine _Schokolade_ genoss, _wenn_ er sie denn genoss. Am Nikolaustag waren zwei Phiolen in dem Täschchen. Bis dahin war Edward mehr als unzufrieden mit der Tierwahl. Ich war mir nicht sicher woran das lag, aber anhand des Zettels stellte ich folgende Vermutung auf. Ab dem sechsten Dezember war nur noch Blut von Raubtieren in den Phiolen. Die fünf davor stammten von Pflanzenfressern. Es konnte eigentlich nur damit zusammenhängen, aber ich traute mich nicht, nachzufragen.

In den zwei Fläschchen war ganz besonderes Blut. Jedenfalls hoffte ich das. Als Edward das Erste geleert hatte, lächelte er anerkennend. Ich hatte extra hierfür um Pumablut gebeten. Die zweite Phiole enthielt das Gleiche. In den folgenden Tagen war auch Edward über den einen oder anderen Inhalt des Fläschchens erstaunt und gleichsam erfreut. Wenn man bedachte, dass Alice, die kleine zierliche Alice, unter anderem mit Löwen und Krokodilen _gekämpft_ hatte, war es schon irgendwie beeindruckend. Ich freute mich ungemein, dass meine Idee so gut angekommen war. Für den Heilig Abend hatte ich Edward drei Phiolen Pumablut in den Kalender gelegt. Später am Abend, als er zu mir ins Zimmer schlich, bedankte er sich hierfür extra ausgiebig. Einer unserer längsten Küsse überhaupt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hui, die Zeit vergeht. Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe, nähert sich mit Riesenschritten. **

**Aber nicht für jeden bedeutet Weihnachten eine glückliche Zeit, wie ihr gleich lesen werdet. Oder vielleicht doch? **

**Autor: JulyAnn**

**Rating: P16**

**Genre: Allgemein**

**Sonstiges: Leah pov**

**Freunde und Familie zugleich**

_Viele behaupten, Weihnachten sei die schönste Zeit im Jahr. Der Schnee, diese herrliche Atmosphäre überall, der Duft nach Zimt, Mandarinen und Plätzchen, der in der Luft liegt, und die Möglichkeit, Freunde und Familie unter einem Dach zu versammeln._

_Und man darf die Geschenke nicht vergessen. Ganz wichtiger Bestandteil dieses ach so religiösen Festes._

_Oder den Weihnachtsmann. Danke, Coca Cola._

_Okay, ich gebe zu: Weihnachten ist das perfekte Fest für glückliche Menschen mit Familie._

_Ich gehöre nicht dazu._

_Schnee? Obwohl mir immer noch ständig viel zu warm ist, kann ich mitten im Winter nicht im T-Shirt draußen herumlaufen, weil die Leute gucken würden. Und im Mantel dampfe ich wie Fleischsuppe auf dem Herd._

_Atmosphäre? In Seattle gehe ich nur nach draußen, um zur Arbeit zu gehen. Nach all den Jahren ist es mir – im Gegenteil zu allen anderen, die es versucht haben – immer noch nicht gelungen, meine Verwandlungen einzustellen, und daher bin ich zu gefährlich._

_Wie sollte ich dann also diese Atmosphäre spüren?_

_Zimt, Mandarinen und Plätzchen? Zimt hasse ich, solange ich denken kann – gegen Mandarinen hatte Dad eine Allergie, als er noch lebte, sodass es sie nie bei uns gab und ich sie aus Solidarität nicht aß – und Plätzchen machen dick. Warum sollte mir das also gefallen?!_

_Die Möglichkeit, Freunde und Familie unter einem Dach? Nun, einerseits habe ich es dabei recht praktisch – ich habe nur wenige Freunde und die gehören fast alle zu meiner Familie. Ich müsste also nicht für allzu viele kochen. Aber warum sollte ich den neuen Lover meiner Mom im Haus haben wollen? Oder einen nervigen kleinen Bruder, den ich zwar über alles liebe, aber auch viel zu oft einfach in der Luft zerreißen will? Eine Mutter, die seit einiger Zeit prinzipiell nicht den leisesten Schimmer mehr hat, wie es in mir aussieht?_

_Geschenke? Was brauche ich schon? Socken? Wollunterwäsche? Plastik-Handschellen von meinem ach so lustigen kleinen Bruder? Reizwäsche von einem Wichser von Arbeitskollegen, der schon vor Jahren ein Auge auf mein Bett geworfen hat? Danke._

_Und zum Weihnachtsmann sage ich jetzt mal gar nichts._

_Alles in allem kann ich also behaupten, dass ich Weihnachten scheiße finde. Geburtstag ist ja schon schlimm, Thanksgiving noch schlimmer, aber Weihnachten ist wirklich das abgefuckteste von allen._

_Und dann darf ich heute auch noch mit Paul (!), Emily (!) und __vier__ Kindern (!!!) __Kekse backen__. Diese Welt ist echt verrückt geworden._

_Danke, Josef. Danke, Maria. Danke, Jesus. Möge Gott euch sämtliche Gliedmaßen ausreißen, dass ihr der verblödeten Menschheit einen Grund für dieses Fest gegeben habt._

_Rest in pieces._

_Gez. Leah Clearwater,_

_02.12.2015_

*~*~*~*

Mit einem Schlag war die Welt blendend hell, weiße Körnchen schwebten zu Boden und bedeckten alle mit einer dünnen Schicht aus hellem Puder.

„Paul, du Schwein!", brüllte ich durch den Staub und trat nach etwas rechts von mir, das, wie ich vermutete und hoffte, sein Schienbein war.

Nun, _er_ war es nicht, sondern Jareds kleiner Scheißer Jim – wofür mir der megastolze Daddy wahrscheinlich später den Kopf abreißen würde – aber das war mir auch egal.

Okay, irgendwie bereute ich es doch, denn zu dem Chaos aus umherwirbelndem, Nasen verstopfendem und Augen verklebendem Mehl kam auch noch ohrenbetäubendes Geplärre – und zwar nicht nur von Jim, denn Sams Kinder Emma und Jackson sowie Molly, Pauls Tochter, stimmten aus geheuchelter Solidarität mit ein und bald warfen die Wände der kleinen Küche das Echo von vier schreienden Kleinkindern zurück.

_Bitte, Satan, hol die Kleinen zu dir._

Als der helle Schleier sich senkte, konnte man endlich wieder etwas mehr erkennen als nur das allgegenwärtige Mehl. Links von mir kringelte sich Seth vor Lachen, der ziemlich bedröppelt dreinschauende Paul blinzelte verwundert ein Menuett, während Rachel neben ihm Klein-Molly in ihren Armen beibringen wollte, was Seekrankheit ist.

Und mir gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite der gigantischen, umgekippten Schüssel – bis gerade eben randvoll mit Teig, der zu 90 Prozent aus Mehl bestand – hatte eine fuchsteufelswilde Emily die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Wer – war – das?", fauchte sie und starrte in die Runde.

„Paul!"

„Quil!"

„Seth!"

„Brady!"

„Der Weihnachtsmann!"

„_Wo_ ist der Weihnachtsmann?!", kreischte Klein-Jimmie im gleichen Moment, als Emma intelligenterweise in die Runde warf: „Aber die können das doch nicht alle gleichzeitig gewesen sein!"

Resigniert stürmte Emily aus der Küche, sich die Haare raufend. Ich glaubte, sie dabei etwas wie „Warum ich?" murmeln zu hören.

_Ach, fickt euch doch alle_, dachte ich und klopfte mir das Mehl aus den Klamotten. „Der Weihnachtsmann hat sich unterm Tisch versteckt, geh da suchen –" – der Dummkopf tat es tatsächlich, Gott, war der blöd – „ – und die können das sehr wohl alle gleichzeitig gewesen sein, dazu sind sie bekloppt genug." Für den zweiten Satz erntete ich verwundertes Blinzeln von der Barbie-Süchtigen und Protest von den Angesprochenen.

„Ja, klar, alle gleichzeitig – Quil und Brady sind überhaupt nicht da", motzte Paul und warf mir eine Handvoll Mehl entgegen, die doch auf dem halben Weg zu meinem Kopf wieder elegant zu Boden sank.

„Uhuhu, wollte Paulibär mich etwa bewerfen? Nimm doch Wattebäuschchen, damit lässt es sich besser zielen", höhnte ich und streckte ihm herausfordernd die Zunge heraus, während er von einem inzwischen kreischenden Jimmy davon abgehalten wurde, auf mich loszugehen.

„Apropos Quil – Embry wollte doch auch kommen, oder nicht?", warf Rachel ein und verlagerte das Gewicht ihrer Tochter auf den anderen Arm.

„Hm, ja – es soll wohl aber irgendein Cousin oder so kommen, keine Ahnung." Seth zuckte mit den Schultern, während er sich durch die Haare wuschelte, um das Mehl herauszubekommen. Wäre ich ein normales Mädchen und nicht seine Schwester, hätte ich diese Geste wahrscheinlich ziemlich heiß gefunden. Gott, der Junge konnte das viel zu gut, warum hatte er noch keine Freundin?! „Er hat versucht, mir zu erklären, wie genau sie verwandt sind, aber ich glaube, er hat es selbst nicht so ganz begriffen. Irgendein Verwandter seiner Mutter jedenfalls, soll so um die 35 sein und als Anwalt oder so in Baltimore arbeiten."

„Bestimmt voll der Spießer", murrte ich und schlug mir ein wenig fester als nötig gegen den Arm, um den Rest Mehl aus den Klamotten zu kriegen. Es tat sogar weh, und das lenkte mich ein wenig von meinen Gedanken ab.

Warum musste ich mir auch Hoffnungen machen? Jedes Mal, wenn noch eins dieser Abermillionen gottverdammter Arschlöcher in meiner Nähe auftauchte, keimte diese vorsichtige Vorfreude in mir auf. Irgendwas in mir hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht verloren, dass ich mich eines Tages mal prägen würde. Wann? Kein Plan. Auf wen? Frag mich nicht. Aber _irgendwann_, war sich dieser Teil sicher, würde ‚der Richtige' auftauchen, mein Leben auf den Kopf stellen und mich zur glücklichsten Werwölfin auf Erden machen.

Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das irgendwann einmal eintreten würde, war denkbar gering, sodass ich mich damit abfand, mein romantisches und hoffnungsvolles Ich jedes Mal K. O. zu kloppen.

„Stimmt, er ist Anwalt. Nicht wahr, Leah, das ist es doch, was du sagen wolltest?" Paul grinste mich herausfordernd an.

Ich lächelte schief und gespielt liebenswürdig. „Ich bin Anwalts_helferin_, nicht Anwalt. Mein Job besteht daraus, Akten zu ordnen, Kaffee zu machen und hübsch auszusehen."

„Hübsch aussehen?" Paul schnaubte amüsiert. „Der war gut."

„Freut mich, dass du dich amüsiert hast."

„Sag mal, Paul, warum verpisst du dich nicht einfach?", knurrte Seth leise. Mahnend blickte ich ihn an – ich wollte nicht von meinem kleinen Bruder verteidigt werden – aber er gab einen feuchten Dreck drauf. Er schien wirklich sauer darüber zu sein, dass Paul mich beleidigte, oder es zumindest versuchte.

„Würde er ja gern, Seth", mischte Rachel sich ein und hakte ich besitzergreifend bei ihrem Mann unter. „Aber er hat hier zu sein und auf seine Tochter aufzupassen, während seine Frau bei den Keksen hilft, sonst kriegt er Probleme mit ihr – und ich habe gehört, sie soll recht temperamentvoll werden können."

Paul verzog gequält das Gesicht und nickte, worauf Molly ihm auf die Nase schlug und Jackson wieder anfing zu heulen.

_Nicht schon wieder_. Angeekelt zog ich mir den Zweijährigen auf den Arm und versuchte, ihn irgendwie zu trösten, während Seth Emma in den einen Arm und Jim in den anderen nahm, um die beiden auch vom Schreien und Rotzen abzuhalten.

_Ich hasse kleine Kinder_.

„Ist ja gut", murmelte ich und tätschelte ihm mit verzogenem Gesicht den Kopf. _Bah, der Scheißer stinkt, als hätte er vor einer halben Stunde gekotzt. Stimmt wahrscheinlich sogar._

Plötzlich ertönte von draußen ein lautes Scheppern – was uns nicht gerade half, die Kleinen zum Schweigen zu bringen – ein noch lauteres Fluchen und dröhnendes Gebrüll. Okay, Letzteres konnte man auch als Lachen deuten, aber ich war gerade in einer recht pessimistischen Stimmung.

„Embry!", kreischte Emily und platzte im nächsten Moment wieder in die Küche, eine große Papiertüte Tüte mit der Beschriftung „Mehl" in der Hand. „Den Topf hebst _du_ aber auf."

„Aye, Ma'am, schon geschehen", hörte ich den Wolf im gleichen Augenblick, in dem seine massige Gestalt auch schon den Türrahmen vollkommen ausfüllte.

„Na, Darling, wie geht's dir, ich hoffe dreckig?", fragte ich leicht spöttisch und wischte Jacksons Sabber an seinem T-Shirt ab.

„Danke, meine Perle, schlechter, seit ich dich sehe", grinste er zurück, während er weiter ins Zimmer trat, um jemanden hinter ihm durchzulassen.

„Sag mal, begrüßt ihr euch immer so?", murmelte dieser Jemand im Hintergrund und Embry hob eine Hand, um auf ihn zu deuten.

„Chris, darf ich vorstellen, das sind die überaus reizende Leah" – wieder ein entzückend falsches Lächeln in meine Richtung – „Seth, Emily, Paul, Rachel, das Sabberkind hier ist Jackson, die Kleine Emma, die noch kleinere Molly und der andere Knirps Jimmy. Leute, das ist mein Cousin dritten Grades: Christopher Call."

Dann trat eben dieser Mann durch den Türrahmen und mir blieb der Mund offen stehen, während der romantische, hoffnungsvolle Teil in mir einen triumphierenden Schrei ausstieß.

_Fuck_.

*~*~* Zwei Jahre später *~*~*

_02.12.2017_

„QUIL, du Wichser, gib mir jetzt _SOFORT_ die Butter!", kreischte ich und schlug mit dem Schneebesen nach ihm, „sonst kriegst du kein Abendessen!"

Der Angesprochene grinste. „Oooh, da machst du mir aber Angst!"

„Ich würde auf sie hören, solche Drohungen macht sie normalerweise wahr", entgegnete Chris lächelnd und drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf. Ein leiser Schauer lief mir von dieser Stelle aus den Rücken hinunter, und sie begann sanft zu kribbeln.

Nach all den Jahren hatte ich mich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, endlich geprägt zu sein. Es war einfach zu wunderschön, erleichternd und überwältigend, um wirklich Wirklichkeit sein zu können.

*~*~*~*

_Ehrlich gesagt ist Chris wirklich ein Spießer. Er sieht aus wie einer dieser typischen Anwälte aus alten Filmen, irgendwie total aristokratisch, trägt immer Hemden – ob zu Anzug oder Jeans – isst genau um 7 p.m. zu Abend, hat einen Terminkalender und drei Handys. Eins privat, eins für die Arbeit und eins für den Notfall._

_Ja, er ist wirklich ein Freak, ein spießiger Freak – und damit das genaue Gegenteil von mir._

_Und es ist mir _so _egal. Nein, schlimmer noch: Mir gefällt es. Diese abgefuckte Prägung macht, dass ich alles an ihm mag. Sein Hang, immer alles perfekt machen zu wollen. Seine verdammte Art, sich ständig gewählt auszudrücken – nur wenn wir streiten, was ziemlich oft passiert, greift er zu derben Schimpfwörtern – und die viel zu intelligente Weise, wie er total einfache Sachen beschreibt. Wer nennt stinknormales Eis bitte „kristallisiertes H2O"? Ganz ehrlich, wer denkt sich solchen Scheiß aus?!_

_Ein Spießer, aber ich liebe ihn, und zwar so sehr, dass es weh tut. Ich brauche ihn. Ohne ihn ist mein Leben nicht mehr wert, nein, weniger als nichts._

_Christopher Call, du bist mein Leben._

_Scheiße, bin ich sentimental._

_Gez. Leah Clearwater_

_02.12.__20__17_

_*~*~*~*_

_FUCK!!_

_Das ist nicht wahr, das kann nicht wahr sein. Ich träume._

_Ja, ich träume wirklich, und gleich wache ich auf und merke, dass ich friedlich in Chris' Armen liege. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich schon längst aufstehen._

_Was laber ich da für einen Mist? Natürlich ist es wahr._

_Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße ... Reiß dich zusammen, Leah Clearwater, du bist eine starke, unabhängige Frau und heulst nicht herum..._

_Okay, das unabhängig kann man streichen, seit ich Chris kennen gelernt habe, bin ich alles andere als das. Ich bin abhängig, und zwar so was von!_

_Ach, Chris ... verdammt, in was für eine Scheiße hast du mich da schon wieder geritten?_

_Musstest du das machen? Heute? Ausgerechnet __heute__?!_

_Meine Zeit als Leah Clearwater ist vorbei. Gegessen. Finite. Aus._

_Fuck! Warum?! Warum?! __WARUM?!_

_Ja, verdammt, ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen, aber ... argh! Heiraten?!_

_Scheiße, Leah, warum hast du Ja gesagt? Du dummes Huhn! Du hättest sagen sollen, dass du es dir noch überlegen willst oder so, aber nein..._

_Na toll. Jetzt steck ich in diesem Dilemma. Entweder ich quetsche mich in irgendein wunderschönes, total unbequemes Kleid und trage für den Rest meines Lebens einen Ring, oder ich bringe mich um, weil ich Chris wehtun muss._

_Eins von beidem._

_Frohe Weihnachten, liebes unberechenbares, verliebtes, abhängiges, bescheuertes Ich. Bald bist du verheiratet._

_Gez. Leah Clearwater_

_24.12.2018_


	4. Chapter 4

Heute wird es märchenhaft. Genau das Richtige, um sich bei Schmuddelwetter in die richtige, winterliche Stimmung zu bringen ;)

Ich empfehle dazu ein gemütliches Sofa, eine Kuscheldecke und heißen Kakao...

Autor: Lyrah

Hinweis: Dieser OS lässt sich nicht mit Logik erklären oder ins Buch einordnen.

Prinzessin der Winterwunderwelt

An diesem Morgen quälte ich mich nur mühsam aus dem Schlaf. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es draußen stockfinster war, vielleicht war es aber auch meine Schuld. Ich wollte zurück in meine selbstgebaute Traumlandschaft, zu meinen selbsterfundenen Traumfiguren. Es war weich und kuschelwarm unter meiner Decke und ich hatte nicht das allerkleinste Bisschen Lust zum Aufstehen. Nichts Schönes erwartete mich in der Welt der Wachen. Nur ein paar fade Cornflakes, Kälte, draußen matschiger Schnee, eisige Straßen… deswegen natürlich Verspätung, ein peinlicher Auftritt mitten in der Schulstunde, bekichert werden… und später in den Schulgängen Tyler und Lauren beim Knutschen zusehen… Kurz gesagt, ein weiterer trister Tag mit meiner einsamen, gleichförmigen Routine

Allein der Gedanke an all die langweiligen und traurigen Dinge meines Alltags reichte aus, um meine Laune völlig zu zerstören. Gerade war ich noch an einem wunderschönen Ort gewesen, die Erinnerung daran verblasste zwar bereits, aber ich wusste noch, dass die Sonne geschienen hatte und jemand bei mir gewesen war, eine tröstliche Präsenz. Jemand, der mich so kannte, wie ich wirklich war, der alle meine Macken und Fehler akzeptierte und mich trotzdem in seinen Armen hielt. Ich seufzte und vergrub meinen Kopf tiefer im Kissen. _Träum weiter, Bella Swan._

Mein Wecker piepste aufdringlich und machte nicht einmal das mehr möglich.

Ich setzte mich widerwillig auf, stellte den Wecker ab… und vergrub mich sofort erneut unter der Decke. Wer würde mich schon aus dem Bett zerren? Niemand. Charlie war längst auf der Polizeistation. Und warum überhaupt aufstehen? Sicher nicht wegen der Prüfung in Wirtschaft und Recht! Die konnte mir gestohlen bleiben, mein Notenschnitt war da sowieso längst ein Kandidat für das Bestattungsamt. Vermissen würden sie mich in der Schule nicht, es waren sowieso andauernd Schüler erkältet oder mit Grippe im Bett. Vielleicht würde gar niemand merken, dass ich nicht da war.

Ich glitt zurück in den Halbschlaf, aber diesmal fand ich nicht wieder in meine schöne, selbstgebaute Traumwelt. Der Gedanke, dass es niemandem auch nur auffallen würde, wenn ich nicht da war, folgte mir unbemerkt.

Von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten war ich hellwach. Mein Herz raste schmerzhaft schnell und es rauschte in meinen Ohren. Ich war verzweifelt, alles war falsch gekommen und ich fühlte mich schuldig… irgendetwas hatte ich falsch gemacht, alle waren gegen mich und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie das jemals wieder in Ordnung kommen sollte, es war so furchtbar! Ich atmete viel zu schnell und ein Stich ging durch meine Brust. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ich langsam meine Orientierung wiederfand. Tageslicht drang durch mein Fenster und erhellte die vertrauten Umrisse meines Zimmers. Es war nur ein Alptraum gewesen.

Die Erleichterung war mindestens so heftig wie die Panik zuvor. Alles war gut, sagte ich mir. Die Erinnerung an den Traum schwand wie Wasser, das durch die Finger rieselte, und nach ein paar Sekunden blieb nur noch ein heftiges Gefühl der Zurückweisung. Es wollte nicht verschwinden und schien sich wie ein dumpfes Gewicht auf meinen Brustkorb zu legen. Aber es war nur ein Traum gewesen… alles war gut. Ich warf einen Blick auf meinen Wecker und korrigierte mich: Fast alles war gut. Ich würde mitten in die erste Stunde spazieren.

Als ich ins Bad schlurfte, waren meine Füße schwer wie Blei. Die Bella, die beschlossen hatte, die Schule zu schwänzen und in ihre Traumwelt zurückzukehren, war weg. Gestorben war sie. Der Alptraum hatte alles kaputt gemacht und jetzt war mir nur noch kalt und ich hatte Angst. Vor was genau konnte ich nicht einmal sagen. Vor dem Moment, wenn ich ins Schulzimmer platzte, aber irgendwie auch vor dem ganzen Tag. Warum hatte ich nicht den Mut, einfach blau zu machen und mich mit einem Tee und einem guten Buch bequem einzurichten? Aber so war es schon immer gewesen. Die Erwartungen der anderen waren mir zu wichtig und machten mir Angst. Besonders die meiner Mitschüler. Ich starrte in den Spiegel und ein mutloses Mädchen ohne Rückgrat schaute zurück.

Mein Blick fiel auf den Kalender und ich stöhnte auf. Es war Dezember, sogar schon der dritte. Weihnachten war das Letzte, was ich im Augenblick wollte. Ich war so beschäftigt mit meinen Ängsten und meinem Widerwillen, dass ich ins Schlafzimmer zurückschlurfte ohne zu bemerken, dass ich nicht länger alleine war.

Um nicht zu stolpern hatte ich den Blick auf meine Füße gerichtet und hielt den Kopf gesenkt, bis mich ohne Vorwarnung kalte Luft ins Gesicht traf. Erschrocken starrte ich nach vorne und vergaß vor Schreck zu Atmen. Mein Fenster war sperrangelweit offen und da saß jemand … da saß jemand auf meinem Fensterbrett! Schneeflocken wirbelten ins Zimmer und die Gestalt grinste mich an, wobei sie weiße Zähne entblößte. Dunkle Haare umrahmten ein Gesicht, das ich nicht erkennen konnte, weil es im Schatten lag. Der Fremde war groß, es musste ein Mann sein. War er etwa an der Hauswand hochgeklettert?

Ich begann zu zittern und meine Beine fühlten sich sehr schwach an. Mein Kopf war wie leergefegt, kein Gedanke kam, keine Erklärung.

„Endlich bist du fertig!", erklang eine muntere Stimme. „Hier, Bella. Fang!"

Ich sah eine Bewegung und dann kam etwas Kleines auf mich zugeflogen. Aus einem Reflex heraus hob ich die Arme und fing das Ding, bevor es mir ins Gesicht klatschen konnte. Es war weich und flauschig und… es war eine Nikolausmütze. Eine schöne, rote Nikolausmütze aus Samt mit einem weißen Bommel.

„Zieh sie an, bevor du hier erfrierst!", tönte es erneut. Die Stimme des Fremden war tief, aber er klang nicht bedrohlich, sondern freundlich und sehr gut gelaunt. Und er hatte Recht, ich fror in der Tat erbärmlich. Meine Finger waren eiskalt und fühlten sich ganz klamm an. Die Temperatur in meinem Zimmer glich der eines Iglus und es waren noch mehr Schneeflocken ins Zimmer gewirbelt. Teilweise bedeckten sie schon den Boden und machten keine Anstalten zu schmelzen. Wie seltsam…

Eigentlich hätte ich schon längst weglaufen müssen, raus aus dem Haus… oder ans Telefon und die Schnellwahl für Charlies Revier wählen. Aber alle logischen Gedanken waren verschwunden. Und der Mann klang nett. Nein, nicht nur nett… er klang liebevoll. Ja, das war das richtige Wort.

„Anziehen! Na los." Der Fremde war nicht sehr geduldig, denn kaum hatte er die Worte gesprochen, machte er einen Satz und stand nun ganz in meinem Zimmer. Ich zuckte zusammen und verkrampfte meine Finger in der Mütze. Jetzt war sein Gesicht im Licht und ich konnte ihn endlich richtig erkennen. Im selben Augenblick wusste ich, dass er kein Mensch war. Er konnte nichts sein, was sich mit Logik oder Biologie erklären ließ. Das hier war Fantasie. Ein Traum. Ja, ganz genau – es musste ein Traum sein.

Der Fremde war ein Mann, aber sein Gesicht war das eines Engels.

Ich war vollkommen sprachlos. Als erstes fiel mir auf, wie ungewöhnlich ebenmäßig seine Züge waren. Es sah aus, als wären die Linien gezeichnet worden, sein Kinn, seine Nase, die geschwungenen Augenbrauen. Vermutlich war es diese Schönheit, dieses Maß an Perfektion, das ihn nicht menschlich wirken ließ.

Als zweites fiel mir auf, wie viel Tiefe dieses Gesicht besaß. Seine Augen blickten mich sanft und freundlich an, ohne Scheu und mit entwaffnender Aufrichtigkeit. Er war echt, das alles hier war echt. So etwas konnte meine beschränkte Fantasie sich nicht selbst ausdenken. Er musste einfach echt sein…

Auf seinen Lippen lag ein Lächeln, das ihn vollkommen unschuldig machte. Zugleich war es ein einladendes Lächeln. Es war jene Sorte Lächeln, die dem Betrachter das Gefühl vermittelte, erwünscht und willkommen zu sein. Es vermittelte genau das richtige Maß an Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, um meine Ängste aufzulösen und meinen Beinen den festen Stand zurückzugeben.

Ich holte Luft und setzte zum Sprechen an, doch sein Lachen unterbrach mich.

„Lass das lieber bleiben", sagte er, „Von mir bekommst du keine Antworten." Er zwinkerte mir zu und ich schloss schnell den Mund. Irgendwie war er einschüchternd, trotz dieser sanften Augen.

„Du erfrierst hier wirklich bald", meinte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„D-du hast d-das Fenster aufg-gemacht!", brachte ich bibbernd und wenig geistreich hervor.

„Aber ich hab dir auch etwas mitgebracht, das dich wärmt", gab er zur Antwort.

Ich starrte auf die Mütze in meinen Händen und zweifelte an meinem Verstand. „Das Ding soll…?"

„Die Kälte vertreiben." Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu.

Ich drehte die Nikolausmütze in den Händen. Das kleine Stückchen Stoff sollte etwas bewirken? Dazu müsste es schon magische Kräfte haben. Aber wenn ich diese engelhafte Gestalt vor mir betrachtete, erschien mir auch Magie plötzlich gar nicht mehr so unrealistisch.

Meine Hände schmerzten vor Kälte, als ich den Griff lockerte, die Mütze noch einmal eingehend musterte und sie dann aufsetzte und über die Ohren zog. Einige Sekunden vergingen… und noch ein paar weitere. Es geschah gar nichts.

„Ich friere immer noch", stellte ich trocken fest.

Der Engel, wie ich ihn inzwischen getauft hatte, musterte mich aus unergründlichen Augen. „Vielleicht dauert es eine Weile, bis du auftaust."

Ich war mir fast sicher, dass er enttäuscht wirkte, doch dann lächelte er plötzlich wieder und alles schien gut. Schneeflocken tanzten in der Luft zwischen uns und mir fiel auf, dass inzwischen eine Menge Schnee in meinem Zimmer lag. Der Boden war fast vollständig weiss, das Bett war von Raureif bedeckt und auf all meinen Bildern und Fensterscheiben prangten Eisblumen.

„Was… was ist hier los?" Entsetzt starrte ich auf die großen Schneewehen vor dem offenen Fenster. Immer mehr Flocken wirbelten herein, eine stetige Invasion.

„Komm mit", sagte der Engel. „Hier drinnen ist es zu kalt für dich." Ich hatte den Verdacht, dass damit mehr gemeint war als nur der Schnee. Mein Blick glitt über den zugefrorenen Bildschirm meines Computers, den schneebedeckten Kleiderstuhl und schließlich über meine Schultasche, die kalt und steif am Kleiderschrank lehnte und bis oben hin mit Schnee gefüllt war. Ein kalter Schauer lief meinen Rücken hinunter.

„Los, wir müssen gehen." Plötzlich erklang die sanfte Stimme direkt vor mir und dann fühlte ich zwei kühle Hände, die sich um meine legten. Ich keuchte auf vor Schreck und mein Atem kam als weiße Wolke hervor. Der Engel legte einen Arm um meine Taille und hob mich mühelos hoch, als wäre ich so leicht wie ein Kind. Mit einem Satz kauerte er im Fensterrahmen. Vor uns ging es gute drei Meter in die Tiefe.

„Nein!", schrie ich und er sprang.

Ich kniff die Augen zu und machte mich auf einen schmerzhaften Aufprall gefasst, aber nichts geschah. Ein leises Lachen in der Nähe meines Ohrs brachte mich dazu, vorsichtig zu blinzeln. Wir waren am Boden – das hieß, _er_ war am Boden und ich in seinen Armen – aber vollkommen unverletzt. Ich hatte nicht einmal gespürt, dass wir gelandet waren.

„Wer bist du… kannst du fliegen?" Ich wendete den Kopf und plötzlich war sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor meinem entfernt. Unbewusst hielt ich den Atem an.

„Nein, ich kann nicht fliegen." Er schmunzelte. „Ich bin einfach nur sehr sportlich."

Ich war nicht in der Lage zu antworten, denn ich schnappte gerade nach Luft. Seine Augen hatten die Farbe von dunklem, flüssigem Honig und aus unbestimmten Gründen konnte ich den Blick nicht davon abwenden. Er war so schön und so traurig, aber er lächelte mich trotzdem die ganze Zeit an.

Der Engel drehte sich mit mir in den Armen um und ich erhaschte über seine Schulter einen Blick auf unser Haus. Mein Fenster war immer noch offen, aber es schneite nicht mehr. Ich blickte mich um und stellte fest, dass der Himmel klar war. Es dämmerte noch, aber keine Wolke war zu sehen, die auch nur das kleinste bisschen Schnee hätte hervorbringen können.

„Wie kann es sein, dass- " Der Engel lief ohne Vorwarnung los und ich verschluckte mich vor Schreck. „Wohin bringst du mich?", brachte ich hustend hervor.

„Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen", sagte er, verlangsamte aber seinen Schritt. Wir waren schon am Waldrand angelangt. „Soll ich dich auf den Rücken nehmen?"

Ich fühlte mich tatsächlich ziemlich unwohl, wenn er mich so trug, also nickte ich. Augenblicklich hielt er an und stellte mich sanft auf die Füße. Einen Moment später war ich auch schon auf seinem Rücken und hielt mich krampfhaft fest, denn er lief mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit weiter. In ihm schien eine unbändige Kraft zu schlummern und trotzdem verletzte er mich nicht.

Der ganze Wald war schneebedeckt und still. Nur der Wind rauschte in meinen Ohren, weil mein Engel so schnell lief, aber Fußschritte waren keine zu hören. Vollkommen lautlos bewegte er sich durch den Wald, lief im Slalom um die Bäume und setzte in gewagten Sprüngen über gefrorene Bäche, unter deren Eisdecke das Wasser gluckerte. Die Tannen bogen sich unter der Schneelast, die ihre Äste zu Boden drückte und die kleinen, blattlosen Sträucher sahen aus, als wären sie von oben bis unten mit Puderzucker eingestaubt worden. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen schräg zwischen den Baumkronen ein und malten ein goldenes Fleckenmuster auf die weißen Flächen. Wo das spärliche Licht hinfiel, glitzerte der Schnee plötzlich strahlend hell.

Ich hatte meinen Klammergriff inzwischen gelockert und hielt mit einer Hand die Mütze fest. Mein Entführer wurde langsamer und wich spielerisch den Sonnenstrahlen aus. Nun konnte ich die winterliche Pracht um mich herum erst richtig bestaunen. Alles glitzerte und funkelte und große Eiszapfen hingen an den Felsen in den Bächen. Irgendwo sangen ein paar Vögel und einmal hörte ich raschen Flügelschlag über uns, dicht gefolgt von einer Schneekaskade, die aus einer Tanne stob und zu Boden rieselte. Auf einmal fiel mir auf, dass ich gar nicht mehr fror.

Der Engel lief nun langsamer und manchmal duckte er sich unter einem der einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen hindurch. Es schien ein Spiel zu sein und erinnerte mich an frühere Zeiten, als ich noch klein gewesen war. Meine Finger gruben sich fest in den flauschigen Stoff meiner Nikolausmütze.

Die Zeit hörte auf zu existieren und der Wald schien unerschöpflich an neuen Wundern. Es ging immer weiter und weiter und ich nahm den Schnee und das Eis und das Glitzern und die ganze Pracht in mir auf, bis ich mich satt fühlte.

„Es ist wunderschön", murmelte ich ganz leise, um die feierliche Stille nicht zu stören. Der Engel hob eine Hand und legte sie auf meinen Arm.

„Jetzt hast du es warm", stellte er mit zufriedener Stimme fest und ging weiter.

Eine ganze Weile ging der Marsch noch weiter und ich fühlte, wie ich mich zusehends entspannte. Es war warm und behaglich, obwohl ich nur leichte Kleidung trug und nicht einmal meine Jacke anhatte. Ich bildete mir ein, dass die Wärme hauptsächlich von der Nikolausmütze stammte, aber vielleicht hatte es auch damit zu tun, dass ich mich so glücklich fühlte, so frei. Niemand starrte mich an, niemand stellte Ansprüche an mich, niemand kicherte hier hinter vorgehaltener Hand über mich. Wald und Winter hießen mich willkommen in ihrem Reich. Wenn dies ein Märchen war, dann war ich die Prinzessin. Diese Rolle hätte mir unter normalen Umständen gar nicht gefallen, aber hier fühlte ich mich ganz wohl damit. Ein Prinz hatte mich entführt und nun war ich die Eisprinzessin in meiner Winterwunderwelt.

Kurz darauf hielt der Engel inne und wandte den Kopf halb zu mir um. „Hier vorne musst du ohne mich weitergehen."

„Warum? Gibt's da eine magische Grenze?" Das Märchenspiel war mir wohl zu Kopf gestiegen.

„Das könnte man sagen", meinte der Engel und ich sah, dass sein Mundwinkel zuckte. Er klang allerdings nicht so, als würde er lächeln. Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten hielt er schließlich ganz an und ich glitt von seinem Rücken. Mit einem Plumps landete ich im Schnee und sank gleich bis zu den Knien ein. Ich ruderte mit den Armen, aber bevor ich fallen konnte, hielt er mich fest.

„Geh dort weiter, Bella", sagte der Engel und zeigte auf eine Lücke in den Bäumen, direkt vor uns. Licht schien zwischen den Ästen hindurch.

„Warum kommst du nicht mit?" Ich fühlte einen Stich in der Brust. Das Märchen hatte schneller geendet, als mir lieb war. Und es war nicht die Version, in der Prinz und Prinzessin für immer vereint waren.

„Mein Weg endet, wo die Schatten enden", erwiderte er mit seinen unergründlichen, sanften Augen.

Ich wusste keine Antwort auf diese kryptische Aussage, also schwieg ich.

Plötzlich lächelte der Engel wieder und die Ernsthaftigkeit schien von ihm abzufallen. „Geh weiter, Bella. Es wird dir gefallen. Es ist richtig… richtig cool."

„Cool?", wiederholte ich perplex.

„Ich dachte, so sagt man das heutzutage", meinte er mit einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken.

„Äh… ja." Ich war verwirrt. Der ganze Traum wirkte mit einem Mal wieder sehr echt und realistisch.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte der Engel und nickte mir aufmunternd zu. Seine Augen waren wieder traurig und die Honigfarbe hatte einen dunkleren Ton angenommen.

„Sag mir wenigstens deinen Namen!", bat ich und fühlte mich ganz elend. Er ging und ich würde ihn niemals wiedersehen.

„Ich darf keinen Namen haben", sagte er, „aber früher wurde ich oft Edward genannt. Behalte mich so in Erinnerung."

„Sehen wir uns wieder?", fragte ich leise, wohl wissend, dass dem nicht so war.

„Aber natürlich!", kam die überraschende Antwort. Der Engel, nein… Edward schenkte mir ein letztes Lächeln, das ein wenig schief geriet, und drehte sich dann um und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen im Schatten. Ich seufzte tief, wendete mich um und ging vorsichtig auf die Lücke zwischen den Bäumen zu. Das Licht wirkte inzwischen stärker.

Ich war geblendet, als ich zwischen den Bäumen hindurch trat. Vor mir war nur gleißendes Weiß. Ich hielt mir eine Hand vor die zusammengekniffenen Augen und berührte dabei meine Nikolausmütze – die Mütze! Ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass ich sie noch trug! Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln. Immerhin war mir von Edward eine Mütze geblieben… und die anhaltende Wärme in meinen Gliedern.

Mit einem Blinzeln nahm ich meine Umgebung in Augenschein und mir blieb förmlich die Luft weg. Ich hatte mich geirrt. Das Märchen war noch nicht vorbei – die Eisprinzessin hatte ihren Palast erreicht. Ich stand auf einer kreisrunden Lichtung, auf der eine dicke, makellose Schneedecke lag. Es sah aus wie Watte, oder wie dicker, weißer Zuckerguss auf einer Torte. Auch die Bäume rundherum waren schneebedeckt, es gab kein grün oder braun mehr, alles war weiß.

Die Sonne goss ihr Licht wie flüssiges Gold darüber und jeder einzelne Schneekristall funkelte und strahlte wie ein kleiner Diamant. Zusammen war es die Pracht von tausenden von Diamanten. Mein Märchenpalast.

Auch ich war im Licht gebadet und konnte den Blick lange Zeit nicht von der gleißenden Verheißung abwenden.

Irgendwann, als ich mit den Augen schon die ganze Lichtung erforscht hatte, fiel mir ein Strauch auf, der direkt vor mir aus dem Schnee ragte. Ich hatte bisher noch keinen einzigen Schritt getan, denn die funkelnde Schneedecke sah so kostbar aus, dass ich sie nicht zerstören wollte. Der kleine Strauch vor mir hatte dieselben weiß gepuderten Zweige wie alle anderen Sträucher in der Winterwunderwelt, aber hier mussten die Schneeflocken ein paar mal in der Sonne geschmolzen und anschließend wieder gefroren sein, denn Kugeln aus Eis hingen wie kleine Perlen daran. Ich lächelte und pflückte ein paar davon, und sie schmolzen nicht in meiner Hand. Da fiel mir wieder ein, dass das hier ja ein Traum war.

Nach einer Weile fühlte ich, wie ich langsam müde wurde vom Schauen. Und die Schneedecke sah so weich und kuschelig aus, dass ich immer mehr Lust bekam, mich einfach hineinzulegen. Ich hielt also meine Nikolausmütze fest, drehte mich zur Seite und ließ mich langsam nach hinten fallen, bis die weiße Masse mich auffing und in eine kühle Umarmung schloss. Das Sonnenlicht blendete mich nun fast ein wenig, also zog ich den Rand der Mütze über die Augen. Die Prinzessin hatte ihr Himmelbett gefunden.

„Danke, Edward", murmelte ich schläfrig. Träge spielte ich mit den Eisperlen in meiner Hand, bis sie mir Stück für Stück entglitten und in den Schnee plumpsten. Ich stellte mir vor, wie sie tiefer und tiefer sanken, sich durch kalte Träume gruben und ihr Leuchten bis an den Grund trugen. Meine Finger strichen durch den feinen, puderigen Schnee und schaufelten Häufchen davon hin und her. Dann hatte ich das Gefühl, dass auch ich in den Schnee hinunter sank und den Eisperlen folgte. Dunkelheit war rundherum und ich schlief ein.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich wieder auftauchte. Die Wärme umhüllte mich wie eine Decke und erinnerte mich an mein gemütliches Bett, in dem ich mich vor der Welt versteckt und geträumt hatte. Als ich mir den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb und mich aufsetzte, begriff ich, dass ich genau dort war: In meinem Bett. Ein Blick auf meinen Wecker verriet mir, dass ich erst in einer halben Stunde aufstehen musste. Ich war zu früh dran… und draußen war es noch dunkel. Oder aber es war _wieder _dunkel.

„Die Zeit zurückdrehen kann er also auch", murmelte ich zu mir selbst. Anstatt der Klamotten trug ich wieder meinen Pyjama und wollene Bettsocken. Ich fühlte mich nicht wirklich ausgeschlafen und hatte einen schlechten Geschmack im Mund. Langsam kehrte ich in die triste Realität zurück. Mich erwarteten eklige Cornflakes, ein mürrischer Charlie, Schule, Kälte… aber halt. Ich war immer noch die Eisprinzessin. Ich hatte die Wunder des Winters gesehen, ich hatte im Schneebett meines Palastes geschlafen. Ich war von einem Engel geleitet worden. Die Kälte konnte mir nichts mehr anhaben.

Mit einem Ruck schwang ich mich aus dem Bett und verzog sofort schaudernd das Gesicht. Eine Gänsehaut kroch über meine Beine und mir war… kalt. Saukalt sogar. Ich sprang auf, schnappte mir ein Handtuch und lief ins Bad. Eine warme Dusche war jetzt genau das Richtige.

Im Verlauf des Tages aß ich eklige Cornflakes, rutschte mehrfach auf den eisigen Wegen aus, kam beinahe zu spät in die Schule – weil ich natürlich zu lange geduscht hatte –, baute um ein Haar einen Unfall mit meinem alten Truck, sah Tyler und Lauren in der Pause knutschen, hatte einen unangekündigten Mathetest und wurde beim Sport als Letzte in die Mannschaft gewählt. Und als die Schule zu Ende war, schneite es draußen in dicken, matschigen Flocken, die grau wurden bevor sie den Boden berührten.

Aber das alles machte nichts, denn ich war stärker als die Kälte. In meiner Schultasche hatte ich eine rote Nikolausmütze mit weißem Bommel gefunden.


	5. Chapter 5

Na, habt ihr schon gewartet? Pünktlich, wie jeden Tag, geht es auch heute weiter mit unseren Weihnachtsmärchen. Heute zeigt uns_** Fansoits **_einen alten Brauch auf.

Kennt jemand Barbarazweige? ;)

Rating: P12

Genre: Romanze/Drama

Sonstiges: Gekürzte Fassung von »Bluot Flor«, erscheinend am 5. Januar. Dann sogar mit alternativem Ende für Jacobfans!

**Bluot**

Lautlos schwebten die kleinen Flöckchen durch die Luft, fielen kraftlos dem Erdboden entgegen, auf das immergrün währende Gras.

Zwischen den einzelnen Halmen versuchten sie sich zu verstecken, zu flüchten um den für sie gefährlichen Sonnenstrahlen zu entkommen.

Endlich wurde das lästige Grün übermalt, verdeckt von einer weißen, flaumigen Schicht. Die ganze Umgebung erschien starr, unwirklich, als hielte sie ihren Atem an.

Doch ein plötzlich aufkommender, starker Wind vertrieb die dunklen, schweren Wolken und ließ spärliches Licht durch die entstehenden Lücken am Himmel hindurch scheinen, das sich auf die Jagd nach kleinen Schneeperlen machte.

Der Schnee knirschte unter meinen schweren Stiefeln, als ich die Verandatreppe hinabstieg und vorsichtig die Einfahrt entlang schlidderte, sorgsam darauf bedacht nicht auszurutschen.

Die Äste der Bäume und Sträucher waren mit Raureif überzogen, ein glitzerndes Geflecht aus Kristallen hatte sich an den hölzernen Riesen gebildet. Ich schlug den vereisten Waldweg neben dem Haus ein, es knisterte und raschelte bei jedem Schritt.

Am Ende des Weges war vor langer, langer Zeit eine kleine Lichtung gerodet worden. In einem Radius von wenigen Metern ragten kahle Baumstümpfe empor, wie dafür geschaffen um darauf zu sitzen oder etwas abzustellen.

Die ausladende Baumkrone umspannte die verschneite Lichtung wie eine Kuppel, die kahlen knorrigen Zweige waren so dicht beieinander gewachsen, dass sie noch immer trotzig seine Besucher vor dem launischen Wetter schützte.

Als ich den alten Baum erreichte, seufzte ich erleichtert auf. Es schien, als hätte ich eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten. Zufrieden umschritt ich den Baum und stellte erfreut fest, dass dieser schon Knospen gebildet hatte.

Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und streckte meine Hand aus, um die feuchten Zweige berühren zu können und mit der anderen erfühlte ich die rissige Baumrinde unter meinen Fingerspitzen.

Es war ruhig um mich herum.

_Endlich_.

Ich ließ vom Baum ab, trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite und ließ meine Arme ausgestreckt. Entspannt atmete ich tief ein, bevor ich behutsam anfing mich zu drehen.

Erst langsam, dann immer schneller ließ ich die Welt um mich zu einem Schleier verwischen. Ich blinzelte, schloss die Augen für einen kurzen Moment, bevor ich sie wieder öffnete. Weiß, Grün, Braun...

Vor Anstrengung fühlte ich mein Herz immer schneller schlagen, fühlte wie es leidenschaftlich gegen mein Brustbein pochte. Der kalte Wind fuhr durch mein Haar und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich braune Fahnen sehen, wie sie in diesem Wirbel umherflackerten.

_Gold –– _Ich erschrak und fiel stolpernd aus meinem Rhythmus. Mit einem Japsen entwich die Luft aus meinen Lungen, ich wankte unkontrolliert weiter bis ich schließlich gegen etwas Hartes und Kaltes stieß. Automatisch umschloss ich mit meinen Armen den Baum, gegen den ich getorkelt war.

»Mein Kopf!«, stöhnte ich, als ich den Schwindel bemerkte, wie er sich ausbreitete. Völlig außer Atem versuchte ich meine Augen zu öffnen, blinzelte, doch meine Sicht war benebelt. Der Wald drehte sich noch immer.

»Was hattest du vor?« Mit diesen ruhigen Worten legte der Baum einen kühlen Arm auf meinen Rücken. Ich erstarrte und wurde weiß. »Ist dir schlecht geworden, Bella?«, fragte der vermeintliche Baum besorgt und amüsiert zugleich.

Dann wurde ich rot. Die Hitze und das Pochen des zirkulierenden Blutes in meinen Wangen konnte ich förmlich fühlen. Verlegen presste ich mein Gesicht in Edwards duftendes Sweatshirt.

»Nein«, nuschelte ich gegen den weichen Stoff. »Ich wollte doch nur mal was ausprobieren..«

»Das hat man gesehen«, lächelte er und schlang beide Arme um mich. »Was suchst du hier eigentlich? Ich habe dich doch gebeten, nicht alleine in den Wald zu gehen.«

Mit diesen Worten hob er mich auf einen Baumstumpf, sodass ich mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe war. Seine Augen blickten wachsam in meine und doch waren seine Lippen zu einem warmen Lächeln verzogen.

Ich wusste ganz genau, wie besorgt er um mich war._ Sorgen, die _machte ich mir auch, denn mir war genau bewusst, wie tollpatschig ich war und wie schmackhaft ich für die Vampire unter uns roch.

»Ich bin nicht allein!«, motzte ich, während ich mich aus seiner Umarmung wand und den Baumstumpf hinuntersprang. »Du bist da, Alice ist da und Jacob ist _auch_ da. Ihr alle passt auf mich auf, wie um Himmelswillen soll mir da bitteschön noch_ irgendetwas _passieren?«

Mir schien, als würde er bei der Erwähnung von Jacob die Stirn runzeln, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken war diese wieder spiegelglatt.

»Liebes, bis jetzt hast du es ganz gut hinbekommen, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen«, stellte er darauf trocken fest.

Erzürnt betrachtete ich Edwards gleichmäßige Gesichtszüge und seine goldenen Augen. Ich fragte mich heimlich, ob sie ihn schon damals, als sie noch wie Smaragde gestrahlt hatten, schöner als all die Anderen gemacht hatten.

Mir wurde wieder einmal schmerzlich bewusst, wie viel uns doch voneinander trennte und konnte den Blickkontakt nicht mehr aufrecht halten. Ich senkte den Blick.

»Es tut mir Leid, Edward. Das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen«, flüsterte ich, bevor ich nach einigen stillen Sekunden wieder aufblickte. »Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass ihr alle für mich da seid. Dass ihr euch um mich kümmert ...«

Er hatte sich auf den Stumpf gesetzt und blickte mich von dort aus nachdenklich an.

»Bella.« Plötzlich war er neben mir. Sein betörender Geruch wehte ihm voraus, benebelte meine Sinne und stillte meine unbefriedigte Gier doch nur ein wenig.

Ich fühlte seine kalten, langen Finger, wie sie mein Handgelenk umfassten und meine Hände an seine Wangen hoben. Dann legte er sein Gesicht in sie.

»Deine Hände sind kalt«, stellte er ruhig fest.

»Deine ebenso«, konterte ich.

Er nickte stumm und doch war ich es, die gefangen in seinem intensiven Blick war. Er seufzte, bevor er meine Handflächen küsste.

»Wusstest du, dass dieses knorrige Gestrüpp ein Apfelbaum sein soll?«, fragte Edward, nachdem er eine Hand hob und einen Zweig abbrach. Geschmolzener Schnee tropfte hinunter und perlte von seinem bronzefarbenen Haar.

Nachdenklich biss ich auf meiner Unterlippe herum, bevor ich nickte. Natürlich wusste ich es, denn sonst wäre ich doch nicht hierher gekommen.

Ich konnte die Entscheidung nicht alleine fällen, genauso wie jemanden um Rat zu fragen, also musste ich mir etwas auszudenken, dass mich unparteiisch unterstützen würde: _Barbarazweige._

_Zwei _Stück. Sie würden mir schon einen Hinweis darauf geben, wie ich mit entscheiden sollte –– hoffentlich.

Edward drehte den Zweig zwischen seinen Fingern, bevor er ihn mir hinter mein Ohr steckte.

»Du bist wunderschön, Bella« Seine Worte klangen so aufrichtig, dass ich rot wurde und seine Berührung verursachte bei mir eine Gänsehaut. »Du wirst doch keine kalten Füße bekommen?«

»Nein!«, rief ich, entsetzt über diese Unterstellung. _Zumindest hoffe ich es_, setzte ich kleinlaut in Gedanken hinzu.

Bald würde ich heiraten und mein bester Freund Jacob wollte nicht mehr mit mir reden. So, wie es Seth geschildert hatte, schien er einfach so aus meinem Leben verschwinden zu wollen.

Meine felsenfeste Überzeugung, dass ich mit Edward den Rest meines Lebens verbringen wollte, geriet dadurch ins Wanken.

_Was, wenn meine Entscheidung falsch war?_, das musste ich mich jedes Mal unweigerlich fragen, wenn mein schlechtes Gewissen mich wieder einmal einholte.

Ich müsste für immer damit leben und hätte somit nicht nur mein Leben verwirkt, sondern auch noch die von Edward, Jacob, Charlie... Es würden einfach zu viele Schicksale beeinflusst werden. Das konnte ich doch nicht verantworten!

Die Sonne stand schon tief am Horizont, als Edward mit seinem silbernen Volvo vor meinem Haus parkte.

Der Innenraum des Wagens war gefüllt mit seinem lieblichen Duft und mir fiel es schwer mich zu konzentrieren, als ich mich verabschiedete.

Noch immer hatte ich Alice' und Emmetts fröhliches Lachen im Kopf, Jaspers Ruhe durchströmte mich noch immer und Esmes liebevolle Art hatte mir ein wohliges Gefühl verliehen.

»Hab viel Spaß mit Emmett beim _Wandern_«, wünschte ich ihm, während ich nach der kühlen Klinke griff. »Schnapp dir ein paar Pumas.«

Er kicherte, bevor er nach meiner rechten Hand griff und den Ring an meinem Finger betrachtete –– »Das werde ich.« –– _Seinen_ Ring.

Mir wurde ganz _flau_ im Magen.

»Pass auf dich auf«, bat er leise, bevor er vorsichtig einen Kuss auf das Symbol unserer Liebe hauchte. »Ich liebe dich, Bella.«

Verlegen senkte ich den Blick und wurde rot. Woher wusste er, dass gerade jetzt mich diese Bekenntnisse am Meisten verwirrten?

»Ja, –– ja. Ich dich auch«, stotterte ich, bevor ich die Klinke hinunter- und die Tür aufdrücke. »Bis dann.«

Mit etwas zu viel Schwung stieß ich die Tür zu und der Motor brummte erst auf, als ich die Veranda betreten und die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Der Flur war dunkel und die Schatten zeichneten drohende Silhouetten an die Wände. Beunruhigt tastete ich nach dem Lichtschalter, während ich über Edwards Worte nachdachte.

_»Pass auf dich auf.«_

Wie viel wusste er? Was wusste Alice und worüber hatte sie ihn informiert? Was würde alles an diesem Wochenende geschehen?

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch schlich ich in die Küche. Die Deckenleuchte gab nur spärliches Licht von sich und die ganze Einrichtung wirkte dadurch plastisch und unnahbar.

Die Zweige, die bisher nur improvisatorisch in ein Wasserglas gestellt worden waren, nahm ich heraus und legte sie auf die Spüle, bevor ich das Glas ausspülte und es zurück ins Regal stellte.

Dann suchte ich nach Vasen, von denen ich wusste, dass Renée sie damals, vor achtzehn Jahren in ihrer Eile wegzukommen, stehengelassen gelassen hatte.

Unter der Spüle fand ich sie schließlich, alt, staubig, und als Lappenbehältnis fungierend.

»Männer«, seufzte ich, bevor ich die Lappen herausnahm und die Vasen auf der Theke abstellte.

Nach einer schier endlosen Plagerei hatte ich die Gefäße soweit sauber, dass man sie guten Gewissens aufstellen konnte.

Dann stellte ich Edwards Zweig vorsichtig in die dazugehörige Vase. Kraftlos fiel dieser einfach zur Seite und drehte sich. Es schien, als wollte er sich aus seinem Gefängnis _bohren._

Zärtlich hob ich diesen an, zwirbelte ihn zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen, bevor ich ihn so platzierte, dass man die schöne Seite auf Anhieb sah.

Doch –– scheinbar wollte er nicht so, wie ich wollte. Wie in Zeitlupe umlief der Zweig den Rand, tänzelte förmlich auf der dünnen Kante, bevor er schwankend zum Stillstand kam.

»Das ist nicht fair«, murmelte ich und drehte ihn noch einmal herum. Beharrlich schraubte er sich wieder zurück in seine gewünschte Lage. »Ver_dammt! _Bist du blöd?«

Irgendwie erinnerte mich die Situation an meine Auseinandersetzung mit den Kühlschrankmagneten.

Mir kam der Verdacht auf, dass die Vase negativ geladen war und die prachtvolle Hälfte des Zweigs ebenso.

Das Ergebnis: _Sie stießen sich ab._

Sie passten nicht zusammen. Als versuchte man, ein Puzzleteil gewaltsam irgendwo hineinzudrücken.

Frustriert gab ich auf. Was hatte das für einen Sinn? –– Sollte dies eine Warnung sein, ein Omen, dass Edward und ich nicht zusammenpassen würden?

Es war jetzt genau ein Tag und sechs Stunden vergangen. Heute war der Abend des fünften Dezembers und langsam begann ich begreifen, wie sich die Ewigkeit anfühlen musste.

_Langweilig._

Warten auf nichts.

Warten auf etwas, was sich bis zum Ende der Welt hinauszögern konnte, wenn es nur wollte.

Vorsichtig lugte ich über die Tischkante um sicherzustellen, dass den beiden Vasen nichts passiert war und da standen sie nun: unberührt von dem Geschehen um sie herum, ragten die Zweige stolz aus dem Behältnis.

Für Jacob hatte ich mich für die Vase entschieden, die eher matt und in gedeckten Tönen gehalten war. Der Hals war schmal und eine Holzmaserung zierte ihn.

Sie war geschwungen, voluminös und trotzdem elegant. Nicht schwerfällig, wie die meisten Vasen in diesen Ausmaßen wirkten.

Und wie ich auf sie schaute, erinnerte sie mich an den Anfang unserer Freundschaft, genau so, wie sie vor mir stand. Dünn und zerbrechlich. In das, was einst so zwanglos, geradezu schüchtern begann, hatten wir uns so hineingesteigert, dass es an Intensität zugenommen hatte.

Das Feuer loderte nicht mehr, es war ausgebrochen und fraß sich satt an dem, was es niemals hätte berühren dürfen.

_Wir befanden uns kurz vor der Implosion_.

Edwards Vase dagegen war schmal, dünn und wie ein kristallenes Röhrchen gefertigt. Rosenranken waren auf das feine Glas graviert worden und die Schnörkel liefen kreuz und quer über die gesamte Oberfläche.

Ein Zusammenspiel aus Licht und Schatten, Feuer und Eis in einer einsamen, stummen Schönheit vereint. Es zeigte zusammen, was nicht zusammen gehört. Das nicht vereint, weil ein Löwe sich nicht in das einsame Lamm verlieben _darf._

Vorsichtig strich ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen über das kalte Glas der Edward-Vase, bevor ich auch die Maserung des braunen Gefäßes erfühlte. Dies erschien sich lebendig an, so warm, als ob unter dem Keramik ein wildes Herz pochen würde.

Doch mein Blick klebte an dem Gestrüpp, an meiner letzten Hoffnung, mein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

»Du schließt die Tür ja immer noch nicht ab«, ertönte plötzlich eine vergnügte Stimme hinter mir. Vor Schreck blieb mir die Luft weg, als ich mich langsam umdrehte.

»Jacob«, quietschte ich empört. »Du sollst mich auch nicht erschrecken!« Dieser jedoch gluckste nur, bevor er mit wenigen Schritten zu mir aufschloss und mich in seine Arme nahm.

»'tschuldige«, hauchte er und drückte mich an seine nackte Brust. Er hob mich an und meine Füße baumelten haltlos in der Luft, als er mich herumwirbelte. Entsetzt keuchte ich auf und versuchte mich loszustrampeln.

»Keine Luft«, keuchte ich angestrengt. In meinem Kopf drehte sich wieder alles.

»Ach, hör doch auf. Das war doch toll«, grinste er, bevor er mich absetzte. Mir entging nicht, dass er die Nase rümpfte.

»Stinke ich schon wieder?«, fragte ich mit gespieltem Entsetzen.

»Es war schon schlimmer«, scherzte er, doch ich konnte seinen wachsamen Blick auf mir spüren. »Habt ihr euch gestritten? Das letzte Mal, als du fast wieder nach dir selbst gerochen hast, war als dieser Blutsauger ––«

»Edward«, fiel ich ihm tadelnd ins Wort.

»–– _Blutsauger_«, sagte er mit Nachdruck, »mit dir _Schluss_ gemacht hat.«

Mir wurde schlecht. Erinnerungen kamen in mir hoch, die ich niemals wieder hätte sehen wollen.

Bilder von meinem _Geburtstag_. Von dem Tag, als er mir sagte, dass er mich _nicht mehr_ bräuchte. Die _Leere_ und Kälte in den darauf folgenden Monaten.

–– _Jacob_.

»Jacob«, flüsterte ich. Es zog und zerrte wieder in meiner Brust. Ich fühlte den kalten Schweiß auf der Stirn, als ich orientierungslos und nach Halt suchend meine Hand ausstreckte.

Plötzlich war ich nicht mehr in meiner Küche, sondern in Jacobs Werkstatt. Es roch nach Öl, Benzin und ihm._ Meinem_ Jacob.

»Bella? Hey, hörst du mir _überhaupt_ zu?« Ich blinzelte.

»Was?« Jacob hatte sich zu mir heruntergebeugt und blickte mich mit seinen braunen Augen besorgt an.

»Du warst weggetreten«, beschwerte er sich. »Ich fragte, ob du nun mitkommen willst, zu dem Lagerfeuer. Letzte Woche warst du dir ja nicht so sicher…«

»Ja«, murmelte ich gedankenverloren. Nervös huschte mein Blick zu den Vasen, die hinter mir auf dem Tisch standen und wurde rot.

Es war so peinlich, mich von diesen Zweigen abhängig zu machen. Ich fühlte mich wie ein kleines Kind, dass vor Furcht, sie könnten verschwinden, sie nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen wollte.

»Was ist das denn?«, fragte er belustigt und zog dabei seinen Zweig aus der bauchigen Vase. Eine Knospe brach ab, als Jacob ihn inspizierte.

»Lass es«, rief ich befangen, als ich ihm den Zweig aus der Hand riss und ihn zurück in die Vase stellte. Mit meinen Fingerspitzen befühlte ich betroffen die Bruchstelle und der Pflanzensaft klebte auf meiner Haut. »Du hast es kaputt gemacht.«

»Nein! Nein, Schatz. Das ist doch nur ein Ast!« Er beugte sich über meine Schulter und nahm behutsam meine Hände in seine. »Ich bring dir neue mit«, versprach er.

Als Antwort schüttelte ich stumm den Kopf. Er seufzte, während ich versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

_Die Stelle war gut abgeheilt. Dort, wo einst die kleine Knospe gewesen war, hatte der Pflanzensaft die Wunde verschlossen._

_Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, doch schienen mir die Knospen größer geworden zu sein und waren bereit zu zerplatzen._

_Bald würden sie blühen._

_Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich mich. Würde ich mich mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden geben?_

_Was wäre, wenn wirklich Jacobs Zweig blühen würde? –– Nicht Edwards?_

_Wie sollte ich ihm das erklären? __»Edward, wir können nicht heiraten. Ich habe es gesehen – Jacob ist mein wahrer Seelenverwandter.« –– _Etwa _so?_

_Oh, bitte nicht!_

_Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und lehnte meine Ellenbogen auf die Tischkante. Versuchte mich zu beruhigen, indem ich mehrmals tief ein und aus atmete._

_Überfordert mit dieser verdrehten Situation blinzelte ich angestrengt, bevor ich wieder auf zu den Vasen schaute._

_Mir stockte der Atem und ich betete, dass dies nur ein fieser Traum war, als ich erneut blinzelte, wegsah, hinsah._

_Die durchsichtige Vase war umgestoßen worden. Der Zweig war rausgerutscht und sie rollte langsam zu dem mir gegenüberliegenden Ende des Tisches._

_»Nein!«_

_Gehetzt blickte ich zu dem blühenden Zweig, der aus der großen, matten Vase blickte. Er schien mich höhnisch auszulachen, als das gläserne Röhrchen stumm über die Kante rollte._

_»Bella?«, fragte mich eine weiche Stimme. Sie war mir vertraut, nicht zu tief, nicht zu hoch. Sie war genau richtig –– für mich. Sie strahlte Wärme aus, Vertrauen, Liebe._

_Langsam drehte ich mich um. Ich konnte den Schmerz in meinem Knie spüren, der von dem Sturz beim Lagerfeuer herrührte, als ich auf der Stelle trat._

_Ich war mir sicher, dass mir die Panik im Gesicht geschrieben stand, als ich wie hypnotisiert in Jacobs Augen starrte, die mich liebevoll betrachteten._

_»Unsere Gäste warten schon, Schatz.« Erst jetzt fiel mir der elegante Smoking auf, den er trug …_

»_Nein!_« Mit einem Ruck fuhr ich hoch. Es war dunkel um mich herum, nur das Licht, das sich durch die Gardinen hindurchmogelte, erhellte mein Zimmer minimal.

Meine Decke lag schwer auf meinen Beinen, drückte meinen Oberkörper bestimmend wieder zurück in die Matratze, als ich tief Luft holen wollte.

_Es war nur ein Traum_, dachte ich schockiert. _Nur ein blöder Traum._

Aber was sollte mir mein Unterbewusstsein damit sagen? Dass ich bereuen würde, falls Jacobs Zweig blühen würde?

Eine leichte Bewegung neben mir riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Hektisch drehte ich meinen Kopf und hörte meinen Nacken protestierend knacken.

»Du hast unruhig geschlafen«, flüsterte Edward, bevor er ein Buch auf dem Boden ablegte. Vorsichtig rutschte er an mich heran, bevor er beide Arme um mich legte. »Was hast du geträumt?«

Bei diesen Worten explodierte mein Herz förmlich. Es beschleunigte seinen Herzschlag und mir wurde unangenehm heiß.

_Ja, was hatte ich nur geträumt?_

»Nichts«, murmelte ich erschöpft. »Das Übliche…« Er seufzte und zog mich enger an sich heran. Bei seinem süßen Duft wurde ich schläfrig und schloss die Augen, bevor ich schließlich wegdämmerte.

»Möchtest du frühstücken?«, fragte er nach einer Weile beiläufig. Erschrocken zuckte ich aus meinem Halbschlaf auf. »Entschuldige, Liebes.«

»Ja. Macht nichts«, murmelte ich niedergeschlagen. Was würde sich mir in der Küche offenbaren? Welcher von den beiden Zweigen würde blühen?

Edwards oder Jacobs? ––_ Am besten keiner von Beiden._

Langsam trottete ich die Treppe hinunter, in die Küche. Mein Verlobter folgte mir wie ein Schatten, als müsse er mich auffangen, falls ich rücklings stolpern würde.

Seine bloße Anwesenheit versetzte mich in Alarmbereitschaft. Die Kälte, die von seinem Korpus ausging, besetzte sein Umfeld wie eine tödliche Aura.

Er sagte kein Wort, als wir die Küche betraten. Ich lauschte nur seinem Atem, als er sich an den Tisch setzte und die Vasen von sich schob. Die Gefäße rutschten beinahe lautlos über die harte Oberfläche.

Benommen nahm ich mir eine Schüssel aus dem Regal, füllte diese mit Müsli bevor ich mir einen kalten Löffel aus der Schublade nahm und mich neben Edward setzte.

Ich schaute nicht auf, als ich einen Löffeln nach dem anderen in mich hineinstopfte.

»Möchtest du gar nicht nachsehen?«, fragte Edward leise. Kaum merklich schüttelte ich den Kopf und wagte es gar nicht mich zu fragen, woher er dies wusste.

»Wieso nicht?« Wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf.

»Hast du Angst?« Darauf wusste ich keine Antwort und verharrte regungslos, blickte nicht auf.

»Du musst keine Angst haben«, fuhr er nach wenigen Sekunden fort. »Egal wie du dich entscheidest, es wird das Richtige für dich sein.«

Plötzlich waren die Müsliflocken furchtbar interessant. Sie bildeten aufregende Muster auf der Milch!

»Hörst du, Bella? Wenn du Zweifel hast, ich lasse dir alle Zeit der Welt.«

Alle Zeit der Welt … Himmel, wie ich alle Zeit der Welt mit ihm verbringen wollte!

Vor meinem geistigen Auge lief mein ganzes Leben vorbei. Mir schien, als würde ich in einem Zug sitzen und die Landschaft rotieren.

Ich sah Renée und mich, als ich noch ganz klein war, im Park wie wir gemeinsam Barbarazweige holten. –– Charlie, wie er mit mir zum Haus von Billy Black in La Push fuhr. –– Ich, wie ich größer wurde, meine Zahnspange endlich loswurde. Ich, einsam an der Highschool in Phoenix. –– Meine ersten Tage in diesem verregneten Forks.

Der Film lief weiter. Ich würde älter, die Leute um mich herum gingen immer gebückter. Jacob blieb jung, strahlend. Edward auch. –– _Und ich?_

Ich war gefangen in diesem Chaos, unfähig mich zu bewegen, während ich zusehen musste, wie erst Jacob und dann mein Verlobter sich langsam, aber stetig entfernten.

Edward winkte sogar zum Abschied. »_Ich werde dich immer lieben…_«

»Nein.« Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob dies nun eine Antwort auf seine Frage gewesen sein sollte oder doch ein Protest gegen der mir bevorstehenden Zukunft. Der Löffel jedoch landete geräuschvoll in meinem aufgeweichten Frühstück.

»Ich brauche keine Zeit mehr, Edward«, sagte ich bestimmend, bevor ich meinen Kopf hob und ihn fest anblickte. »Ich habe mich entschieden.« –– _Hatte ich?_

Mein Magen rebellierte, während mein Gehirn die geringen Chancen ausrechnete, dass ich mich in den folgenden Sekunden _nicht _falsch entscheiden würde.

Edwards goldene Augen blitzten im aufgehenden Licht der Sonne, als er den Blick auf mich richtete. Doch am Grund dieses glänzenden Karamells brannte es.

Verzweiflung, Liebe, unendliche Geduld –– dies alles erreichte mich innerhalb eines Augenblicks, stürzte über mich hinein.

»Ich ––« Ich stockte. Verwirrt schielte ich zu den Zweigen, bevor ich bemerkte, dass sich keiner verändert zu haben schien.

Dann erblickte ich einzelne Knospen, die um die Vasen herum verteilt lagen. Und zwischen den beiden Konkurrenten: Eine hellrosa Blüte.

Fragend blickte ich zu Edward, doch dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. »Du hast vergessen, das Wasser zu wechseln.«

»Nachhelfen konntest du auch nicht, oder?«, fragte ich spitz, als ich die Blüte vorsichtig aufhob und auf meiner Handfläche platzierte.

Plötzlich war meine Unsicherheit verschwunden. Mir schien, als sei mir ein zentnerschwerer Stein vom Herzen gefallen, als ich zu Edward blickte und sein aufmerksamen Blick auf mir ruhte.

Er lag auf der Hand, unschuldig und rein: Der Grund, wieso ich mich dem letzten Monat so verrückt gemacht hatte. Eine kleine Blüte, die mir den richtigen Weg hätte zeigen sollen.

_Niemals hätte sie so eine Verantwortung tragen können_, schloss ich.

Die Blüte fiel mir aus der Hand, als ich diese hervorstreckte und dem gottgleichen Geschöpf vor mir hinhielt. Die steinernen Züge in seinem Gesicht wurden ganz weich, als er diese entgegennahm und sie zu seinem Mund führte.

Die Berührung seiner Lippen auf meinem Handrücken war ganz zart. Es kitzelte leicht, als würde ein Marienkäfer darüber hinwegklettern.


	6. Chapter 6

Könnt ihr auch so schwer den ganzen Leckereien widerstehen, mit denen man besonders zu dieser Jahreszeit konfrontiert wird? Um eine ähnliche Verlockung geht es auch in der heutigen Geschichte. Viel Vergnügen ;)

_Autor:_   
_Rating:_ P12  
_Genre:_ Humor  
_Sonstiges:_ Canon, 4 Jahre nach BD

Nessies Nascherei

Ich setzte das Skalpell an.

Absolute Konzentration war gefordert.

_Ganz_ vorsichtig.

Bloß nicht zu viel Kraft ausüben, mahnte ich mich.

_Nur _ein kleiner Schnitt.

Nur einen kleinen Streifen frei schneiden,

und bloß nicht zu tief, sonst wäre die ganze Arbeit umsonst gewesen.

_Vorsichtig._

Ja, das sah gut aus. – _Perfekt._

Jetzt nur noch..

„Nessie?"

Ich erschrak fürchterlich, konnte meine Hände aber gerade noch ruhig halten._ Wer zur Hölle musste mich ausgerechnet jetzt stören?_

Ich seufzte laut auf. Das Timing, die entsetzte Stimme, der Duft von dem leicht herben, jedoch auch würzigen, lieblichen Blut, das konnte wirklich nur Lisa sein. Und um ein Haar hätte sie mir alles verdorben...

Lisa war meine erste, richtige Freundin. Wir kannten uns jetzt schon seit fast einem halben Jahr, also mehr als doppelt so lange wie meine üblichen Bekanntschaften gehalten hatten.

_Blödes Wachstum_, dachte ich bei mir. Das ständige Umziehen konnte einem wirklich auf die Nerven gehen, aber die schlimmste Zeit war zum Glück vorbei.

Mit meinen vier Jahren ging ich jetzt gerade so als Sechzehnjährige durch und in zwei Jahren sollte ich den öden Wachstumsschub langsam hinter mir haben.

_Gott sei Dank_, dann konnten wir endlich zehn Jahre an einem Ort bleiben und ich könnte mir Freundschaften aufbauen, die länger als ein paar Monate hielten.

_Freunde_, das Wort klang vielversprechend. _Beste Freundin_, noch viel vielversprechender! Naja, sagen wir menschliche beste Freundin.

Rosalie und Alice waren klasse, ich konnte mich wirklich nicht beklagen. Aber schließlich gehörten sie zur Familie und ich wollte, wie ein echter Mensch, auch Kontakte besitzen und pflegen.

Ich sah auf und musste lachen: „Hey, Lizz."

Lisa hatte, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, ihren sagenumwobenen, legendären, wirklich urkomischen Sag-mal-du-bist-doch-komplett-bescheuert-Blick aufgesetzt.

„Was tust du da?", fragte sie argwöhnisch. „Ist das ein _Skalpell_?"

„Klar", antwortete ich und konzentrierte mich noch einmal auf den Apfel in meinen Händen. „Was sonst?"

Vorsichtig zupfte ich das letzte Stückchen Haut von meinem Kunstwerk, prüfte noch einmal alle Ecken und Kanten. _Ja, _ _perfekt_..

_Michael Angelo wäre vor Neid erblasst_, dachte ich zufrieden, während ich von meinem knarrenden Holzstuhl aus den Achtzigern aufstand und stolz meine Schultern straffte, bevor ich ihr voller Ehrfurcht die Arbeit der vergangenen Stunde überreichte.

„Na, wie findest du ihn?", fragte ich aufgeregt, schob die Schutzkappe über Grandpas Werkzeug und steckte es in meine Handtasche. Die Klinge war zwar zu alt, um damit noch zu operieren, jedoch war sie immer noch scharf genug, um jemanden wirklich übel zu verletzen.

Lisa betrachtete das Meisterwerk skeptisch. „Was. Ist. Das?"

„Ein Weihnachtsapfel!", quietschte ich.

Was sollte ich mich auch von ihrer destruktiven Ignoranz anstecken lassen, denn der Apfel war ohne Zweifel super. Ein richtig echter, einzigartiger, blutroter Weihnachtsapfel mit einem wunderschön eingeschnitzten Weihnachtsbaum.

Besonders stolz war ich auf die Ausrichtung mithilfe der Fluchtlinien, es sah alles so echt aus!

Und die zahlreichen Girlanden und Kugeln, die, über den ganzen Baum verteilt, die Äste schmückten. Die konnten nur durch den Stern an der Spitze mit den Engeln übertroffen werden. „Hach", seufzte ich selbstverliebt. Er war perfekt!

Lisa schüttelte aber nur den Kopf. „Sag mal, du bist doch komplett bescheuert", sagte sie und komplettierte damit ihr Mimenspiel. „Was hast du damit vor?"

„Der ist für Jake." Ich war so glücklich!

Jacob würde dieses Geschenk schon zu würdigen wissen. Na ja, er würdigte eigentlich alles, was man ihm so schenkte. Das war so drollig, ich könnte ihm genauso gut einen gammeligen Stein vom Straßenrand mitbringen und er würde ihn freudestrahlend zu den anderen Sachen legen, die sich im Laufe der Zeit angesammelt hatten.

Darunter waren diverse Eintrittskarten, unzählige Fotos, Armbänder, die ich geflochten hatte und meine Babysocken. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich grinsen.

„Das hat sentimentalen Wert", rechtfertigte er sich jedes Mal, wenn der Umzugslaster vor der Tür stand und die Kartons wieder einmal nicht ausreichten. Was für ein Messie er doch war!

Nein, dieses Weihnachten gab es kein Geschenk für die Ewigkeit. Der Apfel würde sich mit der Zeit schon selbst recyceln.

_Stimmt, da war ja noch etwas_, erinnerte ich mich. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn doch lieber in ein Einmachglas stecken, sodass der Apfel auch gut vor der _bitterbösen_ Umwelt geschützt war.

Und der schöne Nebeneffekt wäre die Eindämmung der Schimmelkolonie gewesen, die bis zum Sommer zu einem Schimmelstaat herangewachsen wäre, um dann seine politische Unabhängigkeit zu erkämpfen. Oh, Jake konnte manchmal eine echte Drecksau sein.

„Und bei dir Lizz? Alles okay?", fragte ich mit halber Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ja, danke der Nachfrage." Sie klang genervt und ließ ihren Blick über den Tisch schweifen. „Solltest du nicht Brötchen schmieren?"

Brötchen? Oh verdammt! Meine Theke war fast leer, die Wurstbrote waren schon komplett ausgegangen und von den Käsebroten waren auch fast keine mehr übrig. Der Apfel hatte mich dermaßen abgelenkt, ich hatte kaum mitbekommen, dass schon so viele Schüler da gewesen waren.

Lisa seufzte, ging um den langen Tisch herum und nahm sich ein Buttermesser. „Komm, ich helfe dir. In spätestens zwanzig Minuten wird hier ja die Hölle los sein…"

„Du bist die Beste!" Ich umarmte sie und drückte ihr einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange. Sie hatte einen so betörenden Duft, von ihr wollte ich nur zu gerne einmal naschen.

Lisa grinste nur und drückte mich mit ihrem Ellenbogen leicht wieder weg. „Ja, ja. Jetzt übertreib's bloß nicht."

„Wie Ihr befiehlt, oh große Lebensretterin." Auch ich nahm mir ein Messer und dann wir legten los.

_Ich brauche dringend eine Freundin, die von meinem Geheimnis weiß_, dachte ich verträumt bei mir, _und mir freiwillig etwas abgibt_. Nicht viel und nicht oft, nur ab und zu…

Ich kam mir richtig verrucht vor, aber was wäre schon dabei? Abgesehen davon, dass ich meine Herkunft um jeden Preis geheim halten musste, wäre es doch völlig in Ordnung, wenn man ab und zu etwas Menschenblut trinken würde. Vor allem, wenn man niemanden verletzte, was gab es dagegen einzuwenden?

Die Welt duftete so gut, vor allem an Tagen wie diesen! Überall lag der Duft von Weihnachten in der Luft, Lebkuchen und Äpfel, Punsch und Schokolade, Plätzchen und… Und _Zimt_!

Bei diesem Gedanken lief mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Einfach herrlich. Nicht so wie an Ostern, an denen alle ihren Cholesterinspiegel ungesund in die Höhe treiben mussten, einfach _widerlich_…

Ja, ich mochte menschliches Blut, ich _liebte_ es sogar, aber mich konnte man nicht mit meiner Familie vergleichen. Ich konnte meinen Mund damit ausspülen und es dann ausspucken wenn ich wollte, ohne auch nur einen Moment mit der Wimper zu zucken. Was war also so falsch daran? Wozu dieses Verbot? Ich musste mir ja nicht gleich den Bauch voll schlagen, nein, nur ein wenig _naschen_. Mehr nicht.

Schon lange hatte ich nach einer Gelegenheit gesucht, endlich einmal wieder menschliches Blut zu schmecken, und endlich hatte ich eine gefunden. Es sollte dieser Tag sein, _genau_ dieser, _heute!_

Es war der letzte Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien und die Schulleitung hatte, passend zum Fest der Nächstenliebe, eine _Blutspendeaktion_ in der kleinen Turnhalle gestartet.

Ich hatte nicht vor zu spenden. Um jedoch trotzdem meinen Beitrag zu leisten hatte ich mich _aufopferungsvoll_ für den Dienst an der Brötchentheke gemeldet. Das bedeutete, dass ich mich um das Vesper kümmern musste, während sich die Schulküche neben der Turnhalle langsam mit dem köstlichen Spenderblut füllte.

Leckeres menschliches Blut! Echtes, würziges _Weihnachtsblut!_ Eine solche Vorfreude an Weihnachten war einfach ein unglaublich tolles Gefühl.

_Nein, Stopp! Bloß nicht darüber nachdenken, _rief ich mir in Erinnerung_. _Alice konnte mir noch immer die Tour vermiesen. Und das so kurz vor meinem Ziel…

Es war nicht leicht gewesen dieses Vorhaben vor Daddy und Alice geheim zu halten. Ständig musste ich auf meine Gedanken und Pläne aufpassen, und das über drei Wochen lang!

Also zurück in die Gegenwart. Eine Menge Arbeit wartete auf mich, denn Lisa behielt Recht:

Die Schulglocke läutete zur Mittagspause und schon nach wenigen Minuten kam der große Ansturm. Das war nichts im Vergleich zum Vormittag, an dem nur Schüler mit Hohlstunden reingeschaut hatten.

Der Lärm zog wie ein Unwetter heran und eine Unterhaltung in normaler Lautstärke war kaum möglich.

Die Schüler hatten auf ihre Privatsphäre verzichtet und nach und nach die Trennwände zwischen den Liegen beiseite geschoben. Überall wurde gelacht, geflirtet, über die anstehende Silvesterparty geredet und eine Sinfonie an Düften wehte durch die Luft.

Der Lärm störte, aber es hatte auch etwas Gutes. Denn damit hatte ich eine wirklich gute Entschuldigung, sinnlosem Geplauder aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Viele der Jungs malten sich noch immer ernsthafte Chancen bei mir aus, obwohl sie wussten, dass ich glücklich mit Jacob zusammen war. Nur einer ließ sich wieder einmal nicht abwimmeln, stellte ich seufzend fest.

„Hallöchen, meine Perle!", rief Kevin über das Stimmengewirr hinweg. Super, der _ach _so tolle Footballstar der Schule, hatte schon immer einen Sinn für billige Kosenamen gehabt. Aber heute hatte er sich selbst übertroffen. „Na? Schon gespendet?"

Ich verneinte trocken und widmete mich schnell wieder meiner Butter. Auf diesen Idioten hatte ich nun wirklich keine Lust.

Er zwinkerte mir zu. „Super, lass uns doch gemeinsam gehen!"

Eine eindeutig zweideutige Anmache? Hatte er sie noch alle? „Siehst du nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?", antwortete ich lautstark.

„Ach, komm schon", entgegnete er und besaß doch tatsächlich die Frechheit um den Tisch zu laufen und auf unsere Seite zu kommen.

Lisa rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Gibt's hier keinen Sicherheitsdienst?"

„Jetzt hab dich nicht so, es dauert doch nicht lange." Kevin kam grinsend auf mich zu und griff nach meiner Hand.

Okay, jetzt hatte er eindeutig den Verstand verloren. „Fass mich an und ich breche dir den Arm", fauchte ich und wich aus.

„Komm schon, da ist doch nichts dabei…"

„Du weißt, wenn Jacob das sieht, reißt er dir den Kopf ab", warnte ich ihn düster.

„Ich sehe hier aber keinen Jacob. Jetzt gib mir doch eine Chance", lachte er und packte mich doch _tatsächlich_ am Handgelenk.

Dieser Plagegeist hatte wirklich Nerven. Leise knurrend legte ich die Brötchenhälfte auf den Tisch, ließ das Messer, das ich in der anderen Hand hielt, fallen, wand mich aus seinem Griff und ehe das Messer auf dem Boden angekommen war hatte ich ihm geschickt den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht.

Kevin zappelte einen Moment, dann lachte er nervös. „Oh! Das Kätzchen hat seine Krallen ausgefahren!"

Ich fluchte leise über diese Unverschämtheit und festigte meinen Griff, während ich versuchte, die neugierigen Blicke meiner Mitschüler zu ignorieren.

Der Gedanke, ihm für die Weihnachtszeit einen Gips zu verpassen, ein paar erschreckende Bilder zu schicken, oder ihm _wenigstens_ die Schulter auszurenken, war zwar verlockend, jedoch undenkbar. Das würde nur Ärger geben.

Also riss ich mich zusammen und gab ihm mit einem leichten Ruck zu verstehen, dass er sich in Bewegung setzen sollte. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn nur aus unserem Bereich schieben, aber dann sah ich, dass Lisa heimlich ihr Bein ausgestreckt hatte und mir zuzwinkerte.

_Das_ war natürlich auch nicht schlecht. Warum eine Körperverletzung, wenn eine Demütigung doch viel besser war?

Voller Vorfreude gab ich ihm einen kleinen Schubs und Kevin fiel der Länge nach über Lisas gestelltes Bein.

Die umstehenden Schüler johlten und Lisa hielt sich, total geschockt, die Hand vor den Mund.

„Da taucht er ab, der Perlentaucher", kicherte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und dann prusteten wir los.

Mit feuerrotem Kopf versuchte Kevin die Situation noch zu retten: „Wow, euch könnten wir gut im Footballteam gebrauchen!", aber ohne Erfolg. Ihm hörte jetzt wirklich keiner mehr zu.

Zum Glück war gerade der Footballtrainer in der Nähe und auf unseren Tumult aufmerksam geworden. „Was ist denn hier los?", brüllte er mit seiner tiefen, autoritären Stimme und schob sich durch die Schülermenge. „Kevin! Was hast du hinter der Theke zu suchen? Jetzt aber ab mit dir!"

„Ja, Coach", stammelte Kevin, raffte sich auf und trottete davon.

Mit aller Kraft riss ich mich für einen Augenblick zusammen. „Danke, Mr. Hendrik." Sein Timing hätte nicht besser sein können, denn auf eine zweite Runde verzichtete ich liebend gerne.

Mr. Hendrik schüttelte nur den Kopf, murrte etwas wie „Immer dasselbe mit diesem Chaoten…", und stellte sich wieder in die Warteschlange.

Lachend schlug ich mit Lisa ein. „Das müssen wir irgendwann wiederholen."

„Wo hast du das gelernt?", fragte sie immer noch perplex von unserer Aktion.

„Was? Wie man mit hirnlosen Zombies fertig wird?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und hob das Messer auf. „Das hab ich von Jasper. Darin ist er Experte."

„Das musst du mir unbedingt beibringen", seufzte sie und riss eine neue Packung Käse auf.

Ein Adrenalinschub durchströmte mich. Das war eine gute Gelegenheit, um in die Küche zu gehen, denn immerhin hatte das Messer auf dem Boden gelegen.

„Bin gleich wieder da", kicherte ich und eilte in die Küche.

Und da waren sie, die Weihnachtsblutbehälter! Ihr steriles, metallisches Glänzen rief förmlich nach mir, _komm_ _und bediene dich!_

Die Türe wurde aufgestoßen und ich öffnete hastig die Schublade mit den Messern. Eine Krankenschwester eilte mit einem frischen Beutel an mir vorbei, hängte ihn in einen der Behälter und verschwand gleich wieder in die Turnhalle. Sie war zu beschäftigt um auf mein sinnloses herumkramen in der Schublade zu achten.

Ich seufzte erleichtert und wollte gerade zu den Rollwägen gehen, als mir ein Riesenfehler bewusst wurde. Ich hatte meine _Handtasche_ vergessen! Ich überlegte, sollte ich einen Beutel hier irgendwo verstecken und nachher abholen?

Dafür brauchte ich ein gutes Versteck und die Suche danach würde Zeit kosten. Ich würde also riskieren, einer weiteren Schwester in die Arme zu laufen und außerdem würde Lisa mich inzwischen vermissen.

Dann hörte ich aus der Turnhalle eine quirlige, lebhafte Stimme, die ich unter Tausenden herausgehört hätte, die Stimme des molligen Mädchens aus dem Geschichtsunterricht. Sie war mein absoluter Favorit unter den gut riechenden Menschen und sie war gerade dabei zu _spenden_? Sie hatte doch Angst vor Nadeln!

Anscheinend hatte sie sich doch überwunden und in diesem Augenblick wusste ich, ich wollte nicht das Blut von _irgendjemandem_, nein, ich wollte _ihres_!

Ich warf das schmutzige Messer in die Spüle, griff mir ein Sauberes aus der Schublade, flitzte zur Türe, öffnete sie beherrscht, ging in bewusst normaler Geschwindigkeit an meine Theke und machte mich wieder an die Arbeit.

Meine Ungeduld war kaum zu bändigen, aber ich war überzeugt, die Mühe war es wert. Diese Gelegenheit bot sich mit Sicherheit nur einmal im Leben.

Ich zählte die Sekunden, die Schüler, sogar die Sesamkörnchen auf den Broten, nur um mich ein wenig abzulenken.

Dann kam der Zeitpunkt, endlich. Ein schwacher Windhauch drang an meine Nase und ich wusste, sie war ganz nahe! Ich sah auf. _Da war sie!_ Da war das Mädchen, auf das ich die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte und sie hatte ein _Pflaster_ am Arm!

„Hey, Nessie!" grüßte sie. „Na? Immer noch so begeistert vom Blutspenden?"

„Hi, Melanie!", rief ich freudestrahlend und zwang mich zu einem lockeren Tonfall. „Das Beste hast du leider verpasst", erwähnte ich, um mich zu beruhigen. Lisa und ich wechselten einen kurzen Blick. „Kevin hat sich vorhin zum Deppen gemacht."

„Ah", lachte Mel, „darum ging es also bei der Wette."

„Wette?", fragte ich verdutzt. „Was für eine Wette?"

„Naja", grinste Melanie, „ich hab das auch nur mit halben Ohr mitbekommen. Da war irgendwas, das Kevin heute schaffen musste. Und es ging um zwanzig Mäuse oder so."

„Aha, jetzt wettet der also schon…", grummelte ich. _Egal_. „Schon gespendet?"

„Gerade eben" antwortete sie. „War gar nicht so schlimm. Und jetzt kann ich mir ein Brötchen nehmen? Oder dürfen es auch zwei sein? Die sehen ja richtig lecker aus!"

Ihr Blut musste also bereits in einem der Blechschränke hängen, nur einen Raum weiter! _Super!_ Mein Herz überschlug sich beinahe vor Freude. „Aber nur, wenn du mich für einen kurzen Moment vertreten kannst."

„Klar, kein Problem." Sie ging um die Theke herum und nahm mir mein Buttermesser ab.

„Meine Retterin!", stöhnte ich erleichtert und schnappte mir – ganz wichtig – meine Handtasche. „Bin gleich wieder da!"

Ich war _so_ aufgeregt! Am liebsten hätte ich wieder die Türe neben uns genommen, um in die Schulküche zu kommen, aber das wäre mit Sicherheit aufgefallen. Also nahm ich den Weg aus dem Haupteingang ins Freie und schlüpfte mit Hilfe des Generalschlüssels schnell durch den Hintereingang zurück in das Gebäude.

Und zwei Türen weiter stand ich auch schon wieder in meinem persönlichen Schlaraffenland. Ich musste mich jetzt höllisch beeilen, um nicht einer der gestressten Krankenschwestern in die Arme zu laufen.

Zur Not hätte ich mir wohl eine gute Ausrede ausdenken können, als Freiwillige an der Brötchentheke hätte sich schon einen Grund gefunden, aber darauf wollte ich es lieber nicht ankommen lassen.

Ich wagte noch einen flüchtigen Blick in die Turnhalle, die Schwestern waren alle soweit beschäftigt, dann hechtete ich zu den riesigen Metallschränken mit den Spenden. Ich öffnete die Türe mit dem wärmsten Griff – die musste zuletzt benutzt worden sein - und jauchzte vor Glück. So mussten sich kleine Kinder fühlen, wenn sie heimlich den Schrank mit den Süßigkeiten plünderten.

Ein kurzes Schnuppern zur Orientierung und da war es: Melanies herrliches _Weihnachtsapfellebkuchenplätzchenpunschblut _mit_ Zimtgeschmack!_

Ohne ein weiteres Zögern stibitzte ich den Beutel und steckte ihn flink in die Handtasche. _Jetzt schnell die Tür zu und nichts wie raus hier!_

Mit großen Schritten huschte ich zum Ausgang und ging dann beschwingt über meinen kleinen Umweg wieder zurück an meine Theke. Keiner hatte auch nur das Geringste bemerkt.

Vorsichtig stellte ich die Handtasche unter den Tisch. Dort sollte sie einigermaßen sicher sein. „Danke Mel, du hast was gut bei mir."

„Das ging aber schnell", wunderte sich mein kleiner Liebling und gab mir das Messer zurück. Achselzuckend nahm sie sich ein Käsebrot und begann, lässig an die Wand gelehnt, daran zu knabbern.

„Ich kann dich doch nicht ewig in Beschlag nehmen", kicherte ich und freute mich schon auf meinen Feierabend. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Lisa kurz eine Augenbraue hob, dann aber lächelnd weiter ihre Brötchen mit frischer Wurst belegte. „Du hast natürlich auch was gut bei mir, Lizz…" stöhnte ich.

Plötzlich hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme aus der Menschenmenge und ein kalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken herunter. „Guten Tag. Ich habe gehört, ihr könnt etwas Hilfe gebrauchen."

_GRANDPA_? Oh, Gott, bitte alles, nur nicht _das_! Was wollte _er_ denn hier?

„Dr. Cullen? Mit ihnen hätte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet", antwortete eine der Krankenschwestern überrascht. „Sie kommen genau zum rechten Zeitpunkt. Wir sind völlig überlastet."

Dann erhaschte ich einen kurzen Blick auf jemanden, den ich im Augenblick noch weniger hier sehen wollte. Jacob! Verdammt, das musste Alice Werk sein. So eine Gemeinheit!

„Wir sehen nur kurz nach Nessie", sagte Grandpaps und ehe ich mir eine gute Erklärung für das hier einfallen lassen konnte, bahnten die Beiden sich auch schon ihren Weg durch die Schülermenge.

Sollte ich mich verdrücken? Eine schlechte Idee, denn das würde Zuhause sowieso schon einen Riesenärger geben. Was hatte ich mir nur eingebildet? Das hätte niemals funktionieren können! Ich seufzte, nahm allen Mut zusammen und tat auf Unschuldig.

„Hallo Nessie", grüßten sie und liefen wie selbstverständlich zu uns hinter die Theke.

„Hey Jake, hey Paps", das war eine vertretbare Abkürzung für Grandpa. „Was führt euch hier her?"

„Die Pflicht", antwortete der Miesmacher mit dem weißen Kittel zweideutig, hob meine Handtasche vom Boden auf und legte sie auf die Ablage hinter uns. „Die wird doch ganz schmutzig, Nessie. Pass in Zukunft besser auf deine Sachen auf", tadelte er und ich konnte wetten, dass die Tasche dabei ein wenig leichter geworden war.

Ich wagte einen flüchtigen Blick. Ja, sie war leichter geworden. Um fünfhundertdreiundzwanzig Milliliter. Um _meine_ fünfhundertdreiundzwanzig Milliliter, verdammt! Ich kochte vor Wut.

Jake seufzte nur erleichtert und begrüßte meine Freundinnen mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Braucht ihr hier noch einen Chefkoch?", fragte er. Dann bemerkte er den Apfel. „Wow, was ist denn das?"

Oh, nein, musste heute auch wirklich alles schief gehen?

„Nichts weiter", zischte ich verärgert. „Nur dein Weihnachtsgeschenk."

Lisa und Melanie witterten schon den kleinen Streit, sahen sich kurz an und begannen, das Schlachtfeld zu räumen. „Öh, wir gehen dann mal", nuschelte Lisa, als sie Jake das Buttermesser gab. „Ich muss da noch etwas… vorbereiten und so. Bis dann!"

„Tschüss Nessie, bis dann, Jake…" verabschiedete sich Melanie und nachdem auch Grandpa sich wortlos seinen ‚Pflichten' zugewandt hatte, standen Jacob und ich alleine hinter der Theke.

Jake nahm den Apfel, sein Gesicht zu einer schuldbewussten Miene gezogen. „Er ist wunderschön." Er wusste, wie viel Wert ich auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt für Geschenke legte.

Aber ich war nicht zu besänftigen, nicht wegen dem Apfel, nein, weil er und alle Anderen mir das schönste Weihnachtsfest verdorben hatten, das ich mir hätte vorstellen können.

Ich entgegnete nur ein trockenes „Jaja, dir auch frohe Weihnachten", und legte wieder Käsescheiben auf die bereits bestrichenen Brote.

Für einen Augenblick wollte er etwas erwidern, ließ es dann aber bleiben und stellte sein Geschenk neben sich auf die Theke, bevor er das Aufschneiden und Bestreichen der Brote übernahm.

So standen wir da und arbeiteten, ohne ein Wort, ohne einen einzigen Blickkontakt. Ich spürte, wie enttäuscht er von mir war, wegen einer kleinen, nichtigen Schummellei, als hätte ich ein Kapitalverbrechen begangen. Was für Spießer sie alle waren, dachte ich mürrisch.

Zwischen uns herrschte eine solch gewaltige Spannung, es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn an diesem Nachmittag ein Blitz eingeschlagen wäre.

Sogar meine Schulkollegen bemerkten die dicke Luft und trauten sich teilweise noch nicht einmal, ihre wohl verdienten Brote abzuholen.

Nach etwa drei schier endlosen Stunden lichtete sich langsam der Ansturm, es kamen nur noch wenige Schüler und nur hier und da Eltern und andere, die von unserem Blutspendemarathon gehört hatten.

Der Lärmpegel senkte sich immer mehr und immer seltener kam jemand an unseren Tisch. Aber ich musste mich trotzdem höllisch zusammenreißen, um nicht auf der Stelle loszubrüllen.

„Warum?!", platzte es aus mir heraus, als wir endlich relativ ungestört waren.

Jake seufzte gequält. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach so Blut stehlen!"

„Und warum nicht?", giftete ich ihn an.

Okay, genau genommen war es ja schon Diebstahl, aber das war doch wohl ein wenig übertrieben.

„Was denkst du, warum so viele gekommen sind?", zischte ich. „Aus Nächstenliebe? Pah. Die ganzen Jungs waren da, weil _ich_ sie ermutigt habe und die ganzen Mädchen waren da, weil die Jungs da waren. _Ohne_ mich wäre heute _gar_ nichts gelaufen! Da hab ich mir doch zumindest _einen_ winzigen, kleinen Beutel verdient. Oder etwa nicht?"

Jake kniff die Augen zusammen, er litt, wenn ich nicht bekam was ich wollte. Und mir konnte das nur Recht sein – irgendwie – aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht. – Verflucht!

Ja, er wollte nur mein Bestes, aber konnte er nicht wenigstens ein _einziges_ Mal ein Auge zudrücken? Ha, wie passend, dass er jetzt beide geschlossen hatte…

„Nessie." Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und versuchte mich in die Arme zu nehmen, aber ich wandte mich beleidigt von ihm ab.

„Vergiss es, hau ab!"

Ich ging in die Küche um schon mal etwas Putzzeug für meinen Tisch zu holen. Fluchend suchte ich einen Eimer, füllte ihn mit dampfendem, heißen Wasser, gab noch etwas Spülmittel dazu, ließ es aufschäumen und schnappte mir einen der Putzlappen von der Wand.

Als ich zurückkam war Jake verschwunden. An seiner Stelle stand Grandpa und er sah überhaupt nicht so aus, als wolle er mich besänftigen. Wollte er mir gleich hier und jetzt eine Standpauke geben? Wollte er Streit? – Den konnte er haben.

Ich stellte den Eimer ab und begann zornig den Tisch zu schrubben. „Sag schon, wie lange habe ich Jagdverbot? Einen Monat? Oder lieber gleich zwei?"

Paps seufzte. „Glaubst du, die hätten das nicht gemerkt?", fragte er streng. „Sämtliche Spenden werden in einer Datenbank erfasst, Nessie."

„Uhhh, ein Beutel…" entgegnete ich.

„Und du greifst dir ausgerechnet eine seltene Blutgruppe. Glaub mir, das hätte jemand gemerkt."

Ich war verwirrt. Eine seltene Blutgruppe? Dann hätte es also funktioniert, wenn ich einfach _irgendeinen_ Beutel genommen hätte? _Verflucht!_

Wutentbrannt schleuderte ich den nassen Lappen auf Carlisle und zischte leise. „Alice klaut Milliarden an der Börse und ihr macht einen Aufstand wegen _einem_ bescheuertem Beutel Blut?"

„Alice hat eine wahre Katastrophe vorausgesehen!", knurrte er und fing das triefende Stück Stoff. „Glaub mir, du kannst dir das Ausmaß überhaupt nicht vorstellen!"

Eine Katastrophe? Ich bekam einen Kloß im Hals. Was hätte schon passieren können? Dann wurde es mir bewusst:

Ich war die _einzige_ Schülerin mit Zugang zur Küche und eine Krankenschwester verdächtigte man zuletzt! Oh mein Gott – Eine Katastrophe!

Der Generalschlüssel in meiner Tasche, den man mir für heute anvertraut hatte, wog plötzlich Tonnen.

„Das wusste ich nicht…", stammelte ich, als mir immer mehr Bilder durch den Kopf schossen. Ich hatte den Platz verlassen… Melanie und Lisa, konnten das bezeugen! „Das wollte ich doch nicht…" – Eine Katastrophe!

Paps Miene entspannte sich ein wenig, schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und zeigte zum Haupteingang. „Bei mir brauchst du dich nicht entschuldigen, junge Dame."

„Oh nein, Jake!"

Überstürzt hastete ich zum Ausgang und stieß die Türe auf. Der Anblick, der sich mir dort bot, brach mir beinahe das Herz. Wie ein geprügelter Hund saß mein Ein und Alles auf einer Parkbank und hielt, mit Tränen in den Augen, den Apfel in der Hand.

Verfluchter Mist! Nicht schon wieder! Was mussten geprägte Wölfe auch so _empfindlich_ sein?

Ich hatte doch nur… Es war doch normal, dass man ab und zu… Das kommt in einer Beziehung doch vor, wenn…

Zu spät, da war es wieder, das furchtbar schlechte Gewissen. Ich fühlte mich so herzlos, so dumm, so egoistisch!

_Ach, verdammt!_

Jacob schaute auf, wischte sich schnell die Augen trocken und ehe ich mich versah stand er vor mir. „Es tut mir so leid, aber versteh doch bitte… Komm, wir überreden Carlisle, dir etwas zu besor…"

Kopfschüttelnd legte ich einen Finger auf seine Lippen und zeigte ihm, wie leid es mir tat. Schon so oft hatte ich ihn absichtlich verletzt, obwohl ich genau wusste, wie sehr er es sich zu Herzen nahm und jedes Mal empfing er mich erneut mit offenen Armen.

_Ich bin so ein Biest_, dachte ich bedrückt.

Ich schlang die Arme um ihn und es tat so _weh _zu wissen, dass ich es einfach nicht verdient hatte. Wieder einmal...


	7. Chapter 7

Advent, Advent ein Lichtlein brennt. Erst eins, dann zwei... Huch, das ist ja schon heute!

Und? Habt ihr auch heute morgen fein eure geputzten Schuhe vor die Tür gestellt?

Ward ihr auch artig genug gewesen und war etwas vom Nikolaus darin?

Wie, ihr glaubt nicht an den Nikolaus? An den Weihnachtsmann etwa auch nicht?

Dann lasst euch von Angeloi vom Gegenteil überzeugen - oder war das andersherum?

**Alle Jahre wieder**

Vielleicht sollte ich zunächst mit einem hartnäckigen Gerücht aufräumen:

Den Weihnachtsmann gibt es nicht!

Hm, ich sehe, ihr seid nicht wirklich überrascht. Das habt ihr also schon gewusst?

Dann will ich euch mal erklären, wie das wirklich abläuft. Natürlich ist der Weihnachtsmann, das Christkind, Papa Noel, Santa Claus, Father Christmas, oder wie ich auch immer genannt werde, eine rein menschliche Erfindung. Trotzdem existiere ich.

Oh, spüre ich da etwa Unglauben? Dann will ich es einmal anders beschreiben:

Kennt ihr das Gefühl, das einen ergreift, wenn glänzende Kinderaugen den geschmückten Tannenbaum bewundern? Diese Spannung, die einen befällt, wenn man das Knistern des Geschenkpapiers hört, während man sein Päckchen aufmacht? Diese rührselige Stimmung, die einen überkommt, wenn man den Geruch von Plätzchen in der Nase hat? Die wohlige Gänsehaut, die sich aufbaut, wenn man durch die Straßen geht und die Weihnachtsbeleuchtungen in den Fenstern sieht? Der Wunsch nach Frieden, der sich in einem breit macht, wenn am Weihnachtsabend die Kirchenglocken läuten? Es gibt Millionen von Varianten dieses kleinen Gefühls. Bei manchen ist es stärker, bei anderen wiederum schwächer ausgeprägt. Jeder hat es, früher oder später. Diese Stimmung, die sich in einen einschleicht, ob man will oder nicht.

Das bin ich!

Ich bin überall gleichzeitig – auf der ganzen Welt – wo immer auch gerade Weihnachten gefeiert wird. Und genau dort bin ich dann das goldgelockte Kind, welches die Geschenke durchs Fenster bringt, dort bin ich Father Christmas, der die Geschenke verteilt, wenn alle in der Kirche sind. Ich bin Joulupukki, der unartigen Kindern Kohle in die Schuhe steckt und... Na ja, ihr wisst ja, was ich meine.

Und jetzt, gerade in diesem Augenblick, bin ich Santa Claus und verteile weihnachtliche Stimmung in einem verregneten Eckchen Amerikas. Natürlich bin ich auch hier überall zur gleichen Zeit, aber ich muss sagen, dass mir der Brauch, Kekse und Milch als Dankeschön hinzustellen, sehr gut gefällt.

Die allerbesten Weihnachtsplätzchen aber, das kann ich euch verraten, sind die von Emily Uley. Tja und genau da bin ich gerade. Im Haus der Uleys, oder besser gesagt, ich sitze im Kamin fest und das seit einer ganzen Weile.

Dafür, dass es bereits tiefe Nacht ist, herrscht nämlich reges Treiben. Gerade eben war Sam da und hat kontrolliert, ob niemand die Kekse weggenommen hat. Guter Junge!

Sein Misstrauen ist nämlich gerechtfertigt, mit einer Horde ständig hungriger Wölfe im Haus. Ich erinnere mich noch gut, wie er als kleiner Junge war. Ein eher ernstes Kind. Aber ich sollte nicht in Erinnerungen schwelgen, sondern machen, dass ich weiterkomme...

Ups, geht schon wieder nicht, denn die Tür ist aufgegangen.

Ah, das war klar. Seth Clearwater, was er wohl will? Na hoffentlich nicht meine Weihnachtsplätzchen, ich ahne Übles! Die Mägen dieser Wölfe sind schwarze Löcher, in denen alles Essbare verschwindet. Ich schwöre euch, die riechen so einen Keks noch in einer Meile Entfernung.

Nein, er untersucht die kleinen Päckchen, die liebevoll unter dem geschmückten Baum aufgestellt sind.

Ich weiß ja schon, was du bekommst, mein Freund. Das große mit der blauen Schleife ist deines.

Halt, nein, wag' es nicht!

Verdammt – oh, Entschuldigung, als Vertreter himmlischer Heerscharen gehört es sich nicht, zu fluchen. Ihr habt das jetzt nicht gehört.

Aber der Lümmel hat gerade einen von meinen Keksen geklaut! Gut, es war nur einer, aber es sind meine! Jetzt grinst er auch noch frech. Na warte, Bursche. Deine Überraschung wird noch sehr groß sein, denn deine Oma hat dir mal wieder warme Socken gestrickt und schenkt dir dazu einen Bildband über Perlentaucher vor Sri Lanka. Ja, geh nur, lass ihn dir schmecken, du hinterhältiger Dieb.

Jedes Jahr die gleiche Prozedur, wenn ich mich nicht beeile, dann...

...zu spät.

Das war ja so klar. Paul, du kleiner Hitzkopf. Kannst dem Rummel wohl doch nicht widerstehen, oder? Ja, früher oder später kriege ich euch alle klein. Dabei hast du am lautesten getönt, wie sehr dich Weihnachten nervt. Ja, versteck deine winzige Schachtel ruhig ganz tief unter dem Baum. Rachel wird sie doch finden! Und ja, du darfst ruhig ein wenig zittern, ob es ihr gefällt. Ja, ja, bei den Herzdamen werden die grimmigsten Wölfe butterweich. Ich könnte beinahe Mitleid mit dir haben, wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass sie deinen Antrag annehmen wird. Auf jeden Fall werde ich genügend rührselige Stimmung hinterlassen, dass sie gar keine andere Wahl hat. Bei Emily hat es letztes Jahr ja auch geklappt.

Moment! Finger weg von _meinen_ Plätzchen! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. _**Das sind meine**_**. **

Hat euch Ganoven denn niemand Respekt vor dem Weihnachtsmann beigebracht? Na ja, ich bin es zwar nicht wirklich, aber ein bisschen Anstand muss sein. Und dieser unverschämte Bengel nimmt sich auch noch ein Zweites! Dafür lass ich dich heulen, wenn Rachel deinen Antrag annimmt, mein Junge. Vor der ganzen Gesellschaft! Ein bisschen Rache darf sich auch die Weihnachtsstimmung mal gönnen.

So, jetzt aber. Schnell meine Kekse und dann kann ich weiter...

Schön wäre es. Wer ist das schon wieder? Leah? Mein härtestes Stück Arbeit jedes Jahr. Aber bisher habe ich sie immer klein gekriegt, spätestens am Weihnachtsmorgen, wenn sie verstohlen ihre Geschenke auspackt. Niemand entkommt mir, nicht einmal eine Leah Clearwater.

Was machst du denn hier, Mädchen? Ja, ich weiß, du kannst schlecht schlafen. Noch nervt dich der ganze Rummel um Weihnachten, aber das ändert sich morgen früh – ganz sicher! Moment, das ist meine Milch! Die kannst du dir doch nicht einfach nehmen, nur weil du mal wieder nicht einschlafen kannst. Außerdem soll man die warm trinken und nicht kalt!

Na, wenigstens lässt sie meine Kekse in Ruhe. Jetzt mach, dass du ins Bett kommst. Hier ist ja bald mehr los als auf einem Bahnhof. So ist es brav, geh schon, dann kann ich endlich meine Arbeit machen. Meinst du, es macht mir Spaß, eine halbe Nacht im Kamin zu sitzen?

Noch ein bisschen Stimmung hierlassen und schon kann ich weiter – wenn nicht schon wieder jemand hier herumschleichen würde. Ihr habt es wirklich darauf abgesehen, mich zu frustrieren, oder?

Quil, mach, dass du wegkommst, es sind sowieso nur noch wenige Kekse da. Warum hat mein oberster Chef eigentlich zugelassen, dass die Jungs so verfressen werden? Auch wenn es für seine kleine Claire sein soll – es sind verflixt noch mal meine Plätzchen! Erst erzählst du ihr zur guten Nacht, wie ich durch den Kamin komme und ihr sicher ein hübsches Geschenk dalasse und dann stiehlst du mir meine Kekse! Aber ich verzeihe dir noch mal, weil du dieses Jahr so empfänglich für mich bist. Ja, Kinder und Weihnachten sind eine tolle Kombination. Da wird der härteste Wolf ein Kätzchen.

Wenn das so weitergeht, kann ich mich hier bald häuslich einrichten. Ein paar Bilder an die Kaminwand, ein gemütlicher Ohrensessel und...

Ach, hallo Embry, du hast mir noch gefehlt. Na wenigstens hast du Colin und Brady verjagt, die waren nämlich auch auf den Weg hierher. Bedien dich, ich weiß, dass das Gebäck gut riecht und noch besser schmeckt – und ja, das war ironisch gemeint. Du weißt schon, dass es eigentlich meine Kekse sind?

Ja?

Und nein, es versöhnt mich nicht, dass du gerade heimlich 'Stille Nacht' vor dich hersummst. Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, deinem Vater zu verraten, dass du unter die Räuber gegangen bist! Jawohl, denn ich weiß wer dein Vater ist! Der alte Halunke sollte endlich mal zugeben, dass er deine Mutter geschwängert hat!

Ja, ich bin schon still, sonst bekomme ich noch von höchster Stelle einen auf den Deckel. Nimm dir ruhig meine Kekse, Embry, als Entschädigung, dass du morgen nicht den gewünschten DVD-Recorder bekommst. Ja, es ist schon ärgerlich, wenn man auf Patrouille muss, während die Giants spielen.

Danke, dass du mir noch einen übrig gelassen hast! Ist doch wahr – jedes Jahr das Gleiche mit euch...

Nein, nein – NEIN! Jared, mach dass du weggkommst. Los verschwinde, aber sofort! Du bist erst nächstes Jahr dran mit den hier fast schon üblichen Verlobungen unterm Weihnachtsbaum. Und ja, Kim wird sich über die Kette freuen, keine Angst. Du musst das Paket auch nicht nach ganz oben stellen, damit sie es sofort findet.

Meine Güte, diese Jungs sind schrecklich, was ihre Frauen angeht. Natürlich wird ihr auch auffallen, dass du es liebevoll selbst verpackt hast, ganz sicher. Sie wird es nämlich kaum aufbekommen, weil du mal wieder so verschwenderisch mit dem Klebeband hantiert hast.

Jetzt mach, dass du wegkommst und überlass mir wenigstens meinen letzten Keks.

Nein, komm nicht näher – Finger weg!

Also das ist doch eine Frechheit! Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, meine ganze Weihnachtsstimmung wieder einzupacken und von hier zu verschwinden. Ja, nimm dir die Krümel auch noch, du verfressenes kleines Monster. Lerne gefälligst, selbst Kekse zu backen, die von Kim sind nämlich ungenießbar.

Also gut, dieses Jahr wird es wohl schon wieder nichts mit meiner Belohnung. Nächstes Jahr werde ich mir auf jeden Fall eine andere Strategie ausdenken müssen. Oh -

Emily! Ach mein liebes Mädchen, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen? Dafür bekommst du auch das größte Geschenk von allen – du weißt es noch nicht, aber bald! Ich weiß, dass du eine großartige Mutter werden wirst, mach dir keine Sorgen. Und deine Kekse sind und bleiben für mich die allerbesten der Welt.

Immerhin hast du an mich gedacht und stellst mir eine neue Ladung Kekse auf den Kaminsims. Ja, du kennst deine Jungs und du kennst mich. Am liebsten würde ich dich küssen, aber das darf ich leider nicht.

Und für dich, nur für dich, lasse ich besonders viel von meiner Stimmung hier.

So, endlich allein. Nur ich und meine Plätzchen. Dafür lohnt sich doch jedes Jahr der ganze Stress! Jetzt muss ich aber weiter – zu den Cullens. Ja, auch Vampire feiern Weihnachten und sind empfänglich für mich. Ich weiß nämlich, dass es diesmal auch dort Kekse geben wird. Esme hat extra für Renesmee backen gelernt und sie hat dieses Jahr Emilys Rezept ausprobiert.

Nun muss ich mich aber beeilen, ich habe den Verdacht, dass Jacob mir sonst zuvor kommt... Hungrige Wölfe lauern einfach überall.

Man sieht sich, ihr Lieben! Irgendwo werde ich euch begegnen, denn mir entkommt niemand.

Nein, auch du nicht, da vor dem Monitor! Gib es zu, so ein Adventskalender macht doch ein kleines bisschen Lust auf Weihnachten, oder? – und wenn du jetzt noch brav bist und auf den Review-Button drückst, um ein kleines Feedback zu hinterlassen, steht einem schönen Fest fast nichts mehr im Weg...


	8. Chapter 8

Da sind wir wieder mit unserem 8. Weihnachtsmärchen. Für heute hat sich unsere peggy etwas Besonderes einfallen lassen. Haltet die Taschentücher bereit ;)

_A/N: AU, außerdem ist Laurent nicht wiedergekommen, um auf Victorias Wunsch nach Bella zu sehen._

**Die Gedanken malen Bilder**

Ich saß an dem kleinen Esstisch in der Küche. Meine Unterarme lagen auf der kalten Tischplatte und ich starrte auf den Stapel Blätter, die ich in meinen Händen hielt. Es war ganz normales Papier, sieben Seiten, zusammengehalten von einer silbernen Büroklammer. Weiße Zettel, bedruckt mit schwarzer Schrift. Buchstaben, verbunden zu Wörtern, bis sich ein Text ergab.

Auf den ersten Blick deutete nichts darauf hin, was auf diesen Seiten geschrieben stand. Der Text sah nicht schlimm oder böse aus. Nichts kündigte mir den unheilvollen Inhalt an. Nichts hatte mich gewarnt. Es gab kein Zeichen, welches sagte, dass es besser wäre, diese Zeilen nicht zu lesen. Es gab keine Warnung, nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt, dass nun alles vorbei wäre.

Jeder Andere hätte vielleicht angenommen, dass die Seiten, die zwischen meinen Fingern lagen, ganz normaler Papierkram wäre. Ein Schreiben von der Bank; ein Antrag auf Wohngeld, oder eine Studienbewerbung. Doch keiner von ihnen würde ahnen, dass diese Blätter mein Leben völlig verändern würden, es schon verändert hatten.

Ich verstärkte den Druck auf das Papier und hörte das Rascheln der Seiten, die aufeinander rieben. Erste Knicke bildeten sich unter meinen Fingern und ich wendete meinen Blick von den Zeilen ab, ich wollte es nicht mehr sehen. Ich schaute an die Decke, um die Tränen, die sich schon wieder in meinen Augen bildeten, nicht überlaufen zu lassen. Ich wollte nicht weinen, viel zu oft hatte ich das in den letzten zwei Monaten getan. Ich blinzelte und merkte, wie sich doch eine Träne löste, doch es kümmerte mich nicht. Es war mir egal, keiner sah mich hier, niemand wurde Zeuge von meinem Elend.

Ich war allein.

Und doch schämte ich mich für mein Leid. Ich hätte nicht hier sitzen und weinen sollen. Nein. Ich sollte mich für ihn freuen. Er war nun glücklich und das hätte doch das Wichtigste für mich sein sollen. Warum konnte ich ihm nicht einfach gratulieren und meine eigenen Wege gehen? So gerne wollte ich mich für ihn freuen, doch es tat einfach zu weh. Ich konnte nicht an ihn denken, ohne das Mitleid und die Trauer in seinen Augen zu sehen. Ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass er nichts dafür konnte und ich damit fertig werden würde. Denn es wäre gelogen gewesen. Also sagte ich nichts, ich hörte einfach auf zu sprechen. Was hätten Worte geändert? Was hätte ich tun können? Was hätte ihn zum Bleiben gebracht? Es gab tausende Fragen und ich kannte die Antwort längst.

_Nichts_.

Es gab nichts, mit dem ich ihn hätte halten können, nichts was stark genug gewesen wäre, als die Macht – die Magie – die ihn mir genommen hatte, zu bezwingen. Und wieder war ich alleine, wie schon so oft in meinem Leben.

Ich hörte das Rauschen der Heizung, die eine wohlige Wärme in der Küche verbreitete, eine Wärme die so unpassend schien. Alles an und in mir war kalt. Ich war zerbrochen, endgültig. Und nun war niemand mehr da, der mir über den Schmerz hinweghelfen konnte. Mein persönliches Licht in dunklen Stunden war erloschen. Mein Herz war zerstört und ich fragte mich, wie es möglich war, dass es noch immer schlug, dass es nicht unter der Last, die es zu tragen hatte, aufgab, so wie ich aufgegeben hatte. Wozu sollte ich noch kämpfen, wenn ich wusste, dass ich verlieren würde - verloren hatte. Ich konnte nichts mehr tun, egal wie sehr ich es wollte. Mein Glück hatte sich endgültig gewendet und es blieb nur Trauer und Schmerz, Tränen und Leid.

Ich schlug das Deckblatt um und las zum tausendsten Mal die Adresse des Anwaltes. Noch immer konnte kein Außenstehender erahnen um was es sich handeln mochte. Doch ich wusste es schon, als ich den Namen der Kanzlei gelesen hatte. Schon da war mir klar gewesen, dass es keinen Morgen mehr geben würde, dass die Sonne für mich untergegangen war und nun für jemand anderen scheinen würde.

**Jason Morgan & Co**

**Rechtsanwalt mit Schwerpunkt Familienrecht**

_Familienrecht_. Jetzt würde bei so manchen der Groschen fallen. Ich hatte es verstanden, ohne weiter zu lesen. Doch ich hatte es schon vorher gewusst, ich hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen, wenn er mir gegenüberstand. Ich hatte es an seiner Mimik gesehen, wenn er bei mir war, es in seiner Stimme gehört, wenn er redete und ich hatte es an seinem Blick gesehen, als sie sich gegenüber gestanden hatten. Ich hatte die wahre Liebe gesehen, doch sie war nicht für mich bestimmt gewesen. Das war sie nie.

Wahrscheinlich war dies der Grund, weswegen ich hier saß und meine Scheidungspapiere in den Händen hielt. Die Liebe war einfach nichts für mich. Ich hatte vor vielen Jahren bedingungslose Liebe für _ihn _empfunden, doch ich bekam sie nicht zurück. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es war so viel Zeit vergangen und noch immer konnte ich seinen Namen nicht aussprechen, geschweige denn denken. Noch immer war der Schmerz zu groß und die Wunde in meiner Brust nicht verheilt. Er war gegangen und einen Teil von mir hatte er mitgenommen. Einen großen Teil.

Nach vielen Monaten war damals Licht in meine Dunkelheit gekommen. Jacob Black war mein bester Freund geworden und hatte begonnen, meine Wunden zu heilen, er hatte mich wieder zusammengesetzt wie ein unvollständiges Puzzle. Nach und nach war mein Bild wieder komplett geworden und ich hatte angefangen, mich Jacob zu öffnen. Ich hatte seine Liebe angenommen und ihm meine gegeben.

Ich war so dumm gewesen.

Schon einmal hatte ich mich damals gegen die Natur der Menschen gestellt. Schon einmal war ich zu nah an der Welt des Übernatürlichen und hatte versucht die Grenzen zu verwischen. Und ich hatte nichts gelernt. Die Magie, dieser Zauber und all die Legenden waren nichts für Sterbliche und ich hätte es wissen müssen. Vielleicht hatte ich es gewusst, doch ich konnte und wollte mich nicht von den übersinnlichen Kräften trennen. Ich wollte den Bezug zu _ihm_ nicht verlieren.

Also hatte ich mir eine eigene Zukunft mit einem Gestaltenwandler aufgebaut. Einem Wolf, der den Mann, den ich geliebt hatte - vielleicht noch immer liebte - zum Feind hatte. Ich verlagerte mein Leben von goldfarben zu braun und von kalt zu heiß. Und was war mir geblieben? Ein Herz, das die Last, die es zu tragen hatte, kaum aushalten konnte. Einsamkeit, die meinen Körper und meinen Geist verschluckte. Und Schmerz, der mich von innen auffraß.

Ich zerknüllte die Blätter in meinen Händen und die kleine, silberne Büroklammer sprang von den Seiten. Sie landete neben dem kleinen Gesteck, welches auf dem Tisch stand. Vier Kerzen brannten. Heute war heilig Abend, Weihnachten. Ein Fest der Familie und der Liebe. An diesen Tagen sollte man glücklich und dankbar sein. Man sollte seine Lieben beschenken und sich beschenken lassen; unter einem wundervollen Tannenbaum sitzen und Plätzchen essen; Lieder singen und in glänzende Augen blicken, wenn das nächste Geschenk geöffnet werden würde.

Und was tat ich? Ich saß hier und versuchte zu verstehen, wie es möglich war, dass ich noch immer lebte. Als ich gesehen hatte, wie Jacob dieses Mädchen - seine Seelenverwandte - angeschaut hatte, war der Wunsch zu sterben überwältigend gewesen. Die Welt hatte sich plötzlich in eine andere Richtung gedreht und meine Existenz war sinnlos geworden. Ich wollte nur noch sterben.

Und doch saß ich noch immer hier, alleine. Vielleicht fehlte mir der Mut oder das Rückgrat, einfach einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Denn Hoffnung bestand für mich keine mehr. An was sollte ich mich noch klammern, an was sollte ich fest halten? Jacob war gegangen und hatte den Rest meines Lebens unbrauchbar gemacht. Er hatte mich mit viel Wärme, Zuneigung und Liebe aufgebaut, mich stark gemacht und hatte meinem Dasein wieder einen Sinn gegeben. Und dann hatte er mich unwiderruflich und endgültig zerstört.

Jacob war mir ein guter Ehemann gewesen. Er hatte mich auf Händen getragen und mich in seine Welt gelassen. Doch auch in dieser wunderbaren Zeit war es nicht einfach gewesen. Immer wieder wurden uns Steine in den Weg gelegt und es war schwer gewesen, sie zu beseitigen. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen ich darüber nachgedacht hatte, einfach abzuhauen und neu anzufangen. Nicht, weil es mir schlecht ergangen war, nein, weil ich wollte, dass Jake das bekommen würde, was er verdient hatte. Ich war mir dessen immer bewusst gewesen, dass ich nicht die Richtige für ihn war. Ich hatte gewusst, dass da draußen ein Mädchen sein würde, die meinem Jake alles geben konnte, was ich nicht zu geben vermochte. Er hatte bedingungslose Liebe verdient, eine Familie und Kinder. Und all das konnte ich ihm nicht gewähren.

Mir war es nicht möglich gewesen, ein Kind mit Jacob zu bekommen. Seine Gene harmonierten nicht mit den meinen und kein Arzt konnte uns behilflich sein. Es war eine genetische Sackgasse. Drei Mal war ich von ihm schwanger gewesen, doch der Fötus hatte nie die Chance, sich zu entwickeln. Ich war nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihm ein Baby zu schenken und bei jeder Fehlgeburt war auch ein Teil von mir gestorben. Jedes Jahr hatte ich mir gewünscht, das Weihnachtsfest mit Jake und einem kleinem Baby zu feiern. Immer wieder hatte ich mir in den Läden kleine Strampler und Spielsachen angeschaut und hatte mir überlegt, was ich meinem Baby schenken würde. Ich hatte mir ausgemalt, wie die Augen des Kindes leuchten würden, wenn es das Geschenk öffnen würde. Ich hatte angefangen darüber nachzudenken, wie ich meinem Sohn oder meiner Tochter erklären würde, dass es den Weihnachtsmann nicht gab, wenn sie weinend von der Schule kämen und mich fragen würden. Oft hatte ich davon geträumt, wie Jake mit seinen Kindern spielen, eine Schneeballschlacht machen und dabei lachen würde. Doch auch dieser Traum war nie in Erfüllung gegangen. Nicht für mich, nicht für uns.

Doch nun konnte Jake all das haben. Er wurde nicht mehr durch mich gebremst und sein Leben verlief endlich richtig. Er würde Kinder haben, er würde unendliche Liebe bekommen und geben können, und das ohne dem bitteren Beigeschmack, den er mit mir ertragen musste.

Jake war vor zwei Monaten geprägt worden.

Für ihn standen nun alle Türen offen und für mich verschlossen sie sich. Nun war keiner mehr da, der mich aus meinen Alpträumen riss. Keiner tröstete mich, wenn ich wieder an _ihn_ dachte und nicht einschlafen konnte. Niemand würde beginnen, das Puzzle meines Herzens noch einmal zusammenzusetzen. Der Bezug zu dieser anderen Welt, zu der Welt in der auch _er_ lebte, war verschwunden und ich klammerte mich an jeden Traum, in dem _er_ vorkam.

Manchmal fragte ich mich, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn _er_ damals recht gehabt hätte, ob mein Leben anderes verlaufen wäre, wenn _er_ sein Versprechen gehalten hätte. Doch ich würde es nie erfahren. _Er_ hatte gelogen und ich war froh darüber. Ich wollte mich an _ihn_ erinnern, auch wenn es mir von Jahr zu Jahr schwerer fiel. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen ich wochenlang nicht an _ihn_ gedacht hatte. Es waren schöne Tage gewesen, die keinen Platz für einen Gedanken an die Vergangenheit gelassen hatten, doch in meinen Träumen erschien _er_ mir immer wieder. Manchmal war es, als würde _er_ direkt neben mir stehen und mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen. Es gab Nächte, in denen ich seinen wunderbaren Geruch in der Nase hatte, als ich aufwachte, oder seine Stimme in meinen Gedanken glasklar nachklang. Doch _er_ war nie da. _Er_ hatte mich vor fünf Jahren verlassen und war nie zurück gekommen.

Jacob war jeden Morgen bei mir gewesen. Oft hatte ich an seiner Brust geweint, da die Träume so real gewesen waren. Ich sagte ihm nie, dass ich _ihn_ im Schlaf getroffen hatte. Zu groß war die Angst, ihm das Herz zu brechen. Und doch war ich überzeugt davon, dass er erahnen konnte, dass ich meiner ersten großen Liebe noch immer hinterher trauerte.

Ich holte tief Luft und blies die vier Kerzen, die das Fest der Liebe kennzeichneten, mit einem Atemzug aus. Die Küche lag im Dunkeln und in meinen Händen hielt ich noch immer die zerknüllten Scheidungspapiere, die mir Jacob heute Vormittag vorbeigebracht hatte. Er ließ mir die Wohnung und alles Hab und Gut, das Einzige, was er mit sich nahm, war seine Freiheit und mein Herz. Vielleicht saß er nun unter einem wunderbar geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum mit der Frau, die er liebte, und genoss die feierliche Wärme von Weihnachten. Vielleicht drückte er soeben seine Angebetete an seine Brust und überreichte ihr ein Geschenk.

Auch mir hatte Jake ein Geschenk mitgebracht. Ich wusste nicht, ob er es aus Mitleid tat oder um der alten Zeiten willen, oder als Entschuldigung für das, was er mir angetan hatte. Doch ich war nicht in der Lage gewesen, mich zu bedanken. Es waren wunderschöne Perlenohrringe, die aussahen wie zwei kleine Tränen. Sie waren wirklich hübsch und sie schienen so passend zu meiner Situation, dass ich sofort wieder angefangen hatte zu weinen. Jake hatte mich in den Arm genommen und immer wieder gesagt, wie leid es ihm täte. Doch ich hatte mich losgerissen. Ich wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen. Ich wollte nicht so weiter machen wie früher. Er sollte mich nicht trösten, er sollte einfach gehen und glücklich sein. Er würde nichts für mich tun können.

Ich warf die Scheidungspapiere quer durch die Küche, in Richtung des Mülleimers und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Neue Tränen fanden den Weg aus meinen Augen und flossen meine Wangen hinab. Meine Augen taten weh von dem vielen Weinen und ich verfluchte mich dafür, nicht stärker zu sein. Doch woher hätte ich die Kraft nehmen sollen? Ich wusste, dass Jacob mich noch immer liebte. Vielleicht liebte er mich jetzt so wie ich damals für ihn empfunden hatte, als _er_ mich verlassen hatte - als Schwester, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Doch dies reichte nicht, um mich stärker zu machen, im Gegenteil. Würde er mich hassen oder mich einfach ignorieren, wäre es für mich wahrscheinlich einfacher. Doch er fügte mir mit jeder Berührung, mit jeder tröstenden Geste, mit jedem mitleidigem Blick nur noch mehr Schmerzen zu und merkte es nicht. Er wollte mir helfen, doch er machte es schlimmer. Immer wieder verdeutlichte er mir unbewusst, was ich verloren hatte.

Die Dunkelheit um mich herum hüllte mich ein und ich hoffte, sie würde mich endlich verschlingen. Mein einziger Wunsch, den ich am Tag der Geschenke und Beschenkten hatte, war Erlösung. Ich konnte mit all dem Schmerz nicht mehr leben und wünschte mir die Leere, die ich damals empfand, als _er_ mich verlassen hatte, sehnlichst zurück. Die Leere, die mich am Leben gehalten hatte, bevor Jacob mich von ihr befreite. Doch sie kam nicht.

Ich stand von meinem Stuhl auf und ging zum Fenster. Jacob und ich waren in diese kleine Wohnung nahe Port Angeles gezogen, nachdem wir geheiratet hatten. Es war eine sehr schöne und kinderfreundliche Gegend. Die Straße war hell erleuchtet durch tausende von Lichtern. Weihnachtssterne, Schwibbögen, Pyramiden und Kerzen erhellten die Fenster, und der Schnee, der so wundervoll vom Himmel fiel, machte diese Bild perfekt. Zumindest fast. Denn es gab in dieser Straße ein Fenster, das dunkel blieb und dies war das Fenster meiner Küche. In meinem Herzen war jede Hoffnung erloschen. Es gab keinen Grund für mich, die Lichter anzuschalten und mich daran zu erfreuen. Es wäre falsch zu feiern, wenn man lieber sterben wollte. Ich legte meine Hand an den Griff des Fensters und drehte ihn langsam um, ein eisiger Windhauch schlug mir ins Gesicht, als die kalte Luft in die Küche eindrang. Ich hieß die Kälte willkommen, sie war passender als die kuschelige Wärme, die in der Wohnung herrschte.

Ich beugte mich aus dem Fenster und hörte die Klänge von Weihnachtsliedern, die in dem Stockwerk unter mir gesungen wurden. Der Geruch von Zimt und Tanne stieg mir in die Nase und ich atmete tief ein. Schneeflocken fielen auf meine Haare und hüllten die Welt in ein wunderschönes Weiß. Wie konnte ich bei dem Anblick von so viel Glück und Liebe um mich herum nur so leiden? Warum konnte ich nicht einfach nach draußen gehen und mein Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehmen? Warum blieb ich liegen, wenn es Zeit war aufzustehen? Ich wusste es nicht.

Meine Hände lagen auf der Fensterbank und ich merkte, wie die Kälte langsam in meine Glieder kroch und die Tränen trocknete. Es war so sinnlos zu weinen.

Ich betrachtete das Haus auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und wieder wurde meinem Herzen ein Stich verpasst. Ein kleines, dunkelhaariges Mädchen sauste um den riesigen Weihnachtsbaum und versuchte ihren kleinen Bruder zu fangen. Der Junge war schnell und ich sah, wie er lachte, als seine Schwester ihn in die Finger bekam. Sie schien den Kleinen zu kitzeln, denn er wand sich unter ihr. Mutter und Vater saßen daneben und lachten mit ihren Kindern. Es war ein schönes Bild, doch es zeigte mir auf ein Neues all das, was ich nie bekommen würde.

Ich konnte diese Szene nicht weiter anschauen und lehnte mich noch ein wenig aus dem Fenster, um in den Himmel schauen zu können. Zwischen ein paar Wolken waren die Sterne zu sehen, doch die Schneeflocken, die in meine Augen fielen, machten es mir nicht einfach, sie zu erkennen. Es war eine wundervolle Nacht, doch für mich war all dies nichts mehr wert. Denn ich konnte all die Wunder, die das Weihnachtsfest bereit hielt, mit niemandem mehr teilen.

„Bella", sprach die wunderbarste Stimme dieser Welt zu mir. Ich drehte mich nicht in die Richtung, in der ich die Stimme vernommen hatte, da ich wusste, dass _er_ nicht hier war. _Er_ war nur eine Einbildung und immer, wenn ich versuchte, _ihn_ zu entdecken, wuchs der Schmerz in mir, da ich _ihn_ nie fand.

„Du warst lange nicht mehr da", sagte ich zu meiner Halluzination und hoffte, dass sie mir noch ein paar Minuten erhalten bleiben würde. Warum hörte ich _ihn_ überhaupt? Ich war nicht in Gefahr oder tat etwas Waghalsiges. Ich stand einfach nur hier und schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Was tust du hier, Edward?", fragte ich ihn. Es kostete mich fast meinen Verstand, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Die Wunde in meiner Brust riss endgültig und ich konnte fast spüren wie sich mein Herzschlag verlangsamte.

„Ich werde nicht springen", flüsterte ich zum Himmel gewandt und merkte, wie ich schon wieder begonnen hatte zu weinen. Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gehört hatte, war ich von einer Klippe gesprungen und danach war er nie wieder so klar und so realistisch in meinen Gedanken erschienen. Dieses Ereignis war nun über vier Jahre her und noch immer sehnte ich mich jeden Tag danach, den Klag seiner Stimme zu hören. Und nun war dieses wunderbare Trugbild zurückgekehrt. Ein besseres und leidbringenderes Geschenk hätte man mir an diesem Abend nicht machen können.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht springen wirst, Bella", säuselte mein Engel ganz nah an meinem Ohr. Wäre er wirklich existent, müsste ich nur meinen Kopf drehen und ich würde ihm direkt in die Augen blicken können. Doch er war nicht da, er war nur ein Bild, das meine Gedanken malten, ein Bild, für das ich keinen Rahmen fand, da sein Gesicht in meiner Erinnerung nach all den Jahren immer mehr verblasst war.

„Woher weißt du das?" Diese Halluzination konnte es nicht wissen. Immerhin tauchte sie nur auf, wenn ich mich in einer riskanten Situation befand. Mein Unterbewusstsein schien mehr zu wissen als ich, denn ich wollte mein Leben nicht beenden und doch hörte ich diese wunderbaren Töne, die an meine Ohren gesandt wurden.

„Ich bin hier, um mich zu entschuldigen." Mit jeder Silbe, die erklang, wurde die Stimme meiner Phantasie leiser und ich dachte sie würde mir entgleiten. Doch sie durfte nicht verschwinden. _Er_ sollte bleiben und meinen Schmerz erträglicher machen. Ich lehnte mich noch ein Stück aus dem Fenster und hoffte, _ihn_ hier halten zu können.

Es war dumm, mit einer Illusion zu sprechen, aber ich tat es dennoch. Seine Stimme war so greifbar, so nah, ich hatte keine Wahl, ich musste _ihm_ antworten.

„Wieso möchtest du dich entschuldigen? Du hast nichts Unrechtes getan. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht." Ich verschluckte die letzten Silben, da ich von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt wurde. Nein, _er _hatte nichts falsch gemacht. Was hatte er dafür gekonnt, dass ich nicht gut genug war? Er war immer perfekt gewesen und ich war nur ein Mensch, der nicht in seine Welt gepasst hatte. Noch immer lag mein Blick auf der schneebedeckten Straße. Die vielen Lichter verschwammen vor meinen Augen. Das Einzige, was zählte, war seine Stimme und mein Herz setzte fast aus, als er begann wieder zu sprechen.

„Bella, ich muss mich für alles entschuldigen. Nicht nur für das, was ich dir angetan habe, sondern für meine ganze Existenz. Ich war zu nah an der Welt der Menschen, zu nah an deiner Welt. Und du warst die Leidtragende von meinen Fehlern."

Noch nie hatte der Klang meiner Phantasie so lange mit mir gesprochen. Und nie hatten mir meine Gedanken solche Worte gesendet. Sonst hatte mich seine Stimme von Dummheiten abhalten wollen oder hatte mir bei Gefahr geholfen. Doch nun war alles anders. Vielleicht war ich schon tot und dies war der Himmel in der Hölle. Der Schmerz ging nicht weg, aber _er_ – Edward – war bei mir.

„Bin ich tot?", fragte ich meinen Engel. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Vielleicht war ich vor wenigen Minuten doch aus dem Fenster gesprungen oder mein Herz hatte den Verlust von der Liebe nicht ausgehalten. Das musste es sein, mein Leben war vorbei und nun war seine Stimme immer bei mir. Doch dieser schöne Gedanke wurde zunichte gemacht, als Edward wieder begann zu sprechen:

„Nein, du bist nicht tot, Bella. Du bist am Leben und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass das so bleibt." Er machte eine Pause und bei dem Wort, das ich als nächstes vernahm, erwärmte sich mein gefrorenes Herz. „Immer." Seine Stimme war so fassbar. Wie konnte mein Verstand mir solch wahre Klänge vermitteln und das, obwohl ich ihn seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte? War dies mein Weihnachtswunder? Mein Geschenk von Gott? Doch was würde geschehen, wenn dieser magische Moment vorbei wäre? Würde ich wieder in dieses Loch von Schmerz und Verzweiflung fallen? Wäre ich wieder allein? Würde ich es überstehen und könnte ich mit dieser neuen, frischen Erinnerung leben? Ich wusste es nicht und es war mir jetzt egal. Ich musste den Moment genießen und mich der Illusion hingeben. Ich wollte nur einen kurzen Augenblick glücklich sein.

„Wie willst du mein Leben beschützen, Edward? Du bist nicht hier. Du hast mich verlassen und nur diese Halluzination ist übrig geblieben. Du kannst mich nicht am Leben halten, nicht so. Wenn ich springen wollte, würde ich es tun und du könntest es nicht verhindern." Er antwortete nicht und die Angst in mir wuchs bis ins Unerträgliche. Hatte ich nun alles, was mit ihm zu tun hatte, endgültig vertrieben? Oder war meinem Unterbewusstsein endlich klar geworden, das es mir nur Schmerz zufügte, wenn es mir diese Laute sandte?

Es vergingen weitere Sekunden. Die Weihnachtslieder der Nachbarn waren verstummt und der Schnee, der noch immer vom Himmel fiel, verschluckte jedes Geräusch von der Straße. Das Einzige, was ich wahrnahm, war mein Herzschlag und das Ticken der Uhr, die neben dem Fenster hing. Noch immer lag der Geruch von Zimt in der Luft, doch er vermischte sich mit etwas anderem, etwas, das mir so bekannt vorkam und doch konnte ich es nicht zuordnen. Ich lehnte mich noch ein Stück nach draußen, um den Duft, der sich um meine Nase legte, bestimmen zu können, doch er verschwand in dem frischen Hauch des Winters.

„Dreh dich um, Bella", sprach meine Halluzination nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Es war nur ein kleines Wispern, das ich vernahm und es jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Nie wieder wollte ich diesen Klang vergessen, es war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Es war nicht wahr.

„Du bist nicht hier. Warum machst du mir Hoffnung? Du bist nur ein Bild meiner Gedanken und wenn ich mich umdrehe, werde ich ein leeres Zimmer vorfinden." Ich schluchzte, als ich meine Gedanken preisgab, doch ich drehte mich nicht um. Er war nicht hier und ich war nicht in der Lage, diesen kostbaren Moment mit irgendeiner Bewegung zu gefährden.

„Ich bin hier. War es immer. Ich war immer in deiner Nähe, Geliebte. Ich war immer da, Bella", säuselte mein Engel und ich konnte mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Er hatte mich Geliebte genannt, dies war der Beweis, dass er nicht bei mir war. Dass dies nur eine Einbildung war, eine Einbildung, wie ich sie schon früher gehabt hatte. Edward hatte mich nicht mehr geliebt und deswegen hatte er mich verlassen. Warum sollte er mich daher so nennen, wenn er wirklich hier war?

„Du warst nicht da, Edward. Du warst nicht da, als es mir schlecht ging, du hast mich verlassen, weil du mich nicht mehr geliebt hast. Du bist gegangen, weil ich nicht gut für dich war. Du warst nicht bei mir, als ich diese Motorradgang traf. Du hast mich nicht davon abgehalten, mit Jake Motorrad zu fahren. Du warst nicht dabei, als ich von der Klippe sprang. Jedes Mal warst du nur eine dämliche Halluzination, die mich in den Wahnsinn trieb", schrie ich aufgebracht in die Nacht hinaus. Er hatte mich verrückt gemacht. Hier stand ich und redete mit mir selbst. Das war also aus mir geworden.

„Ich war da, Bella. Ich hatte dir gesagt, du sollest umkehren, als du auf die Typen in Port Angeles zugegangen warst. Ich war bei dir, als du deine erste Fahrstunde mit Jake hattest. Ich habe dich über Wasser gehalten, bis Jacob kam, als du von der Klippe gesprungen warst. Ich war bei dir, Bella." Ich hörte seine Worte, doch ich verstand sie nicht. Es war unmöglich, dass dies real war. Mit jedem Satz, den er sprach, splitterte mein Herz mehr. Er sollte aufhören und ich schüttelte wild mit meinem Kopf. Ich wollte diese Lügen nicht länger hören.

„Nein, du warst nicht da, Jake hätte es gemerkt. Er hätte dich umgebracht, wenn er dich gesehen hätte", erwiderte ich. Das war alles nicht möglich. War dies ein Traum? Viel zu lange war dieses Trugbild schon da und ich konnte nicht mehr von Wahrheit und Schein unterscheiden.

„Jacob wusste Bescheid, von dem Moment an, als das Wolfsgen ihn das erste Mal verwandelt hatte. Ich ging an dem Morgen nach deinem achtzehnten Geburtstag zu Sam und bat ihn um Hilfe. Wir trafen eine Vereinbarung, die für das Rudel und mich akzeptabel war. Jake hasste es, das ich immer in eurer Nähe war, doch er konnte nichts tun. Er wusste, das ich nur dein Bestes wollte."

„Stopp, Edward! Das kann nicht sein. Warum sagst du so etwas? Das ist eine Lüge. Warum wache ich nicht auf? Warum verschwindest du nicht wieder? So wie du es immer getan hast?" Ich wollte noch hunderte von Fragen in die Nacht schreien, doch ich war erschöpft, müde und ich fror. Meine Finger waren eisig kalt, doch ich löste den Griff um das Fensterbrett nicht. Ich brauchte diesen Halt, den Bezug zu der Wirklichkeit, eine Wirklichkeit die nicht mehr existierte.

Wieder war es ruhig in der Küche und ich hielt den Atem an. Hatte ich ihn jetzt endgültig vertrieben? War dieser Traum vorbei?

Nach ein paar Sekunden legte sich ein noch kühlerer Hauch um meine Hände. Ich blickte hinunter und erwartete, dass meine Finger bereits blau anliefen, doch was ich sah, ließ mein Herz stehen bleiben. Dort auf dem Fensterbrett lagen nicht nur meine Hände, sondern auch die wunderbaren, blassen Hände von Edward. Überall hätte ich seine zarten Finger erkannt und sie lagen tatsächlich in diesem Augenblick auf meinen. Mir verschlug es den Atem und ich hörte auf zu denken. War er wirklich hier? Oder war dies ein schrecklicher Albtraum der mir zeigen wollte, wie arm ich dran war?

„Ich werde nicht weggehen, Geliebte", wisperte er ganz nah an meinem Ohr. „Und das hier ist kein Traum, du musst nicht aufwachen. Du musst dich nur umdrehen und mich endlich anschauen." Wie gebannt starrte ich auf die perfekten weißen Finger, die sich um die meinen schlangen, und versuchte, meine Atmung wieder zu regulieren.

„Bist du wirklich hier?", flüsterte ich und noch bevor ich eine Antwort bekam, sank ich in Ohnmacht.


	9. Chapter 9

Ihr lieben Leser. Heute gibt es etwas Süßes für alle Naschkatzen – und freut euch: Es macht weder dick, noch brauchen Diabetiker aufpassen ;)

Viel Spaß!

**Autor: **lachmaus

**Rating:** P6

**Genre**: Romanze

**Sonstiges**: All-Human

23 Lebkuchenherzen

Als der November in Forks hereinbrach, endeten allerlei Vorbereitungen unter den Einwohnern: Letzte Bestellungen kamen mit der Post, handgefertigte Holzschnitzereien erhielten den perfektionierenden Feinschliff und auf dem großen Parkplatz vor dem Diner wurden kleine Buden, verziert mit warm leuchtenden Lichterketten, aufgebaut. Der Polizeichef Charlie Swan ließ sich sogar von seinem Freund Harry Clearwater dazu überreden, zusammen einen ansehnlichen Tannenbaum zu fällen und dekorativ auf dem Platz aufzustellen.

Alle wussten, dass es in wenigen Wochen soweit sein würde: Der winzige, familiäre Weihnachtsmarkt würde seine Tore öffnen.

Am ersten Dezember würden die Läden der Buden aufgeklappt werden. Inzwischen beteiligten sich zwanzig Familien an dieser kleinen Tradition. Was mit wenig Hoffnung angefangen hatte, war bald zum Freudenereignis der Adventszeit geworden. Es wurden die unterschiedlichsten Sachen angeboten, von selbstgemachten Kerzen, über eingelegte Früchte und Marmelade, hin zu liebevoll gebasteltem Weihnachtsschmuck war alles vertreten. Das Angebot war nie besonders vielfältig - dafür wäre der Aufwand zu ungeheuerlich - doch das war auch nicht, was zählte. Viel mehr wurde dies eine Möglichkeit zum Plauschen, Teilen und Helfen, zum zusammen auf den Heiligen Abend freuen. Man erlebte gemeinsam den ersten Schnee und beriet sich bei der Geschenkauswahl.

Fakt war: Der alljährliche Weihnachtsmarkt war nicht mehr aus der Kleinstadt wegzudenken.

In diesem Jahr entschied auch die Familie Newton - genauer gesagt Mrs. Newton - sich mit einem Stand zu beteiligen. Ihre Küche wurde großräumig freigeschaufelt, um Platz für eine eigenbetriebliche Weihnachtsbäckerei zu schaffen. Ihr Sohn Mike hielt von der gesamten Aktion recht wenig, immerhin war Backen ein Frauenhandwerk, welches er nicht mal in der Spitze seines kleinen Fingers beherrschte.

Die Sippschaft der Newtons betrieb normalerweise einen Shop für Wanderausrüstung, welcher sich seit Jahren in Familienhand befand. Bis auf eine Ausnahme: Die Aushilfe Isabella Swan.

So kam es, dass das schüchterne Mädchen Opfer einer Spontanbeförderung wurde und sich mir nichts, dir nichts in Mrs. Newtons Küche wiederfand.

Isabella Swan war vor einem Jahr von Pheonix zu ihrem Vater Charlie Swan nach Forks gezogen. Sie versteckte sich gerne hinter ihren braunen, langen Haaren und war dankbar, dass sie mit ihren hellen Teint schnell in der Masse der anderen Einwohner untergehen konnte. Das Mädchen war kein Freund großer Aufmerksamkeit. In einer Kleinstadt wie dieser war es jedoch nur zu leicht, welche zu bekommen. So wussten inzwischen alle, dass sie lieber ‚Bella' genannt werden wollte, am liebsten in den Werken von Jane Austen versank und mit wenig Koordinationsgefühl gesegnet war.

Doch sie war ein kluger Kopf, mit angenehmem Humor und aufmerksamen Augen. Die lagen jedoch seit etwa einem Jahr nur noch auf einer Person: Ihrem Mitschüler Edward Cullen.

Edward Anthony Cullen teilte mit ihr die Laborbank in Biologie und war in Isabellas Welt das Abbild der Perfektion. Seine Stimme war samtig, sein Lächeln knieerweichend freundlich und seine grünen Iriden nahmen sie immer wieder gegen ihren Willen gefangen.

Sie behielt es streng für sich, aber er hatte die optimale Größe, damit sie genau unter seinen Arm passte. Diese Erfahrung durfte sie vor ungefähr einem halben Jahr machen, als er sie mit ausgeprägter Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit von einer gläsernen Tür im Schulgebäude gezogen hatte, ehe sie dagegen gelaufen war.

Seine Haut war ebenso hell wie ihre und die Haare fast ebenso braun.

Er war belesen und sehr gut erzogen. Einmal hatte er ihr sogar in die Jacke geholfen und noch ein paar Mal mehr die Tür aufgehalten. Durch einen unangenehmen Zufall, bei welchem sie dummerweise ihre Rucksäcke vertauscht hatte, hatte sie außerdem die Entdeckung gemacht, dass sie mindestens eine gleiche CD besaßen.

Isabella verriet es niemanden, doch heimlich war sie in Edward Cullen verliebt.

Zu ihrem Unglück konnte sie nicht darauf hoffen, dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte. Sie redeten nicht viel miteinander, auch wenn ihr Herz bei jedem gewechselten Wort einen kleinen Freudentanz schlug. Es hatte bestimmt zwei Monate gedauert, bis sie sich überhaupt getraut hatte, ihm mit ganzen Sätzen, anstatt nur einzelnen Wörtern zu antworten oder gar Gegenfragen zu stellen.

Aber sie hatte sich gesteigert. Jeden Tag strengte sie sich an, wenigstens eine Unterrichtsstunde lang ein wenig attraktiv und interessant zu wirken.

„Isabella, die Lebkuchen!", riss Mrs. Newton sie aus ihren Tagträumen. Augenblicklich schnellte ihr Verstand wieder in das Hier und Jetzt: Sie befand sich immer noch mit mehligen Händen in der kleinen Küche und starrte geistesabwesend auf die digitale Anzeige des Backofens.

0:00 leuchtete ihr nun entgegen und mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln besann sie sich darauf, dass sie gewartet hatte, bis die Lebkuchen durchgebacken waren. Schnell schaltete sie die Hitze aus, holte die Bleche hervor und machte sich an das Verzieren.

Als der dreißigste November, ein Montag, kam, war fast alles vorbereitet. Doch bevor sie das Schulgelände verlassen konnte, hielt sie ausgerechnet Edward auf dem Gang auf.

„Hey, Bella", grüßte er sie lächelnd.

„Hi", erwiderte sie schüchtern. Kaum befand er sich im selben Raum wie sie, spürte sie, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Sie verfluchte ihre Blässe in diesen Momenten, die sie so durchschaubar machte.

„Ich hab gehört, die Newtons machen dieses Jahr auch einen Stand vor dem Diner?", fragte er scheinbar beiläufig.

„Mhm, ja", nickte sie, während sie sich innerlich ein wenig wunderte, weshalb er ausgerechnet sie und nicht Mike Newton selbst darauf ansprach. Nicht, dass sie es anders gewollt hätte.

„Wirst du auch dort sein?" Der Große fuhr sich durch die Haare, wodurch sie unordentlich in alle Richtungen abstanden. Für einen winzigen Augenblick verweilte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr nur auf seinen Worten.

„Was? Ähm, ja. Ich wurde sozusagen… hochgestuft?" Sie wusste nicht, ob Edward das Wechseln ihre Position als Steigerung empfinden würde. Doch der lächelte nur breiter.

„Ich wollte fragen… Habt ihr auch Lebkuchenherzen?"

Lebekuchenherzen? Ihr Herz sank ihr mit einem Schlag in die Kniekehlen. Edward Cullen hatte jemanden, dem er ein Lebkuchenherz schenken wollte?

„Ähm, ja. Ein paar", gab sie zu und bemühte sich, dabei ganz unbekümmert zu klingen. „Aber sie sind nicht beschriftet."

„Oh", machte er nachdenklich.

„A-also noch nicht", fügte sie schnell hinzu.

„Also, wir haben nicht so viele, nur ein paar für jeden Tag, weil Mrs. Newton nicht weiß, wie sie sich verkaufen. Deswegen soll ich die Beschriftung erst machen, wenn jemand eins kaufen will… Verstehst du…?", ratterte sie hinunter. Sie dumme Nuss, warum erzählte sie ihm überhaupt noch weiter davon?

„Ja, das verstehe ich", lächelte er höflich. Unsicher lächelte sie zurück. Vielleicht fand er sie ja trotzdem ganz nett, auch wenn er offensichtlich ein anderes Mädchen mochte.

„Könnte ich dann morgen vorbeikommen und eins kaufen?"

„Sicher", antwortete Bella mit schwacher Stimme. „Was soll denn draufstehen?"

„Ähm…" Zögernd fuhr ihr Gegenüber sich mit der Hand über den Nacken und sah kurz an ihr vorbei, bevor er ihrem Blick wieder begegnete.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten", entschied er, auch wenn es mehr wie ein Vorschlag klang.

„Okay", nickte Bella, innerlich ein wenig erleichtert. Immerhin kein ‚Ich liebe dich'.

„Ich mache es heute schon fertig, du kannst morgen also kommen, wann du magst", bot sie an, was Edward dankend entgegen nahm.

„Wir sehen uns also morgen?", hakte er nochmal nach, als er sich bereits zum Ausgang umdrehte.

„Ja, morgen", wiederholte Bella ergeben. Edward lächelte und verschwand. Bella brauchte noch ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie sich wieder gefasst hatte.

Bei den Newtons angekommen musste sie sich zu ihrem Bedauern erst um tausend andere Sachen kümmern, bevor sie sich endlich Edwards Lebkuchenherz widmen konnte.

Es war ihr egal, dass dieses Herz nicht für sie bestimmt war: Sie wünschte ihm trotzdem alles Glück der Welt und legte sich bei der Verzierung besonders ins Zeug. Sie steckte all ihre ehrlichen, verliebten Gefühle in ihre Arbeit und gab in Gedanken vor, es ihm selbst zu schenken, anstatt es lediglich im Namen ihrer Chefin zu verkaufen.

Am Folgetag, dem ersten Dezember, trafen sich alle Teilnehmenden vier Uhr Nachmittags auf dem Parkplatz und schalteten gemeinsam feierlich die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung ein. Da die Sonne bereits untergegangen war, entstand sofort eine bezaubernde und romantische Atmosphäre. Sue Clearwater hatte heißen Tee und Zimtsterne vorbereitet, aber nach und nach besetzten alle ihre Buden. Isabella wurde sogleich im Verkauf platziert, obwohl an diesem ersten Tag noch niemand etwas wollte.

Außer Edward Cullen. Pünktlich eine geschlagene Stunde nach der Eröffnung tauchte er vor dem Stand der Newtons auf. Sein Gesicht strahlte in dem schummrigen Licht, während er sie leicht anlächelte. Seine Haare standen durch den eiskalten Wind in alle Richtungen ab, denn trug er keine Mütze.

„Da bin ich", begrüßte er sie.

„Oh, hey…" Unsicher richtete sich Isabella ein bisschen mehr auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Sie hätte ihn gerne gefragt, ob er nicht an den Ohren fror.

„Der Markt ist dieses Jahr wirklich sehr schön."

„Ja, wirklich schön", wiederholte sie lahm.

„Vielleicht kaufe ich meiner Mutter ein paar von diesen dicken Hausschuhen von den Cheneys", überlegte er aus dem Zusammenhang heraus und runzelte die Stirn. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Brünette schaltete, doch dann bestätigte sie hastig: „Die sind schön. Ich hab meiner Mutter letztes Jahr auch welche geschenkt."

Edward schmunzelte leicht und grub die Hände tiefer in seine Jackentaschen: „Wann braucht man in Phoenix denn dicke Hausschuhe?"

Überrascht blinzelte Isabella ihn an. Er hatte sich gemerkt, dass sie aus Phoenix gekommen war. Sicherlich, jeder wusste das, doch bei ihm kam es ihr außergewöhnlicher vor.

„W-wahrscheinlich nicht so häufig", stotterte sie, begleitet durch ein verlegenes Lachen. Edward grinste, jedoch nicht, weil er sich über sie lustig machte, sondern weil er es geschafft hatte, wieder diesen lieblichen Rotton auf ihre Wangen zu zaubern.

„Dein Herz ist fertig und wartet bereits", erklärte das Mädchen rasch, als sich ein Moment des erwartungsvollen Schweigens über sie legen wollte.

„Oh, ähm, prima." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. Mit unsicheren Fingern fischte sie es hervor und zeigte ihm die Beschriftung.

„So in Ordnung?", fragte sie ängstlich.

„Ja", nickte er. „Ganz wunderbar."

Sie packte das Gebäck in eine Tüte und reichte es ihm.

„Was bekommst du von mir?", hakte er nach und sah zwischen ihr und dem Herz hin und her.

„Zwei Dollar", murmelte sie verlegen, doch er lächelte und kramte das Kleingeld aus seiner Hosentasche. Als er es ihr gab, berührten sich ihre Hände nur ganz kurz, doch es reichte, um beide noch unruhiger werden zu lassen.

„Ähm, Bella?", fragte Edward erneut, obwohl er sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit bereits sicher war.

„F-fröhliche Weihnachten!", rollte es unbeholfen von seinen Lippen, doch das Mädchen verstand nicht, was er damit sagen wollte.

„D-danke, dir auch", antwortete sie deswegen verwirrt. Er betrachtete sie noch einen kurzen Moment, erkannte aber, dass seine Intention nicht zu ihr durchgedrungen war. Mit einem letzten eher gezwungenen Lächeln drehte er sich daher eiligst um und verschwand mit einem „Bis morgen" über die Schulter hinter dem nächsten Stand.

Während Isabella auf die Stelle blickte, wo er eben noch vor ihr gestanden hatte, starrte er auf das Lebkuchenherz, welches sich fälschlicherweise immer noch in seinem und nicht ihrem Besitz befand. Er schloss die Augen, verfluchte sich innerlich, stopfte das Herz in seinen Rucksack und lief mit raschen Schritten zu seinem Auto.

Diese Chance hatte er gründlich vermasselt. Er hatte gedacht, endlich genug Mumm gefasst zu haben, es ihr zu sagen. Doch anscheinend war es nicht deutlich genug gewesen.

Während Edward in seinem Wagen nach Hause fuhr, wiederholte er innerlich immer und immer wieder die Gespräche, welche sie in den letzten Tagen geführt hatten. Auch die, die bereits ein paar Wochen zurücklagen und sogar vereinzelte Szenen, die schon seit Monaten zur Vergangenheit zählten. Doch nicht für ihn.

Der Junge vermochte schon gar nicht mehr zu benennen, seit wann er heimlich für die schöne Brünette schwärmte. Er wusste nicht mehr, an welchem genauen Tag sie ihm das erste Mal aufgefallen war, doch seit diesem Moment hatte er sich ihrem Charme nicht mehr entziehen können.

Zu seinem Glück hatte er in Biologie als einziger alleine gesessen, als sie plötzlich mitten im Semester aufgetaucht war, sodass es keine Wahl gegeben hatte, als sie neben ihn zu platzieren. So bekam er jeden Tag eine ganze Stunde, in der er sie aus nächster Entfernung studieren und ab und zu sogar in winzige Unterhaltungen verwickeln konnte.

Er wusste noch nicht viel über sie, aber jede Information, an die er bereits gekommen war, machte sie nur noch interessanter. Edward hatte sich fest in den Kopf gesetzt, alles über sie zu erfahren. Sie wirklich kennenzulernen.

Da sein Plan an diesem Tag missglückt war, musste er es erneut versuchen. Er hatte sich geschworen, er würde es dieses Jahr noch schaffen. Hoffentlich sogar bis Weihnachten, aber definitiv dieses Jahr.

So kam es, dass, als Bella sich am nächsten Tag in ihren Stuhl in Biologie sinken ließ, in seinem Block bereits ein vorbereiteter Zettel lag.

‚_Könnte ich noch ein Lebkuchenherz bestellen? Edward'_, war darauf geschrieben. Edward wollte es richtig machen. Wenn er ihr schon seine Gefühle gestand, sollte sie es nie vergessen. Es sollte etwas Besonderes, etwas Romantischen sein. Selbst wenn sie ihn abweisen würde. Doch über diese Möglichkeit wollte er nicht nachdenken.

Kaum, dass die Stunde angefangen hatte, schob er das kleine Stück Papier zu ihr. Sie entfaltete es mit gerunzelter Stirn und las seine Nachricht. Sie starrte länger darauf, als es nötig wäre, doch dann zückte sie einen Bleistift und notierte rasch ihre Antwort.

Edward las den Satz bereits, bevor sie den Zettel zurückgeschoben hatte.

‚_Natürlich. Was soll draufstehen? Bella' _

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen las er die Botschaft ein paar Mal, doch er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, die Worte ausgesprochen nicht sehr nett klangen. Wahrscheinlich war es seltsam, mehrere Lebkuchenherzen nacheinander zu kaufen, aber eigentlich war das auch nicht der Plan gewesen. Eigentlich hätte bereits alles mit einem Herz gesagt sein können. Aber der Junge nahm an, dass er mit der Wortwahl _‚Fröhliche Weihnachten'_ nicht sehr durchschaubar gewesen war.

Seufzend setzte er den Stift an.

‚_Das Herz gestern war für meine Mutter'_, verteidigte er sich, selbst wenn den ganzen Satz bereits nach dem Ausschreiben am liebsten mit einem dicken, schwarzen Filzstift unleserlich gemacht hätte. Wie bescheuert das klang.

‚_Draufstehen soll:'_

Er zögerte. Er konnte sein Geständnis nicht über das Herz verschicken. Er wollte diese Worte selbst sagen, das Gebäck sollte lediglich der Aufhänger sein.

‚_Für das schönste Mädchen der Welt'_

Er schluckte schwer, als er den Zettel faltete und wieder in ihre Richtung schob. Ängstlich - aber zu neugierig, um es zu unterlassen - beobachtete er ihre Reaktion. Sie las die Nachricht, doch entgegen seiner Erwartung schimmerte kein Rotton auf ihren Wangen und kein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Stattdessen lies sie ihre Haare über ihre Schulter fallen und bildete damit eine Wand zwischen ihnen. Verwirrt atmete er tief durch. Er würde es ihr direkt sagen müssen und zwar bald.

Doch als er an diesem Nachmittag erneut vor ihr stand, sie ihm das Herz mit einem unsicheren Lächeln überreichte und er gerade den Mund aufmachen wollte, um ihr zu erklären, dass dieses Backwerk für sie bestimmt war, verlangte Mrs. Newton nach ihrer Aushilfe. Bella lächelte ihn entschuldigend an, verabschiedete sich hastig und verschwand mit traurigen Augen. Mr. Newton nahm ihren Platz ein und Edward bezahlte widerwillig.

Ein weiteres Lebkuchenherz landete in seinem Rucksack und ein weiterer Zettel wanderte am nächsten Tag über den Biologietisch zu Bellas Seite.

‚_Ich brauche noch ein Herz.'_

Zu beider Unglück war ihnen das Schicksal nicht wohl gesonnen. Am nächsten Tag stand Mike im Verkauf - der Edward mit stichelnden Blick seine Ware überließ - und den Tag darauf bekam der Dunkelhaarige die Aufgabe aufgebrummt, auf seine Nichte Renesmee aufzupassen. Er musste all seine Überzeugungskraft aufbringen, damit wenigstens seine Eltern das Herz auf ihrem Nachhauseweg für ihn abholten.

Isabella verstand nicht, was ein Mann mit so vielen Lebkuchen wollte. Aber sie beneidete jeden, der einen davon bekam. Oder das Mädchen, der alle gehören sollten. Jeden Tag ein Lebkuchenherz und das bereits seit einer halben Woche. Der anfängliche Schock war bereits der verstehenden Resignation gewichen.

Sie wusste, dass all ihre kleinen Hoffnungen, die Edward betrafen, immer umsonst gewesen waren. Nichtsdestotrotz schaffte ihr diese Situation jeden Tag ein weiteres Treffen mit ihm. Sie steckte in ihre Verzierungen weiterhin alle Mühe und Gefühle.

Am fünften Tag schmückte sie die Nachricht _‚Dein Lächeln ist mir das Liebste'_ auf dem dunklen Teig mit weißen Zuckerperlen und als Edward kam, versuchte sie ihr strahlendstes Lächeln aufzusetzen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie diese Geste auch wunderschön beherrschte. Ohne ihr Wissen brachte sie den Jungen ihrer Träume damit aber soweit aus dem Konzept, dass ihn die bis dahin so erfolgreich vertriebene Nervosität mit einem Schlag erwischte.

„Dein Lächeln ist mir das Liebste", las er mit unsicherer Stimme zu schnell vor, obwohl er dabei gar nicht auf das Herz sondern direkt in ihre Augen sah.

„Ja", nickte Isabella - das stand dort - und schämte sich, dass sie sich trotzdem so angesprochen fühlte. Dass sie sich nichts mehr wünschte, als sich damit angesprochen fühlen zu dürfen.

Weihnachten rückte langsam näher und jeden Tag verkaufte das Mädchen dem Jungen ein Lebkuchenherz.

Jeden Tag versuchte Edward aufs Neue seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen und jeden Tag scheiterte er kläglich. Vielleicht hoffte er innerlich, dass sie es mit der Zeit selbst herausfinden könnte, vielleicht fürchtete er sich doch vor ihrer Reaktion, wenn sie es tat.

Jeden Tag bekam Bella einen neuen Auftrag und jeden Tag hätte sie ihn am liebsten gefragt, für wen all diese Herzen waren. Am Wochenende hatte er von seiner Schwester Alice, die durch eine Gruppenarbeit im letzten Halbjahr noch die Telefonnummer seiner Angebeteten besaß, eben diese erpresst und so mit einem furchtbar unbeholfenem Anruf seine Wünsche weitergeleitet. Die Botschaften wurden von mal zu mal romantischer und liebevoller.

Bis auf den vierzehnten Dezember.

Am vierzehnten Dezember holte sie die Hoffnung das erste Mal wieder ein. Die Hoffnung, dass vielleicht doch ein Herz für sie bestimmt sein sollte.

Sie saß mutlos auf ihrem Stuhl in Biologie, den Kopf voller Ängste vor dem Mathetest, der am folgenden Tag auf sie wartete. Obwohl Mr. Banner, ihr Biolehrer gleich seine Stunde beginnen wollte, lagen auf ihrem Tisch immer noch ihre Notizen der Gleichungen der vergangenen Stunde. Einen winzigen Schritt wollte sie einfach nicht begreifen. Alles verstand sie, nur diesen einen, kleinen Schritt erkannte sie zwischen all den Zahlen nicht.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", flüsterte Edward plötzlich und sah ihr über die Schulter. Mit klopfendem Herzen schluckte sie ihre Nervosität herunter, riss sich wie immer in seiner Gegenwart zusammen und nickte zaghaft. Sie rutschte ein Stück zurück und schob ihm ihr Heft entgegen. Der Dunkelhaarige warf nur einen kurzen Blick darauf, ehe er mit dem Zeigefinger direkt auf die Zeile deutete, die sie nicht verstand.

„Du musst das einfach da rüber ziehen", erklärte er leise und schaute zurück zu ihr. Sie nickte lediglich stumm, vergaß aber aufgrund der Nähe seines Gesichts, zu fragen, welche Zahl sie wie und wo rüber ziehen sollte.

„Schreibst du morgen einen Test?", hakte er nach, worauf sie abermals nickte.

Mr. Banner räusperte sich und die beiden widmeten sich rasch dem Unterricht. Bella wollte das angefangene Gespräch jedoch nicht einfach fallen lassen -zumal sie noch nichts gesagt hatte - und wisperte: „Brauchst du wieder ein Herz?"

Er nickte, riss ein Stück Papier von seinem Block ab und schrieb darauf die Botschaft: _‚Viel Glück'._

Doch als er am Nachmittag vor ihr stand und sie darauf wartete, dass er irgendein Zeichen gab, sie damit ansprechen zu wollen, siegte erneut seine Angst und ein weiterer Tag ohne Geständnis zog ins Land.

Die hoffnungslose Situation schien sich mit jedem fortschreitendem Lebkuchenherzen zu verschlimmern. Während Edward immer mehr von seinen Gefühlen preisgab, war er hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Vorhaben, endlich reinen Tisch zu machen, und dem Wunsch, dass sie ihm diese Aufgabe abnehmen und einfach aus dem Subtext ihrer Gespräche seine Absichten herauslesen könnte. Bella hingegen hoffte mit jedem liebevoll verzierten Gebäck, dass er ihre Gefühle darin spüren und sie ihn somit doch noch für sich gewinnen könnte. Doch jeden Tag musste sie eine erneute Ablehnung einstecken.

Als Edward am zweiundzwanzigsten Dezember seufzend ein weiteres Herz in seinen Rucksack steckte, fasste er den Plan, ihr am heiligen Abend seine Liebe zu gestehen. Das Gepäck, welches sich mittlerweile nur noch für diesen Zweck in seinem Auto befand, war fast bis zum Maximum gefüllt und in zwei Tagen würde er sie einfach mit seiner Sammlung überhäufen. Zum Teufel mit seiner inneren Angst; er hatte sich so lange eingeredet, es zu schaffen, jetzt konnte er sich auch dran halten.

Mit all den Lebkuchen würde sein Auftritt noch eindrucksvoller wirken und sie würde ihn gar nicht mehr abweisen können.

Zuversichtlich und frohen Mutes fuhr er am dreiundzwanzigsten Dezember auf den Parkplatz des Diners. Der leichte Schneefall, der vor etwa einer Woche eingesetzt hatte, hatte die Straßen weiß gefärbt. An diesem Tag würde er ihr Aufeinandertreffen zum ersten und letzten Mal nicht mit nervösem Gestammel überschatten, sondern einfach nur ein Lebkuchenherz kaufen.

Dachte er.

Sein Herz rutschte ihm beinahe in die Hose, als er den Wagen parkte und sein Blick auf die wimmelnden Leute fiel, die die letzte Weihnachtsdekoration abnahmen. In einem rasanten Tempo griff er nach seinem Rucksack, sprang aus dem Wagen und hastete zum Stand der Newtons. Gerade, als er ausstieg, begann es erneut, leise zu schneien. Überall packten Familien ihre Waren in Kartons und große Scheinwerfer, die den Abbau erleichtern sollten, verdorben die bisherige weihnachtliche Atmosphäre.

Mit einem Ruck kam Edward vor Bella, die gerade auf einer winzigen Leiter stand und Tannenzweige vom Dach der Bude pflückte, zum Stehen.

„Bella!", keuchte er entsetzt. „Warum baut ihr schon ab?"

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und wirbelte herum - und rutschte dabei mit dem linken Fuß von der winzigen Trittfläche. Mit einem kleinen Aufschrei strauchelte sie nach vorn, fiel direkt in Edwards Arme, der wiederum selbst zurücktaumelte und mit ihr in die Knie ging. Beide stöhnten leise auf, das Mädchen war äußerst unbequem auf ihm gelandet. Durch den Sturz hatte sie sich den Arm gestoßen, während sein Oberschenkel diverse blaue Flecken davontragen würde.

„Edward!", japste sie blass und wich rasch ein bisschen von ihm zurück, sodass sie nur noch zwischen seinen Beinen kniete. „Oh Gott, es tut mir so leid! Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, schon okay", stöhnte er und richtete sich halbwegs auf. Der Schnee fraß sich bereits in seine Hose. „Hast du dir wehgetan?"

Er sah ihr in die Augen und augenblicklich vergaß sie, was sie antworten wollte.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", murmelte er.

„Nicht so schlimm", erwiderte sie abwehrend und sah an ihm vorbei. Ihr Blick fiel auf seinen Rucksack, der neben ihnen zu Boden gegangen war. Der Junge hatte am Vortag das Schließen des Reißverschlusses vernachlässigt und so waren die obersten Lebkuchen aus der Öffnung gefallen.

‚_Du gehst mir nicht eine Sekunde aus dem Kopf'_, stand auf dem, welches direkt in ihrem Blickfeld lag.

„Dein Herz ist noch da, ich habe es beiseite gelegt", erklärte sie distanziert, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Es gab jetzt Dringenderes zu klären.

„Wieso baut ihr schon ab? Heute ist doch erst der Dreiundzwanzigste! Was ist denn mit morgen?" Er klang in seinen eigenen Ohren angsterfüllt, aber anders ließ sich das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust auch nicht beschreiben. Wenn sie bereits in diesem Augenblick abbauten, könnte er ihr nicht am kommenden Tag das letzte, endgültige Lebkuchenherz überreichen und damit seinen großen Plan vollenden.

„Ja, aber… Aber der Weihnachtsmarkt schließt doch immer schon vor dem Heiligabend", verteidigte sich das Mädchen kleinlaut, völlig von seiner unerwarteten Reaktion überfordert.

„Verdammt, ich… Ich brauche doch noch das vierundzwanzigste Herz! Ansonsten kann ich doch nicht…" Er brach ab und suchte erneut bittend ihren Blick.

„Was kannst du nicht?", wiederholte sie leise. Obwohl sie in dem nassen Schnee saß, kümmerte sie die Kälte in diesem Augenblick nicht. Ihr Herz schlug vor Aufregung so schnell, dass es ihren Körper problemlos erhitzte.

Edward schluckte schwer und sah ihr tief in die Augen, bevor er eine Entscheidung traf.

„Bella, ich muss dir was sagen", gestand er zögerlich. Als sie nichts erwiderte, fuhr er eilig fort, richtete sich dabei noch ein Stück auf.

„Du bist das schönste Mädchen der Welt", erklärte er.

„Dein Lächeln ist mir das Liebste. Du gehst mir nicht eine Sekunde aus dem Kopf. Ich…" Er stockte. Sein Herz lag ihm bereits auf der Zunge, doch es benötigte noch einen letzten Stoß.

„Diese Nachrichten… Die Herzen…", hauchte Bella fassungslos, während sich die Hoffnung bereits einen Weg durch ihren Bauch in die Brust bahnte.

„Die waren alle für dich", bestätigte Edward nachdrücklich.

„Ich… Ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

Einen kurzen Augenblick blieben seine Worten in der von Lärm erfüllten Luft liegen, durch die die zierlichen Flocken träge auf sie hinunter rieselten.

„Wirklich?", flüsterte Bella heiser. Edward wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. War das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Also nickte er und starrte sie abwartend an. Konnte sie nicht etwas dazu sagen?

„Warum hast du nicht früher was gesagt? Ich hab gedacht… die ganze Zeit, dass sie für jemanden anderes wären." Sie blickte kurz auf ihre Finger, die nervös an ihren Ärmeln spielten.

„Ich wollte auf den richtigen Moment warten, schätze ich", erklärte Edward entschuldigend.

„Vierundzwanzig Lebkuchenherzen?", fragte das Mädchen hoffnungsvoll und erwiderte seinen Blick wieder.

„Naja, jetzt leider ja nur dreiundzwanzig." Er grinste schief. Ihr glückliches Herz konnte sich ebenfalls nicht davon abbringen lassen, ein liebliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu legen.

„Darf ich mir für das vierundzwanzigste Herz stattdessen etwas wünschen?", erkundigte sie sich verlegen, während ihre Augen kurz zu den Herzen wanderten.

„Natürlich. Alles", versicherte er eilig. Sein Herz schlug schnell gegen seine Brust, denn er glaubte, zu wissen, dass er wider Erwarten doch den richtigen Moment erwischt hatte. Er fasste mit einer zittrigen Hand nach ihrer Wange, einfach damit sie ihm noch ein Stück näher war. Augenblicklich wurde sie noch röter als ohnehin schon, bevor sie sich zu ihm herunterbeugte und ihn sanft küsste.


	10. Chapter 10

Poinsettia

Überall ertönten Weihnachtslieder und glückliche Menschen liefen in die verschiedenen Geschäfte, um die letzten Besorgungen zu erfüllen, damit die Lieben daheim auch ihren Konsumbedarf vollkommen auskosten konnten.

Ihr stechender Geruch, der sich durch die Hektik noch verdreifachte, umhüllte mich und bettete meine Geruchswahrnehmung in seine liebliche Woge, lädt dazu ein, sich ihm vollkommen zu überlassen…

_'Nur ein winziger Moment und ich könnte…_

_Niemand würde etwas bemerken…_

_Nein, ich darf erst gar nicht daran denken!'_

Der stechende Schmerz in meiner Kehle nahm immer mehr zu, schrie nach Erlösung, bat nach frischem Blut…

Eine leichte Brise wehte mir ins Gesicht und für einen winzigen Moment konnte ich auch wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen, jedoch hielt er nicht lange an.

Die Glücksgefühle und Freude auf das schöne Fest und die Angst, nicht alle Geschenke rechtzeitig zu bekommen, vernebelten meine Sinne.

Schon immer wusste ich, dass die Menschen keinen blassen Schimmer von wahren Ängsten hatten und erst in Anbetracht des Moments den wahren Grund für ihre Angst erkennen konnten.

'_Warum haben denn Menschen instinktiv vor dunklen Gassen und vor roten Augen Angst?  
Weil ein Zwergkaninchen mit roten Augen dort haust? –Wohl eher nicht…'_

In der Hoffnung der ewigen Verdammnis vielleicht entkommen zu können, zog ich mich auf einen kleinen Berg zurück, von dem man einen guten Blick auf die kleine Stadt hatte.

Gebannt verfolgte ich mit den Augen ein kleines Kind, welches ausgelassen unter den wachsamen Augen seiner Mutter herum tollte.

Einzelne Schneeflocken rieselten vom Himmel, welcher so klar wie schon lange nicht mehr war.

Spielerisch tänzelten die gefrorenen Kristalle ihren Weg zur Erde, um dort als Opfer vieler kindischer Vergnügungen zu zerfallen.

Erneut wanderte mein Blick gen Himmel und mit Leichtigkeit konnte ich den Abendstern ausmachen.

Bewundernd schaute ich ihn an. Anmutig hob er sich von den Anderen ab und strahlte mit ihnen um die Wette, mit dem Wissen, dass keiner der anderen Sterne jemals an seine Schönheit heran reichen würde.

Langsam legte ich meine rechte Hand auf meine Wange. So sehr wünschte ich mir, ich wäre jemandes Abendstern, doch dies würde niemals passieren.

Warum denn auch?

Könnte ich jemals mit dem Wissen, jemanden sein Glück und sein Recht auf den Richtigen zu nehmen, glücklich weiter leben?

Den Blick weiterhin auf den Abendstern gerichtet, verlor ich mich kurz in meinen Wünschen und Träumen. Hell leuchtete er vom Himmelszelt aus und blitzte kurz auf.

Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal, rieb mir mit den Händen über meine Augen.

Ungläubig schaute ich den Abendstern ein weiteres Mal an.

Doch nichts passierte. Immer noch strahlte er von seinem Platz um die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen, welche weiterhin hektisch durch die Straßen liefen.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war ich mir sicher, dass dieser Stern aufgeblitzt hatte, als wolle er mir zu zwinkern…

Das kann nicht sein, ich muss es mir eingebildet haben; eine Halluzination oder Illusion meiner _sehnlichsten _Wünsche, mehr auch nicht.

Lautes Aufkreischen und ein unvergesslicher Geruch ließ mich wieder auf die Menschenmasse schauen, welche aus lauter Hektik das kleine Kind, das vergeblich nach Hilfe schrie, da seine Mutter ohnmächtig geworden war, vollkommen ignorierten.

_'Gilt nicht gerade Weihnachten als Fest der Liebe, steht es nicht für ein Miteinander?'_

Die Menschen haben es immer noch nicht verstanden, sie hatten dies noch nie…

Ist es wirklich so schwer zu begreifen, dass eine Gesellschaft auf ein Miteinander aufbaut?

Schon so viele Jahre durfte ich mit ansehen, wie sich ganze Völker gegenseitig auslöschten und Unschuldige mit in ihren Abgrund rissen.

Haben die Menschen wirklich nicht vor, aus ihren Fehlern zu lernen?

Die Geschichte zu nutzen?

Erleichterte es einem wirklich das Gewissen, wenn man wusste, dass unter dem tollen Weihnachtsbaum Geschenke lagen, statt einer Frau zu helfen, die in Not geraten war?

Und sie bezeichneten sich selbst als sozial!

Blut rannte aus der Nase der Frau und niemand wollte ihr helfen.

Vereinzelte Schaulustige blickten sich um, rannten jedoch weiter, da nicht mehr viel Zeit war.

Zeit – das wichtigste Element unseres Lebens, für mich jedoch unbedeutend.

_´Lauft schon vor ihr fort, anstatt sie einzufangen!´_

Ihr habt es sowieso schon euer gesamtes Leben getan, dann kommt es auf einmal mehr auch nicht mehr an…

Von meinen Instinkten geleitet, ging ich einen Schritt auf den Abgrund vor mir zu.

Einzelne Steine zersplitterten unter meiner Last und stürzten hilflos in den Abgrund.

Fasziniert von der Tiefe versuchte ich mit meinen Augen die Steine ausfindig zu machen, jedoch vergeblich.

Geschockt weiteten sich meine Augen, als ich erkannte, dass ich auch die kleinen Steine hätte sein können.

Fluchtartig lief ich los, ohne noch einmal auf die Menschenmenge zu achten.

Aus lauter Gier nach frischem Blut hatte ich beinahe mein wahres Antlitz zu erkennen gegeben.

Mich als Mörder zu erkennen zu geben, wäre sicher nicht sonderlich klug gewesen und es war auch nichts, worauf ich stolz war.

So viele Menschen und Vampire mussten schon durch meine Hände sterben. Ich hatte es nicht anders verdient, als für die Ewigkeit verdammt zu sein.

_'Niemals darf ich das Lächeln auf den Lippen eines Anderen sehen, wofür ich auch noch verantwortlich bin._

_Niemals werde ich der Grund für Nervosität sein. Es sei denn, die Nervosität ist das Trugbild von Angst!  
Es ist die Ironie des Schicksals, dass ich die Gefühle von Liebe, Zuneigung und Wärme am stärksten spüre; als Erster weiß, wenn jemand Liebe für einen Anderen empfindet, aber sie mir niemals widerfahren wird!'_

Immer noch lief ich, fort von den Menschen und ihren verspottenden Gefühlen und überließ sie ihrem Schicksal.

Ein markerschütterndes Lachen ertönte, das direkt aus meiner Kehle stammte.

Den einzigen Schicksalsverlauf, den ich kannte, war, sein Dasein zu fristen bis das Ende gekommen war. Wenn man Glück hatte, dann war man nicht allein. Wenn man so war wie ich, hatte man nichts anderes verdient, als dauernd auf der Flucht zu sein.

_'Schon lange wandle ich durch die Welt, doch mein Gesicht hat nirgends Freude ausgelöst._

_Schau es dir doch an!_

_Nur Narben, welche Zeugen von unverzeihlichen Taten sind.'_

Erneut blickte ich gen Himmel und fand den Abendstern. Als ob er mich auf meiner Reise begleitet hätte, war er noch immer auf derselben Stelle platziert, wie vorhin auf dem Berg.

Mit meinen Kräften am Ende, ließ ich mich in den weichen Schnee fallen. Zu lange war ich ohne Halt umher geirrt. Eine Wärmequelle in meinem Leben gab es noch nie…

Erschöpft schloss ich die Augen und horchte in den, um mich herumliegenden, Wald hinein.

Vereinzelte Herzschläge der Tiere konnte ich hören, genauso wie ihr gleichmäßiger, beruhigender Atem. Alles schien zu Hause und an seinem Platz zu sein…

Wind blies mir ins Gesicht, welcher zart mein Gesicht streichelte.

„Wach auf. Ich weiß, du hattest eine lange und schwere Reise, aber bald sollst du am Ziel deiner Suche sein."

Mit einem Mal waren meine Augen wieder offen und ich starrte unmittelbar in irgendetwas Weißes hinein.

Augenblicklich schaffte ich zwischen uns _beiden_ den nötigen Sicherheitsabstand.

„Wer oder was bist du?", fragte ich in die Stille hinein.

Ich müsste doch irgendetwas gehört haben, als sie sich mir genähert hat, doch nichts. Noch immer konnte ich ihren Herzschlag und ihren Geruch nicht wahrnehmen.

Nichts verriet irgendetwas über sie! Als ob sie gar nicht existieren würde…

Irritiert blinzelte ich, doch sie stand immer noch genauso vor mir.

Durch den Abstand erkannte ich mittlerweile auch ein paar Konturen:

Lieblich, wie ein kleiner Engel stand sie da mit ihren schwarzen, kurzen Haaren und zärtlich versuchte sie, mit ihren goldenen Augen meinem Blick stand zu halten.

_`Gibt es wirklich Engel? _

_Warum sollten sie eigentlich nicht existieren? – Es gibt ja schließlich auch Vampire und Werwölfe…_

_Gewiss können nur solche Wesen so eine reine Seele haben, wie mein Gegenüber sie hat. _

_Zudem hat sie goldene Pupillen._

_Gold – Das Edelste, was es auf der Welt gibt und es passt sehr gut zu dem Wesen vor mir. Sie ist wunderschön…´_

Schnell versuchte ich wieder meine Gedanken zu sammeln. - Es konnte doch nicht wirklich sein, dass ich mich so leicht aus der Fassung bringe…

„Ich bin gekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass du wieder auf deinen Weg kommen musst. Niemand ist dafür bestimmt worden, für immer der Dunkelheit anzugehören. Auch du nicht, Jasper." Zuversichtlich blickte sie mir ins Gesicht.

„Was für einen Weg?", fragte ich leise nach.

„Den musst du noch finden, gib aber nicht auf." Ihre Stimme verblasste und drang durch den pfeifenden Wind nicht mehr ganz so deutlich zu mir durch. Für einen kurzen Moment musste ich die Augen schließen, ansonsten würde ich diese schutzlos den umher fliegenden Schneeflocken ausliefern. Allerdings sollte es ein fataler Fehler sein: Der Engel war fort!

Vergeblich durchkämmte ich die Umgebung mit meinem Blick, lief umher, bis auf ein paar aufgescheuchte Eulen fand ich jedoch nichts.

_Ich muss wieder auf meinen Weg kommen…_

Unsicher, was sie mir damit sagen wollte, lief ich nun schon seit Tagen orientierungslos umher. Immer mit der Hoffnung, dass ich irgendwo einen Hinweis auf den Engel oder „meinen Weg" finden werde, versuchte ich mit meinen Augen jedes einzelne Detail meiner Umgebung aufzunehmen, jedoch konnte ich nichts finden.

Überall befand sich dieses widerliche Weiß. Es bettete alles in seine Fänge, was es packen konnte und ließ nichts verschont.

Es war ihm vollkommen gleichgültig, ob es nur ein unschuldiges Haus oder ein Baum war, der Dank uns Vieles erdulden und schließlich bangen musste, am Abend noch in unsere _gute _Stube einquartiert zu werden, wenn es nicht schon längst geschehen war.

Gewiss war es dort warm. – Herzliche Güte würde ihn umspielen, gespielte Freude würde sich ausbreiten und die Tanne damit ganz langsam vergiften.

Als Höhepunkt würde er noch mit ansehen können, wie die Kinder ihren Eltern traurige, fast schon wütende Blicke zu warfen, weil sie nicht die neuste CD ihrer Lieblingsband vom _lieben _Weihnachtsmann bekommen hatten.

Warum wurde den Kindern überhaupt noch gesagt, dass der Weihnachtsmann die Geschenke brachte, wenn sie es doch eh besser wussten?

Wo blieb da der Sinn?

Der Sinn von Weihnachten wurde eh schon verfremdet. – Warum dann nicht ganz?

Missmutig schaute ich auf den Weg vor mir.

Ein Wunder soll passiert sein.

Ich glaubte nicht an Wunder. Gewiss war es nur ein Streich meiner Sinne oder warum fand ich den Engel nicht wieder?

Erschöpft ließ ich mich in einer kleinen Kneipe nieder.

Seit langem war ich nicht mehr unter Menschen gewesen, wenn, dann nur wenn es nötig war…

Wie ein eigens für mich komponiertes Lied schlugen die Herzen und pochte das Blut der Gäste in der kleinen Kneipe melodisch und schnürten meine Kehle zu.

„Was kann ich Ihnen bringen, Mr?" Eine raue Stimme ließ mich aufhorchen.

Der Gastwirt blickte mich auffordernd an und immer wieder huschten seine Blicke ungeduldig zu den anderen Gästen. Natürlich hatte auch der Gastwirt keine Zeit für seine Gäste. Geschweige denn von Lust an Weihnachten zu arbeiten…

_`Ist das Los, was man sich selber antut nicht schlimmer, als das was einem geschieht, mein lieber Freund? Ich weiß es nicht, denn ich habe mein Schicksal bestimmt nicht auserwählt…`_

Erst ein ungeduldiges Räuspern lässt mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken hochschrecken.

Etwas verärgert starrt der Wirt mich an.

„Einen Tee, bitte." – Alles nur reine Formalität und Zierde…

Nervös wippte ich mit meinem Fuß auf und ab.

Ungeduldig tippte ich mit meinen Fingern rhythmisch zu dem Pochen der Herzen um mich abzulenken.

Es schien fast, als hätte ich auf irgendetwas oder auf jemanden gewartet…

Auf wen? – Damals wusste ich es nicht…

In der Kneipe herrschte eine ausgelassene Atmosphäre. Jeder männliche Bürger der kleinen Stadt schien sich hier versammelt zu haben, um vielleicht seiner Frau zu entkommen oder um einfach nur seine Freunde wieder zu treffen.

Klirrend stießen sie die Biergläser aneinander; lautes Lachen dröhnte von allen Seiten und Ecken.

Trotz alldem schenkte ich den Menschen keine Aufmerksamkeit. Nicht_ heute… _

Vollkommen im Rhythmus des Klopfens verloren, nahm ich die kleine Gestalt nicht wirklich wahr, die vor kurzem die Kneipe betreten hatte.

Als ob es selbstverständlich wäre, setzte sich das kleine Wesen neben mich und starrte mich erwartungsvoll an.

Skeptisch musterte ich sie, was sie keineswegs einschüchterte.

Es kam mir vor, als würde ich sie bereits kennen, doch ich wusste nicht woher.

Vielleicht aus einem anderen Leben?

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre zarten Lippen. Die schwarzen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, wie eine Kompassnadel, die verrückt spielte. Ihre Augen leuchteten feuerrot auf – ein Ebenbild meiner eigenen.

Doch wenn sie mich wirklich bereits kannte, warum lief sie nicht davon, statt auf mich zu?

Sie muss doch meine Narben gesehen haben!

Behutsam drehte ich die Tasse Tee, die der Gastwirt mir vor kurzem hingestellt hatte, ein wenig, damit mein Gesicht in dem Tee gespiegelt wurde.

Misstrauisch beäugte ich mein Spiegelbild: Jede einzelne Narbe war noch zusehen; klar und deutlich…

_Wieso dann?_

„Ich bin Alice", zuversichtlich streckte sie mir ihre winzige Hand entgegen, welche ich behutsam nahm.

_'Vielleicht ist das alles nur ein Trick…_

_Ein Trick, um mich abzulenken?'_

Ihre zarte Hand fühlte sich unglaublich gut an und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus.

_Sie macht ihren Job gut, verdammt gut._

„Wir sollten vielleicht gehen, damit wir auch früh genug zu Hause eintreffen werden."

Zu Hause, was für ein wohltuender Klang, der meine Seele erreichte.

Alles in mir schrie, sehnte sich danach mit ihr zu gehen, allerdings ließen sich Erfahrungen nicht einfach so auslöschen…

Warum sollte ausgerechnet sie nicht den Abschaum in mir sehen, der ich nun einmal war?

_'Taten lassen sich nicht ändern und vergessen erst recht nicht._

_Das muss sie doch wissen!'_

Skeptisch blickte ich das glückliche Wesen vor mir an.

Ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln breitete sich in mir aus.

_´Hat sie etwa vor meine Gefühle zu manipulieren?_

_Gewiss nicht. So ein atemberaubendes Wesen wäre sicher niemals dazu fähig, oder doch?´_

Noch niemals hatte ich mich getäuscht.

Weiterhin betrachtete ich Alice vor mir.

Immer noch fesselte sie mich förmlich mit ihrem Blick, als wäre ich die kostbarste Perle auf der Welt und nur sie könne sie in ihren Händen halten.

„Was meinst du?" Immer noch schaute sie mich zärtlich an.

Langsam nickte ich ihr zu und legte meine Hand in ihre.

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich mitging.

Wahrscheinlich weil ich auch nur ein Mann und sie so bezaubernd war.

Sie muss von einem anderen Stern sein, ansonsten würde sie sich nicht auf mich einlassen…

*****

Bis heute kann ich nicht glauben, was damals passiert ist.

Zärtlich streiche ich mit meiner Hand über Alices Rücken, als sie sich endlich neben mich setzt und etwas zur Ruhe kommt. Bis jetzt war sie viel zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, alle mit ihrer Aufgeregtheit in den Wahnsinn zu treiben

Seit Stunden hüpfte sie entzückt durch das Haus und wollte jedem helfen, egal ob er es möchte oder nicht. Sicher muss man die Frage nicht stellen, ob ihre Hilfe wirklich _immer_ auch eine war…

****

Aufgeregt auf das anstehende Fest wollte Alice Esme die Arbeit, Weihnachtskekse zu backen, abnehmen, allerdings endete dies in einem Chaos.

In ihrem Eifer schmiss sie alle Zutaten, die sie nur sah, in eine Schüssel und rührte sie anschließend zu einem Teig. Unbeeindruckt, dass da noch ein paar Verpackungen aus diesem raus schauten, schmückte sie ihn noch mit ein paar Weihnachtsartikeln und stopfte vollends zufrieden anschließend die Schüssel in den Backofen. Allerdings konnte dieser Alice köstlichen Teig nicht so gut verkraften, als der Teig in diesem viel zu sehr aufging.

Die Verpackungen schmolzen zu einem widerlichen Brei zusammen und verklebten diverse Technische Dinge, sodass der Backofen kaputt ging…

_Aber der Wille zählt doch, oder nicht?_

Bisher hatte ich Esme noch nie so in Rage gesehen. Als Strafe musste Alice schließlich einen neuen Backofen kaufen und sämtliche Kekse essen, die sie zuvor gebacken hatte und anschließend musste sie wieder Neue backen.

Mit ihr wollte sicherlich niemand den Platz tauschen…

Durch Esmes kleine Strafe konnte Alice leider nicht mehr das gesamte Haus dekorieren, daher hat Rosalie diesen Part eingenommen und das Haus _dezent _geschmückt.

Ob das wohl geplant war, sodass das Haus nicht wie der Geschenkesack des Weihnachtsmanns aussieht?

****

Verschwörerisch zwinkert Edward mir zu, während er gleichzeitig Bella ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk überreicht. Erst nach lauten Protesten nimmt sie es schließlich entgegen.

Glücklich beobachte ich Alice, welche gebannt Rosalie anschaut, die einen Aufenthalt in Paris von uns beiden geschenkt bekommt und freudestrahlend nun den Gutschein in den Händen hält.

Bis heute kann ich nicht verstehen, weshalb ich Alice verdient habe oder viel eher aus welchem Grund Alice _mich _verdient hat.

Hätte nicht jemand wie Alice nicht einen anderen verdient, jemand besseres?

Dennoch bin ich für jeden einzelnen Tag, den ich mit Alice verbringen kann, dankbar.

Sie ist das Beste, was mir jemals hätte passieren können.

„Alice?" Verträumt schaut sie mich an.

„Willst du denn gar nicht mein Geschenk öffnen?" Lächelnd beugt sie sich zu mir vor und haucht mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Glücklich schenke ich ihr ein kleines Lächeln und in ihren Augen kann ich sehen, wie sich ein Strahlen in meine Augen schleicht, wie es nur bei Kindern an Weihnachten gesehen wird.

„Unbedingt."  
Nervös überreiche ich ihr meine kleine Schachtel, in der sich ein kleines Amulett und ein kleines Säckchen mit Sternenstaub befinden.

„Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, dass du Jazz´ Geschenk vergessen hast", lacht Emmett.

Lächelnd schaue ich zu, wie Alice einen Schmollmund zieht und ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt.

Währenddessen blickt Rose ihn strafend an und meint, dass er dafür ihr Geschenk erst einmal nicht bekommen wird.

Glücklich schaue ich zu, wie Alice nun auch wieder lacht und sie Emmett kindisch ihre Zunge ausstreckt, während dieser flehend Rosalie anschaut.

_Ich glaube nicht an Wunder, denn ich muss nicht mehr an sie glauben – Das größte Wunder ist mir widerfahren und wies mich zurück auf meinen Weg._


	11. Chapter 11

Habt ihr schon alle Geschenke? Nein? Ihr seit sicher nicht allein – und wie ihr gleich lesen werdet, haben andere noch viel größere Schwierigkeiten, ein passendes Geschenk zu finden ;)

Autor: -lovetwilight-

**Jede Gabe hat auch ihren Nachteil**

Jasper tippte ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern auf der Tischplatte. So war das alles eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen.

Es war kalt in Forks, noch kälter als sonst. Schnee bedeckte die Straßen und ließ das kleine Städtchen in einem anderen Licht erscheinen. Viele der Bewohner hatten ihre Häuser geschmückt und saßen abends gemütlich beisammen. Von dem Weihnachtsstress, den man in jeder Großstadt aus kilometerweiter Entfernung einsehen konnte, war hier nichts zu spüren. Überall hing der Geruch von frischgebackenen Plätzchen hing in der Luft – so viele verschiedene, dass selbst ein Vampir sich anstrengen musste, um sie auseinander zuhalten.

Auch Alice hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Weihnachtsleckereien zu backen, worunter seit einigen Tagen Bella regelmäßig leiden durfte. Es würde Jasper nicht wundern, falls seine Schwägerin in spe nach den Feiertagen ihr Körpergewicht verdoppeln würde. Ob das, was sie vorgesetzt bekam, immer genießbar war, mochte er zu bezweifeln, denn Alice war auch nur ein Vampir, der so gut wie gar nichts mit menschlichen Speisen anfangen konnte.

Im Hintergrund spielte Edward leise Klavier und Jasper konnte dessen Amüsement deutlich spüren. Und tatsächlich – besagter Pianist konnte sich das Lächeln über die Misere seines Bruders nicht verkneifen. Es war doch sowieso klar gewesen, dass es nicht klappen würde.

_Ja, Edward, wirklich witzig. _

Dieser kicherte nur noch mehr und verspielte sich beinahe bei seinem recht lebhaften Klavierstück. Jasper saß in der Küche und wusste selbst nicht wirklich, was er dort verloren hatte. Hier war absolut nichts, was ihm weiterhelfen würde. Fast schon verzweifelt stützte er den Kopf in die Hände und seufzte. Eine Welle von Mitgefühl schwappte von Edward zu ihm herüber, doch sie war so schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen war.

Im nächsten Moment trat Alice durch die Tür und tänzelte schnurstracks auf ihren Ehemann zu. „Jasper, Schatz", hörte er sie zuckersüß sagen. Dieser reagierte nicht, sondern versank noch mehr in seiner Pfütze aus Selbstmitleid. „Warum guckst du so... oh!", erschrak sie. Ihre Augen wurden verklärt und der Blick war auf alles und nichts gerichtet.

Jasper blieb einfach nur still sitzen und wartete etwas angespannt auf ihre Reaktion. Sein Bruder am Klavier verkniff sich ein Lächeln und blätterte die Noten um, die er auch nur brauchte, weil er dieses Stück zum ersten Mal spielte. Danach würde er sie nie wieder brauchen.

„Oh, Liebling! Das wäre wirklich so ein schönes Geschenk gewesen!" Sie lehnte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. Das wusste er auch selbst. Das Geschenk wäre perfekt gewesen! „Aber warum willst es mir seit ein einer halben Stunde nicht mehr schenken?", fragte Alice sichtlich verwirrt und zog die Stirn kraus, bevor sie den Mund leicht verzog.

Dem armen Vampir wurde bei dem Anblick seiner schmollenden Frau ganz weich um die Knie, trotz dass er saß. „Denk mal scharf nach", entgegnete er leicht geknickt. Doch anstatt auf seine miese Laune einzugehen, grinste sie nur breit, sodass ihr Ohren links und rechts Besuch bekamen.

„Oh, Jasper...", seufzte sie und setzte sich neben ihn an den teuren Holztisch. „Sieh das Ganze doch mal so: Weil ich weiß, was du mir schenken wirst, kann ich dir schon vorher sagen, ob es mir gefallen wird." Alice klang viel zu optimistisch für seinen Geschmack, weshalb er sie nur etwas misstrauisch beäugte.

„Aber das ist ja das Problem." Für einen Moment lauschte er Edwards Geklimper, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf seine Frau richtete. „Es sollte eine Überraschung sein."

Der kleine Vampir erhob sich wieder elegant von seinem Stuhl und setzte sich kurzerhand auf Jaspers Schoß. Sie lehnte seufzend ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, während er seine kalten Arme um sie schlang. „Ist es nicht das Wichtigste, dass es mir gefällt?"

„Ja, schon, aber..." Er wurde sofort unterbrochen.

„Na, siehst du", freute sie sich und sprang behände auf ihre Füße. In dem Moment brach die Hintergrundmusik ab und Bella trat wenig später durch die Tür. Ihr Haar war etwas zerzaust und ihre sonst blassen Wangen leicht gerötet von der Kälte, die draußen herrschte. Edward lief auf sie zu und gab ihr einen süßen Kuss auf die Lippen, nachdem er sie leise begrüßt hatte. „Warum hab ich sie nicht kommen sehen?", fragte sich Alice etwas verwirrt, ging aber sofort auf die zwei Turteltäubchen zu. Jasper versuchte indessen, so wenig wie möglich zu atmen, da der Geruch von Bellas Blut ihm immer noch zu schaffen machte. Doch da haftete noch etwas anderes an ihr außer dem üblichen blumigen Aroma. Etwas, das ihn seine Nase etwas angewidert rümpfen lies.

Wenig später zerrte Alice Bella in die Küche, um wieder ein neues Backrezept an ihr auszuprobieren. Diese folgte, als würde sie vor das jüngste Gericht gestellt werden, ihrer Freundin in die Kocharena. Edward hatte sie nur schweren Herzens gehen lassen, wie dem armen Jasper emotional fast entgegengeschrieen wurde. Er setzte sich wieder ans Klavier und fing an, eine schnelle Melodie zu spielen, diesmal ohne jegliche Noten. Gegen Alice hatte er in diesem Moment keine Chance. Sie nannte es liebevoll Zeit für Mädchen und warf ihn regelmäßig aus der Runde.

Jasper folgte Alice mit seinem Blick, welche nun auch den eigenartigen Geruch zu bemerken schien. „Bella!", beschwerte sie sich. „Warst du schon wieder bei diesem Hund und hast dich danach nicht geduscht?"

Doch entgegen seiner Erwartungen wurde sie nicht rot, sodass ihr Blut in ihren Wangen zirkulierte, sondern ein Grinsen bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht. „Besser."

Edward blickte nur finster, während er nun fast auf die weißen Tasten einhämmerte. Er wusste genau, was sie meinte.

Bella ging zu Jasper und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Tisch auf, während sie ihrem Verlobten lauschte. Um das rechte Handgelenk trug sie ein schwarzes Perlenarmband. (Ein seltenes Stück, welches Edward ihr einst schenkte. Er ließ sie in dem Glauben, er hätte es kostengünstig erstanden – das Gegenteil war der Fall.) Der Blonde stellte erleichtert fest, dass der eigenartige Gestank Bellas übertünchte und es ihm so leichter machte, dem Verlangen zu widerstehen. Was auch immer da so widerwärtig roch – es machte ihm kurzzeitig das Leben leichter!

„Ich hab dir was mitgebracht", zwitscherte Bella plötzlich vergnügt und zwinkerte ihm zu. Ihre Aussage sorgte für kollektive Verwirrung; alle hielten inne – auch Edward – und starrten auf das zierliche Mädchen. Jasper wusste am Allerwenigsten, was er damit anfangen sollte und hob nur die Augenbrauen.

„Ähm... Okay."

„Es ist draußen. Soll ich es dir zeigen?" Sie wirkte ein wenig aufgeregt und absolut zufrieden mit sich. Anscheinend war sie stolz auf ihr Mitbringsel.

Der Angesprochene wurde nun immer misstrauischer. „Klar", entgegnete er dennoch und stand langsam auf. Als einzige Antwort bekam er ein breites Grinsen von Bella, welche sich schon auf den Weg nach draußen machte. Nicht, ohne sich am Tisch zu rammeln.

Er öffnete ihr die Tür – alle Cullens waren Gentlemen – und trat hinter ihr nach draußen. Was er sah, ließ ihm ganz von allein die Kinnlade runterfallen. Er würde sie nachher auf dem Boden suchen müssen.

„Bella?"

„Jacob?", äffte diese ihn nach.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst hier erst auf mich wa..." Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, während er sich kurz wegdrehte. „Es... riecht hier etwas unangenehm." Von Jacob gingen oft nur gutartige Gefühle aus. Zwar war es offensichtlich, dass er eine Abneigung gegen Vampire empfand, doch es schien, als würde er für Bella mehr auf sich nehmen, als sie alle zunächst gedacht hatten.

Alice, welche ihnen hinterhergekommen war, stöhnte nur genervt, während die Angesprochene weiterhin strahlte wie ein kleines Kind. „Ja, und ich weiß auch, warum", übernahm trotzdem die Schwarzhaarige etwas grimmig die Antwort. „Der kommt aber nicht ins Haus!"

„Alice...", versuchte Bella, sie zu beruhigen.

Jake grinste nur. „Keine Sorge, ich bin stubenrein."

„Wohl kaum." Die Schwarzhaarige verschwand wieder ins Haus, doch nicht ohne dem Riesen einen bösen Blick zukommen zu lassen.

Jasper stand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt neben Bella, wartend auf eine Erklärung.

Nach einer kurzen Stille holte Bella kurz Luft und sagte „Taddaaaa!", während sie mit ihren Armen eine ausschweifende Bewegung in Richtung Jacob machte. Der Blonde schaute missbilligend in dessen Richtung, danach wieder zu seiner Schwägerin, als würde er an ihrer Zurechnungsfähigkeit zweifeln. Doch diese hatte immer noch ihr freudiges Lächeln auf den Lippen, als wäre es ganz offensichtlich, was Jasper mit diesem _Hund_ anfangen sollte.

„Aha", machte er deswegen nur. „Und...?"

Bella antwortete nicht und wiederholte nur grinsend ihre Armbewegungen. Doch der Blonde wusste absolut gar nichts damit anzufangen. Von drinnen konnte er Edwards Lachen hören – es musste also wirklich witzig sein, was sich hier abzog, wenn sogar Edward – ! – darüber scherzen konnte, obwohl sein ärgster Rivale auf dem Grundstück war.

„Verdammt, Jasper!", lachte Bella nun. „Hier steht die Lösung deines Problems!"

„Woher weißt du von meinem Problem?", fragte dieser empört, da er sofort wusste, wovon sie sprach.

„Edward", winkte sie nur ab und kam sofort wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück. „Durch Jake kann Alice ihre Gabe nicht einsetzen. Wenn ein Werwolf in der Nähe ist, funktioniert sie nicht." Dieser stand nur gelangweilt da und betrachtete seine nackten Füße.

Jasper war klar, dass seine Gattin sehr wohl ihr Gespräch mithören konnte, doch das würde nichts ändern. Zwar zweifelte er sehr an dieser Lösung, doch letztendlich musste er feststellen, dass diese Idee tatsächlich nicht schlecht war. Dieser Jacob stank zwar ganz fürchterlich, aber dem Himmel – oder der Hölle – sei Dank mussten Vampire nicht atmen.

„Und Jacob würde das wirklich machen?", fragte er ungläubig, weil es ihm ein bisschen seltsam erschien, dass ein Werwolf freiwillig bei einem Vampirclan blieb, nur damit einer der Mitglieder seiner Frau etwas schenken konnte, ohne dass diese es mitbekam.

„Irgendwann brauchen wir vielleicht mal eure Hilfe", meinte der indirekt Angesprochene nur, während er mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen leicht vor und zurück wippte.

„Und du bist dir da auch ganz sicher, Jacob?" Es war das erste Mal, dass Jasper ihn mit seinem Namen ansprach, was sowohl bei ihm selbst, als auch bei den anderen für Überraschung sorgte.

„Klar, warum nicht? Wenn deine Braut mich dann mal für einen Tag nicht anfaucht!", lachte er und warf den Kopf etwas zurück.

Jasper wollte gerade etwas Gemeines zurückschießen, von wegen, seine _Braut_ dürfe anfauchen, wen sie wolle, doch er biss sich im letzten Moment auf die Zunge. Er konnte froh sein, dass dieser Hund ihm überhaupt helfen wollte. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug – den er lieber nicht gemacht hätte - hatte er sich wieder gesammelt.

„Danke, Jacob", meinte er ehrlich und hoffte, dass es auch so ankam.

„Jaja, jetzt werd nicht sentimental. Das hält ja kein Mensch aus." Jake rollte mit den Augen und tat, als wäre er genervt. Aber Jasper spürte, dass er alles andere als genervt war – aufgeregt war der Hund. Und froh, Bella einen Gefallen tun zu können.

_Du bist aber kein Mensch_, wollte er antworten, doch wieder biss er sich auf die Zunge. Er warf einen Blick auf Bella, welche ziemlich glücklich schien – zum einen, weil sie Jasper helfen konnte und zum anderen, weil sie ihren besten Freund ihrer zukünftigen Familie ein bisschen näher gebracht hatte.

„Ich geh dann mal meine Geschmackszellen vergewaltigen lassen, ja?", schaltete sich Bella plötzlich wieder ein und zeigte mit dem Daumen auf das Haus hinter sich.

„Und wir gehen einkaufen."

Bella lachte nur auf Jakes Kommentar hin, während Jasper die Kinnlade runterklappte. „Was?"

„Brauchst du nun ein Geschenk für deine Püppi oder nicht?"

Jasper atmete sehr tief ein. „Heißt das, wir verbringen jetzt vierundzwanzig Stunden täglich miteinander? Bis Weihnachten?" Ihm wurde gleich ganz anders zumute.

Der Hund zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wenn du willst, dass dein Kätzchen nichts von deinem Geschenk erfährt, dann ja."

Das konnte eine fröhliche Vorweihnachtszeit werden! Der arme Jasper wusste nicht wirklich, worauf er sich da einließ – aber war es nicht manchmal nötig, zu grotesken Mitteln zu greifen, wenn man verzweifelt war?


	12. Chapter 12

**Autor:** Katie-chan  
**Rating**: P6  
**Genre:** Allgemein  
**Sonstiges:** Handlungsort ist Phoenix, Bella noch ein Kind

**Geschenke**

_"Think of giving not as a duty but as a privilege."__~ John D. Rockefeller Jr._

Es gab wenige Dinge, die Renée Swan nicht mochte. Sie war von Natur aus eigentlich ein fröhlicher Mensch, ein waschechter Sanguiniker, doch trotzdem gab es auch Dinge, für die sie kaum etwas übrig hatte. Das Schmieren von Bellas Pausenbroten, Staubsaugen, die Telefonrechnungen oder auch Weihnachten.

Weihnachten, das Fest der Familie, für viele die schönste Zeit im Jahr, war für sie nichts, für das sie Zuneigung verspüren konnte.

Die kitschigen Weihnachtsdekorationen oder auch die Musik, die in der Adventszeit andauernd im Radio gespielt wurde, trugen nicht zu einer guten Laune bei, sondern führten eher zu einem schlechteren Gemütszustand. Der extrem süßliche, fast schon Kopfschmerzen bereitende Duft von Vanille und Zimt in der Luft verbesserten die Lage nicht und auch die Aussicht auf das exzessive Kochen am vierundzwanzigsten Dezember verstimmte sie nur noch mehr. Doch trotz allem war dies nicht einmal halbwegs so unangenehm wie die weihnachtlichen Einkäufe, die sie durchführen musste.

_  
Bella und Phil zuliebe. _

Sie wollte für Bella ein gutes Vorbild sein, ihr zeigen, dass Weihnachten ein schönes Fest war, auch wenn sie das selbst nie erfahren hatte und nicht so empfand. Genauso sollte das erste gemeinsame Weihnachten mit Phil auch für ihn etwas Besonderes sein.

Das Geschenk für Phil hatte sie bereits, eine neue Tasche für seinen Baseballschläger mit einem Fach für drei Bälle und einem Band zum Anbinden des Handschuhs. Baseball war seine Leidenschaft, sein Beruf, da war es nicht schwer, ein praktisches Zubehör zu finden.  
Sie sah auf ihre goldene Armbanduhr, ehe sie die Autotür öffnete und aus dem dunkelgrünen Ford ausstieg.

_Zwei Stunden._

So viel Zeit hatte sie zur Verfügung, um das richtige Geschenk für Bella zu finden, dann musste sie ihre kleine Tochter von der Schule abholen.

In einem für Renée ungewöhnlich langsamen Schritttempo ging sie auf die große Eingangstür des Einkaufszentrums zu. Es reichte aus, die Anzahl der eintretenden Menschen zu sehen, um zu wissen, wie es im Inneren des Gebäudes zuging. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich auf eine unangenehme Art. Sie hasste das Einkaufen, erst recht kurz vor Weihnachten. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug betrat sie das große Einkaufszentrum und folgte dem Strom der Menschenmassen.  
Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie nicht einfach aufgeben und Bella eine Barbiepuppe schenken sollte, doch letztendlich entschied sie sich dagegen.

_Bella zuliebe. _

Ihr musste Weihnachten nicht gefallen, keinesfalls wollte sie aber erreichen, dass Bella die gleiche Abneigung gegen Weihnachten verspürte, wie sie selbst.

Mit einer neuen Entschlossenheit besah sie sich die Geschäfte und versuchte, die Schaufenster in Ruhe zu betrachten. Jedes davon war ausgefallen dekoriert, die einen mit Plastik-Weihnachtsmännern, andere waren mit Hilfe von Watte und Papierschneeflocken zu „Winterlandschaften" verwandelt worden und wieder andere waren mit den verschiedensten Lichterkettenzugehängt, die mehr an Las Vegas als an die Stille Adventszeit erinnerten.

Seufzend blieb sie vor einem Geschäft mit Kindermode stehen. Bella mochte das Einkaufen genauso wenig wie Renée, egal ob sie sich in einem Laden mit Kleidung, Spielzeug oder Lebensmitteln befanden. Für andere Kinder war es eine Qual, eine Spritze zu bekommen oder zum Zahnarzt zu müssen, für Bella jedoch war nichts so quälend wie der Einkauf von Kleidung. Wenn Renée ihr etwas Schönes zum Anziehen schenken würde, würde sich Bella sozusagen doppelt freuen können.

Und doch entschied sie sich gegen die Kleidung, auch wenn diese Idee sehr verlockend war. Kleidung konnte Renée Bella immer schenken, das Weihnachtsgeschenk hingegen sollte etwas besonderes sein.

Sich vom Geschäft abwendend, beobachtete sie kurz die Menschen um sich herum. Alle waren auf der Suche nach Geschenken. Eltern für ihre Kinder, Jugendliche für ihre Freunde und Ehepartner für einander. Die Suche verlief hektisch, nahezu panisch, ein Phänomen, welches man Jahr für Jahr in den Tagen vor Heiligabend überall zu sehen bekam. Das war nicht richtig, nicht einmal in ihren Augen.

Ihr Blick fiel ein weiteres Mal auf ihre Armbanduhr. _Nur noch eine knappe Stunde._  
Unschlüssig betrat sie den Spielzeugladen auf der anderen Seite, um sich doch umzusehen. Barbiepuppen waren schließlich nicht die einzigen Spielwaren. Überall tummelten sich Frauen und Männer, die sich alle möglichen Spielsachen besahen und nicht entscheiden konnten.

Sie schnaubte frustriert. Sie kannte ihre Tochter am Besten und doch wusste sie nicht, was sie ihr schenken sollte. Sogar Phil hatte schon etwas für Bella und dabei war es ihm nicht einmal richtig ermöglicht gewesen, sie ordentlich kennenzulernen, sie waren noch nicht besonders lange zusammen. Gemächlich schlenderte sie an den Ablagen vorbei und entdeckte in einer Ecke ein kleines Regal mit Kinderbüchern. Langsam strich sie über die Buchrücken, ohne sie genau zu studieren.

_Ob Charlie schon etwas für Bella hatte? _

Es waren schon fünf Jahre nach der Trennung mit Charlie vergangen. Fünf Jahre , in welchen sie sich nicht ein einziges Mal gesehen hatten und nur hin und wieder über Bella per Telefon sprachen. Meistens darüber, wer welchen Teil der Sommerferien mit Bella verbringen sollte.

_Wo er wohl Weihnachten verbrachte? Bei Billy oder vielleicht auf der Polizeistation?_

Ein leichtes Gefühl von Reue überkam sie. Wäre sie in Forks geblieben, müsste Charlie an Weihnachten nicht alleine sein.  
Langsam zog sie eine gebundene Ausgabe von Astrid Lindgrens „Ronja- Die Räubertochter" heraus und ging zur Kasse. Auch wenn ein Buch für Bella nichts Besonderes war, so war es doch ein schöneres Geschenk als Kleidung oder Spielzeug. Schon mit sieben Jahren war Bella eine unglaubliche Leseratte.

Enttäuscht nichts Besseres gefunden zu haben, verließ sie den Laden und ging in Richtung Parkplatz. Die Stunde war fast vorüber, als sie in ihren Augenwinkeln einen kleinen Juwellier entdeckte, der ihr vorher gar nicht aufgefallen war. Ohne große Erwartungen steuerte sie das Geschäft an, in welchem die Kundschaft hauptsächlich aus Männern bestand. Das Glas der hölzernen Vitrinen und auch des kleinen Schaufensters war in den Ecken mit aufgeklebten goldenen Ornamenten geschmückt. Die Dekoration war einfach, subtil und ging zwischen den Las Vegas-Lichtern unter.

Trotz der vielen Leute in dem kleinen Laden war es hier ruhig, die Hektik des Einkaufszentrums wie verpufft. Einige Männer unterhielten sich ruhig mit den Verkäufern, andere besahen sich die Vitrinen und obwohl die Musik relativ leise gestellt war, drangen die Geigentöne trotzdem klar an ihr Ohr. Auf diesen 15 Quadratmetern war die Weihnachtsstimmung so, wie man sie aus den alten Filmen oder Büchern kannte. Hier spürte man die stille und ruhige Zeit des Advents. Der Duft der gerösteten Mandeln, die an einem, in der Nähe liegenden, Stand verkauft wurden, rundete dieses Ambiente perfekt ab und war sogar für Renée angenehm.

Vorsichtig ging sie an den Menschen vorbei und besah sich die Schmuckstücke in den einfachen Holzvitrinen. Armbanduhren, Perlenohrringe und silberne Ketten waren liebevoll aufgestellt worden, doch das, was Renées Aufmerksamkeit fing, war eine zierliche Goldkette mit einem kleinen „B" als Anhänger. Sie war so einfach und doch perfekt.

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Madam?", fragte eine kleine Verkäuferin, die sich vor Kurzem noch mit einem anderen Kunden unterhalten hatte.  
Ohne den Blick von der kleinen Kette abzuwenden, nickte Renée leicht und deutete auf jene.  
„Diese hier nehme ich mit."

Stumm sah Renée der Frau zu, wie sie diese in diese in eine blaue Schatulle legte und in ein rotes Geschenkpapier einwickelte. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass Bella die Kette gefallen würde. Noch nie hatte Bella Schmuck von Renée bekommen, daher wäre das die perfekte Überraschung.  
„Für wen soll denn das Geschenk sein?"  
„Für meine Tochter", entgegnete Renée liebevoll und war froh neben dem Buch noch ein unerwartetes Geschenk für Bella zu haben.

Ein ihr unbekanntes Gefühl der Vorfreude machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit. Sie war neugierig, wie Phil und Bella auf die Geschenke reagieren würden. Sie stellte sich die glückseligen Gesichter ihrer Familie vor, das Auspacken der Geschenke, das gemeinsame Essen der Gans am ersten Weihnachtstag und den abendlichen Gottesdienst mit den alten, aber nicht altmodischenWeihnachtsliedern. Selbst die Vorstellung, mit Bella am Nachmittag vor Heiligabend die Plätzchen zu backen, war nicht mehr so verstimmend wie in den letzten Jahren.

Entschlossenen Schrittes und die gestressten Käufer nicht beachtend machte sie sich nun auf den Weg zum Auto. Die zwei Stunden waren um, sie musste sich beeilen, damit Bella nicht vor der Schule warten musste.  
Zu ihrem Glück war der Verkehr auf der Strecke vom Einkaufszentrum bis zur Schule fließend, sodass sie es , trotz des kurzen Zeitverzugs, punklich zum Unterrichtsschluss schaffte.

Neben der Autotür stehend sah sie zur Schule und versuchte, Bella unter den vielen Kindern zu entdecken.

Und da war sie. Bellas Zopf löste sich auf, als sie auf ihre Mutter zulief und sie umarmte.  
„Hallo Liebes", sagte sie liebevoll und drückte ihr Tochter an sich.  
„Hilfst du Onkel Phil und mir beim Schmücken des Weihnachtsbaums?", fragte Bella mit ihrer kindlichen Stimme.  
Eigentlich hatte sich Renée eine gute Ausrede ausgedacht, um zumindest dieser Tätigkeit aus dem Weg gehen zu können, doch nun wollte sie aus unerklärlichen Gründen nicht darauf verzichten.  
„ Liebend gern."


	13. Chapter 13

Wir haben sozusagen 'Halbzeit'! Noch 12 Geschichten warten auf euch und für heute hat sich Celesoan noch einmal ins Zeug gelegt, um euch mit einem Weihnachtsmärchen zu erfreuen ;)

_**Genre:**_** Romanze**

_**Sonstiges:**_** AU**

**Weihnachtswünsche**

Es war bitterkalt, obwohl die Sonne strahlend vom blauen Himmel schien. Zumindest so weit sie es sagen konnte, denn von ihrem Kabuff aus war sie nicht zu sehen. Sie fröstelte, da sie die ganze Zeit über saß, und schmiegte ihre Beine fester zusammen. Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Morgen rieb sie ihre Hände aneinander, die mit fingerlosen Wollhandschuhen überzogen waren, ehe sie ihren Kaffee nahm. Vorsichtig schlürfte sie an der dampfenden Tasse. Zum Trinken war er fast noch zu heiß, aber dafür wärmte er um so besser ihre halb erfrorenen Hände.

Ein kurzes Klimpern ließ sie reflexartig eine Hand nach dem metallenen Knopf ausstrecken, welcher einen kleinen, grünen Zettel herausgab. Sie prüfte flüchtig die Münzen, bevor sie diese mit mechanischer Bewegung in den Schlitz vor sich schob.

Seufzend richtete sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit ein weiteres Mal der Tasse und dem wohltuenden Inhalt. Beim nächsten Schluck, den sie nahm, verbrühte sie sich beinahe die Zunge und so stellte sie stumm fluchend das Gefäß beiseite. Sie drückte ihre Hände zwischen ihre Beine, um die Wärme besser behalten zu können. Ihr Blick schweifte umher, sie betrachtete die fast ausgestorbene Umgebung, den blanken Beton, die verblichenen Plakate, das rostbraune Eisen. All das war sonst vor Massenanstürmen kaum zu erkennen. Obwohl sie normalerweise die Stille genoss, dazu ein gutes Buch, fühlte es sich hier einfach verkehrt an.

Erneut zog das vertraute Geräusch ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Mit sicherem Griff drückte sie die Taste, zählte kurz die goldfarbenen, größtenteils angelaufenen Metallstücke und warf selbige den Vorangegangenen hinterher.

Wie sie aufsah, musste sie lächeln. Ihr gegenüber, in einem Kabuff wie diesem, saß eine sehr gute Freundin, die ihr fröhlich zuwinkte. Grinsend erwiderte sie es. Die Laune besagter Frau konnte auch gar nichts nach unten ziehen. Dabei waren sie heute die Einzigen hier. Und weshalb? Ganz einfach. Wenn man achtundzwanzig und Single war, dann musste man auch an solchen Tagen arbeiten. Genau das war es, was sie tat. Fünf Tage die Woche und acht Stunden täglich, öfters auch neun oder zehn, saß sie in diesem winzigen Metallkasten und gab Fahrkarten aus. Kein berauschender Job, aber besser als nichts und sie konnte sich damit über Wasser halten.

Ein dunkler Mantel schob sich in ihr Blickfeld und das Klimpern einer einzelnen Münze verriet ihr, dass sie dieses Mal herausgeben musste. Achtzig Cent kostete der hässlich grüne Fahrschein. Nachdem sie die Ein-Dollar-Münze eingeschoben hatte, drückte sie unterhalb ihrer Theke eine der kleinen Tasten, die somit zwanzig Cent in ein Schälchen ausspuckte, der der Fahrgast das Rückgeld entnehmen konnte. Die Dunkelheit vor ihr wich augenblicklich den freudig tanzenden Sonnenstrahlen, die gerade so unter die Bedachung der Station fallen konnten. Sogleich erhellte sich auch ihre Laune, zumindest ein wenig.

Noch besser wurde sie, als die große Stationsuhr in diesem Moment mit einer freundlichen Frauenstimme bekannt gab, dass es acht Uhr geworden war. Unwillkürlich lächelte sie und wandte ihren Blick auf die Uhr, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Jetzt waren es nur noch etwa zwanzig Minuten. Zwanzig Minuten bis was? Bis _er_ hier sein würde. Jeden Werktag zwischen 8.17 Uhr und 8.26 Uhr kam er bei ihr vorbei, um ein Ticket zu kaufen. Augenblicklich schwelgte sie in Erinnerungen.

Sie hatte ihn das erste Mal an einem Novembermorgen vor zwei Jahren bemerkt und war sofort gefangen von seinem Aussehen: der graue dicke Mantel, der darunter liegende erkennbare dunkle Anzug und die dazu passende elegante Hose. Umrahmt von dunklen, kurzen Haaren war das Gesicht dieses erfolgreichen Mannes, das man nur zu deutlich an seiner Kleidung und dem schwarzen Aktenkoffer erkennen konnte. Freundlich lächelte er ihr entgegen, als er die abgezählten Münzen auf ihren kleinen Tresen legte und sie aus seinen strahlend blauen Augen ansah. Hätte sie diese Bewegungen nicht bereits verinnerlicht gehabt, wäre ihr wohl entfallen gewesen, wie man ein Ticket ausgab, da sie ihn unverhohlen betrachtete, bis er an ihrer Kabine vorbeigegangen war. Beinahe wehmütig blickte sie ihm nach, ehe er vollends unter den vielen Menschen verschwand.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn von da an täglich zu sehen bekam. Und heute _musste_ er bei ihr das Ticket kaufen, so wie die zwei vergangenen Jahre am dreiundzwanzigsten Dezember. Sie würde ihn für eine ganze Weile nicht sehen, denn wie sie in den zwei Jahren beobachtet hatte, arbeitete er wohl an diesem Tag zum letzten Mal im alten Jahr, ehe er nach den Heiligen Drei Königen die Arbeit wieder aufnahm. Anfangs hatte sie ihn häufig nur kurz gesehen, da er an einer der anderen vier Kassen seinen Fahrschein geholt hatte. Im letzten Jahr war er jedoch fast immer an ihrer durchgegangen. Dazu kam, dass kurz vor den Feiertagen so wenig los war, dass nur zwei Kassen besetzt wurden und für ihre Kollegin war es Zeit...

Ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür ließ sie kurz aufschrecken, ehe sie sich umdrehte und das Grinsen ihrer Freundin sah, die bis eben noch ihr gegenüber gesessen hatte. Sie atmete geräuschvoll aus und strafte sie mit einem tadelnden Blick, welcher das Grinsen der Anderen nur breiter werden ließ, als sie eintrat.

„Ich bin kurz für kleine Mädchen und hol mir was zu essen. Kann ich dir was mitbringen, Ang?", wurde sie gefragt, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie nur zu zweit arbeiteten. Angela nickte eifrig und langte in ihre Hosentasche, um ein paar Dollar-Münzen hervorzukramen. Zwei davon drückte sie der Brünetten in die aufgehaltene Hand.

„Liebend gern. Eine Brezel und irgendwas Süßes könnte ich brauchen. Danke, Bella", antwortete sie enthusiastisch. Bella zwinkerte ihr kurz zu, bevor sie das kleine Kassenhäuschen wieder verließ, nur um vorne am Tresen noch mal aufzutauchen. Wissend setzte sie ein freches Grinsen auf.

„Viel Spaß euch beiden", sagte sie nur und wandte sich sogleich ab, während Angela augenblicklich rot anlief. Natürlich konnte sie vor ihrer Freundin nicht lange geheim halten, dass sie diesen Mann anhimmelte. War es außerdem nicht mehr als peinlich, dass eine erwachsene Frau seit zwei Jahren einem Mann zugetan war, den sie nicht einmal beim Namen kannte? Möglicherweise war er ja gar nicht so nett, wie sie sich ihn immer vorstellte. Eventuell war er vergeben oder schlimmer noch verheiratet und ihr schöner Traum, an der Seite dieses Mannes zu stehen, würde augenblicklich platzen wie eine Seifenblase.

Darüber hinaus war ihr aber nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass sie nie zu ihm passen konnte. Er, der erfolgreiche Geschäftsmann, und sie, die unbedeutende Angestellte. Um wie viel größer hätte der Unterschied noch sein können? Niemals würde jemand, wie er, sich für jemanden, wie sie, interessieren. Bestimmt hatte er sie nicht mal irgendwie bemerkt. Für ihn war sie wohl nur eine städtische Angestellte, die ihm täglich einen bezahlten Gefallen tat.

Seufzend versuchte sie ihre trüben Gedanken abzuschütteln und warf einen erneuten Blick auf die Uhr. Gerade mal fünf Minuten waren vergangen. Wie konnte sie nur so versessen darauf sein, ihn zu sehen? Sie hatte schon einige kurze Beziehungen hinter sich, doch nie hatte sie sich so seltsam gefühlt, als in den zehn Sekunden, die er an ihrem Kassenhäuschen zubrachte. Und seit sie ihn entdeckt hatte, denn kannte wäre bei weitem übertrieben, hatte sie kein Date mehr. Sie wollte keines. Es sei denn, er hätte sie gefragt, was allerdings nur in ihren Träumen vorkam.

Aber wenn er ständig so überaus freundlich lächelnd vor ihr stand, das fast immer abgezählte Geld ihr hinlegte, war es einfach, als gäbe es außer ihnen beiden nichts mehr. Die Geräusche der Passanten um sie herum verstummten vom einen Moment auf den anderen, ihr Blick haftete an seinen Augen, ließ kein anderes Bild zu und unwillkürlich erwiderte sie sein Lächeln. Für keinen anderen Fahrgast hätte sie das getan, aber bei ihm... Sie seufzte abermals und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand. Sie _musste_ ihn einfach anlächeln. Es war wie eine Unausweichlichkeit, ein Naturgesetz.

Wieder klimperten ein paar Münzen auf ihrem metallenen Tresen. Ohne ihren Kopf von der Hand zu nehmen und eher gelangweilt tippte sie den Ausgabeknopf an, wunderte sich dann erst über die Summe, die vor ihr lag.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!" klang die hohe Stimme eines kleinen Mädchens an ihr Ohr und sie blickte überrascht und erfreut nach draußen, erwiderte automatisch den Gruß. Vor ihr stand eine Frau mit zwei Kindern, ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Sofort wurde ihr klar, dass sie zwei weitere Fahrscheine ausgeben musste, und gab dementsprechend dann das Wechselgeld raus. Das Mädchen winkte ihr noch zu, ehe die Drei zu den Gleisen gingen. Schnell beeilte sie sich und winkte lächelnd zurück, worüber sich die Kleine sehr zu freuen schien.

Wie gut die Kinder es doch hatten, dachte sie bei sich. So sorgenfrei und ohne Stress die Feiertage angehen können, das wünschte sie sich auch. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihr, kannten die Kinder das harte Arbeitsleben noch nicht, wussten nicht, dass nicht jedermann einfach nur ein paar gemütliche Tage mit der Familie haben konnte. Sie selbst würde heute erst um acht Uhr Schichtwechsel haben. Das hieß, arbeiten, bis es schon wieder dunkel wurde am Firmament.

Den Blick gedankenversunken ins Leere gerichtet, bemerkte sie den nächsten Fahrgast erst, als das vertraute Klimpern ihre Gehör erreichte. Etwas überrascht fokussierte sie sich auf den Mantel vor sich und augenblicklich schlug ihr Herz schneller, als sie diesen erkannte.

Er war da.

Vorsichtig, langsam blickte sie auf, um jede Sekunde davon zu genießen, und schenkte ihm ihr strahlendstes Lächeln. Er erwiderte die Geste, aber wie sie sein Gesicht genauer studierte, fiel ihr auf, dass es seine Augen nicht erreichte. Er wirkte traurig. Darüber verwirrt änderte sich ihr Gesichtausdruck und sie starrte beinahe schon fragend zurück, wohl wissend, dass er ihr keine Antwort geben würde. Ein paar Möglichkeiten für die Ursache huschten durch ihre Gedanken. Konnte er das diesjährige Weihnachtsfest nicht mit seinen Lieben halten? War jemand krank, der ihm nahe stand? Oder schlimmer noch, gab es vielleicht einen Todesfall?

Doch nie hätte sie den wahren Grund erraten.

Der junge Mann bedauerte es, die schöne Frau ihm gegenüber für zwei lange Wochen nicht mehr sehen zu können.

Er konnte nicht mehr genau sagen wann, aber seit mehr als einem Jahr war ihm die Fahrt morgens zur Arbeit das schönste Ereignis seines Tages geworden. Vor gut zwei Jahren hatte er die Geschäftsführung eines Softwareunternehmens übertragen bekommen und war daraufhin hierher umgezogen. Er fuhr schon immer lieber mit der Bahn zur Arbeit und dabei war ihm eines Morgens diese bezaubernde junge Dame aufgefallen. Seit je her nahm er jede Gelegenheit wahr, sie wenigstens ein Mal zu sehen. Denn wenn er sie nicht antraf, war er weit weniger konzentriert bei der Sache. Wie die Tasse Kaffee zum Frühstück brauchte er auch diese kurze Begegnung mit der unbekannten Schönheit, um den Rest des Tages aufmerksam angehen zu können.

Doch in all der Zeit hatte er sich nicht dazu durchringen können, sie auf einen Kaffee einzuladen oder wenigstens anzusprechen, da er befürchtete, sie wäre bereits vergeben. Eine so hübsche Frau war seiner Überzeugung nach schon in guten Händen und er wollte weder eine Abfuhr kassieren, noch sich in eine laufende Beziehung drängen. Daher war dieses Lächeln in den viel zu schnell vorübergehenden zehn Sekunden der einzige Austausch zwischen den beiden.

Innerlich seufzend nahm er das leblose Stück Papier zwischen seine mit Handschuhen besehenen Finger und wandte widerwillig den Kopf ab, um näher an die Gleise zu treten. Während er auf den Zug wartete, rief er sich das Bild seiner Angebeteten ins Gedächtnis, auch wenn er sich nur hätte umdrehen müssen, um sie ansehen zu können. Doch wehrte er sich vehement gegen diesen Drang. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn für einen sonderbaren Kerl hielt, dem man lieber mit Abstand begegnen sollte.

Stattdessen versuchte er seine Gedanken mit den bevorstehenden Stunden abzulenken. Es wartete nur ein halber Tag im Unternehmen auf ihn und genaugenommen war es nicht mal richtige Arbeit. Er würde wie die vorangegangenen Jahre den wenigen Papierkram erledigen und dann seinen Schreibtisch aufräumen. Den Rest des Tages musste er sich anderweitig um die Ohren schlagen, denn nach Hause, in seine beschaulichen eigenen vier Wände mitten in der Stadt, zog es ihn nicht. Das dreistöckige Ungetüm barg keinerlei Wärme, die er sich zu dieser Jahreszeit mehr denn je wünschte.

Lautes Rattern kündigte die einfahrende Bahn an, welches schließlich von einer stärker werdenden Vibration begleitet wurde. Seine Gedanken wieder auf das hier und jetzt gerichtet seufzte er, wartete, bis er einsteigen konnte, und warf von seinem Sitzplatz aus schließlich einen letzten Blick auf die Frau seiner Träume. Sie jedoch sah ihn nicht, war damit beschäftigt einen Fahrschein auszugeben. Mit einem leichten Ruck setzte sich das stählerne Monstrum in Bewegung und entfernte ihn Stück für Stück vom Objekt seiner Begierde.

Spät am Abend, nach einem langen Spaziergang quer durch die Stadt ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel, trugen ihn seine Beine schließlich völlig erschöpft bis vor die wenigen Stufen zu seinem Haus. Seine Gedanken kreisten all die Stunden nur um das eine begehrenswerte Wesen. Jeden Tag wartete er auf einen Geistesblitz, eine Eingebung, ein Zeichen, seinetwegen auch einen Arschtritt, nur damit ihm welche Macht auch immer den nötigen Mumm gab, seine Bedenken zu verwerfen und einfach das liebliche Geschöpf nach ihrem Namen zu fragen. Noch lange waren seine Gedanken von der unbekannten Schönen gefangen und so glitt er erst mitten in der Nacht in den dringend benötigten Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er aus Gewohnheit und zugleich durch ein unnatürliches Licht zu ungnädig früher Stunde. Draußen hing eine alles überspannende Wolkendecke am Himmel, die sich in der Nacht gebildet und den ersten Schneefall mitgebracht hatte. Das Licht der Straßenlaternen wurde in dem weißen Glanz bis in sein Schlafzimmer geworfen, weshalb er zunächst an das Fenster trat und dem gerade noch pünktlich eingetroffenen Schnee eine Weile zusah, wie er in dicken Flocken zu Boden segelte.

Schließlich wurde der Drang, der täglichen Routine zu folgen, größer; duschen, frühstücken und auf den Weg machen. Noch am Vormittag würde er zu seiner Schwester gehen, die ihn auch die vorangegangenen Weihnachten eingeladen hatte. Sie wohnte ebenfalls in der Stadt, mit Mann und Kindern. Erinnerungen an die Feiertage fielen auf ihn herein; wie sie zusammen gegessen hatten, als sie gemeinsam Lieder sangen, als die Kinder sich darum stritten, seine Geschenke öffnen zu dürfen. Er gönnte seiner Schwester dieses Glück und doch konnte er den Neid nicht ganz unterdrücken. Sehnsüchtig hatte er seinem Schwager zugesehen, wenn dieser den Jungen bei einem Spiel geneckt oder das Mädchen auf dem Schoss gehalten hatte, um ihr vorzulesen. So sehr wünschte er sich, er säße an seiner Schwager statt, würde _seine_ Kinder im Arm halten können.

Eine eigene Familie, das fehlte ihm noch und in erster Linie die Frau fürs Leben. Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg zur Haustür, um sich die Zeitung zu holen, während seine Gedanken ihm vor Augen hielten, auf wen seine Wahl gefallen war. Keine Andere wollte er haben. Resignierend öffnete er die Tür und wurde sogleich vom umherwirbelnden Schnee empfangen. Eilig bückte er sich nach der gut verpackten Zeitung, schloss gleich darauf die Tür und damit einzelne Flocken im Flur ein. Noch ehe diese den Boden richtig berührt hatten, waren sie zu kleinen Tropfen Wasser geschmolzen, die den gefliesten Untergrund schimmern ließen.

Er öffnete die Folie auf dem Weg in die Küche, in der er sich mit Kaffee und Marmeladenbrot an den Tisch setzte. Er hatte das Altpapier noch nicht gänzlich entfaltet, als er überrascht, geschockt und gleichsam verwirrt das Titelbild anstarrte. Dort, aus der Zeitung heraus, lächelte ihm seine Angebetete zu, als wäre es nur für ihn bestimmt. Grau auf grau war ihr perfektes Antlitz abgebildet und völlig versunken darin, nahm er gar nicht wahr, dass der Artikel auf die zunehmende Verwahrlosung der städtischen Bahnhöfe aufmerksam machte. Nur wenige Sekunden benötigte er, um dies als Zeichen anzuerkennen, auf das er so lange gewartet hatte, und seine ursprünglichen Pläne zu verwerfen. Vergessen waren der Kaffee und das Frühstück, als er aus der Küche stürmte und sich vorbereitete.

Eine gute Stunde später stand er unschlüssig im Schneetreiben. Aus der Ferne beobachtete er die junge Frau, die, wie er sich erhofft hatte, heute arbeitete. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Stationsuhr sagte ihm, dass er genau in der Zeit war. Mit der linken Hand fasste er fester um den Griff seines Aktenkoffers, den er unnützerweise mitgenommen hatte, um nicht ganz zu offensichtlich zu wirken, und mit der Rechten prüfte er zum x-ten Mal den Inhalt seiner Manteltasche, der noch immer der gleiche war. Er holte tief Luft und bewegte sich dann langsam auf sie zu.

Er wandte seine Augen nicht eine Sekunde von ihrem Gesicht ab, während er sich näherte, doch sie bemerkte ihn nicht, da sie in eine Zeitschrift, die auf ihrem Schoß lag, vertieft war. Als er den letzten Schritt an ihr Kassenhäuschen getreten war, zog er seine Hand aus der Manteltasche und legte den gesamten Inhalt auf den kleinen Tresen. Das Geräusch der Münzen ließ ihren Arm vor- und ihren Kopf hochschnellen, nur um sie, kurz nachdem sie den metallenen Knopf betätigt hatte, erstarren zu lassen. Mit großen Augen und wie ihm schien ungläubig betrachtete sie ihn. Er lächelte, wie er es immer getan hatte, und sein Blick wechselte etwas unsicher zwischen ihr und dem Tresen hin und her. Ein paar Sekunden noch zögerte er diesen Moment hinaus, doch dann blieb ihm nichts weiter, als das Ticket zu nehmen und dem Nachfolgenden Platz zu machen.

Sie hatte es nicht gesehen. Etwas enttäuscht stellte er sich an den Bahnsteig, überlegte, ob er nicht noch Mal zu ihr hingehen sollte, damit er ihre Reaktion erfahren konnte, oder sich wenigstens umdrehen, um sie zu beobachten. Doch all diese Gedanken schwanden, als die nächste Bahn eintraf und er den Schein wahrend einstieg. Er wagte nicht mehr zurückzusehen aus Angst vor ihrer Zurückweisung, der Ablehnung, die möglicherweise in ihr Gesicht geschrieben war, während sie seine Nachricht las. Er würde einfach auf sie warten.

Wenn sie kam, war es ein Zeichen, dass sie ungebunden und an ihm interessiert war, wenn nicht... würde er sich so wenigstens ein peinliches Gespräch ersparen. Es war die einfachste Lösung und zugleich die nervenaufreibendste. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen durfte oder lieber gleich im Selbstmitleid versinken sollte, denn der Tag hatte erst begonnen und er würde sich noch so lange gedulden müssen. Das Einzige, das klar aus seinen weitreichenden Gedanken hervorstach, war der nötige Anruf bei seiner Schwester, um sie über seinen Verbleib zu informieren.

Gleich an der nächsten Haltestelle stieg er aus, schlenderte durch das passende und doch ungemütliche Wetter nach Hause. Sein Mantel war zugeklebt mit dem weißen Wintertraum, seine Haare davon durchnässt und ihm war eiskalt, als er schließlich den Flur betrat. Schnurstracks ging er nach oben, um sich ein heißes Bad zu gönnen.

Schleppend, quälend langsam zog der Zeiger seine nicht enden wollenden Kreise, wie er auf der Couch liegend die große Standuhr beobachtete. Jeder Versuch der Ablenkung scheiterte und so hatte er es bereits nach zwanzig Minuten aufgegeben, etwas anderes tun zu wollen, als nur zu warten. Außer dem unaufhörlichen Ticken und seinen eigenen Atemzügen war es still im ansonsten unbewohnten Haus und so lullte ihn der gleichmäßige Klang langsam aber sicher ein, in einen tiefen, entspannten Schlaf.

Das hohe Kreischen eines Säuglings ließ ihn auffahren. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich seiner Umgebung bewusst zu werden, ehe er registrierte, dass das Geschrei von draußen kam. Sein Blick suchte sogleich die schwarzen Zeiger und mit Schrecken stellte er fest, dass er nur noch zehn Minuten hatte, bis er sich auf den Weg machen musste. In _hoffentlich_ einer Stunde würde er sie wiedersehen; oder sein Schicksal als ewiger Junggeselle akzeptieren müssen.

Noch immer wehten ihm die dicken Flocken ums Gesicht, während er sich zu dem angegebenen Treffpunkt aufmachte, jetzt allerdings nicht mehr ganz so viele auf einmal. Das Schneetreiben hatte nachgelassen, wofür er sehr dankbar war. Er besaß nicht einmal einen Schirm, um sich davor schützen zu können. Bereits aus einiger Entfernung erkannte er die Turmspitze des Doms, die weit über die umstehenden Gebäude ragte. Zielstrebig hielt er auf den einzigen Eingang zu. Der gesamte Dom war von einer halbhohen steinernen Mauer umgeben, welche nur an der Vorderseite durchbrochen war, um dort Zugang zu den großen Flügeltüren der heiligen Stätte zu gewähren.

An eben dieser Stelle der Mauer blieb er stehen, sah sich um, doch sie war nicht da; noch nicht. Es wunderte ihn nicht weiter, da noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum festgelegten Zeitpunkt vergehen musste. Dennoch spähte er ständig die Straße hinauf und hinab. Er seufzte tief, als sich nach langen fünfzehn Minuten nichts geändert hatte. Einige Menschen waren bereits an ihm vorbei in den Dom gegangen, hatten ihn teilweise skeptisch beäugt. Aber er bemerkte es gar nicht. Zu sehr war er mit den Gefühlen beschäftigt, die ihn immer nervöser werden ließen. Er fühlte sich gerade keineswegs wie ein gestandener Mann von einunddreißig Jahren, sondern eher wie ein Teen, der verzweifelt darauf hoffte, dass das Mädchen seiner Träume ihm eine Zusage zum Abschlussball gab. Er war doch überrascht, wie sehr er dieser bezaubernden Unbekannten zugetan war.

Gedankenversunken kratzten seine Finger etwas Schnee von der Mauer. Er presste das glänzende Weiß in seinen Händen zusammen und erst als sein Blick wahr nahm, was sein Körper ohne sein Wissen tat, stellte er fest, dass er den Schnee zu einer kleinen, vollendeten Kugel geformt hatte. Das kostbare Kunstwerk nicht zerstören wollend, legte er sie auf der freigewordenen Stelle der Steinmauer ab, nur um ein wenig neuen Wintertraum aufzunehmen. Seine Augen fixierten sein Handeln, während sein Geist schweifte und sich nach und nach mehr Kügelchen zu der Ersten gesellten.

Mehr Menschen strömten an ihm vorbei, wollten sich das alljährliche Spektakel nicht entgehen lassen, als ihn einer unter diesen ansprach, fragte, ob alles mit ihm in Ordnung sei. Unbeholfen nickte er und der Fremde ging mit einem letzten besorgten Blick weiter seines Weges. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte ihm schmerzhaft, dass er kaum mehr fünf Minuten hatte und noch immer alleine war. Sich der Realität nicht stellen wollend formte er weiterhin eher geistesabwesend den Schnee zu zarten Kugeln und legte sie eine nach der anderen wie eine Perlenkette auf die halbhohe Steinmauer neben sich.

So bekam er nicht mit, wie Angela in diesem Moment aus einer Seitenstraße bog und im Laufen verharrte, als sie ihn erblickte. Ihr Herz schlug gleich wieder schneller, während sie diesen Traum von einem Mann eingehend betrachtete. Der Schnee hatte sich auf seinen schwarzen Haaren niedergelassen und einzelne Strähnen glitzerten im schwachen Licht der Laternen. Seine Schultern waren ebenfalls von einer leichten weißen Schicht bedeckt, wie Puderzucker, und sie fragte sich, wie lange er wohl schon auf sie wartete. Gleichsam ließ es ihr Herz vor Glück überschwellen, ihn hier zu sehen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie Zweifel, ob er sich nicht möglicherweise einen Scherz mit ihr erlaubt hatte. Und doch waren seine geschriebenen Worte so sorgsam gewählt, mit Bedacht notiert, dass sie sich jetzt schalt, die Wahrheit darin nicht geglaubt zu haben.

Dass er sich dann auch noch ausgerechnet hier mit ihr verabredet hatte, war wie ihr persönlich wahrgewordener Weihnachtswunsch. Vor einigen Jahren war sie noch regelmäßig mit ihrer Mutter am Weihnachtsabend in den Dom gegangen, um dem Krippenspiel der Waisenkinder beizuwohnen, das jedes Jahr hier stattfand. Alle Spenden des Abends kamen den Kindern zugute und sie war mehr als bereit, diese mit ihrem wenigen Angesparten zu unterstützen. Die letzten Weihnachtsabende jedoch hatte sie alleine hier verbracht, da ihre Mutter verstorben war.

Heute würde sie nicht alleine sein, denn heute würde dieser großartige Mann ihre Einsamkeit beenden. Sie war sich immer so sicher, dass er ein großes Herz haben würde und das bestätigte sich hiermit. Ihm war es scheinbar genau so wichtig wie ihr, dass die armen Kinder wenigstens zu diesem Fest, wie jedes andere Kind auch, ein Geschenk unter einem weihnachtlich geschmückten Baum vorfinden durften.

Mit all diesen Gedanken ging sie Schritt um Schritt auf ihn zu, lächelte unentwegt, während sie weiterhin seine Gesichtszüge musterte. Mit seinem leicht grüblerischen und traurigen Ausdruck wirkte er auf sie gerade nicht wie der erwachsene Mann, den sein Äußeres darstellte, sondern mehr wie ein kleiner, verlorener Junge. Eine seiner Hände, die er bis eben aneinander zu reiben schien, führte er nach unten und sie beobachtete, wie er mit größter Sorgfalt etwas auf dem Stein neben sich ablegte.

Nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie voneinander, als er eben in diesem Moment aufsah und das bezauberndste Lächeln erblickte, für das er ohne Murren ein weiteres Mal die halbe Stunde in der klirrenden Kälte auf sich genommen hätte. Alle Anspannung fiel augenblicklich von ihm ab, denn er wusste nun, dass es eine Zukunft für sie gab, dass er seine Arme nur noch ausbreiten musste, um das wunderschöne Geschöpf für immer halten zu können. Zaghaft hob er eine Hand und streckte sie ihr entgegen.

„Ben Cheney", stellte er sich mit einem Lächeln vor, das leichte Grübchen in seine Wangen zauberte und ihr die Knie weich werden ließ. Sein Blut raste durch seine Adern in der Erwartung, ihre zierliche Hand sogleich in seiner halten zu dürfen, auch wenn beide noch von dem lästigen, wärmenden Stoff umgeben waren. Kurz sah sie verlegen zu Boden, ehe sie ihm die Hand reichte und die wunderschönste Stimme, die sein Gehör je vernehmen durfte, sein Herz mit Wärme erfüllte.

„Angela Weber", antwortete sie ihm leise. Seine große Hand fasste um die ihrige und führte sie näher zu ihm, bis er ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken hauchte. Ihre bereits von der Kälte geröteten Wangen gaben nicht preis, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht stieg ob seiner Geste. Dieser Moment hätte ihm nicht lange genug andauern können und so ließ er nur widerwillig ihre Hand aus seiner gleiten, wissend, dass er sie bestimmt bald wieder halten durfte. Ganz der Gentleman, der er war, bot er ihr seinen Arm an, an dem sie sich ohne zu Zögern einhakte und zu ihm auflächelte. Gemeinsam, nur Augen füreinander habend, schritten sie den kurzen Weg entlang, auf das große Portal zu, ehe sie in der lichtdurchfluteten Wärme des Gotteshauses einkehrten.


	14. Chapter 14

Habt ihr auch Rituale zu Weihnachten? Ein bestimmtes Essen, welches es immer an diesem Tag gibt? Oder der übliche Streit, wenn der Baum aufgestellt wird, weil er – wie jedes Jahr – nicht richtig in den Ständer passt? Eben solche Sachen, die auch ein wenig den Zauber dieser Tage ausmachen ;)

Heute überrascht uns Deepbluewater mit einem Wintermärchen, der bezaubernden Art!

Weihnachtswunder

_Weihnachten_

_Ein Fest, das auf der ganzen Welt gefeiert wird, in den verschiedensten Variationen, die die Vielfalt des Festes ausdrücken, obwohl sie – egal ob Chanukka,__die Geburt Jesu Christi oder vielleicht Koleda - dem gleichen Zweck dienen: Die Familie soll zusammenfinden und sich wieder der Nächstenliebe besinnen. Zwar wurden diese Feiertage alle miteinander vermischt und haben sich eher__zu einem Tag, an dem es bloß um Geschenke geht, entwickelt, doch wird jedes Jahr zur Winterzeit jedem erneut bewusst, was Liebe bedeuten kann. Schließlich sind in diesen Tagen die ganze Familie versammelt und feiert._

_Doch obwohl viele Menschen das gleiche Fest feiern, gibt es so viele Unterschiede auch zwischen den einzelnen Ländern. _

_Dort__werden die Geschenke von Väterchen Frost und seiner Enkelin Schneeflöckchen gebracht, da bringt das Christkind sie, aber auch Santa Claus wird von den Kleinen dafür geliebt. _

_Manche Familien haben einen eingespielten Rhythmus wie sie den heiligen Tag verbringen.__Einen festgelegten Ablauf mit dem jährlich gleichen Festmahl oder einem gewissen Zeitpunkt, an dem sie in die Kirche gehen. So vieles ist von Haushalt zu Haushalt verschieden, ohne dabei die Unterschiede der Länder zu beachten._

_So kommt es, dass auch eine Familie im westlichsten Staat der USA ihr ganz eigenes Weihnachtsritual hat, welches auf der Welt selten anerkannt oder gar durchgeführt wird. So wie jede Familie, essen sie gemeinsam und schenken sich Nähe und Liebe, doch auf eine etwas andere Art, als__dass man sie hier kennen würde. _

Es war der vierundzwanzigste Dezember. Der Abend bevor die Geschenke - ein übliches Ritual in den USA - ausgepackt werden.

Es war ein Abend wie aus dem Bilderbuch. Schneebedeckte Landschaften zogen sich hin bis man nur noch einen schimmernden Streifen sah.

Die Baumwipfel glitzerten hell im Licht der Sterne und des Mondes und die Berge erhoben sich riesig am Horizont.

Ein einsames Haus war auf eine verlassene Lichtung gestreut.

Ein schmaler Weg schlängelte sich zwischen den Kiefern und Tannen zu einer größeren Landstraße.

In diesem Haus lebten die Cullens, man muss jedoch dazu sagen, dass sie nicht lange an einem Ort blieben und es erwähnenswert bleibt zu sagen, dass wir das Jahr 1950 schrieben.

Erst vor kurzem hatte diese merkwürdige Familie Zuwachs bekommen, in Form einer neuen Schwester und eines neuen Bruders.

Nicht auf die Art wie die Unwissenden denken würden, es war eher so geschehen, dass eines Tages plötzlich zwei junge Leute vor der Haustür standen und alles über Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie und Emmett wussten.

Sie hatten jedoch alle eine Gemeinsamkeit, die den Menschen verborgen bleiben musste, sie waren Vampire.

Manche von ihnen verabscheuten ihr Dasein, doch hatte sich ein jeder damit abgefunden und eine Art des menschenfreundlichen Lebens entdeckt.

Sie wurden zu Vegetariern und das ist unter Vampiren eine Einzigartigkeit, die von ihnen abgesehen nur die Denalis besaßen. Allerdings wollen wir heute auf diesen Zirkel nicht näher eingehen, so dreht es sich doch um das allererste gemeinsame Weihnachtsfest von Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Emmett und Rosalie.

Ein Weihnachten ganz nach der alten Tradition, die zwar nicht mit dem Alter von Carlisle in Beziehung gesetzt werden konnte und dabei immer noch alt schien.

Es war eher eine alte Tradition in Anbetracht des jungen Familienlebens, da doch die ersten Mitglieder dieser Familie erst 1918 zusammenfanden.

So war es wieder einmal Zeit für die Jagd, eine Angelegenheit, die für sie ein einmaliges Ereignis war, auch wenn die meisten Tiere zu dieser Zeit Winterschlaf hielten und sich das Jagen auf ein einfaches Suchen beschränkte. Aber so waren sie immerhin größtenteils zusammen unterwegs und was sonst hätten sie sich schenken sollen, mit einem Gedankenleser und jetzt mit einer Wahrsagerin verging einem doch der meiste Spaß.

Die Geheimnistuerei um die Geschenke und dann die große Überraschung, dass man doch nicht das bekommen hatte, was man wollte, sondern etwas viel besseres und originelleres. Das waren schließlich die Kleinigkeiten, auf die sich jeder freute.

Also mussten sie sich etwas anderes überlegen sich allen eine Freude zu machen.

Schon früh am Nachmittag brachen die Cullens auf, jedoch verriet der Stand der Sonne nichts über die Uhrzeit, da sie während der Wintermonate gar nicht mehr hier im Norden zu sehen war.

Ihre Route hatten sie vorher geplant, damit sie einem – für einen Vampir - langen Spaziergang ähnelte, was kurz gesagt so viel hieß: Einmal ans andere Ende von Alaska und wieder zurück.

Die Strecke lud immer wieder gerne zu kleineren Wettrennen ein, die meist von Edward, dem schnellsten Läufer, gewonnen wurden, aber dennoch war es für alle eine Freude, auch wenn sie verloren.

Trotz dem jährlichen Ritual, blieb das Haus heute nicht leer stehen. Denn Alice und Jasper hatten sich von der Jagd entschuldigt. Auf einen fragenden Blick von Edward war Alice ein Bild von einem halbnackten Jasper, der mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf dem Bett lag, durch den Kopf geschossen. Für Edward war bereits das genügend Information, da er sich jetzt schon fast zu gut ausmalen konnte, was die zwei die Nacht treiben würden.

Zwar war dieser Gedanke auch eine nette Abwechslung für Alice gewesen, da es in einem Haus voller lauschender Ohren ein unmögliches war sich ungestört einander zu widmen, jedoch diente es dem einfachen Zweck einer Ablenkung.

Immerhin musste Edward nicht wissen, was Alice für diesen besonderen Tag geplant hatte. Jedenfalls nicht bis alles hergerichtet war.

Gemeinsam mit Jasper verfolgte sie das Ziel den Cullens ein kitschig weihnachtliches Haus herzurichten, mit allem was dazu gehörte. Es war schließlich Weihnachten und alle drei Etagen starrten vor Eintönigkeit. Es hätte wirklich jede Zeit sein können, nur nicht die des beliebtesten Festes überhaupt.

Kein einziger Mistelzweig war aufgehängt worden, keine Lichterkette beleuchtete die Wände in den verschiedensten Farben, nicht einmal einen Tannenbaum hatten sie im Wohnzimmer aufgestellt. Und in Alice' Ansicht war das vollkommen falsch. Hier musste Stimmung gebracht werden und damit würde sie jetzt anfangen.

Mit Jasper waren sie ihren Plan bis ins letzte Detail durchgegangen, sie hatte bis aufs alles durchgeplant, nichts konnte mehr schief gehen und ihre Visionen bestätigten dies nur. Welch eine Freude.

Laut Plan sollte Jasper pünktlich um 15 Uhr losgehen und eine Tanne aus dem Wald holen, die sie bereits vorher ausgesucht hatten. Allerdings verzögerte er den Plan um einige Minuten mit einem langen innigen Kuss, aus dem sich Alice kaum lösen konnte, sie versprach ihm jedoch den Kuss später zu wiederholen, da jetzt erst alles noch geschmückt werden musste und ohne Weihnachtsbaum konnte sie noch nicht anfangen.

Jasper verschwand mit der Axt in der Hand durch die Tür und hinaus in den Wald, während Alice die unzähligen Girlanden, Kerzen und sonstigen Schmuck, verpackt in kleine unscheinbare Kartons, in Blitzgeschwindigkeit suchte und ins Wohnzimmer brachte. Sie hatte sich entschlossen nur das Erdgeschoss zu dekorieren, weil sie für das ganze Haus wesentlich mehr Zeit benötigt hätte und auch viel mehr Schmuck.

Zwischen den Baumkugeln hatte sie sogar eine Schallplatte mit lauter Liedern passend zur Jahreszeit versteckt. Die Nadel begann über die Platte zu kratzen und die Musik setzte ein. Laut und in ziemlich schlechter Qualität sang _Frank Sinatra_ seinen aktuellen Hit _Let it snow. _Hoch und in einer engelsgleichen Stimme setzte Alice mit ein, als sie die ersten Girlanden, bestückt mit grünen Nadelzweigen und roten Schleifen, zwischen die zwei Fenster über dem Sofa auf hängte.

Ein Lied wurde nach dem anderen abgespielt und es dauerte nicht mehr allzu lange bis das Zimmer in rot, gold und grün erstrahlte. Mistelzweige hingen an jeder nur erdenklichen Stelle und eigentlich wurde keine Deckenlampe mehr benötigt, da diese Aufgaben die bunten Lämpchen übernommen hatten. Als auch Jasper mit einem tiefen „Ho ho ho", das Santa Claus nachahmen sollte und eine Tanne halb tragend und halb ziehend, in den schon festlich geschmückten Raum trat, brach seine Gefährtin daraufhin in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er sah auch zu herzallerliebst aus als er mit dem Schnee auf den Schultern, den nassen Haaren und einem - im Licht der unzähligen Lichterketten - blitzendem Grinsen auf sie zukam.

Draußen nahm die Schneedecke weiter an Höhe zu und die Cullens kämpften sich draußen durch ein Schneegestöber der Extraklasse, doch das kümmerte Alice und Jasper nicht weiter, die tollend eine Kugel nach der anderen an einem der Tannenzweige befestigten. Zwar wurde diese Arbeit immer wieder durch einen Kuss unterbrochen, doch breitete sich die Schmuckplage unaufhörlich aus und bald war der Weihnachtsbaum so voll von Kugeln, Engeln und allen sonst nur erdenklichen Dekorationen, dass Alice einsah, dass es ausreichte.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihnen ebenso, dass ihnen nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit blieb. Sie stellten noch die letzten Kerzen auf und zündeten sie an.

Die Bunten Lichter strahlten auf den weißen Schnee, als dunkle Schatten, die sie eindeutig als die restlichen Bewohner ausmachen konnten, auf das Haus zu huschten.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und kleine Schneeflocken verirrten sich in den Eingangsbereich.

Mit erstaunten Gesichter und offenen Mündern begutachteten sie das Werk, dass die zwei vollbracht hatten, neben dem Jasper, den Arm um Alice geschlungen, stand. Alice hatte ein weites, perlweißes Lächeln hervorgezaubert.

Als erstes fasste sich Emmett wieder ein und sein grölendes Lachen ertönte. Er hielt sich den Bauch und kugelte sich, verwirrt sahen sich die Vollbringer dieses kleinen Weihnachtswunders an, davon hatte selbst die wissende Alice nichts geahnt.

Das Erstaunen legte sich daraufhin schnell und Begeisterung brach seitens Esme aus. Sie bekam einen gerührten Gesichtsausdruck und in einer liebevollen Stimme, fragte sie die beiden weshalb sie das getan hätten.

Alice antwortete, weil sie doch eine Familie wären und keinem Familienmitglied könnte man ein Weihnachten ohne die notwendigen Kleinigkeiten, die so ein Fest ausmachten, verbringen lassen.

_Ein Weihnachtsfest in einer Vampirfamilie unterscheidet sich doch nicht so sehr von einem Weihnachtsfest, welches man sonst kennt. Ein gutes Essen am Abend und im Morgengrauen__,__ eine große Überraschung, die man nicht erwartet und die dann doch alles übertroffen hat. _

_Die Cullens feierten und lachten zusammen, tanzten zu Weihnachtsliedern und waren ausgelassen. Eine Zeit des Glücks, in der die Familie zusammenfindet und sich der Bedeutung von Liebe erneut bewusst wird._


	15. Chapter 15

So, gestern durften wir die dritte Kerze anzünden. Kaum zu glauben, dass in zehn Tagen schon Weihnachten ist.

Aber dafür dürft ihr euch bis dahin noch über das tägliche Weihnachtsmärchen freuen. Heute spielt Balu unsere Märchentante ;)

Viel Spaß

Anmerkung: A/h Story, Bella x Edward (_Bellas Gedanken sind hier aufgrund von AH vor Edward nicht sicher, dieser konnte auch schon als Mensch gut in andere Köpfe blicken)_

**Gedanken**

Gedankenverloren spielte ich mit meinem blanken rechten Zeigefinger und sah dabei den vereinzelnden Schneeflocken zu, wie sie hinter dem dicken Fenster ihren Weg zu Boden fanden.

Es war eine Woche vor Weihnachten, meine letzten Einkäufe waren erledigt und seit zwei Tagen schneite es. Nunja, eher Schneeregen. Es war noch immer Forks.

Es war ungemütlich kalt, meine Füße tauten nur langsam in der brummenden Heizung des Busses auf, meine Nase lief, und die Scheiben waren von innen milchig beschlagen.

Genau in diesem Moment vermisste ich meinen alten Truck mit dem empfangsgestörten Radio am meisten.

Er hatte vor gut vier Tagen schnaufend aufgegeben und stand nun bei Jacob in der kleinen Werkstadt, weil ich ihn angefleht hatte, meinen alterschwachen Truck wieder zum Laufen zu bringen. Ich hatte ihn lieb. Uns verband etwas tieferes, als die herkömmliche Verbindung von Mensch zu Metall.

Ich lehnte mich etwas weiter in den ungemütlich hartem Sessel zurück, entspannte meinen schmerzenden Nacken so gut wie es ging und fuhr mir einmal durch meine verknoteten Haare - wenn man sie noch als solche bezeichnen konnte.

Etwas fehlte. Ich blieb nicht wie immer mit meinem rechten Finger in ihnen hängen, sondern glitt wahllos hindurch. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den schönen, alten Ring meiner Oma Marie. Er war einfach weg, lag irgendwo auf dem kalten Boden einer Fußgängerzone oder war in einen Gully gefallen. Wohin auch immer solche Sachen verschwunden, dort war auch mein geliebtes Erbstück.

Mir stiegen schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Ich machte mir solche Vorwürfe.

Es mochte zwar ein wenig übertrieben klingen, aber ich hasste es nun mal, Sachen zu verlieren und wenn es auch noch um ein kostbares Erbstück ging, was einen mit der schon verlorenen Person überall verband, konnte ich _mich_ hassen.

Es war das Letzte, was ich von meiner Oma bekommen hatte und es war nicht mehr da. Ich hatte panische Angst, dass nun auch die Erinnerungen verblassen würden. An sie und auch an ihn.

Ich versuchte mich abzulenken. Weiter darüber nachzudenken, hatte ohnehin keinen Sinn mehr, da ich schon in allen Ecken und Lücken nach ihm gesucht hatte. Sogar Charlie hatte mitgesucht. In seinem Dienstwagen, auf seinem Schreibtisch, in den Ritzen des Sofas. Das einzige, was wir noch hätten machen können, wäre eine öffentliche Suche mit Blättern und Foto, die wir in Forks aufhängen könnten, aber ich sah nach einiger Zeit ein, dass dies wohl ein wenig übertrieben war -leider.

Ich kramte in meiner nassen Umhängetasche nach meinem MP3-Player, stöpselte die Kopfhörer in meine Ohren und zog meinen Schal hinter meinem Kopf ein wenig hoch, sodass zwischen der Lehne und mir eine leichte Federung entstand.

Ich fand schnell eines meiner Lieblinge an klassischen Stücken, kuschelte mich in meinen Schal und schaute den schmelzenden Schneeflocken zu, wie sie an der Scheibe abperlten.

Schnell war ich in Gedanken versunken und lauschte ganz meiner Musik. Ich müsste sowieso fast bis zur Endstation fahren und das waren jetzt noch rund vierzig Minuten, die ich totzuschlagen hatte.

Irgendwann hörte ich, trotz Musik, wie meine Plastiktüten raschelten.

Ich schaute auf und sah einen jungen Mann -vielleicht zwei, drei Jahre älter als ich- wie er mit seinem Fuß eine meiner Tüten streifte, um sich dann schräg mir gegenüber zu setzen.

Zuallererst vielen mir seine Haare auf. Dunkle bronzefarbene, verwuschelte Haare, in denen die Tropfen glitzerten, die er von außen mit hineingetragen hatte. Sie setzen sich an den Spitzen einzelner Strähnen fest und warteten darauf, zu verschwinden.

Dann schaute ich automatisch kurz in sein Gesicht und sah seine Augen. Sie schienen erst an mir vorbeizusehen, erblickten dann auch mich, um kurz darauf wieder wegzuschauen, genau wie ich.

Ich mochte keinen langen Blickkontakt, schon gar nicht mit solch auffälligen Augen.

Sie waren grün. Ob hell oder dunkel wusste ich nicht. Ich sah nur, wie intensiv diese Farbe war.

Ich wand meinen Blick nun ganz von ihm ab, wollte ihn nicht anstarren. Man spürte nun mal, wenn man beobachtet wurde und ich kannte es von mir, wie ich es verabscheute.

Ich raffte mit gesenktem Kopf meine Tüten nochmals zusammen und lehnte mich wieder zurück, doch diesmal nicht so weit, wie zuvor. Ich war nun nicht mehr _so_ allein.

Unbewusst fiel manchmal mein Blick auf den Jungen mir gegenüber.

Was mochte er wohl zeichnen? Seine Hand samt Bleistift flog über einen Block, der auf der Unterseite seines Unterarms lag. Seine ganze Haltung wirkte entspannt und doch konzentriert. Seine langen, dünnen und sehr blassen Finger hielten den Stift in seinem Winkel und über sein Handgelenk schien er die Linien auf das weiße Papier zu übertragen.

Er war ganz versunken und seine Wimpern zuckten leicht, wenn er sich seine Zeichnung genauer ansah.

Ich schaute wieder weg, kam mir komisch vor, ihn so anzustarren, obwohl er es bestimmt gewohnt sein musste, denn er war wirklich hübsch. Seine blasse Haut, der starke Kontrast zu seinen Haaren und seinen Augen und die markanten aber doch weichen Gesichtskonturen.

Ja, er war wirklich hübsch.

Die Landschaft verschwand hinter den beschlagenen Fensterscheiben und nur schwer konnte ich erkennen, wo ich mich gerade befand. Ich schätzte, es dauerte noch fünfzehn Minuten. Endlich zu Hause, endlich warme Socken an und endlich gemütlich mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa sitzen.

Komischerweise mochte ich den Winter aber in Forks.

Regen in einer Jahreszeit, welche man mit Adjektiven wie 'warm' und 'sonnig' beschrieb, mochte ich nicht. Auch Regen an sich nicht, aber Regen, beziehungsweise Schneeregen, war mir schon lieber.

Winter an sich verband ich mit Weihnachten, Liebe und Familie. Ich mochte es, wenn es am Tag schon früh dunkel wurde, man sich in einen Schal und eine dicke Jacke einmummelte und durch die kühle Luft spazierte, vorbei an den lichterkettengeschmückten Gärten. Ja, auch die Luft war anders. So frisch und rein, wie geputzt oder gefiltert und man konnte tief einatmen.

Ja, den Winter hatte ich lieben gelernt, seitdem ich in Forks lebte. Es war nun mal typischer für diese Jahreszeit, dass es kalt und regnerisch war.

Gleichzeitig freute ich mich dann aber auch, wenn ich in das warme Haus trat.

Ich schaute wieder aus dem Fenster, lauschte der Musik und spielte unwillkürlich wieder mit meinem Finger. Wo konnte dieser Ring bloß noch sein?

Nirgendwo, sagte ich mir selbst. Es war ein schöner, alter und edler Ring und der, der ihn finden würde, würde ihn auch sicher behalten. Woher sollte man auch wissen, wem er gehörte?

Aber mir fehlte er. Er war das einzige Schmuckteil, dass ich trug. Er war zeitlos, schlicht und es war einfach schon normal, dass ich ihn mir morgens auf den Finger schob. Er gehörte zu mir.

Es war ein schimmernder ovaler Mondstein gewesen. Zwei schmale silberne Stränge hatten auf beiden Seiten zu der gleichfarbigen Fassung geführt. Er hatte in der Sonne geglitzert und in der Sonne gefunkelt wie ein Tierauge im Dunklen. Vielleicht ein Wolfsauge, es war immerhin ein Mondstein, dachte ich mir.

Meine Oma hatte mir immer gesagt, er wäre ihr Glücksbringer gewesen.

Sie war jung gewesen und wohnte in ihrer ersten kleinen eigenen Wohnung, als er ihr beim Abwasch in den Abfluss gefallen war.

Nachdem sie ihn allein nicht herausbekommen hatte und schon am Rande der Verzweiflung stand, hatte sie beim Nachbarn geklingelt.

_Ja, und dann stand er vor mir, dein Opa. _,erinnerte ich mich an ihre Worte.

Ich hatte die Geschichte schon immer süß gefunden. Wie sie erzählt hatte, wie sie ihre Augen einfach nicht mehr von ihm abwenden konnte und es ihm wohl nicht anders ergangen war - ich fand es zu schön. Natürlich wären sie sich früher oder später sowieso über den Weg gelaufen, aber von da an hatte sie den Ring mit ihrem Glück verbunden.

Ich verdrängte die Erinnerungen mit einem schwachen Lächeln und setzte mich wieder aufrecht hin. Auch die Musik stellte ich aus, der Bus war nun sowieso fast leer und ruhig.

Ich wickelte die Kopfhörer locker um den MP3-Player und verstaute ihn wieder in meiner Tasche. Aus dem Fenster schauend, versuchte ich mich zu orientieren.

Weiß, überall weiß und nass.

Plötzlich wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Jungen mir gegenüber geweckt, indem er nur seine Position änderte. Lässig lehnte er sich zurück und überschlug die Beine, sodass sein rechter Knöchel auf seinem linken Oberschenkel ruhte. Eine lockere Pose, die ihm das Zeichnen erleichterte, denn nun diente das so entstandene Dreieck seiner Beine als Unterlage.

Seine noch feuchten Haare fielen ihm in die Stirn, seine Hand flog noch immer über das Papier und sein Mund war vor Konzentration leicht geöffnet. Es waren recht normale Lippen, doch sie passten perfekt in sein Gesicht. Nicht jedes Einzelheit musste perfekt sein, sondern das Gesamtbild. Das wurde mir immer wieder deutlicher klar.

Er schaute auf, über mein Gesicht, mir in die Augen und lächelte leicht. Unter seinen leicht mandelförmigen Augen bildeten sich winzige Falten. Es wirkte sehr offen und doch zurückhaltend.

Es war nur kurz, dann schaute er wieder weg, wie gebannt auf seinen Block.

Es dauerte länger als gedacht, bis der Busfahrer meine Haltestelle ankündigte und ich meine Sachen langsam zusammenraffte. Meine Tüten standen noch eng beieinander, meine Sachen waren in meiner Tasche verstaut. Meinen Schal zog ich noch einmal etwas enger, sodass der kalte Wind nirgends seinen Weg finden würde und meine Haare wickelte ich hinten zu einem Knoten, dass sie locker in meiner Kapuze verschwanden.

Nochmals ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster und ich hob meine Tüten auf. Konzentriert balancierte ich sie zwischen meinen Fingern, darauf bedacht, keine zu vergessen oder gar wieder fallenzulassen. Beides hätte mir mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit passieren können.

Mit gesenktem Kopf ging ich durch die kurze Sitzreihe, stellte mich an die Tür und drückte auf den Knopf, damit der Bus auch hielt.

Nun stand ich genau hinter dem jungen Mann, sah seine noch immer glänzenden aber langsam trocknenden Haare, sein relativ breites Kreuz und die dicke Daunenjacke, die sich hinten an den Sitz drückte.

Ich konnte nicht anders. Irgendwas in mir wollte unbedingt wissen, was er dort die ganze Zeit gezeichnet hatte. Es war seine Privatsphäre, ja, aber wäre es so schlimm?

Ich trat noch ein Stück näher an die Tür, sodass ich etwas seitwärts hinter ihm stand und hatte nun den perfekten Blick auf den Zeichenblock. Aus dem Augenwinkel, völlig unbeteiligt erhaschte ich eine Sicht, doch schaute schnell und dezent wieder weg, um nicht zu lange hinaufzuschauen.

Ich sah durch das dunkle Fenster an der Tür, sah die Haltestelle näher kommen und dann mein eigenes Spiegelbild. Die gleichen Haare, die gleichen Augen. Der Schwung in der Oberlippe, das kleine Kinn und die Stupsnase. Die Jacke, und der Ring.

Es war ich.

Mich hatte er gezeichnet. Mit Bleistift auf Papier.

Der Bus hielt, die Tür öffnete sich mit einem dumpfen Quietschen von aufeinandertreffendem Gummi, doch ich konnte nicht raus. Ich musste ihn ansprechen. Ich musste ihn fragen, woher er von meinem Ring wusste.

Ich trat ein Stück von der Tür zurück, sie schloss sich erneut und der Busfahrer fuhr wieder weiter. Ich schaute nochmals über die Schulter des Jungens.

Ja, es war ich, mit meinem verlorenen Ring meiner Oma Marie. Er war dort, in allen Einzelheiten schien mir der blasse Mondstein entgegenzuschimmern.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ging ich zurück und setzte mich diesmal genau gegenüber von ihm. Ich musste ihn fragen. Es war einfach unmöglich, dass er wusste, wie der Ring aussah und ihn auch noch genau da zeichnete, wo ich ihn sonst trug.

Durch mein plötzliches Handeln schaute er auf, hatte einen leicht erstaunten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und fuhr sich einmal mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare. Er wirkte verlegen.

"E-Es tut mir wirklich leid.", sagte er auf einmal und ich hörte, wie aufrichtig es klang, obwohl so schnell gesagt. Eine angenehme Stimme, in die man sofort Vertrauen fasste und das Gefühl hatte, er überlegte trotzdem genau, was er sagte.

Ich schaute ihn an, wusste nicht, ob man mein leichtes höfliches Lächeln sehen konnte. Dann schwang mein Blick wieder auf seinen Block. Er wusste, dass er in meine Privatsphäre eindrang, aber er wusste nicht, dass mir das recht wenig ausmachte. Ich war überrascht, dass mich jemand malte. Aber das, was ich noch nicht recht definieren konnte war, wie ich mich fühlen sollte.

Nun sah ich wieder nur den Rand des Blockes, doch ich wusste, was sich auf dem oberen Blatt befand.

Er änderte nun wieder seine Position. Setze sich aufrecht mir gegenüber, mit erhobenen Kopf und wachsamen Augen. Ich blickte ihn an, schaute einfach nur über sein Gesicht und überflog die wirrsten Möglichkeiten, wie er von meinem Ring wissen konnte.

Dieb? Finder? Gedankenleser?

"Woher wusstest du von diesem Ring?" Sogar ich hatte erst nach dem Aussprechen dieser Worte gemerkt, dass ich sie gesagt hatte.

Seine grünen Augen waren noch immer auf mich gerichtet und sie schienen mich zu durchsuchen. Meine Gedanken zu verfolgen und zu erahnen. Ich musste wegschauen.

"Ich", fing er an, doch fuhr sich noch einmal durch seine Haare. Er war sichtbar nervös, doch es war deutlich, dass er noch nicht zu ende gesprochen hatte. "Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist einfach so passiert. Ich hab dich gesehen, hab dich gezeichnet und auf einmal ist dort dieser Ring vor meinem Auge aufgetaucht. Ich kenne ihn nicht, hab ihn noch nie gesehen. Er ist wohl einfach meiner Phantasie entsprungen", verriet er mir mit einem unsicheren Lächeln, bei dem sich sein rechter Mundwinkel charmant nach oben zog und ihn so noch aufrichtiger erscheinen lies.

"Nein", sagte ich wohl etwas schroff, denn er wurde in seiner Haltung noch aufrechter. "Er ist kein Kunstwerk deiner Phantasie, sondern er ist von mir. Ein Erbstück. Ich hab ihn verloren...und du. Du hast ihn so echt gemalt, so detailliert. _Woher_ weißt du, wie er aussieht und wo ich ihn immer getragen hatte?"

Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Er konnte ihn nicht kennen, und wenn doch, konnte er nicht wissen, dass ich ihn, nicht wie alle anderen Menschen am Ringfinger, sondern am rechten Zeigefinger trug.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte dich nicht in irgendeiner Weise verletzten. Ich weiß wie es ist, ein geliebtes Erbstück zu verlieren. Ich verlor letztes Jahr die Taschenuhr von meinem Großvater und hab mich selbst tagelang gehasst. Aber weißt du, die Erinnerungen an einen geliebten Menschen verblassen nicht einfach, wenn man keinen persönlichen Gegenstand mehr von ihm hat. Er ist nur etwas, was dich öfters an ihn erinnert, wie ein Bild an der Wand. Aber in deinen Gedanken und deinem Herzen verweilt er trotzdem."

Er hatte recht.

Er sprach das aus, was ich mir selbst zwar immer wieder sagte, es aber nicht recht glauben konnte. Doch auf einmal schenkte ich dieser Vorstellung Vertrauen.

Einen geliebten Menschen kann man nicht vergessen, denn dein Herz, indem er wohnt, kannst du nicht so schnell auf ewig verlieren.


	16. Chapter 16

Hallo, da sind wir wieder – pünktlich, wie jeden Tag – mit einer kleinen Leseüberraschung ;)

Autor: AbraCadaver

Genre: Humor

Sonstiges: Edward pov

Werter Leser, werter Leserin. Bitte tut mir einen gefallen, sobald ihr einen Text über mich in den Händen haltet, zerstört ihn. Tut mir den Gefallen. Ich will, dass es endlich ein Ende hat.

Ich bin ein Gefangener. Ein Gefangener in einer Welt die mir nicht gefällt und ich mache Dinge, die mir nicht gefallen. Der Wille soll frei sein? Meiner ist es nicht. Nicht einmal über meine Gefühle darf ich entscheiden. In jedem dieser Bücher. Das ist meine Welt. Man nennt mich ein Protagonist. Mein Erschaffer nennt sich Autor. Nein, wartet! Ich glaube, es ist sogar eine Sie. Nur Frauen können so grausam sein. Ja, es muss eine Frau sein. Sie zwingt mich sentimental zu sein. Was soll das? Versucht sie ihre eigene Schwäche auf mich zu übertragen? Ich wäre viel lieber ein blutrünstiger und rücksichtsloser Vampir.

Das Leid findet gar keine Ende. Als hätte mich die Autorin nicht schon genug gequält, gibt es nun sogenannte Fans. Ich glaube wieder, dass es Frauen sind. Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte wollen sie. Sie zwängen Vampire in einen Adventskalender. Als wäre es nicht schlimm genug, dass wir Weihnachten feiern müssen. Ihr wisst aber schon, dass Vampire und Kirche keine Freunde sind? Das hängt ganz einfach damit zusammen, dass das alles furchtbar lächerlich für uns ist. Es sind Menschenbräuche und das sollen sie auch bleiben, fertigaus. Weihnachten. Das kommt von Wei-hen. Da denke ich immer an wei-nen, das klingt so ähnlich. Wenn ich meine missliche Lage so betrachte ist mir beinahe zum Weinen zu Mute, aber ich bin ja nicht sentimental und natürlich kann ich gar nicht weinen. Wozu denn auch?

Das Fest ist schon schlimm genug. Muss das wirklich sein mit diesem Kalender? Jeden Tag? Wahrscheinlich bekomme ich nur selten Ruhe, da es viele Frauen gibt, die glauben ein Fan von mir zu sein.

Urgs.

Einer dieser Fans schreibt gerade, ich solle ein Weihnachtskostüm anziehen, um Renesmee eine Freude zu machen. Sie wird ja so schnell erwachsen. Wisst ihr eigentlich was für eine Vermenschlichung der Vampire das ist? Was bitte habe ich mit dem dicken Cola-Kerl gemeinsam? Da hat sich doch jemand einen ganz üblen Scherz erlaubt.

Alice macht ein Kostüm für mich. Sie wird gezwungen das lustig zu finden. Sogar einen künstlichen Bart hat sie mir bereitgelegt. Dann noch Polster damit ich dick aussehe. Bella lacht. Dieses mal ist es ausnahmsweise kein Zwang. Selbst der Grund stimmt: Sie lacht, weil sie einfach froh ist den Fussel nicht selbst tragen zu müssen. Keine Ahnung, wie sie das geschafft hat, so glimpflich davonzukommen.

Die Sündenbockrolle wird sie aber nicht los. Schließlich soll sie ja Schuld sein, dass wir nun Weihnachten feiern. Ich habe aber schon erkannt, dass die Autorin nur versucht ihre Schuld auf Bella abzuladen. Durchschaut! Vom eigenen Protagonisten. Herrlich!

Jetzt sollen wir uns Geschenke machen. Gefällt euch das liebe Fans? Seid ihr eigentlich wirklich meine Fans? Ja? Macht ihr auch gerne Geschenke? Was haltet ihr davon mir ein Geschenk zu machen, hm? Eines, das mir _wirklich_ gefällt.

Zerstört diesen Text!

Aber erst die Bücher und was sonst so mit mir zu tun hat.

Alles.

Ihr wisst schon.

Die Texte... die Bücher... alles darin ist eine Lüge.

Nun gut nicht alles ist gelogen. Schon von Anfang an hatte ich Bella wirklich gern.

Zum Fressen.

Naja, wie ihr ja wisst, durfte ich nicht. Vegetarische Vampire? Also bitte, das geht gar nicht. Nein, diese Tiere schmecken gar nicht so schlimm wie beschrieben - sondern viel viel schlimmer. Das ist Menschenfutter. Das Futter meines Futters. Versteht ihr? Ich soll diesen Fraß runterzwängen und ihn mit meiner Beute teilen. Unterwerfung. Beleidigung. Mein Autor muss nicht nur eine Frau sein, sondern auch ein Mensch. Und sie hasst Untote. Glaubt mir das. Sie raubt mir nicht nur einen guten Teil der Männlichkeit, sondern verspottet auch noch mein Vampirwesen.

Harmonie? Friedliches und glückliches Leben? Liebe? Vielleicht sind das eure Wünsche. Meine sind es nicht. Die besten Stellen der Bücher sind immer noch die Kämpfe. Zu schade, dass ich mich nicht richtig austoben durfte. Übrigens kann ich es nicht leiden, wenn man einen anderen Vampir tötet, obwohl ich ja so gerne kämpfe. Warum sollte ich denn mein Spielzeug kaputt machen? Dann kann ich mich ja gar nicht mehr austoben. Da trainieren sie hunderte von Jahren und dann so etwas. Da kann ich einfach nicht verstehen.

Lächerlich ist auch die Tatsache, dass ich eine Menschenschule besuchen muss. Zeitverschwendung. Kaum etwas, das mir von Nutzen ist. Soll ich meine Jagdgeschwindkeit etwa anhand einer Formel errechnen? Spanisch, Englisch und was sonst noch alles. Wozu brauche ich diese ganzen Sprachen? Mir reicht eine Sprache.

Gewalt.

Diese versteht doch echt jeder.

Gewalt gefällt mir.

Wenn ich nicht das Opfer bin. Nun bin ich aber das Opfer.

Sie, die Autorin, hat mich schon einmal getötet. Nur um mich wieder weiterleben zu lassen. Immerhin als Vampir. Wenn ihr „Biss zum Morgengrauen" gelesen habt, habe ich den wohl schlimmsten Augenblick meines Daseins bereits durchgemacht. Wenn man es noch einmal liest, werde ich wieder verwandelt. Ich werde tausend Tode sterben und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Das ist kein schönes Gefühl, könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?

James erwischt es sogar als Vampir. Ok, mit ihm werdet ihr wohl weniger Mitleid haben. In Wirklichkeit ist es echt ein netter Kerl. Übrigens sollte euch spätestens jetzt klar sein, dass die Autorin Vampire _tötet_. Ja, ihr habt das schon richtig gelesen. Als ob mir das gefallen würde. Armer Kerl. Dieser James. Aber ich bin ja nicht sentimental. Hey Fans, mögt ihr eigentlich Bella? Auch sie stirbt tausend Tode. Wenn ihr es nicht für mich tut, dann für sie, ja?

Soll der Autorin der Schweiß von der Stirn _perlen_, wenn sie an mich denkt. Wenn sie meinen genialen Plan aufdeckt. Nämlich dann, wenn es zu spät ist. Euch, ihr Fans der Autorin... die meinen, mein Fan zu sein... soll dieser Text eine Lehre sein!

Vielleicht habe ich ja nun doch ein paar Fans unter euch Fans bekommen.

Autogramme könnt ihr gerne haben. An der Halsschlagader sieht das dann auch gleich jeder. Naja wobei, wahre Fans werden ohnehin meinen Wunsch erfüllen und mich danach vergessen.

Bitte, bitte, bitte, zerstört alle Texte über mich! Merkt euch diesen Namen. Edward Cullen. Ja selbst der Name ist schrecklich. Welch übler Geschmack, aber das ist noch das geringste Problem. Solange nicht irgendwelche Fans anfangen mich Eddy zu nennen...

Wenn ihr euch meinen Namen gemerkt habt, sucht nach den passenden Texten und zerstört sie. Danach...

… vergesst mich!

Anmerkung (von AbraCadaver):

Nein, ich bin kein „Bis(s)" - Hasser, ich habe mir nur einen Spaß erlaubt *grins*

Vielleicht bin ja auch ich nur ein unterdrückter Protagonist unserer Welt? *hrhr*

Vielen Dank an , der meinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge half, wenn ich mal ein Detail der Bis(s)- Reihe nicht mehr so genau in Erinnerung hatte :-*


	17. Chapter 17

So langsam gehen wir dem Endspurt entgegen. Sind alle Plätzchen gebacken? Der Weihnachtbaum gekauft? Alle Geschenke besorgt? Und auch wirklich nichts vergessen?

Auf jeden Fall habt ihr nicht vergessen euer Weihnachtsmärchen abzuholen – das ist brav :D

Autor: Romy-chen

AN: Ich habe ein bisschen in der Geschichte herum gepfuscht: Auch wenn Jane im Buch eigentlich braunhaarig ist, ist sie hier genauso blond wie die Jane im Film. Ihr äußeres Alter stelle ich mir bei etwa zehn vor, und als ihren Herkunftsort habe ich nicht London sondern Irland angegeben. Aber ansonsten ist alles IC ;)

Ich schenk dir einen Stern

*

Die Witterung des anderen Vampirs war überdeutlich, leitete Jane durch die Gassen der ärmeren Viertel Volterras und führte sie zu ihm, dem Gesetzesbrecher.

Sie lief auf einen Wohnblock zu, der Geruch des Vampirs wurde von dem süßlichen Duft menschlichen Bluts überdeckt, doch war er immer noch gut wahrzunehmen, für jemand geübtes wie Jane.

Sie hastete durch eine angelehnte Tür in ein Wohnhaus, der Flur war trist und kahl. Der flüchtige Vampir war die Treppe hochgelaufen, sein Geruch kristallisierte sich klar aus dem von Staub und Bohnerwachs hervor.

Mit riesigen Sätzen sprang Jane die Treppe hinauf, konzentrierte sich ganz und gar auf ihre Nase und bereitete einen mentalen Angriff mit ihrer Gabe vor.

Der fremde Vampir besaß vielleicht selbst eine gefährliche Gabe, sie durfte sich nicht überraschen lassen. Sie musste beweisen, dass sie allein mit Gesetzesbrechern fertig werden konnte, auch wenn sie ihnen körperlich unterlegen war. Sonst würde Aro sie niemals allein auf Patrouille schicken, niemals, immer hätte sie Alec an ihrer Seite.

Jane kam vor einer alten Holztür zum Stehen.

Hinter der Tür endete die Fährte des Vampirs.

Er war da drin.

Jane bleckte die Zähne und trat gegen die Tür. Sie flog nicht aus den Angeln, aber es fehlte nicht mehr viel dazu. Sie krachte gegen die Wand und Putz fiel von den Wänden.

„Du hast die Gesetze der Volturi gebrochen, Fremder, nun wirst du die Konsequenzen tragen müssen."

Sie knurrte und stand in der Tür wie ein Todesbote, in ihrem langen schwarzen Mantel, mit weißer Haut und den stechend roten Augen, die alle Menschlichkeit aus ihrem Gesicht vertrieb.

„Bitte, was meinst du?"

Das fragte eine dicke Frau, die zusammen mit einem kleinen Jungen und einem weißhaarigen Greis an einem Tisch saß und Lebkuchen aß.

Sie hatte eine beruhigende, freundliche Stimme, in der ein weicher Singsang lag.

Jane schnüffelte verwirrt in der Luft. Der Geruch des Vampirs war verschwunden, stattdessen schlug ihr der verführerische Duft von Menschenblut entgegen, dazu Kerzenwachs und Kuchen.

Ein Adventskranz und diverser Schmuck verbreitete Weihnachtsstimmung, einige Kerzen brannten heimelig.

„Wo ist der Vampir?", verlangte Jane zu wissen und trat drohend einige Schritte in die schäbige Wohnung hinein. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, obwohl die Menschen ohnehin keine Chance hatten, ihr zu entfliehen.

„Vampir?", wiederholte die dicke Frau verwundert, aber kein bisschen eingeschüchtert. „Wovon redest du, Liebes?"

„Ihr wisst genau, wovon ich rede!", rief Jane. „Ihr versteckt den Gesetzesbrecher, ihr wollt ihn beschützen! Doch das wird euch nicht gelingen, denn bevor mir der Fremde entflieht werde ich euch alle töten, einzeln und langsam, damit die anderen Zeit zum Überlegen haben, wo sie den Vampir verstecken!"

Die dicke Frau lächelte Jane beruhigend an. Sie hatte tiefe, braune Augen, braune Locken und trug einen Wollpullover, dazu eine mit Mehl befleckte Schürze; sie sah aus wie das Sinnbild gutmütiger Mütterlichkeit.

„Meine Liebe, du redest wirr", sagte sie in einem sanften Tonfall, den man normalerweise für verschreckte Kaninchenbabys gebrauchte, zu der wütenden Vampirin. „Du bist bestimmt einsam und allein, hast Hunger und Durst. Mein Mädchen, setz dich doch zu uns, wir haben genug Tee und Lebkuchen; habe Teil an unserem Mahl."

Sie blickte Jane furchtlos in die blutroten Augen und es ging eine solche Liebe und Güte von ihr aus, dass sie schon fast greifbar war. Jane wurde es seltsam warm ums Herz. Sie musste schlucken, eine lästige menschliche Angewohnheit, die sie sich, zu ihrer Unzufriedenheit, noch nicht hatte abgewöhnen können.

Der kleine Junge, der neben der dicken Frau saß, hielt einen Lebkuchen in die Höhe, der wie eine Tanne geformt war und kleine Zapfen aus Zuckerguss besaß.

„Hier, für dich", sagte er mit einer hohen, unschuldigen Kinderstimme, die Jane unwillkürlich an Alec als Fünfjährigen erinnerte. Er hatte ein offenes, süßes Gesicht und mit seinen verstrubbelten Haaren und der Stupsnase wirkte er zerbrechlich und unschuldig. Sollte sie die Menschen wirklich foltern müssen, so überlegte Jane, würde sie sich den Jungen als erstes vornehmen, sicherlich würden die Erwachsenen darauf reagieren …

Der Kleine drückte ihr den krümeligen Lebkuchen in die Hand.

Jane sah zu ihm herunter und überdachte ihre Überlegung mit der Reihenfolge noch einmal. Wenn sie zuerst dem Kind etwas antat, war sie nicht besser als die Dörfler damals, die Jane und Alec für Hexen gehalten und _sie _auf den Scheiterhaufen gestellt hatten anstatt die _wahren Schuldigen_.

Sie sollte sich besser zusammenreißen.

„Habt ihr nicht gehört, was ich sagte?!", rief Jane, fast verzweifelt. „Ich werde euch töten, wenn ihr mir nicht sagt, wo der Vampir ist!"

„Es gibt keine Vampire, Mädchen", belehrte sie die dicke Frau. „Das sind alles nur schlimme Horrorgeschichten, mit denen man unartigen Kindern Angst macht. Genauso wie Werwölfe oder Zombies oder böse Hexenmeister. Die gibt es nicht, Kleine, habe keine Angst."

„Ich habe keine Angst!", fauchte Jane.

„Angst ist etwas völlig normales. Jeder hat Angst, das ist nichts, wofür man sich schämen müsste. Auch du hast Angst, Kind, aber du musst es nicht verbergen. Nur wer sich seiner Angst niemals stellt, ist feige. Eine Person wird nicht daran gemessen, wie oft sie fällt sondern wie oft sie wieder aufsteht", erklärte der Greis mit einer ruhigen, vom Alter geprägten Stimme, die Jane einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Auch wenn sie jeden Tag mit Personen zu tun hatte, die länger gelebt hatten als dieser Greis, hatte sie schon lange keine so _alte _Stimme gehört, die Weisheit, Behutsamkeit und Erfahrung implizierte.

„Ich habe keine Angst! Ich habe niemals Angst! Ich bin niemals feige!", spie Jane dem Alten entgegen, der so viel jünger war als sie selbst und dennoch weiser wirkte. Sie verhielt sich wie ein trotziges Kind, wie das zehnjährige Mädchen, dem sie äußerlich glich.

„Du lügst!", rief der kleine Junge empört. „Nur böse Leute lügen, hat Mama gesagt!"

„Auch du fürchtest dich vor etwas, Mädchen. Sag uns, was es ist, es wird dir danach besser gehen.", lächelte die Mutter. „Sind es Spinnen, Schlangen oder Insekten?"

Der Greis fixierte Jane und sah sie mit kristallklaren, blauen Augen an, die bis in ihre Seele zu blicken schienen.

„Fürchtest du uns, Kind?", fragte er ernst.

„Nein!", erwiderte Jane entrüstet, vielleicht ein wenig zu schnell. Wieso sollte sie diese drei schwächlichen Menschen fürchten? Sie konnten ihr nichts tun. Sie waren nur Menschen. Sterbliche, sie alterten, lebten und starben. Nicht mehr als Menschen.

Glückliche Menschen, die eine Familie bildeten und zusammen in der Vorweihnachtszeit Lebkuchen aßen und Tee tranken. Die trotz der ärmlichen Wohnung und dem wenigen Geld, das sie offenbar besaßen, freundlich und freigiebig waren. Die sogar einem seltsamen Kind, das plötzlich in ihrer Tür stand, etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken anboten.

„Wenn das so ist – dann setz dich zu uns, Kind und nenne uns deinen Namen", forderte der Alte sie auf und klopfte in einer freundlichen Geste auf den leeren Stuhl neben sich.

„Was würde euch das bringen?", fragte Jane, trat unsicher einen Schritt näher. Den Gesetzesbrecher hatte sie vollkommen vergessen; die seltsame Familie beschäftigte Jane viel zu sehr.

„Gar nichts", antwortete die Mutter und lächelte warmherzig. „Aber wir erkennen eine gepeinigte und einsame Seele, wenn wir sie vor uns sehen. Wir lieben unseren Nächsten, also lieben wir auch dich."

„Wahrscheinlich seid ihr auch noch religiös", murmelte Jane, aber anscheinend nicht leise genug, denn der kleine Junge nickte eifrig.

„Wir gehen jeden Sonntag und Samstag in die Kirche!", rief er stolz. „Der Pfarrer kennt uns schon und wenn ich groß bin, werde ich auch mal Pfarrer, dann darf ich ganz viele Hosen essen!"

„Er meint Hostien", fügte seine Mutter erklärend hinzu.

„Oder ich werde Taucher!", verkündete der Junge. „Dann finde ich ganz viele Perlen und kaufe Mama neue Kleider und Opa ein besseres Schnitzmesser."

Der Großvater lächelte dem Junge zu, der wohl sein Enkel war. Dann wandte er sich wieder Jane zu und betrachtete sie aus diesen durchleuchtenden Augen.

„Setz dich zu uns, bitte, sei so gut. Wir haben Kekse, Kuchen und warmen Tee. Wenn du Hunger hast, können wir dir kaltes Fleisch vom letzten Sonntag anbieten und wenn du magst, holen wir dir Orangen oder Mandarinen", meinte die Mutter freundlich und deutete auf den leeren Stuhl.

Aus einem seltsamen Impuls heraus, den Jane selbst nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte, setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl, rechts neben ihr nun der kleine Junge, links neben ihr der Greis und vor ihr die Mutter.

Dass sie eigentlich den flüchtenden Vampir suchen sollte, störte sie momentan nur wenig. Das hier war beinahe so wie damals, als Alec und sie noch Menschen gewesen waren. Zwar konnte sie sich kaum noch erinnern, aber das Gefühl, dass in ihr aufstieg, das war ähnlich.

Es war verwirrend.

„Es wäre unhöflich, wenn du uns nicht sagst, wie du heißt", erklärte die Mutter und sah sie abwartend an.

Auch der Greis und der Junge starrten sie an. Jane erwiderte all ihre Blicke, riss die Augen auf, sodass das Rot ihrer Pupillen noch deutlicher hervortrat als sonst. Mit dem weichen Kerzenlicht, so nahm sie an, musste es beinahe so wirken, als würden hinter ihren Augen Flammen lodern, die jeden Moment auszubrechen drohten.

Eigentlich war es ein sehr unheimliches Bild, ein süßes zehnjähriges Mädchen mit brennend roten Augen am Tisch sitzen zu haben, aber die Familie achtete nicht darauf, bemerkte es nicht oder scherte sich gar nicht darum.

Verwirrt blieb Jane sitzen und fragte sich im Stillen, wo sie wohl gelandet war. Was war hier nur los – waren die Menschen zu höflich, um ihre Angst zu zeigen? Jane hatte schon einmal einen solchen Vampir getroffen; einen Engländer, der zu höflich gewesen war, um die Schmerzen zu zeigen, die er empfand. Es war eine schreckliche Erfahrung für Jane gewesen und sie war von ebenjener Höflichkeit geradezu _entsetzt _gewesen.

„Wie heißt du, Kleines?", fragte der Großvater mit seiner rauen Stimme. „Oder hast du keinen Namen?"

„Ich habe einen Namen", entgegnete Jane.

Sie schwiegen, die Familie wartete auf eine weitere, bessere Antwort. Jane sah in die Kerzenflammen, roch den Lebkuchen und den Zimt, der als feine Duftnote über allem schwebte.

An den Wänden hing Weihnachtsschmuck. Nicht viel, denn die Familie war arm – es schien kein Geld für einen neuen Anstrich zu geben. Über den schlimmsten Rissen des Putzes hatten sie notdürftig Weihnachtsmänner und ungeschickt ausgeschnittene Sterne gehängt. Wahrscheinlich hatten Mutter und Sohn sie gemeinsam gebastelt, vermutete Jane.

Ihr Blick wanderte langsam durch den Raum zu der Familie zurück. Die drei sahen ihren Gast immer noch an, nur der kleine Junge spielte mit seinem Löffel und einem Keks.

„Ich heiße Jane", flüsterte sie, gerade so laut, dass es die Menschen noch hören konnten. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass sie nicht lauter sprechen konnte, doch ihre Stimme schien zu versagen – die ganze Situation, in der sie sich befand, war so irreal und abwegig! In ihrem ganzen Leben hatte Jane noch nie so gütige, freundliche Leute getroffen, weder Vampire noch Menschen. Und sie beherbergten Jane mit den roten Augen und achteten gar nicht darauf. Aus Freundlichkeit, aus Angst, aus Höflichkeit? Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie fand es … angenehm. Und das überraschte sie.

Es war gut, mal wieder mit Menschen in Kontakt zu kommen.

Auch wenn die letzten Menschen, die Jane näher gekannt hatte, sie und ihren Bruder bei der Inquisition gemeldet und ihnen den Foltertod eingebracht hatten.

„Kommst du aus England?", brach die Mutter das Schweigen. „Lebt dort deine Familie?"

„Meine Familie lebt in Volterra", antwortete Jane und dachte an Alec.

Der Großvater knabberte nachdenklich an einem Stück Lebkuchen.

„Jane ist aber ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Name für eine Italienerin. Und du bist blond, das sieht man hier nicht sehr häufig", bemerkte er wie nebensächlich und schenkte Jane eine Tasse Weihnachtstee ein. Der Tee roch ebenfalls nach Zimt und es mischte sich noch Vanille hinzu – es roch so gut, dass Jane es beinahe bedauerte, ihn nicht trinken zu können.

„Ursprünglich stamme ich aus Irland. Ich bin aber schon vor sehr langer Zeit hierher nach Volterra gekommen."

„Ich dachte, alle Iren haben rote Haare.", warf die Mutter verwirrt ein, doch schon nach einem kurzen Augenblick lächelte sie wieder und legte vor Jane ein Stückchen Lebkuchen. „Iss ruhig, mein Mädchen. Es wird dir guttun", munterte sie ihren Gast auf.

Jane sah auf den Lebkuchen vor sich hinab und nahm ihn zwischen die Finger. Er war bröselig und ließ sich ganz leicht zwischen den Fingern zerreiben. Der Lebkuchen fühlte sich an wie die Erde, die er in ihrem Mund sein würde.

„Nicht alle Iren haben rote Haare.", erklärte Jane. Schon seit langem hatte sie dieses Vorurteil nicht mehr gehört, so dass sie beinah vergessen hatte, dass es überhaupt existierte.

„Macht sich deine Familie nicht Sorgen um dich, Jane?", fragte der Greis und blickte hinauf zu der Uhr, die an der tapetenlosen Wand hing. Sie zeigte halb Neun Uhr Abends. „Es ist immerhin schon dunkel und da draußen treiben sich schlimme Leute herum."

Am liebsten hätte Jane geantwortet, dass sie sich nicht vor den schlimmen Leuten fürchten musste, weil sie selbst die Schlimmste war. Doch das sagte sie nicht – sie schwieg. Sie schwieg normalerweise nur dann, wenn Aro es anordnete und ließ selten eine Gelegenheit aus, andere zu bedrohen und sie einzuschüchtern.

Allerdings bestand ihr ganzer Umgang aus Vampiren. Unter Vampiren musste sie sich beweisen, um ihren hohen Rang auch weiterhin einnehmen zu können.

Und das hier waren Menschen. In der Menschenwelt galten ganz andere Gesetze.

„Es ist schon duster. Du hast sicherlich Angst, alleine in den Straßen", sagte die Mutter einfühlsam. „Ich verstehe, dass du hier ins Haus gekommen bist. Sicherlich bist du gerade einem bösen Menschen entronnen und stehst unter Schock. Und wir sind so unsensibel und belästigen dich mit unseren Fragen. Es tut mir Leid, mein Mädchen."

„Keine Angst", entgegnete Jane und fragte sich, wann sie wohl das letzte Mal eine Person beruhigt hatte. „Mir ist nichts Schlimmes geschehen."

„Nacht gefährlich!", rief der kleine Junge und stopfte sich den Keks, mit dem er gespielt hatte, in den Mund.

„Mein Sohn hat Recht, Jane. Du solltest nach Hause eilen, bevor sich deine Eltern Sorgen um dich machen. Wenn du schnell rennst, wird dir nichts geschehen, halt nicht an, bis du vor deiner Haustür angekommen bist, hast du verstanden?"

Jane nickte. Beinahe hätte sie unter diesen Anweisungen lachen müssen. _Sie _war gefährlicher als all das zwielichtige, menschliche Gesindel da draußen.

„Es war schön, dich hier zu haben, Kind", sagte ihr der Greis. „Wenn du magst, kannst du ja einmal wiederkommen und uns besuchen. Wir haben immer ein offenes Ohr, wenn du es brauchst und meine Tochter hat sich schon immer ein kleines Mädchen gewünscht, das sie verwöhnen könnte."

„Du wirst uns immer willkommen sein", bestätigte die Mutter. „Auch wenn es dir jetzt so erscheinen mag, als ob wir dich hinauswerfen würden – das ist nicht so. Wir möchten ganz einfach nicht, dass sich deine Eltern Sorgen machen müssen."

Jane stand auf und verabschiedete sich von dem Greis und der Mutter. Sie hatte nicht vor, noch länger hier zu bleiben. Es war nicht gut für Vampire, sich mit Menschen abzugeben. Dass die beiden Erwachsenen ihren Besuch eigenhändig beendeten, kam Jane entgegen; so musste sie sich nicht eine plausible Erklärung einfallen lassen – sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr wie ein menschliches Mädchen gedacht. Als der kleine Junge vertrauensvoll seine Hand in die ihre legte und sie zur Tür brachte, sagte sich Jane, dass dieser kleine Zwischenfall nicht wiederholt werden würde. Es war vielleicht ab und zu ganz nett, in das alte Leben hinein zu schnuppern, aber mehr als einmal würde das hier nicht geschehen.

„Wenn du das nächste Mal kommst, bringst du mir dann was mit?", fragte er und seine Kinderaugen leuchteten. „Einen Keks? Für Weihnachten. Ich bastel dann auch was für dich, im Kindergarten machen wir Sterne. Wenn du das nächste Mal kommst, kann ich dir einen Stern schenken."

Er schwieg erwartungsvoll, doch als Jane nichts sagte, fuhr er fort:

„Den mache ich dann extra für dich."

„Ich bring dir das nächste Mal auch etwas mit", antwortete Jane, obwohl sie wusste, dass es kein nächstes Mal geben würde. Sie war nicht sentimental und lief nicht umher und verschwendete ihre Zeit mit kurzlebigen Sterblichen.

Sie winkte der Familie noch einmal zu, schloss die Tür hinter sich und huschte über die dunklen Dächer Volterras heim in den Palast der Volturi, wo sie mit Alec Aro und Caius Ehefrauen in den Wahnsinn trieb – es war so eine Art Wettbewerb unter den Zwillingen: wer konnte Sulpicia und Athenodora als erstes dazu bringen, das Schloss zusammenzuschreien?

*

Als die Wache der Volturi gegangen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, veränderte sich das Zimmer gravierend. Jeglicher Wandschmuck und ein Großteil der schäbigen Möbel verblassten und verschwanden im Nichts.

Da, wo bis vor wenigen Sekunden ein verblichener Eckschrank gestanden hatte, kam jetzt ein Mann zum Vorschein, der auf eine atemberaubend verwegene Weise schön war. Seine Augen funkelten in einem schelmischen Rot und in einem einzigen Satz sprang er zu dem Tisch herüber, an dem die Familie saß.

Sohn, Mutter und Großvater nahmen nicht wirklich von ihm Notiz – er wollte es auch nicht anders. Der Mann blickte sich im Zimmer um, ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Noch mehr Einrichtung verschwand, bis auf den Tisch, die drei Stühle und die Familie nichts mehr übrig war. Darüber wunderten sich die drei Menschen auch nicht.

„Sie fallen immer wieder darauf hinein", sagte der Mann mit den roten Augen zu niemand bestimmten. „Sie trauen ihren Sinnen viel zu sehr. Sie fragen sich vielleicht, wieso die Situation etwas seltsam ist, aber auf die Idee, dass alles eine Illusion ist – darauf kommen sie nie."

Er blickte den Greis an, der ihm wie mechanisch sein Gesicht zuwandte.

„Und darauf kommt es doch auch an, oder? Die Illusion der Realität", sagte er zu dem Alten.

„Das ist die Kunst des Showbusiness", entgegnete der Greis.

Der Mann mit den roten Augen wusste, dass es eigentlich Selbstgespräche waren, die er da mit seinen Illusionen führte, doch er war zu sehr Schauspieler und Illusionist, um es nicht zu tun.

„Jetzt bin ich also den Volturi entronnen, dem gefürchteten Königsklan. Und einem dieser seltsamen ‚Hexenzwillinge' obendrein", murmelte er, nicht unzufrieden mit sich selbst.

Er schwieg kurz, dann sah er zu der starren Familie.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was für eine Geschichte hinter ihr steckt", ließ der Mann die Mutter sagen.

„Eine interessante, denke ich."

Der Mann mit den roten Augen zog seine Finger durch die Luft und es perlten bunte Lichter in allen Farben auf den Boden, breiteten sich aus und verschlangen alle restlichen Illusionen.

Als er das Zimmer verließ, war es leer; es befand sich dort drinnen nichts außer dem Putz, der von der Wand gebröckelt war.


	18. Chapter 18

**So, wer nicht mehr genau weiß, worum es geht, darf gerne noch einmal einen Blick auf das 11. Kapitel werfen – dies ist die Fortsetzung davon ;)**

**Viel Vergnügen!**

**Autor: _lovetwilight_**

**Jede Gabe hat auch ihren Nachteil - Der (Tragödie) zweite(r) Teil**

„Also, hast du schon irgendwelche Vorstellungen davon, was du deiner Braut schenken willst, Blutsau- ... Jasper?", fragte Jacob in dem Versuch, echtes Interesse durchscheinen zu lassen.

Der Angesprochene überging sowohl den Versprecher, als auch die geheuchelten Gefühle seines Gegenübers.

Am selben Tag noch hatten sich der Wolf und der Vampir auf ihre Mission mit höchster Geheimhaltungsstufe ins Einkaufszentrum nach Port Angeles begeben. Der einzige, der außer ihnen beiden noch von dem ausgesuchten Geschenk erfahren würde, wäre Edward. Doch dieser konnte sehr verschwiegen sein, was Heimlichkeiten anging, also machte sich Jasper darüber nicht allzu große Sorgen. Der Flohpelz würde seine Klappe halten, zumindest was die Mission anging. Bei anderen Dingen konnte er durchaus laut werden und insgeheim freute sich der Vampir bereits auf die Streitereien zwischen seinem Bruder und ihm. Aber natürlich ließ er sich davon nichts anmerken. Nur Edward wusste von seiner gelegentlich auftretenden Gehässigkeit, doch dieser quittierte sie oft nur mit einem leicht genervten Blick.

Jasper hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sich beide ausnahmsweise wie zivilisierte Menschen benahmen und somit Reife zeigten. Jacob hätte ihm daraufhin am liebsten einen Vogel gezeigt, verzichtete jedoch darauf, damit es auch ja nicht den Anschein machte, dass er keine besaß. Außerdem würde es ihm niemals in den Sinn kommen, das Ego eines Vampirs zu pushen. Also hatte er die Luft angehalten und genickt. Doch Jasper, der hatte spüren können, dass sein Helferlein absolut nicht einverstanden gewesen war, hatte nur in sich hinein gegrinst.

„Ich hatte ursprünglich ja eine Idee gehabt, aber Alice kannte sie sofort", gab er etwas geknickt zu. Alles war so perfekt gewesen!

„Was wolltest du ihr denn schenken?", wurde er dann gefragt und er wäre wahrscheinlich rot angelaufen, hätte er es noch gekonnt. Es war klar wie Kloßbrühe gewesen, dass Jake ausgerechnet diese Frage stellen musste.

„Ach... Nichts besonderes, weißt du." Jasper wurde etwas nervös und blickte zu Boden, während er sich mit seiner rechten Hand den Nacken rieb.

Da Jacob sein Taktgefühl – sofern er denn welches besaß, sicher war sich da niemand so genau – offensichtlich zu Hause vor dem Fernseher gelassen hatte, lächelte er breit und genoss den Anblick des gepeinigten Vampirs aus vollen Zügen. „Red ruhig weiter."

„Na ja...", druckste Jasper etwas herum und schaute umher. Mein Gott, was ging das diesen Flokati auch überhaupt an?

Dieser erfreute sich weiterhin sehr an dem Anblick seines Klienten, während er auf seinen großen Füßen vor und zurück wippte.

„Ich will nicht drüber reden, klar?", fauchte Jasper Jake letztendlich doch noch an und setzte sich mit den Händen in den Jackentaschen in Bewegung. Hinter sich konnte er ein schallendes Lachen hören, ignorierte es allerdings.

„Du solltest auf mich warten", hörte er ihn rufen. „Wir wissen nicht, wie weit meine Gabe langt." Der Vampir schnaubte nur, als er das Wort ‚Gabe' im Zusammenhang mit Werwölfen hörte. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Dennoch hielt er an, um ja kein Risiko einzugehen. Jacob schlenderte betont langsam auf ihn zu, unschuldig dreinblickend.

Jasper lief zwischen den Gängen entlang und schaute nach etwas passendem, doch da das Leben seine eigenen Spielregeln hat und diese offensichtlich nicht zu seinen Gunsten standen, fand er nichts. Er drehte sich nur selten um, um nach dem Werwolf zu sehen, da er merkte, wenn er in der Nähe war. Seine Gefühle sprangen ihn förmlich an, aber das Auffälligste war der absolut nervenaufreibende und –tötende, stinkende Geruch. Er musste sich ständig zusammenreißen, um nicht die Nase zu rümpfen. Zwar wusste er, dass Jacob zu seinem Wort stehen würde – zumindest hoffte er das. Ansonsten würde eine Rede über Reife und Tugendhaftigkeit halten, die diesem Verräter noch ewig in den Ohren klingen würde. Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte er leicht in sich hinein.

Nach einiger Zeit blieb Jacob schließlich stehen, genervt von dem vielen sinnlosen Rumgelaufe. „So kommen wir nicht weiter", meinte er und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ach ja?", entgegnete der Vampir trotzig, weil er sich persönlich angegriffen fühlte. Dahin war die Reife.

„Ja. Du hast ja noch nicht mal einen leisen Schimmer, was deiner Püppi gefallen könnte." Jake verschränkte die Arme vor der muskulösen Brust. „Abgesehen von deiner sicherlich tollen Überraschung, die du eigentlich für sie geplant hattest."

Sein Gegenüber kniff die Augen zusammen, behielt aber die Ruhe.

„Also, gehen wir mal durch. Wie wär's mir Musik?", fing der Werwolf an. Er wollte dem Ganzen so schnell wie möglich ein Ende setzen und irgendwer musste ja den ersten Schritt machen.

„Wir reden von Alice, nicht von Edward", meinte Jasper daraufhin nur und winkte ab, trotzdem dankbar, dass Jacob nun vorläufig die Zügel in die Hände nahm. _Wer würde denn auch _Edward_ etwas schenken wollen?!_

Unbeirrt fuhr dieser fort. „Eine Barbiepuppe?", fragte er und meinte dies Gott sei Dank nicht ernst. _Eine Puppe für die Püppi._ Er lachte über seinen klasse Wortwitz und schaute den Vampir abwartend an.

„Sie ist einhundertacht Jahre alt und nicht erst zehn!" Der geschockte Gesichtsausdruck Jaspers amüsierte Jacob köstlich, daher konnte er sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Es fing an, ihm mehr und mehr Spaß zu machen und er tat so, als wäre er ganz von seinen Ideen überzeugt, obwohl er wusste, dass Jasper das Gegenteil spüren konnte. „Was hältst du von einer Kristallkugel?" . In seinem Gesicht war genau die Art von Schalk zu finden, den auch ein kleiner Junge hatte, wenn er gefragt wurde, ob er seiner großen Schwester einen Frosch in die Stiefel setzen durfte. „Einer Kristallkugel?!" Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen! Da der Vampir viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, seine Kinnlade an Ort und Stelle zu halten, glitten ihm die Emotionen der Umgebung geradezu durch die Finger.

„Klar." Jake war ein bisschen überrascht, da er nicht gleich runtergeputzt wurde, aber ihm sollte es recht sein. „Da kommt das mit dem In-die-Zukunft-gucken doch gleich viel cooler! Ich bin mir sicher, ihr könntet damit auch euer Geld verdienen. Ihr mietet zum Rummel ein Zelt, setzt dein kleines Kätzchen rein, gebt ihr die Kugel und sie liest für die Leute in die Zukunft." Er war sehr zufrieden mit seiner – nun ja, er musste es sich selbst eingestehen – mehr als dummen Antwort. Jasper starrte ihn noch immer an, als wäre der Wolf geistig behindert, obwohl er selbst so aussah, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank (und trotzdem hörte Jacob aller zwanzig Sekunden ein weibliches Wesen aufseufzen, weil es seine Augen auf den ach so schönen Vampir gerichtet hatte). „Ach, und was hältst du davon, wenn ihr noch ein bisschen Nebel mit aufsteigen lasst? Ist die Idee nicht klasse? Komm sag schon, die Idee ist der Hammer!" Innerlich kugelte er sich bereits vor Lachen.

„Ja, sicher, Jacob", erwiderte Jasper nur gelassen, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Auf den Arm nehmen, kann ich mich selbst. Halt dich ja nicht für den Weihnachtsengel, nur weil du mir ein bisschen hilfst." Ein bisschen war untertrieben.

„Aber ich kann's besser!", lachte Jake.

Er erntete nur einen genervten Blick.

„Okay, ich hör schon auf. Lass uns weitersuchen."

In den nächsten drei Stunden suchten die beiden beinahe ganz Port Angeles auf der Suche nach einem passenden Geschenk ab. Keiner hätte gedacht, dass es dermaßen schwierig sein könnte, ein Geschenk für Alice zu finden. Jasper war immer noch der Meinung, dass Jacob stank wie... wie... er fand keinen Vergleich dafür. Doch ihm war klar, dass dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Die Menschenmassen tummelten durch die Straßen, ebenfalls auf der Suche nach Weihnachtsgeschenken für ihre Liebsten. Allerdings spürte Jasper nicht die Gefühle der Zufriedenheit und Freude, wie er es vermutet hatte, sondern eine Wucht von Stress prasselte auf ihn ein. So hatte er sich das wirklich nicht vorgestellt.

„Was mag deine Perle denn besonders?", fragte der Flohpelz plötzlich, als sie über eine gut befahrene Straße gingen. Anscheinend hatte er gemerkt, dass die Umgebung dem Vampir etwas zu schaffen machte.

„Ähm... Einkaufen?", fragte er unsicher zurück und wusste nicht wirklich, was Jake denn nun genau von ihm wissen wollte.

Dieser machte eine vorantreibende Handbewegung und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und weiter?"

„Sie mag es, Bella einzukleiden und ihr Frisuren und so zu machen. Aber Bella... na ja. Sie steht da nicht so drauf." Jasper schüttelte schmunzelnd seinen Kopf.

Genau in diesem Moment hatte der wandelnde Teppich einen Einfall – von dem er seinem Vampir-Klienten allerdings kein Sterbenswörtchen erzählte. Er grinste lediglich in sich hinein und nahm es gerne in Kauf, dass sein Gegenüber seine Gefühle genau erkennen konnte.

Jasper kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen und musterte Jake ganz genau. „Was hast du vor?" Es klang kaum wie eine Frage, mehr wie eine unterschwellige Drohung. Gerade jetzt wünschte er sich, Edward wäre dabei, um ihm zu sagen, was Jacob sich dachte. Er fluchte leise in sich hinein.

„Ach nichts, lass uns weitergehen." Sein Grinsen manifestierte sich in seinem Gesicht und ließ sich den Rest des Tages nicht mehr wegwischen. Während Jasper fast verzweifelte, wurde der Wolf immer vergnügter.

Eine halbe Stunde später war der Vampir vollkommen am Ende. Die Läden würden jeden Moment zu machen und er hatte noch immer kein Geschenk. Von den Haarspitzen bis zu den Zehen hin war er frustriert und aufgelöst. Was sollte er seiner Alice nur schenken? Kein Geschenk der Welt würde ihrer würdig sein, aber er hatte zumindest versuchen wollen, sie irgendwie zu überraschen. Der erste Versuch war ja mächtig in die Hose gegangen. Und der zweite... nun ja. Der zweite eben auch. Nächstes Jahr bedürfte alles einer besseren Planung, entschied er.

Total niederschlagen stützte er den Kopf in die Hände, nachdem er sich ins Auto gesetzt hatte. Der widerwärtige Geruch nach Werwolf hing immer noch in der Luft, und würde es wahrscheinlich noch die nächsten einhundert Jahre tun. Hallelujah und frohe Weihnachten.

**Ein paar Tage später, Bescherung im Haus der Cullens.**

„Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass ich keine so teuren Geschenke möchte...", protestierte Bella, nachdem sie das Päckchen von Alice und Jasper geöffnet hatte. Es beinhaltete einen Laptop, auf das sie nun mit großen Augen starrte.

„Ach, papperlapapp!", winkte Alice nur ab. „Du brauchtest dringend einen neuen. Deine alte Kiste stirbt ja schon beinahe, wenn du ihn nur hochfährst. Und dieses Risiko können wir nicht eingehen. Glaub mir, irgendwann wirst du mir dankbar sein." Sie zwinkerte ihrer Schwägerin zu und lächelte.

Diese erwiderte nichts, sondern ließ es auf sich beruhen, da sie eh nichts daran ändern könnte. Außerdem – wenn Alice sagte, sie würde es irgendwann vielleicht mal brauchen, zumindest hatte es sich so angehört, dann würde es wohl auch so sein. Sie legte es vorsichtig beiseite und stand vom Sofa auf, um den zierlichen Vampir zu umarmen. „Danke, Alice. Auch dir danke, Jasper." Sie lächelte ihm kurz zu, was er nur halbherzig erwiderte. Denn er hatte bis heute keine Geschenk finden können. Jacob hatte ihm im Auto gesagt, er solle sich keine Sorgen machen und dass er schon etwas auftreiben würde und er hatte sich – warum hatte er das nur getan? – ausnahmsweise auf ihn verlassen. Er hatte sich seiner Sache so sicher gefühlt, dass Jasper ihm einfach vertrauen hatte wollen. Er war jetzt sowieso an der Reihe, da jetzt die Geschenke an die Partner vergeben wurden. Wenigstens würde so niemand sofort mitbekommen, was er – was der Werwolf – sich für seine Liebste ausgedacht hatte. Zugegeben, ein bisschen peinlich war es ihm schon. Schließlich hatte er ihr nicht mal selbst ein angemessenes Präsent besorgen können. Doch es würde mit Sicherheit noch peinlicher werden, wenn sein Weihnachtself sich irgendeinen Mist ausgedacht hat.

Alle waren versammelt: Die Cullens und Bella, sowie Jacob – doch der nur draußen. Und das auch nur, weil er neugierig war, wie Alice auf ihr Geschenk reagieren würde. Außerdem gab er es nicht gerne zu, aber er hatte sich wirklich selbst übertroffen.

Jeder wandte sich jetzt seinem Gegenstück zu und Jasper spürte die fröhliche und von Liebe getränkte Stimmung im Raum.

„Alice... ähm...", begann er und wusste nicht so recht, wie er anfangen sollte. Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen liebevoll an und animierte ihn so, weiterzusprechen. „Ich hab auch etwas für dich. Und wie du weißt, sollte es eine Überraschung für dich sein." _Genauso wie für mich._ „Komm, es befindet sich draußen." _Zumindest hat das Jacob gesagt_, dachte er etwas grimmig und hoffte, dass dieses Stinktier sich was Gutes hatte einfallen lassen.

„Ich freu mich, Jasper. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es mir gefällt. Ich kenne dich doch." Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und griff nach seiner kalten Hand. Vor ihm her tänzelnd lief sie in Richtung Haustür und zog ihn dabei hinter sich her.

Er öffnete ihr die Haustür und schloss sofort die Augen, ängstlich, was ihn erwarten würde. Im nächsten Moment quietschte etwas und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Oh mein Gott, Jasper! Die ist so toll!", freute sich Alice und lief eilig auf ihr Geschenk zu, während Jasper sich nun traute, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Und was er sah, ließ ihn, wie schon recht oft in den letzten Tagen, die Kinnlade runterklappen. _Jacob, du bist einfach nur... _Ihm fielen wieder keine Worte ein.

Vor ihnen auf dem Grundstück stand eine lebensgroße Schaufensterpuppe, eingekleidet in ein frauliches Weihnachtskostüm. Sie hatte braunes Haar, aber es schien, als wären in der Tasche, welche über einem ihrer Arme hing, noch mehr Perücken enthalten.

„Die ist einfach... perfekt!" Sie strich vorsichtig mit ihren Fingern über die hautfarbenen Arme. Alles in allem wirkte Alice Cullen wirklich sprachlos. „Wie... Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen? Ich mein, klar ist es bekannt, dass ich meine Sachen gerne selbst entwerfe..."

„Naja... Ich hab daran gedacht, wie gern du Bella ihre Kleidung raussuchst und sie stylst und ich dachte mir, ich entlaste sie mal etwas." Er griff sich nervös in den Nacken und schaute seine Frau unsicher an. Als Antwort erhielt er ein glockenhelles Lachen.

„Ich bin zwar nicht sicher, ob es sie vollkommen entlasten wird, doch es wird ihr Leben um einiges erleichtern, denke ich."

„Da bin ich aber froh." Er atmete erleichtert aus. Das Überraschungsgeschenk gefiel ihr also. Puh.

Im nächsten Moment nahm er einen furchtbaren Geruch war. Da war er also. Der Vampir hatte sich schon gewundert, wo er abgeblieben war.

„Und jetzt sag du noch einmal, ich wäre kein Weihnachtsengel!"


	19. Chapter 19

Heute waren fansoits und Angeloi die Urheber des neuesten Weihnachtsmärchen. Wir wünschen viel Vergnügen ;)

Jedes Geschenk hat eine Vergangenheit

_Kleine Geschenke erhalten die Freundschaft ~ ~ ~_

„Wer ist eigentlich auf diese blöde Idee gekommen?", maulte Paul mit einem hungrigen Blick auf den gigantischen Teller voller Kekse, welcher mitten auf dem Tisch stand und ihn auszulachen schien. Noch immer schmerzte es ihn –nicht physisch– dass Emily ihm auf die Finger geschlagen hatte, als er sich einen großen Teil davon als Beute hatte sichern wollen.

In Gedanken rechnete er sich schon aus, wie viele für ihn bleiben würden, wenn diese gerecht aufgeteilt würden. Das Leben war unfair, beschloss er gedanklich, denn die Verlobte des Rudelführers hatte einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit.

„Meine!", freute sich Seth, der ihm gegenüber saß und unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin- und herrutschte. „Komm schon, das wird cool." Paul war nicht überzeugt. Was sollte daran cool sein, sich die gegenseitig die schrecklichsten Geschenke des Vorjahres zu wichteln? Wenigstens schien Leah mal einer Meinung mit ihm zu sein, denn sie sah genauso schlecht gelaunt aus, wie er sich fühlte. Aber na ja – das tat sie eigentlich immer...

„Okay, da jetzt alle da sind, können wir ja anfangen", erklärte Sam und es brach ein kurzer Tumult aus, da alles Wölfe gleichzeitig versuchten, sich den Teller mit Keksen zu sichern, um möglichst viele davon zu erhaschen.

Erst ein lautes Räuspern von Emily, ließ sie wieder auseinanderfahren – ein jeder mit leicht schuldbewusster Miene, teils vollen Backen und die Hände gefüllt mit den leckeren Eroberungen.

„Ich meinte, mit dem Wichteln", stöhnte Sam und starrte erbost auf den nun leeren Teller. Lediglich einige Krümel lagen darauf verteilt. Sein strafender Blick wanderte der Reihe nach über den Tisch hinweg zu den jungen Leuten.

„Upsch", nuschelte Jacob mit vollem Mund und versteckte einen Teil seiner _Beute_ mit seinen Händen. Er hatte sich offensichtlich den Löwenanteil gesichert und Embry, der wohl zu langsam gewesen war und nur wenige der leckeren Kekse erobert hatte, sah ihn neidisch an, während Quil, auf der anderen Seite, gar nichts mitzubekommen schien . Er widmete sich seinem gesicherten Anteil an Keksen.

Auch Jared sah nur kurz auf und machte nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er schlechtes Gewissen, während sich Seth und Leah lautstark um einen heimatlosen Keks zankten, der bei dem Überfall auf den Teller aus Versehen zwischen ihre Fronten gelangt war. Und Paul zitterte ein wenig, offensichtlich wütend darüber, dass er weniger erbeutet hatte, als sein Schwager ins Spe.

„Können wir jetzt anfangen?", knurrte Sam, verbittert darüber, dass er leer ausgegangen war. Da tröstete es ihn auch nur wenig, dass seine Emily in der Küche verschwand, um den Teller wieder aufzufüllen.

Seth nickte begeistert und schob sich den letzten Keks in den Mund, während seine Schwester ihn so wütend anstarrte, wie Sam den Keksteller zuvor.

„Gut", nickte der Anführer der Wölfe und holte einen großen Jutesack unter dem Tisch hervor. „Jeder hat sein Wichtelgeschenk hier hereingetan. Ich lasse ihn jetzt herumgehen und jeder zieht sich ein Päckchen. Passt auf, dass ihr nicht euer Eigenes erwischt. Und es wir nicht geguckt!", ermahnte er Seth zu seiner Linken noch einmal ausdrücklich, dem er den Sack überreichte.

Der junge Quileute nestelte an dem Band, so dass eine kleine Öffnung entstand, griff mit dem Arm hinein und schloss für eine Sekunde angestrengt die Augen. Er schien die Päckchen abzutasten, auf der Suche nach dem, das die beste Ausbeute versprach.

„Warum darf er eigentlich anfangen?" Paul erschien immer noch wütend zu sein und stierte eifersüchtig auf den mit den Geschenken gefüllten Sack. Ihm kribbelten seine Fingerspitzen und er spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihm die große Tasche zu entreißen, doch –

„Weil es meine Idee war", antwortete der Jüngste der Wölfe und zog mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen ein bunt verpacktes, längliches Paket aus dem Sack hervor, bevor er diesen an seine Schwester weiterreichte. Paul schnaubte.

Leah grummelte etwas Unverständliches –selbst für Wolfsohren!– unter ihren nicht vorhanden Schnauzer, als sie den braunen Jutesack entgegennahm. Ruppig steckte sie ihren Arm hinein und tastete mit einem Augenrollen nach einem Päckchen.

Die Jungs wurden immer ungeduldiger und begannen erneut, sich um die Kekse, die Emily hereingebracht hatte, zu zanken. Aber Seth kümmerte das schon nicht mehr, denn er drehte und wendete sein Geschenk und suchte nach einer Schleife, oder wenigstens einem roten Band, um dieses verfluchte, mit Tesafilm improvisatorisch zusammengeklebte, Päckchen zu öffnen.

„Ich krieg' das nicht –" Unterbrochen wurde er von einem hohen Aufschrei von seiner Schwester. Diese hatte schnell ihren Arm wieder herausgezogen und starrte schockiert auf das 'Etwas', das sie nun in den Händen hielt.

„Wer von euch war _das_?" Leahs Stimme war schneidend und brachte selbst die verfressensten Wölfe zum Schweigen. Paul nahm sogar den Keks, den er sich zuvor in den Mund gesteckt hatte, wieder heraus, während sie mit diesen Worten ein unförmiges, rotes _Etwas_ anhob.

Einen anderen Namen schien dieses … _Ding_ gar nicht zu verdienen, denn es sah echt komisch aus, wie Seth vergnügt feststellte. Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem sich nicht öffnen wollenden Geschenk widmete, musste er auch feststellen, dass seines eigentlich auch nicht sehr viel besser war. _Was hatte man von einem, bei dem man nicht einmal die Verpackung aufbekam? – _Nichts._ – Richtig._

Leah sah aus, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen, als sie mit anklagendem Blick der Reihe nach in die Gesichter der Jungen schaute. Keiner rührte sich unter ihren strafendem Blick. Und Seth suchte noch immer nachdem roten Faden.

„Keiner?" _Pause._ „Paul, wieso hast du dann deinen Namen draufgeschrieben?", blaffte sie plötzlich. Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, bevor er die Stirn runzelte.

„Hä?"

„_Idiot_", zischte Leah und schmiss desillusioniert ihr _Geschenk_ zu Boden, das aufprallte wie ein übergroßer Flummi und dann einfach platzte. Die rote Gummimembran, in die das Geschenk gehüllt gewesen war, war gerissen und nun quoll ein brauner Schokopudding zwischen den Plastikfetzen heraus. „Bah, _ihgitt!_"

„Du hast es kaputt gemacht", zeterte plötzlich Jacob los, „dabei war da noch was drin!" Er unterdrückte ein Knurren, während Paul sich neben ihm vor Lachen schüttelte. Wortlos schubste Jacob ihn vom Stuhl und dieser landete dann mit einem Krachen auf den Fliesen und gackerte weiter. Jacob seufzte und half schließlich dem Armen wieder auf die Beine.

„War der noch vom letzten Jahr?", prustete Paul, während er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und dümmlich grinste. Jacob rollte mit den Augen, schwieg aber.

„Und wer macht die Schweinerei jetzt weg?", meldete sich auch Emily zu Wort und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten. Wie auf Kommando schauten alle plötzlich ganz unschuldig drein.

„Emily, deine Kekse –", begann Paul.

„Leah", fiel ihm aber Jacob mit seiner prompten Antwort ins Wort.

„Paul", konterte diese.

„Ey!"

„Paul", stimmte dann auch der Rest mit ein und johlte.

„Ey!", motzte Paul noch einmal und schmollte. „Das war Leah – Nicht ich!" Emily betrachtete ihn skeptisch.

„Dafür, dass du so ein Schleimer bist ...", sinnierte sie nachdenklich.

„... räumst du auf", beendete Sam ihren Satz und grinste spitzbübisch. Pauls Hände fingen wieder verdächtig an zu zittern, als sich dieser zähnefletschend erhob und sich in die Küche trollte, um einen Lappen zu holen.

Man hörte, wie Schränke auf und zu geschlagen wurden, bevor er brüllte: „Emily, wo sind deine Lappen?" Sie seufzte ungehalten, bevor sie auch in die Küche verschwand.

„Das soll die Weihnachtsstimmung fördern?", murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Das ist ja noch schlimmer, als auf einem Kindergeburtstag!"

„Das hab ich gehört!", schallte es empört aus Küche und Wohnzimmer.

_Woha, genial. Dolby Sourround …_ „Sorry, Jungs. Aber die Wahrheit muss gesagt werden! – Macht schon mal weiter..."

Jacob, der neben Leah saß, fing aufgeregt an zu zappeln, als sie den Sack an einem Zipfelchen ergriff und anhob. Nervös und zögerlich streckte er eine Hand aus, um den Sack entgegenzunehmen und freute sich auf das zu erbeutende Geschenk, bis Leah diesen plötzlich einfach an Jared weiterreichte. Verdattert blickte er von seiner leeren Hand zu Jared, dem Sack mit dem Geschenken und schließlich zu Leah.

Diese grinste jedoch nur ironisch. „Das war für dein … schwaches Geschenk._ Wie passend!_", lachte sie. Jacob schürzte die Lippen und knurrte, bevor er sich einen tadelnden Blick von Emily einfing, die wieder den Raum betreten hatte.

„Man knurrt keine Dame an, Jacob", rügte sie ihn. Er grunzte zur Antwort.

„Leah, schau mal lieber nach, was noch in dem Luftballon war und überlasse das Witze reißen den richtigen Männern!" Leah blickte ihn empört, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, an. _Dafür hasse ich dich, Jacob Black._

„Leah, deine Gedanken sind kaum zu überhören", feixte Jacob und streckte sich auf dem kleinen Sofa, so gut es ging, aus. „Nun mach schon, es wird dir gefallen." Sie zog eine Augenbraue skeptisch in die Höhe, als sie sich bückte und mit einem Finger in den Pudding piekte.

„Das ist so widerlich", stöhnte sie angeekelt. Nach weiteren Piekern wurde Jacob jedoch ungeduldig.

„Gib her, du bist so ein Mädchen!" Mit diesen Worten griff er ungeniert in die braune Masse und zog ein mit braunem Schleim überzogenes Ding heraus. „Da!", warf er ihr es zufrieden zu und es landete ihr mitten im Schoß.

Leah quiekte, als sie es aufhob. Nach einigem Zögern trug sie mit eine Finger den Pudding ab und wischte es an Jacobs Jeans –die er ausnahmsweise trug– ab.

„Eine Quietscheente? _Oh_, eine Badeente!", murmelte sie entzückt und Jacob brummte mürrisch und versuchte den Pudding abzubekommen, indem er den Fleck verrieb. Klappte aber nicht so ganz …_ – Mist._

Seth fummelte immer noch umständlich an seinem Päckchen, indem er nun mit dem Fingernagel über das Papier kratzte, um eine geeignete Stelle zu finden und es dann öffnen zu können. Inzwischen hatte Jared mit einem triumphierenden Schnauben eine längliche Rolle aus dem Sack gezogen.

„Das ist jetzt nicht das, was ich denke", murmelte er unter dem Gekicher der anderen und betrachtete das in quietschgrünes Papier gewickelte Etwas an. Kleine goldene Sterne waren rundherum aufgeklebt und vermittelten einen Hauch von Weihnachten.

„Darf ich tauschen?", fragte er zerknirscht und erntete ein einstimmiges „Nein!"

„Mach's auf, es wird dich schon nicht beißen", grummelte Quil und riss Jared den Jutesack aus den Händen.

„Und was ist mit mir?" Jacob wurde jedoch einfach ignoriert. Dafür stieg die Spannung nun an, da Jared begonnen hatte, sein Geschenk aus der Verpackung zu befreien.

Sogar Seth stellte für einige Augenblicke seine Versuche ein, endlich an den Inhalt seines Geschenks zu kommen.

„Oh, wie süß, genau das Richtige für unsere Gegend", säuselte Embry, der als erstes einen Blick erhaschen durfte. Mit einem Surren spannte sich der kleine Regenschirm auf und entfaltete seine ganze Pracht in Form aufgedruckter Disneyfiguren.

„Aua." Quils Beschwerde, in dessen Gesicht ein Teil des Schirms sprang, ging im allgemeinen Gelächter unter.

„Du beschwerst dich doch immer über das Scheißwetter hier! Da hat es genau den Richtigen getroffen." Leahs Stimmung hatte sich sichtlich aufgehellt.

„Dann ist das von dir?"

Ihr Grinsen gab Jared recht und er brauchte eine Weile, bis er den Schirm wieder zuammengeklappt hatte.

„Da ist noch ein Fleck, Paul." Jacobs gut gemeinter Rat endete damit, dass einer der Lappen nun in seinem Gesicht landete. Braune Brühe tropfte von seinen Haaren und nur Sams Reaktionsvermögen war es zu verdanken, dass sich die beiden nicht an die Gurgel gingen, da er sich rechtzeitig zwischen die Kontrahenten warf.

„Er hat angefangen!", knurrte Jacob mit geballten Fäusten und schlug nach seinem zukünftigen Schwager aus, erreichte ihn aber nicht, da Sam sie mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf Abstand hielt.

„Setzen, Jungs!", mahnte Emily und stellte den dritten Teller mit Keksen bereit. „Paul, räum den Dreck weg und Jake, geh dich waschen." Was Sam nicht vermochte, erreichte die Verlobte von Sam mit einer einzigen, erhobenen Augenbraue.

Quil hatte inzwischen ausgiebig Zeit gehabt, sich das größte aller Pakete aus dem Sack zu holen. Es schien auch das Schwerste zu sein und er arbeitete bereits daran, es aus dem Geschenkpapier zu befreien, während Embry mit angestrengt geschlossenen Augen in dem Sack wühlte.

„Hey! Das ist meins!", verkündete Paul stolz, nachdem er aus der Küche wiedergekommen war und setzte sich wieder.

„Jetzt nicht mehr", grinste Quil zurück und riss beherzt das schlecht verklebte Papier auf. Was er dann sah, ließ ihn leise aufstöhnen. „Das ist nicht dein ernst, oder?"

„Was denn?", fragte Paul mit unschuldigem Blick. „Das ist eine wertvolle Playboysammlung. Es war einfach zu schade, sie zu verbrennen, so wie Rachel es gesagt hat. Und du kannst die sicher gut gebrauchen, immerhin dauert das mit dir und Claire sicher noch eine Weile." Mitleidig schlug er seinem Sitznachbarn auf die Schulter, dessen Unterlippe gefährlich zitterte.

„Das sollten doch Weihnachtsgeschenke sein", stöhnte Quil und hob vorsichtig die oberste der Zeitschriften auf.

„Ist es doch! Ich habe den Jahrgang selbst letztes Jahr von meinem Vater geschenkt bekommen, nachdem meine Mutter ihn unter der Kommode gefunden hat."

Seth blickte neidisch zu Quil herüber, der mit einem hoffnungsvollen „Willst du tauschen?", seinen Freund offensichtlich animieren wollte, die Lektüre wieder loszuwerden. Tatsächlich sah es für einen Augenblick so aus, doch ein warnendes Räuspern seiner Schwester ließ ihn vorsichtshalber den Kopf schütteln. Außerdem hatte er immer noch nicht den Zugang zu seinem Geschenk gefunden, welches noch verpackt war.

„Dann wäre ich ja wohl dran", freute sich Paul und wollte gerade den Sack von Embry entgegennehmen, als Jacob ihm diesen von hinten entriss.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage", schimpfte er laut, inzwischen wieder sauber, und hielt seine Beute hinter seinem Rücken versteckt, damit Paul ihn nicht erreichen konnte.

„Streitet ihr schon wieder?", tönte Emilys Stimme aus der Küche und veranlasste Paul sich wieder zu setzen, während Jacob nun beherzt in den Jutesack griff, um diesen dann, nach erfolgreicher Eroberung eines Päckchens, diesen achtlos seinem Bald-Schwager in den Schoß zu werfen.

Inzwischen erklärte Jared dem stolzen Besitzer der Playboysammlung des Jahres 2003, dass man in der Mitte die wirklich interessanten Seiten fand und Embry betrachtete immer noch skeptisch das goldene, viereckige Kästchen in seinen Händen, bevor er todesmutig die rote Schleife löste, tief einatmete und dann sein Geschenk skeptisch von allen Seiten betrachtete.

„Eine Duftkerze?" Sein Unterkiefer stand für eine Weile offen, bevor ihn das unterdrückte Gegluckse und Kichern der Anwesenden wieder in die Realität warf.

„Wer war das?", fragte er grimmig und sah einen nach dem anderen scharf an. Jacob, Paul und Leah konnte man schon ausschließen, bleiben also nur.. – Warum versteckte Jared eigentlich sein Gesicht so tief in der Zeitschrift? Entweder war Miss Februar wirklich etwas besonderes, oder aber …

„Äh, da ist noch eine DVD dabei", hörte Embry das verlegene Gemurmel seines Freundes hinter der Lektüre. Sofort holte er den zweiten Teil des Geschenks aus der Schachtel und las den Titel halblaut vor: „Mit Yoga zu mehr Entspannung – Antistressübungen für jeden Tag."

Leah hatte eindeutig Tränen in den Augen, vor unterdrücktem Lachen. Seth bekam vor Kichern sein Geschenk immer noch nicht auf. Quil lag auf seinen Playboys und trommelte auf dem Tisch, so dass die Krümel auf dem leeren Keksteller tanzten. Der Rest war weniger diskret und hielt sie die Bäuche vor Gröhlen.

„Oh, das ist ja entzückend", meinte Emily, die den Teller abräumen wollte und zufällig mitbekommen hatte, was Embry da ergattert hatte. „Das hätte Sam ziehen sollen." Das Lachen ihres Verlobten erstarb, während sich die anderen weiter amüsierten. Es dauerte noch eine Weile bis sich die Jungs so weit beruhigt hatte, dass Jacob sein Geschenk aufmachen und Paul seines aus dem fast leeren Sack ziehen konnte.

Seth hatte inzwischen geschafft, die erste Schicht Papier, oder besser gesagt, Klebeband von seinem Päckchen abzuwickeln, nur um frustriert festzustellen, dass darunter noch eine zweite Schicht war, die mindestens genauso gut verklebt war.

Er wurde allerdings aufgeschreckt, durch das trompetenhafte Brüllen seines großen Vorbilds Jacob, der mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf die ausgewickelten, pinkfarbigen Ungetüme sah, die er soeben aus ihrer Verpackung geholt hatte.

„Ewww, mach das weg." Mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck schob er mit der Fingerspitzen die hübschen Hasen-Plüschpantoffeln in XXL-Größe zu Leah herüber, von der er sich wohl Hilfe erhoffte. Doch die schob sie einfach wieder zurück. „Was denn? Die sind doch niedlich", grinste sie mit diebischer Schadenfreude.

„Schatz? Du hast die Pantoffeln von Tante Edwina abgegeben?", beschwerte sich Emily empört und starrte ihren Zukünftigen missmutig an. Jacob hatte inzwischen einen der plüschigen Hasenpantoffeln mit einem Finger hochgehoben und schüttelte diesen, als wäre er lebendig und er müsse ihm das Genick brechen.

„Dann hab ich ich dir – das da – zu verdanken?", brummelte er in Richtung des Alpha und fletschte die Zähne.

„Beruhige dich, Alter. Soll ich die Kerze anzünden?", schlug Embry grinsend vor, während Paul sich vor Lachen immer wieder auf sein Bein schlug, sehr zum Missfallen seines Zukünftigen Schwagers. Er hatte dabei ganz vergessen sein eigenes Geschenk aufzumachen und den Sack weiterzugeben.

„Nein, ich weiß was besseres zur Entspannung: Schick ihn mit Miss April ins Bad", stichelte Paul und Quil reichte seinem Freund gönnerhaft eine der Zeitschriften.

Rosa Plüsch flog quer über den Tisch und landete in Pauls lachendem Gesicht.

„Hört sofort auf damit", beschwerte sich Emily, die immer noch verärgert schien, dass ihr Verlobter Tante Edwinas hübsches Geschenk vom Vorjahr abgegeben hatte. Nicht, dass sie die Pantoffeln wirklich hatte leiden könne, vor allem nicht an ihrem Sam, aber es war schließlich der nette Gedanke der zählte... und das sollten sich auch die Jungs zu Herzen nehmen. „Weihnachtsstimmung – okay? Friede, Freundschaft und Liebe. Kein Streit! Hier, du Pantoffelheld." Sie nahm Paul den Hausschuh ab und warf ihn wieder zu Jake herüber, der dem rosa Ungeheuer geschickt auswich, damit es nicht traf.

„Genau, Emily hat recht", versuchte Sam wieder ein paar Punkte bei seiner Verlobten einzuheimsen, doch die sah ihn nur kurz an, stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Seiten und schnaubte. „Wir reden später." Damit verschwand sie wieder in der Küche, wo man kurz darauf ein lautes Scheppern hörte.

Für eine Minute herrschte Schweigen, bevor die Anwesenden wieder wagten, Luft zu holen und verlegen zu grinsen.

„Und Paul? Was hast du Schönes bekommen?", versuchte Sam die Stimmung wieder zu lockern. Der schien sich erst jetzt zu erinnern, dass er sein Geschenk gezogen hatte und riss das bunte Papier ruppig auf. In seinen großen Händen verschwand die kleine, mit bunten Glasperlen besetzte Dose fast völlig.

„Nicht aufmachen", warnte Quil, doch es war zu spät, Paul hatte den Deckel schon geöffnet. Die entzückenden Klänge von Tschaikowskys _Tanz der Zuckerfee_ erfüllten den Raum und Quil verzog schmerzhaft sein Gesicht, während er sich die Ohren zuhielt. „Ich schwöre euch, wenn ich das noch einmal hören muss, dreh ich durch!", stöhnte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Claire könnte es den ganzen Tag hören, rauf und runter – aber ich bin auch nur ein Mensch und das hält der stärkste Wolf nicht aus!"

Sogar Paul schien Verständnis dafür zu haben und schloss den Deckel wieder. Inzwischen hatte Seth endlich seine fünfte Schicht Papier abgewickelt und hielt nun ein bunt bedrucktes Täschchen in der Hand. Erwartungsvoll spürte er nun die Blicke des Rudels auf sich ruhen, vor allem den von Embry. Vorsichtig öffnete der den Reißverschluss und schüttelte dann den Inhalt vor sich auf den Tisch.

„Oh äh...", stotterte er und hob ein Fieberthermometer in die Höhe, das zwischen bunten Pflastern, einer Pinzette und einer Schachtel Aspirin lag. „Sehr... _nützlich_." Seine offensichtliche Enttäuschung stand ihm im Gesicht geschrieben, doch Embry zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Es war deine Idee, Sethyboy. Die schlimmsten Geschenke des Vorjahres, wie du es wolltest. Meine Oma hat immer so merkwürdige Einfälle. Das ist eins ihrer _erste Hilfe_ Pakte zum mitnehmen."

„Hey, das machen wir nächste Jahr wieder, dann kannst du es wieder loswerden", tröstete der Alpha sein jüngstes Rudelmitglied und schlug ihm so fest auf die Schulter, dass selbst Seth einige Zentimeter nach unten rutschte. Was ihn aber wohl daran erinnerte, dass Sam seines noch gar nicht aufgemacht hatte.

„Hey, da ist doch noch eins für dich drin", grinste Seth versöhnt über den Vorschlag und zeigte auf den Jutesack, indem das letzte Wichtelgeschenk war. Sams rechtes Augenlid begann zu zucken, als er es hervorholte und vorsichtig das nachgiebige Päckchen befühlte.

„Aber keine Pantoffeln, oder?", fragte er vorsichtshalber Seth, in dessen Augen es schalkhaft glitzerte. Kein gutes Zeichen für den Anführer. Der junge Wolf schüttelte den Kopf und zwinkerte.

„Viel besser!"

Gespannte Stille senkte sich über den Raum, nur unterbrochen von dem mahlenden Geräusch arbeitender Kiefer, denn Emily hatte schon wieder Kekse herangeschafft und Embry hatte sogar feierlich seine Duftkerze entzündet. Es quietschte kurz, als Leah sich gespannt nach vorn beugte, um besser sehen zu können, was Sam da langsam und sichtlich zögerlich auspackte und sich dabei versehentlich ihre Qietscheente drückte.

„Das ist – grauenhaft", schüttelte sich Sam, als den wohl furchtbarsten, handgestrickten Schal entfaltete, den man jemals gesehen hatte. Knallige Farben verätzten denjenigen die Augen, die länger als nötig hinsah. Grün, orange, pink und blau wechselten sich in einem unregelmäßigem Muster ab und lila Fransen gaben dem Schal den Rest, um als das wohl eindeutig schrecklichste Wichtelgeschenk durchzugehen.

Seth lachte brüllend los, doch niemand schien sich ihm anzuschließen. Stattdessen starrten alle entgeistert auf den farblich entgleisten Halswärmer. Erst nach einigen Sekunden schien er es zu bemerken und verstummte.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte er und sah in die Runde. Einige Gesichter waren bleich, andere dunkler geworden. Die Röte unter den dunkelbraun gebrannten Gesichtern sah merkwürdig aus – Wie abgelaufene Tomaten...

Aber jeder sah auf sein, beziehungsweise nun Sams Wichtelgeschenk, mit teils verwunderten, aber auch angewiderten Gesichtsausdrücken, dann unterbrach ein spitzer Schrei die angespannte Stille. Emily hatte den Schal entdeckt und ihre Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, bevor sie ihn vorsichtig, als könnte er zerbrechen, in die Arme nahm und wie ein Baby wiegte.

„Woher hast du ihn?", fragte sie Sam und in ihren Augen glitzerte es verdächtig. Dieser zeigte nur sprachlos mit dem Finger auf Seth, dem nun sichtlich unwohl wurde. Emilys Blick ruhte auf dem Jungen und dieser wurde tatsächlich ein bisschen kleiner auf seinem Stuhl.

„Ich hab ihn letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten von Quils Mutter bekommen. Sie meinte, damit ich mich nicht erkälte", versuchte er zu erklären, woraufhin Emily zu Quil sah und den Schal fest an ihre Brust presste.

„Ich hab damit nichts zu tun", wehrte dieser sich sofort mit erhobenen Händen ab. „Den hab ich ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt, weil ich den fast vergessen hatte. Meine Cousine hatte ihn mir ein paar Tage zuvor gegeben, als Dankeschön, dass ich sie auf den Abschlussball begleitet habe."

„Oh mein Gott", würgte Embry hervor und wurde noch eine Spur dunkler im Gesicht. „Den muss sie von ihrer Schwester bekommen haben. Ich bin mal mit der ausgegangen und hatte ihn ihr gegeben, bevor ich Schluss gemacht habe. Was war ich froh, dass ich das Ding.. losgeworden bin –" Emily sah Embry so scharf an, dass dieser zu stottern begann.

„Und ich glaube, ich weiß, woher du ihn hast", seufzte Jared laut, worauf sich alle Blicke ihm zuwendeten. „Von euren Nachbarn, den Millers."

„Stimmt genau", wunderte sich Embry und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Henry Miller und mein Vater arbeiten zusammen. Irgendwie muss mein Dad den Schal an die Millers losgeworden sein, nachdem er ihn von meiner Mutter bekommen hatte."

„Und woher hatte sie ihn?", hauchte Emily und wirkte erschüttert.

„Von mir", erklärte Paul schuldbewusst. „Ich habe ihn meiner Tante geschenkt und die muss ihn meiner Mutter gegeben haben. Bekommen hatte ich ihn von Jared. Ich wurde damals von meinen Eltern genötigt, ihn zu einem meiner Geburtstage einzuladen."

„Ich dachte, ich wäre das Ungetüm für immer losgeworden", würgte nun dieser hervor. „Ich bekam ihn übrigens von deiner Schwester, Jake. Rebecca und ich gingen in eine Klasse, wie du weißt. Damals haben wir auch gewichtelt..."

Jacob machte ein Gesicht und sah sich noch einmal die grässlichen Pantoffel an, die ihm mit einem mal gar nicht mehr so schrecklich vorkamen. Es hätte es schlimmer treffen können: Diesen Schal zum Beispiel, den er einst seiner Schwester geschenkt hatte.

„Den hatte sie von mir", murmelte er und holte sich die Bilder vor sein geistiges Auge. „Dad hatte mich zwingen wollen, ihn zu tragen, weil er ein Weihnachtsgeschenk seiner Freunde an mich gewesen war. Harry und Sue Clearwater." Sein Blick wanderte zu Leah und Seth, die gebannt zugehört hatten und man sah deutlich, wie das einzige weibliche Rudelmitglied hart schluckte.

„Oma hatte ihn mir geschenkt. Ich mochte ihn nicht, weil er so kratzte, da hab ich ihn an meinen Vater weiter verschenkt. Du kannst dich sicher nicht erinnern, Seth, du warst noch klein."

„_Unsere_ Oma", flüsterte Emily und Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. „Das war mein erster selbstgestrickter Schal. Ich war so stolz darauf … und gerade acht Jahre alt, als ich ihn ihr zu Weihnachten schenkte." Ergriffen starrten nun alle auf den hässlichen Schal den sie immer noch fest an ihre Brust gedrückt hielt.

„Das ist... _erstaunlich_." Seth war der Erste, der seine Worte wiederfand. „Vielleicht sollten wir in La Push bekannt geben, dass er hiermit aus dem Geschenkeverkehr gezogen wurde. – Wie wärs?"

Ein bedrücktes Schweigen hing im Raum und mit schweren Herzens nickte Emily schließlich: „Ich glaube, dass wäre das Beste. Für uns alle."

Sam tätschelte beruhigend ihre Hand, während sie noch immer den Schal in ihrem Schoß wiegte. Die Anderen nestelten mit hochroten Köpfen an ihren Geschenken und schwiegen. _Eine Weile._

Bis Seth lärmend aufsprang und alle ihm kuriose Blicke zuwarfen. „Warte, stopp – Moment, wie spät ist es? Was läuft heute im Fernsehen – _Wisst _ihr das?"


	20. Chapter 20

Boah ist das kalt draußen – da bleibt man doch besser bei heißem Kakao und der Kuscheldecke im Warmen.

Autor: Mrs Ianto

Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe...

Bis vor kurzem war es für mich nur ein Fest, das Menschen feierten, weil es sonst keine Geschenke gegeben hätte.

Nun stand ich also hier vor dir und hielt dir nervös eine kleine Schachtel entgegen, die ich mühsam in rotes Papier gewickelt hatte. Einpacken war auch nach hundert Jahren nicht meine Stärke.

Nervös beobachtete ich, wie du das kleine Geschenk auspacktest und die kleine Schachtel öffnetest.

Sah, wie sich ein Lächeln in dein wunderschönes Gesicht stahl, als du die Perle darin entdecktest, in diesem Moment, verstand ich endlich den Sinn von Weihnachten.

Es ging nicht darum, Andere zu beschenken.

Es ging nicht darum, Geschenke zu bekommen.

Es ging darum, den Menschen, den man liebte, glücklich zu machen.

Ich liebe dich, Bella, und werde es bis in alle Ewigkeit tun.

****

Du standest vor mir, mit diesem kleinen Geschenk in den Händen. Ich konnte deine Nervosität spüren, als du es mir überreichtest, auch wenn du dir nichts anmerken ließest.

Vorsichtig löste ich das rote Papier von der kleinen Schachtel, die du offensichtlich mit viel Mühe eingepackt hattest. Mit einem kurzen Blick in deine Augen, öffnete ich den Deckel und erblickte das wohl schönste Geschenk, das ich jemals bekommen hatte. Eine kleine silberne Perle, gebettet auf einem dunkelblauen Samtkissen, deren Funkeln mich an deine Haut in der Sonne erinnerte.

Die Tränen unterdrückend, schlang ich meinen Arm um deinen Nacken und zog dich zu einem liebevollen Kuss zu mir.

Du hast den Geist der Weihnacht verstanden und mir dein Herz geschenkt.

Ich liebe dich, Edward, und werde es für den Rest meines Lebens tun...


	21. Chapter 21

Meine Güte, wie die Zeit vergeht – wir haben bereits den 4. Advent und in einigen Teilen des Landes erwartet man das erste Mal seit Jahren wieder weiße Weihnachten. Also wen das nicht in Stimmung bringt...

...der der sollte sich diese Geschichte von lachmaus durchlesen ;) Damit klappt es bestimmt!

**Ihr Kinderlein kommet - Oder: Wenn sich Esel und Ochse an der Krippe treffen**

„Okay, Kurze! Was wollt ihr?", knurrte Jacob zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen.

Trotz Renesmee versuchte er die Bindung zu den Cullens so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Dementsprechend verstand er es nicht, weshalb sich nun nicht nur sein Rudel, sondern auch der Großteil seiner alten Freunde im Garten der Blutsaugerfamilie versammeln musste. Sein Blick glitt kurz zu Bella und Edward. Er konnte sich an ihren neuen Anblick und den fremden Geruch immer noch nicht gewöhnen, noch konnte er die Wandlung seiner Gefühle des Bildes gegenüber, welches sich ihm bot, richtig einordnen. Da war eine gewisse Sehnsucht, doch sie erreichte nicht einmal ansatzweise den Grad von dem, an was er sich zu erinnern glaubte.

Augenblicklich schwenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Alice und dem lieblichen Mädchen an ihrer Seite.

„Sei lieb, Jake", bat die Kleine mit einem süßen Schmollmund. Das neue Zentrum seiner Welt war immer noch ein Zwerg, ihre Größe entsprach inzwischen einem etwa achtjährigen Menschenkind. Ihre dunklen Locken tanzten auf ihrem kleinen Rücken und ihre großen, braunen Augen sahen entwaffnend zu ihm auf. Als würde er ihr jemals irgendetwas abschlagen können.

Sie griff nach Alice Hand, woraufhin die Größere nickend zur ihr heruntersah.

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", seufzte sie mit erhobener Augenbraue. Für ihren Geschmack verbrachte ihre Nichte bereits zu viel Zeit mit dem Gestaltenwandler, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sich Bella und Edward um eine gerechte ‚Verteilung' bemühten. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich auch halbwegs mit dem Umstand der Beschränkung ihrer Fähigkeiten abgefunden, auch wenn es zeitweise zermürbend werden konnte, für das Funktionieren ihrer Gabe erst hunderte von Kilometern laufen zu müssen. Andererseits verschaffte dieser Aspekt ihr neue spannungsvolle Momente im Leben. Und sie wäre nicht Alice, würde sie einen gewissen Kick nicht lieben.

„Wir haben uns etwas überlegt", wandte sie sich an die halbnackten Männer vor ihr. Ihre Familie befand sich zweifelnd und abwartend hinter ihrem Rücken, zum Teil auf der Terrasse ihres Anwesens verstreut.

„Für unser Lieblings-Halbmensch-Vampir-Kind."

Nach Jacobs Prägung auf die Genannte wurde der Vertrag der beiden Stämme soweit verändert, dass die Grenze auch dauerhaft überschritten werden konnte. Bis auf Jacob und Seth nutzte diese Möglichkeit aber keiner der Wölfe.

Doch heute war eine Ausnahme. Heute war der vierundzwanzigste Dezember, Weihnachten.

„Da dieses Jahr Nessies erstes Weihnachtsfest ist, haben wir beschlossen, ihr das mit der Weihnachtsgeschichte einmal richtig zu erklären. Wir machen ein Krippenspiel." Erwartungsvoll grinste sie ihre Gegenüber an, der Enthusiasmus des Projekts hatte sie bereits allein bei dem Gedanken wieder übermannt. Als die Wölfe jedoch nicht sofort reagierten, wurde sie ungeduldig. Wenn sie ihre Gabe schon nicht einsetzen durfte, sollten sie sie lieber nicht derartig auf die Folter spannen!

„Wie stellst du dir das vor?", fragte Seth als Erster.

Alice zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete auf das Innere des Cullen-Hauses: „Da wir nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit bis zur Bescherung morgen haben, habe ich drinnen schon alles vorbereitet. Jeder von uns übernimmt eine Rolle und dann-"

„Ich bin das Christkind!", warf Renesmee begeistert dazwischen, als wäre das der Fakt, der alle zweifellos von der Genialität dieses Unterfangens überzeugen müsste. Sam hob abschätzend eine Augenbraue, während Jacob jedoch bereits liebevoll lächelte.

„Richtig", bestätigte Alice ihre Aussage. „Dementsprechend sind Bella und Edward Maria und Josef."

Bella biss sich auf die Unterlippe und warf Edward einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Schauspielern war eine Sache, an die sie sich hatte gewöhnen müssen - aber Texte lernen? Ihre hyperaktive Schwester war bereits vor wenigen Stunden zu ihnen gekommen, um ihnen von ihrer grandiosen Idee zu berichten. Ohne Zweifel würde sie alles für ihre Tochter tun - trotzdem zweifelte die Brünette daran, dieses Ereignis für ihre Tochter gedenkwürdig gestalten zu können. Doch ihr Mann lächelte nur zärtlich, küsste sie sanft auf die Schläfe und flüsterte: „Ich kenne die Texte von uns beiden."

In diesem Moment trat Leah zwischen den Bäumen hinter den Wölfen hervor. Im Gegensatz zu den Männern trug sie ein einfaches Kleid, was ihre leichte Verspätung erklärte.

„Welche Rollen müssen noch besetzt werden?", fragte sie misstrauisch. Ihr war längst bewusst, dass ihr Leitwolf sich bereits dazu entschieden hatte, der blassen Familie zu helfen - was blieb ihr also für eine andere Wahl?

„Natürlich die Heiligen Drei Könige", zählte Alice auf.

„Oh, davon hatte mir Aro berichtet", nickte Carlisle nachdenklich.

„Aro?", wiederholte Emmett. Sofort lag alle Aufmerksamkeit auf dem blonden Familienvater.

Der erwiderte lächelnd: „Ja. Aro, Caius und Markus waren damals dort."

Eine kurze Pause entstand, bis sich Emmett erneut zu Wort meldete.

„Die Volturi", er hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue, „sind die Heiligen Drei Könige aus der Bibel?"

Doch Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf: „Es steht nirgends, dass es drei Könige sind. Der Evangelist Matthäus spricht nur von Magiern - es ist noch nicht einmal genau festgehalten worden, dass sie zu dritt waren, aber anscheinend wurde dieser Fakt bis heute erhalten. Und Magier… ist doch schon ein viel passendere Ausdruck, oder?" Er zwinkerte amüsiert, hinterließ aber alle Anwesenden trotzdem in einem leichten Schockzustand zurück. Die ältesten Vampire ihrer Welt am Bett eines Kleinkindes - und nicht irgendeines Kindes - war zugegebenermaßen keine beruhigende Vorstellung.

„Gut, das sind Neuigkeiten…", murmelte die schwarzhaarige Seherin nachdenklich, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und fuhr fort.

„Da wir uns aber sicher alle einig sind, dass die drei niemand hier haben will, ersetzen wir ihre Rollen. Carlisle, Emmett und Jasper?"

„Hey!", ertönte es protestierend aus mehreren Mündern.

Jacob und Rosalie warfen sich einen giftigen Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder zu Alice wandten.

„Warum gehört niemand von uns zu den Königen?", knurrte der Indianer verärgert.

„Wir sind die Familie von Nessie - die Könige kommen von uns. Nächster?"

„Wenn Emmett ein König ist - welche Rolle kriege ich dann?", wollte Rosalie skeptisch wissen. Sie stand mit verschränkten Armen an die Glastür der Terrasse gelehnt und betrachtete ihre Schwester mit verengten Augen.

„Tja…", setzte diese an. „Da gäbe es noch diese Frau, die Maria und Josef den Schlafplatz verweigert… Emmett könnte dann auch dein Mann sein?"

Die Blonde sah sie ungläubig an, wandte sich dann aber abwartend an ihren Mann. Der hob ablehnend die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf: „Sorry, Babe, aber ich will eine positive Rolle in dem Stück! Ich bin ein König!"

„Emmett…!", setzte sie bedrohlich an, doch Esme fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Lass mich das doch machen - ich muss eh noch das restliche Haus schmücken, nachdem Alice sich gänzlich dem Aufbau der Krippenspielkulisse versprochen hat. Dann ist heute Abend alles rechtzeitig fertig."

„Eine wunderbare Idee, Esme!", flötete Alice begeistert.

„Und was mach` ich dann?", hakte Rosalie genervt nach.

„Du kommst zu mir - in den Chor."

„Du bist nur Chor?", gluckste Jasper nun ungläubig aus dem Hintergrund heraus. Er mischte sich selten in die Angelegenheiten seiner Liebsten ein - stillschweigendes Mitmachen war hier oftmals die klügere Devise. Außerdem war er ein König - er konnte sich nicht beschweren.

„Natürlich nicht, Dummerchen", schüttelte Alice lachend den Kopf. „Ich bin der Engel, der den Hirten vom neugeborenen Messias berichtet!"

„Das bin ich!", warf Renesmee erneut eifrig ein.

„Hirten?", erkundigte sich Paul in einem abwertenden Tonfall.

„Hirten", bestätigte die Schwarzhaarige grinsend. „Nun kommt ihr ins Spiel! Wir brauchen noch die Tiere!"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?" Jacob starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Aber natürlich, das sind mit die wichtigsten Protagonisten!", versicherte Alice nickend.

„Der Esel, auf dem Maria nach Bethlehem reitet, die Schafe, der Ochse..."

„Ich bin sicher kein Ochse", wies Jacob sofort ab und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

Edward konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen, als er mit Seth einen kurzen Blick wechselte.

„Ich bin gerne der Ochse", nickte der und verschränkte zufrieden die Arme. Damit war sein Part erfüllt. Keine Sprechrolle - es hätte nicht besser laufen können.

„Sam, da du Leitwolf bist... könntest du doch der Hirte sein?", schlug Alice kalkulierend vor.

Augenblicklich protestierte Jacob erneut: „Moment mal, ich bin auch Leitwolf!"

Alice verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich mit ihrer gesamten Körperfront dem Störenfried ihrer ausgetüftelten Pläne zu.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Köter. Dein Rudel besteht aus zwei Leuten, von denen einer bereits der Ochse ist. Was soll ich denn mit einem Schaf? Denk doch mal mit! Vielleicht nimmt dich Sam ja als Schäferhund?"

Jacob schoss seinem ehemaligen Anführer einen Seitenblick zu, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf und bestimmte knapp: „Jared."

Fassungslos starrte Jacob ihn an, Jared grinste nur triumphierend.

„Der Rest: Schafe", wies Sam weiter an. Damit nahm er wieder seine Beobachterhaltung ein.

„Was mache ich?", mischte sich Leah von hinten wieder mit ein.

„Du kannst noch in unseren Chor kommen, wenn du willst? Eine Alt-Stimme wär sicherlich schön", lächelte Alice freundlich.

Die Angesprochene zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erwiderte: „Sicher. Wenn's sein muss."

„Sehr schön. Also Jacob: Esel?"

Alle Augen lagen auf dem großgewachsenen Jungen.

Der schluckte und sah langsam zwischen Nessie und ihrer Mutter hin und her.

„Komm schon, Jake, dann kannst du mich arme, schwangere Frau tragen", zwinkerte Bella ermutigend.

„Bitte, Jake", flehte Renesemee dazu, trat weinerlich auf ihn zu und zog an seinem kurzen Hosenbein. Er seufzte theatralisch, bevor er das Mädchen auf den Arm hob und ein „Einverstanden" schnaufte. Er würde ihr nie etwas abschlagen können - und in Momenten wie diesem verfluchte er diese Tatsache.

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen, begleitet von einem gelangweilten Stöhnen erfüllte die Luft, bevor Alice alle munter ins Haus scheuchte.

„Also, wie war das noch mal?", hörte man Bella leise an Edward gewandt fragen. „Wir laufen durch die Straße, werden von Rosalie - äh, Esme - abgewiesen und dann sage ich: ‚Wir werden nie eine Unterkunft finden. Diese Suche ist so endlos wie das Tauchen nach Perlen im Meer'?"

„Wie das Finden einer Nadel im Heuhaufen, Liebste", berichtigte dieser sie und küsste ihr schmunzelnd die Schläfe.


	22. Chapter 22

Noch drei Tage bis Weihnachten – letzte Chance, um die letzten Einkäufe zu erledigen.

Zeit lassen dürft ihr euch allerdings bei unserem heutigen Weihnachtsmärchen von Monsterseifenblase.

Monsterperle

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte es das erste Mal richtig geschneit, so dass es draußen nicht nur puderzuckerweiß und der Boden von heimtückischem Eis überzogen war, sondern auch die Luft immer kälter wurde.

Ich stand an meinem Zimmerfenster, starrte hinaus auf die Straße und musterte mit verzogener Miene die vom Glatteis bedeckte Straße. Zwar würde ich nachher nicht fahren, da Edward mich abholen wollte, doch ich machte mir ernsthafte Sorgen, was die Frage betraf, wie ich zum Auto kommen sollte, ohne nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem frostbedeckten Boden zu machen und Alice Kleid zu ruinieren.

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich Weihnachten bei den Cullens feiern würde. Charlie hatte natürlich nichts dagegen gehabt, nachdem Alice ihn augenklimpernd darum gebeten hatte mich an Heiligabend entführen zu dürfen – er war genau wie ich ein Weihnachtsmuffel und freute sich über jede Feierlichkeit, vor der er sich drücken konnte.

So weit ich wusste, hatte er vor später am Abend Billy besuchen zu gehen und sich ein paar Bier zu genehmigen. Ich indes würde in diesem Jahr wohl nicht um die Feierlichkeiten drum herum kommen, auch wenn ich gut und gerne darauf verzichtet und mich stattdessen mit Edward in mein Bett gekuschelt hätte.

Doch ich wollte sie nicht enttäuschen, weshalb ich gleich das blaue Kleid anziehen und die kleinen Päckchen, deren Inhalt ich mühsam ausgewählt hatte, einpacken würde. Bei dem Gedanken an das Kleid wurde mir bewusst, dass mein ganzer Körper von einer Gänsehaut überzogen war, da ich nicht viel mehr trug als meine Unterwäsche und ein paar warme Wollsocken, die mir meine Mutter etwas zu früh zu Weihnachten geschickt hatte.

Sie hatte einfach noch nicht raus, wie und wann man ein Paket abschicken musste, damit es am gewünschten Tag ankam.

Meine Haare hingen mir noch nass vom Duschen über die Schulter und ich beschloss, dass es Zeit war, dafür zu sorgen, dass ich vor Edwards Ankunft nicht noch erfrieren würde. Ich griff nach einem alten, viel zu großen T-Shirt und zog es mir über den Kopf, bevor ich zurück ins Badezimmer wackelte. Dort positionierte ich mich vor dem Spiegel und verzog das Gesicht zu Fratzen, um herauszufinden mit welchem Gesichtsausdruck ich wohl so aussehen würde, als hätte ich Spaß.

Ich scheiterte hoffnungslos.

Genervt von mir selbst griff ich nach dem Haartrockner, entwirrte das Kabel, steckte den Stecker in die Dose und schaltete ihn an.

Nichts geschah.

Ich machte ihn aus und wieder an.

Immer noch nichts.

Auch ein hasserfüllter Blick in Richtung des Geräts brachte mich nicht weiter. Probehalber drückte ich den Lichtschalter, nur um festzustellen, dass auch die Lampe nicht funktionierte. Das war voll mein Tag.

Frustriert öffnete ich die Badezimmertür und taperte zur Treppe, während ich vor Kälte wieder zu zittern begann.

„Dad?", rief ich hinunter und hoffte, dass er nicht gerade mit Schneeschippen beschäftigt war, doch diesmal hatte ich Glück.

„Ja?"

„Die Sicherungen im Bad sind wieder raus gesprungen, kannst du das eben reparieren?" „Klar, ich schau nach", antwortete er und ich hörte das Scharren eines Stuhls.

Nur ein paar Minuten später kam ich in den Genuss eines funktionierenden Stromkreises. Das Licht klappte wieder und auch der Haartrockner sprang ohne weiteres an. Ich hob mein T-Shirt ein Stück an und föhnte mir den Bauch. Die warme Luft sorgte schnell dafür, dass mir nicht mehr so kalt war und auch wenn mein Unterfangen irgendwie ein paar Locken und etwas Volumen in meine Haare zu bekommen, wie Alice es immer mit Links tat, kläglich scheiterte, fühlte ich mich besser.

Da das Entwirren meiner Haare einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm, beschloss ich auf weitere Experimente an diesem Abend zu verzichten und die kleinen Make-up Döschen, die mir Alice für besondere Anlässe gegeben hatte, im Schrank zu lassen. Ich bürstete mir noch ein letztes Mal durch die Haare, stellte erschrocken fest, dass es schon viel später war als ich dachte und spurtete zurück in mein Zimmer.

Auf dem Weg dorthin schaffte ich es gerade noch dem Türrahmen auszuweichen, stieß aber mit meinem kleinen Zeh an eine Schrankecke. Fluchend humpelte ich weiter zu dem Stuhl, auf dem mein Kleid lag. Der Schmerz war pochend, aber ich biss die Zähne zusammen, zog mir das T-Shirt über den Kopf und schlüpfte in das blaue Kleid, nur um festzustellen, dass es am Rücken geschlossen werden musste.

Etwas, das ich definitiv nicht alleine hinbekommen würde.

Probehalber verrenkte ich mich ein wenig, gab aber ziemlich schnell wieder auf, da meine Dehnübungen nur zur Folge hatten, dass meine Haare wieder zerzaust aussahen, wie ich anhand eines schnellen Blickes in den Spiegel registrierte.

„Kommst du klar?", hörte ich dann eine Stimme in meinem Rücken.

Ich wusste sofort wer es war, drehte mich rum und blickte Edward, der amüsiert auf der Fensterbank saß, verzweifelt an.

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig", murmelte ich nur und wandte mich, gereizt wie ich war, wieder dem Spiegel zu.

„Würde ich niemals wagen", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, als er in Sekundenschnelle direkt hinter mir stand.

„Soll ich dir helfen? Dafür sind Männer doch da, oder?"

„Um Kleider mit einem Reisverschluss am Rücken zu schließen?", fragte ich zweifelnd und noch immer ein wenig schlecht gelaunt, weil heute einfach alles schief ging, aber ich spürte bereits wie ich in seiner Anwesenheit ruhiger wurde.

„Unter anderem", antwortete und ich spürte seine kalten Finger an meinem Rücken. Langsam fuhren sie meine Wirbelsäule hinab und dann schloss sich langsam der Reisverschluss. „Danke", flüsterte ich leise und ich sah im Spiegel wie er lächelte.

„Für dich immer."

Dann entwirrte er meine Haare, bevor er die Arme um mich schlang und seine kalten Lippen auf meinen Hals drückte.

„Das Kleid steht dir", sagte er, doch noch bevor ich mich für das Kompliment bedanken konnte, redete er schon weiter.

„Fertig für ein Weihnachtsfest mit ein paar Monstern?", fragte er.

„Immer", sagte ich ohne zu zögern, machte mich von ihm los und drehte mich zu ihm um. „Wir können los."

„Ja?", fragte er zweifelnd und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Ich liebte es wenn er das tat.

„Ja", antwortete ich.

„In Wollsocken?", hakte er weiter nach und ich machte mich peinlich berührt auf die Suche nach meiner Strumpfhose. Es dauerte nicht ganz so lange wie ich befürchtet hatte, bis ich schließlich mit Schuhen und Jacke vor ihm stand. Er schien noch immer sehr amüsiert zu sein und das schiefe Lächeln, mit dem er mich betrachtete, brachte mich wieder ein wenig aus dem Konzept.

„Du weißt ich würde dich davor bewahren, wenn ich könnte, aber-"

„Alice, ich weiß", sagte ich so versöhnlich wie möglich und gab mein Bestes nicht zu vergessen zu Atmen, als er sich zu mir runterbeugte.

Zärtlich legten sich seine Lippen auf meine und ich schlang die Arme um ihn um ihn nie wieder loslassen zu müssen.

Und doch löste er sich irgendwann von mir, flüsterte leise lächelnd: „Ich bin stolz auf dich", berührte dann noch einmal flüchtig meine Lippen und war nach einem: „Ich warte unten auf dich", verschwunden.

Sofort fühlte ich mich allein gelassen, doch ich beeilte mich das Fenster zu schließen, meine Tasche zu nehmen und dann die Treppe herabzueilen. Wieder stolperte ich, doch ich konnte mich rechtzeitig festhalten um einen Sturz zu verhindern.

„Ich bin weg, Dad! Wir sehen uns spätestens morgen früh."

„Hab Spaß!", hörte ich Charlie noch rufen, doch dann knallte ich bereits die Haustür hinter mir zu, rutschte auf den glatten Treppenstufen vor dem Haus aus und fiel direkt in Edwards Arme.

Ich hörte, wie ihm ein Seufzen entwischte.

„Man kann dich wirklich nicht alleine lassen, ohne dass du beschließt dir wieder irgendwie Schaden zuzufügen."

Mit Leichtigkeit nahm er mich auf den Arm und trug mich zum Auto. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und genoss die Nähe, während ich ihn korrigierte:

„Ich beschließe nicht mir Schaden zuzufügen. Es passiert einfach."

„Was für ein Unterschied", meinte er nur spöttisch lächelnd, öffnete ohne Schwierigkeiten die Beifahrertür, während er mich noch auf dem Arm hielt und setzte mich dann direkt auf den Sitz. Bevor er ging, schnallte er mich noch eigenhändig an. Sekunden später saß er neben mir auf dem Fahrersitz und ließ den Motor an.

„Esme hat aber nicht extra für mich gekocht, oder?", fragte ich ihn schließlich. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn sie sich meinetwegen zu viele Umstände machten.

Edward warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu und lächelte nur süffisant.

„Lass dich überraschen", murmelte er dann und gab Gas.

*

Sie hatte für mich gekocht, wobei ich einräumen musste, dass es vielleicht etwas mehr war, als ich essen konnte.

Lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich extra schon zwei Brote gegessen hatte, bevor wir los gefahren waren. Normalerweise schaffte ich immer eine ganze Gans und ein Kilo Kartoffeln mit Soße zum Abendessen. Ohne weiteres. Eine Schüssel voll Schokopudding war natürlich auch ein Klacks.

Ich war erleichtert, als Esme nicht sauer zu sein schien, als ich nur eine kleine Portion aß, aber selbst wenn ich hungrig gewesen wäre, hätte ich nicht mehr essen können. Es war einfach ein schreckliches Gefühl als einzige essend am Tisch zu sitzen, während alle anderen nur drum herum saßen. Man fühlte sich so beobachtet.

Auch wenn ich sie alle kannte, mochte und liebte – sie gegen Edwards Willen bereits als meine neue Familie betrachtete, war ich froh darüber, dass er immer in meiner Nähe blieb. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt stand mir das schlimmste noch bevor:

Die Bescherung.

Ich hatte mir Mühe gegeben für jeden etwas Passendes zu finden, aber was konnte man reichen Vampiren, die schon ein paar Jahrhunderte Zeit hatten um sich alles zu kaufen, wonach es ihnen verlangte, schon schenken um ihnen eine Freude zu machen?

Das einzige was mich beruhigte, war, dass nicht nur ich Geschenke bekam. Ich hatte furchtbare Angst davor gehabt, dass dieses Weihnachtsfest nur für mich ausgerichtet wurde und ich damit zwangsläufig im Mittelpunkt stehen würde. Doch so kam es dem Himmel sei Dank nicht.

Der übergroße Weihnachtsbaum quoll über vor Schmuck und Geschenken und als Carlisle schließlich eine CD einlegte, entspannte ich mich und musste feststellen, dass es nicht halb so schlimm war, wie ich befürchtete hatte.

Es machte mir ungeheueren Spaß dabei zu sehen, wie Alice sich über den neuen Mantel freute, den sie sich scheinbar gewünscht hatte und wie Rose Emmett einen Kuss als Dankeschön für den Koffer mit Werkzeug gab. Ich wusste, dass sie diejenige war, die mit Abstand am meisten von Technik und Autos verstand und eben jene dazu brachte ein bisschen schneller zu fahren, als offiziell erlaubt.

Trotz alledem und obwohl ich dicht neben Edward saß, war es schließlich eine Überwindung für mich, die Päckchen aus meiner Tasche zu holen. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viel Geld sie untereinander ausgegeben hatten um sich beschenken zu können – um mich zu beschenken.

Schon der Lockenstab, den ich von Alice bekommen hatte, weil sie der Meinung war, dass meine Haare wunderbar für so etwas geeignet wären – sah nicht billig aus. Doch mir war klar, dass ich mich nicht ewig davor drücken konnte, jeder hatte gesehen, dass ich eine Tasche dabei hatte und während ich sie auspackte, wandte ich den Blick von den anderen ab.

Ich hatte Angst, dass sie enttäuscht waren.

Die Pakete waren nicht ansatzweise so groß wie einige von denen, die sie untereinander verteilt hatten. Wissend, dass alle Blicke auf mir lagen, räusperte ich mich.

„Ich, ich hab natürlich auch was für euch. Ich hab mir Mühe gegeben, für jeden etwas Schönes zu finden. Es ist nicht viel, aber ich- ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem."

Dann schwieg ich, wusste nicht mehr so wirklich, was ich sagen sollte und griff nach zwei Päckchen.

„Rosalie. Emmett", sagte ich.

Mir entging nicht, dass Emmett Rosalie nach vorne schob, aber sie lächelte freundlich, dafür war ich ihr dankbar. Ich reichte ihnen ihre Pakete. Ich dachte, dass ich erst allen ihre Geschenke überreichen würde, aber Emmett wartete gar nicht erst, sondern machte sich direkt daran auszupacken.

„Ich wusste nicht welche Größe du hast-" setzte ich an, als er das T-Shirt schon aus der Papierhülle zog.

Kurz darauf lachte er.

Es klang ehrlich.

Als er das T-Shirt wieder sinken ließ, grinste er noch immer: „Das ist klasse, Bella. Ich mag es. Ehrlich."

Ich grinste zurück, froh dass ich seinen Humor getroffen hatte, war aber überrascht, als er sich das T-Shirt direkt überzog. Es war blau und auf seiner Brust stand nun in schwarzer Schrift: „Ich bin ein Bär!"

Ich sah, dass auch Esme lächelte und es tat mir gut, bis ich bemerkte, dass auch Rosalie ihr Geschenk ausgepackt hatte. Bei ihr war es mir am schwersten gefallen, etwas zu finden.

„Ich weiß, dass du davon wahrscheinlich schon viele hast, aber ich dachte mir, dass dir die Farbe sicherlich gut steht." Versuchte ich mich zu erklären, als sie den Lippenstift und den dazupassendes Nagellack aus einer Dose hervorzog.

Sie waren teurer als die anderen Geschenke gewesen. Rosalie machte den Lippenstift auf und betrachtete ihn.

„Danke Bella, die Farbe ist wirklich schön." Mit einem Schlag änderte sich die Atmosphäre. Scheinbar hatten alle befürchtet, dass sie etwas Unfreundliches sagen würde, aber sie tat es nicht.

„Esme. Carlisle."

Auch sie nahmen anstandslos ihre Geschenke. Für Esme hatte ich einen mittelgroßen Rahmen gekauft, in den ich mehrere kleine Bilder getan hatte. Je eins von ihr und Carlisle, von Alice und Jasper, von Rosalie und Emmett und von Edward und mir.

Ich wollte ihr zeigen, dass ich mich als Teil ihrer Familie sah. Für Carlisle hatte ich Briefpapier besorgt, weil ich ihn aus irgendeinem Grund als jemanden einschätzte, der noch auf ganz altmodische Art und Weise Briefe schrieb und sich nicht nur auf E-Mails beschränkte. Als Esme ihr Geschenk ausgepackt hatte, kam sie direkt zu mir, nahm mich in den Arm und drückte mich an sich. Ich erwiderte es so gut es im Sitzen eben ging und war froh, dass sie scheinbar verstand, was ich ihr hatte sagen wollen.

„Jasper. "

Bei Jasper war es mir auch schwer gefallen etwas passendes zu finden und ich war auch noch immer nicht wirklich überzeugt davon, dass es das Richtige war, aber Alice hatte mir mal erzählt, dass viele der Skizzen und Bilder, die in ihrem Zimmer lagen, von ihm stammten. Dennoch war ich froh, als auch er sich für den Künstlerblock mit dickem Papier und der schwarzen Malkreide bedankte. Er wirkte kurz überrascht, fast so als hätte er gar nicht damit gerechnet, aber Alice Daumen, der unauffällig nach oben zeigte, sagte mir, dass ich nicht allzu viel mit diesem Geschenk falsch gemacht hatte.

Schließlich winkte ich sie zu mir.

„Ich hoffe es gefällt dir", sagte ich nur und reichte ihr das mit Abstand größte Geschenk. Ihre Augen wurden groß und voller Vorfreude, was mich verwunderte, da ich fest davon ausgegangen war, dass sie bereits gesehen hatte, was ich ihr schenken würde.

„Das ist wunderschön Bella! Danke!", sagte sie und drückte mich fest an sich, während sie den großen Bilderrahmen ohne weiteres mit der Hand festhielt.

„Ich werde es gleich heute Nacht aufhängen!", versprach sie und schaute mich dann fragend an.

„Was?", hakte sie nach.

„Ich…ich dachte, du wüsstest schon längst, was du bekommst", murmelte ich, überwältigt von ihrer Freude.

„Ja, schon, aber ich konnte nie sehen, wie genau es jetzt aussieht und es ist toll geworden." Sie küsste mich auf die Wange und wandte sich dann wieder der Collage zu, auf die ich Fotos von allen geklebt hatte, insbesondere aber von mir und ihr, wie sie mich schminkte, anzog, die Haare machte, wie sie versucht hatte Popcorn für mich zu machen und ich es das erste Mal erlebt hatte, dass ein Vampir an etwas scheiterte.

Sie schien sich wirklich zu freuen und das wiederum freute mich.

Für Edward hatte ich auch etwas, aber das wollte ich ihm hier nicht geben, weshalb ich etwas anderes aus meiner Tasche zog.

Das letzte Geschenk.

„Ich habe noch was für euch. Es ist für alle und bitte lacht nicht! Ich hab jetzt schon oft erlebt, wie ihr Karten gespielt oder Schach gespielt habt und immer ist mir aufgefallen, dass irgendjemand aufgrund irgendwelcher Fähigkeiten immer enorm im Vorteil ist, was das ganze – naja, irgendwie ein bisschen langweilig macht. Deswegen habe ich mir gedacht, dass ein Glücksspiel genau das richtige für euch wäre."

Ich legte das Päckchen auf den Tisch.

Ohne lange zu Zaudern langte Emmett, der noch immer das „Ich bin ein Bär"- T-Shirt trug, danach und packte es aus. „Mensch-ärger-dich-nicht?"

Er lachte.

„Gut gewählt, das haben wir gar nicht und ich glaube, wie haben es auch noch nie zusammengespielt!"

Er schien nicht lange warten zu wollen und baute das Spiel direkt auf. Mein Blick wanderte währenddessen zur Uhr und Edward schien das zu bemerken. Er griff nach meiner Hand, drückte sie leicht und sagte dann:

„Ich denke, ich bringe Bella jetzt mal nach Hause. Wir haben schon fast zwölf Uhr. Und währenddessen sorgt bitte irgendjemand dafür, dass Emmett in diesem Spiel...", er deutete auf das Mensch-ärger-dich-nicht und schien erst in diesem Augenblick zu merken, dass ich das ‚Mensch' durchgestrichen und durch ‚Vampir' ersetzt hatte.

„...Nicht gewinnt", beendete er dann seinen Satz. Er zog mich auf die Beine und betrachtete schief lächelnd das krakelige ‚Vampir' auf dem Spielbrett. Es dauerte noch mal gute zwanzig Minuten, bis ich mich von allen verabschiedet und für die Geschenke bedankt hatte und obwohl der Abend lustiger und entspannter gewesen war, als ich gedacht hatte, war ich froh, als Edward mich wieder auf den Arm nahm und zum Auto trug.

*

„Edward?"

Ich kuschelte mich an ihn, während er die Arme um mich legte und darauf achtete, dass ich in die dicke Wolldecke eingewickelt war.

„Mhm?"

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte ich. Dann rappelte ich mich auf und betrachtete in der Dunkelheit die Umrisse seines Gesichts.

„Darf ich dir was zu Weihnachten schenken?", fragte ich dann. Er antwortete nicht und ich knipste das Licht an. Ich hatte darauf bestanden, dass wir uns nichts schenkten, ich wollte nicht, dass er mir irgendetwas kaufte, weshalb er ein wenig überrascht wirkte.

Ich griff über ihn hinweg, öffnete die Schublade meines Nachtschränkchens und zog ein kleines Säckchen hinaus.

Sein Blick folgte mir, als ich mich wieder zurück auf das Bett plumpsen ließ und mir nervös über die Lippen leckte.

„Du musst es nicht tragen, wenn es dir nicht gefällt-" begann ich, aber Edward unterbrach mich.

„Bella", sagte er nur.

„Du musst es wirklich nicht tragen", flüsterte ich.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du es mir erst einmal zeigst?" Meine Finger zitterten als ich das Säckchen öffnete und eine dünne Kette herauszog. Sie war lang, so lang, dass ich sie mir bestimmt zweimal umtun konnte und an ihr hing ein kleines, altmodisches Medaillon in Herzform.

Ich hatte lange dafür sparen müssen und trug es schon seit Wochen mit mir herum, aber ich hatte mich nicht getraut es ihm zu geben, weil ich genau wusste, dass er es sofort hätte kaufen können, wenn er es wirklich hätte haben wollen.

Seine kalten Finger umschlossen meine, als er bemerkte, dass ich nicht in der Lage war, es ihm zu geben und vorsichtig öffnete er es, ließ es aber in meiner Hand liegen. In dem Herz war ein kleines Bild von mir und ihm, wie ich dicht bei ihm stand und er mir einen Kuss aufs Haar hauchte.

Ich mochte Bilder von mir nicht, schon gar nicht mit ihm, weil ich neben seiner Schönheit immer noch durchschnittlicher und normaler wirkte, als ich ohnehin schon war. Aber bei diesem Foto hatte ich mich dazu überwunden, mich nicht hinaus zuschneiden.

„Immer wenn du irgendwo hingehst für ein oder zwei Tage", flüsterte ich „Habe ich Angst, dass du mich vergisst. Dass da irgendjemand Schönes, Bezauberndes um die Ecke spaziert kommt und ich dann einfach nicht mehr in deinem Kopf bin, weißt du? Ich fürchte mich davor, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst."

Am Ende versagte mir die Stimme. Seine Finger wanderten meinen Hals hinauf und drückten schließlich mein Kinn nach oben, so dass ich ihn direkt ansehen musste.

„Du bist schön und bezaubernd", sagte er nur und küsste mich.

„Danke." Dann nahm er mir die Kette ab und hängt sie ohne weiteres um seinen Hals und ließ das Medaillon unter seinem Shirt verschwinden.

„Aber jetzt, da du mir was geschenkt hast, darf ich dir natürlich auch was schenken, oder nicht?"

Ich wollte nicht, dass er mir etwas schenkte, aber ich schwieg.

Er griff nach seiner Jacke, die neben dem Bett auf dem Boden lag und zog etwas Weißes hervor. Eine Kette, er wollte mir ebenfalls eine Kette schenken.

Einen Moment lang gefiel mir der Gedanke, dass wir uns beide dasselbe schenken wollten, doch dann erkannte ich, dass es eine Perlenkette war.

Perlen waren teuer und Perlen waren gefährlich.

„Ich habe sie nicht neu gekauft, falls dich das beruhigt. Es ist eines der wenigen Erbstücke meiner Familie, die ich noch besitze."

Ich schluckte und spürte wie ein Hauch von Panik sich in mir breit machte. Wie sollte ich es ihm erklären, was sollte ich sagen, ohne dass er mich hinterher für völlig bescheuert hielt?

Ich starrte die Perlen an und sagte einfach gar nichts.

„Bella?"

„Sie ist toll", sprudelte es aus mir heraus.

Perlen.

Erinnerungen kamen hoch.

Monsterperlen.

Edward zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ah", sagte er nur. „Du bist sicher, dass sie dir gefällt?", fragte er danach.

„Natürlich, sie ist wunderschön."

Er starrte mich an.

„Ok, tun wir jetzt beide so als wüssten wir nicht, dass du lügst, oder sagst du mir die Wahrheit?"

Er wirkte vor den Kopf gestoßen und dafür verabscheute ich mich. Ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun, ich wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, als würden mir seine Geschenke nicht gefallen, ich-

„Bella? Alles Ok?"

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte ich und wischte mir dir Tränen von der Wange.

„Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Sie ist wirklich schön-"

„Aber?", beruhigend strich er mir durchs Haar. Es war, als würde er sich jetzt mehr Sorgen machen, als dass er sauer war.

„Ich hab's nicht so mit Perlen", antwortete ich murmelnd.

Sein Blick war fragend, aber ohne dass er sich großartig bewegen musste, packte er die Kette in seine Hosentasche.

Sofort ging es mir besser.

„Danke", sagte ich leise. „Erinnerst du mich morgen dran, dass ich sie in das Schmuckkästchen packe und nicht in deiner Hosentasche vergesse?"

Er seufzte.

„Meinst du nicht, bevor du dich selbst dazu zwingst die Kette zu behalten um mich glücklich zu machen, solltest du mir erzählen was genau dich daran stört? Nur damit ich zukünftig Bescheid weißt."

Edward schien immer noch nicht zu begreifen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er nicht aufgeben würde, bis ich es ihm erzählt hatte.

„Die Perlen. Die Perlen stören mich."

„Was hast du gegen Perlen? Ich meine, es scheint ja nicht so, als würdest du sie einfach nicht mögen."

Inzwischen wirkte er neugierig.

Ich betrachtete sein Gesicht.

„Versprichst du mir, dass du es niemandem erzählst?", fragte ich ihn und gab mir Mühe ein furchteinflößendes Gesicht zu machen.

„Natürlich", antwortete er.

„Schwörst du es?"

„Bei was?"

„Bei allem, was dir heilig ist."

„Ich schwöre es bei dir. Kann man das so sagen?"

Ich gab mir Mühe nicht zu lachen und der Versuchung zu widerstehen ihn auf die Nasenspitze zu küssen.

„Und du darfst mich auch nicht auslachen", forderte ich. „Ich weiß selbst, dass es-"

„Dass es was?"

Ich schwieg kurz, dann holte ich tief Luft.

„Als ich klein war, habe ich mit sieben Jahren ein Hochbett bekommen."

Edward unterbrach mich nicht, wollte nicht wissen, was das Hochbett mit den Perlen zu tun hatte. Er hörte einfach nur neugierig zu.

„Die ersten zwei Nächte habe ich zusammen mit meiner Mum darin geschlafen, weil ich Höhenangst hatte, dabei trug sie einmal eine Perlenkette, weil sie vergessen hat, sie abzulegen. In der dritten Nacht, als ich das erste Mal alleine darin schlief, träumte ich davon. Also von der Perlenkette. Ich hab davon geträumt, wie sie kaputt gehen, wie abertausende von Perlen durch mein Zimmer hüpften und ein paar von ihnen immer größer wurden. Sie lachten fies und die größte von ihnen wollte mich aus meinem Bett verjagen. Sie hat mich immer wieder überrollt, bis ich freiwillig aus dem Bett gesprungen bin. Und dann bin ich aufgewacht. Auf dem Boden, mit einem gebrochenen Arm und einem verstauchten Knöchel."

Er starrte mich an und ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde.

In diesem Moment bereute ich es, dass ich das Licht noch nicht wieder ausgeknipst hatte. „Du hast Angst vor Perlen, weil du einen Alptraum von ihnen hattest? Im Alter von sieben Jahren."

So auf den Punkt gebracht, klang das ganze noch lächerlicher.

Ich gab mein Bestes ihn anzuschauen, er starrte mich noch immer fassungslos an. Dann schüttelte er voller Unglauben den Kopf, lehnte sich zurück und lachte.

„Du hast versprochen, dass du nicht lachst", erinnerte ich ihn kläglich, aber er lachte nur noch mehr.

Irgendwie ließ ihn das noch besser aussehen, als es ohnehin schon der Fall war.

„Jetzt magst du mich nicht mehr, oder?", fragte ich, „Jetzt weißt du-"

Doch er unterbrach mich und legte mir, noch immer breit grinsend, einen seiner kalten Finger auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er schlicht.

„Dafür, dass du jetzt hier sitzt und mir im vollen Ernst erzählst, dass du Angst vor Perlenketten hast, weil du noch immer unter den Nachwirkungen eines Traums leidest, den du im Alter von sieben Jahren hattest und in dem du von einer Monsterperle überrollt worden bist, die die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollte. Ganz im Ernst, dafür liebe ich dich."

Dann küsste er mich und fing wieder an zu lachen.


	23. Chapter 23

Zwei Mal werden wir noch wach... Leider bedeutet es auch, dass sich unsere Märchenzeit langsam dem Ende entgegen neigt. Genießt die letzten wundervollen Geschichten, die sich unsere Autoren für euch ausgedacht haben.

**Autor****:** feane

**Rating:** P12

**Marcus PoV, aus der dritten Person**

**Kristalline Eisperlen**

„_Non c'è maggio senza fiore - non c'è vecchio senza dolore - non c'è giovane senza amore…"_

Die Stimme des Papstes hallte durch die hohen Gemäuer des alten Gebäudes, dessen Grundfesten bereits ein halbes Jahrtausend alt waren, und doch kam es ihm so vor, als wäre es erst gestern neu erbaut worden.

Was war schon ein halbes Jahrtausend für einen Vampir, der bereits doppelt so lang vor Christi Geburt gelebt hatte? Damals gab es keinen Gott, der seinen Sohn wieder auferstehen lassen hatte. Damals wurde Unerklärliches mit anderen Mythen und Legenden begründet. Es war schon beinahe Ironie des Schicksals, dass gerade er, der es von allen doch am besten wissen müsste, heute in dieser Kirche stand und sich die Mitternachtsmesse eines der obersten Gottesdiener anhörte.

Doch selbst wenn er eigentlich nicht an derlei Dinge glaubte und ihm diese ganze Festlichkeit zuwider war, so war dieser Tag zu seltsam, als dass er sich seiner Wahrnehmung einfach verschließen konnte. Und trotzdem konnte er sich nicht erklären, was genau ihn heute zu dieser ungewöhnlichen Handlung getrieben hatte. Caius war erzürnt gewesen, aber Aro schien ihn seltsamerweise zu verstehen – und hatte ihn deshalb gewähren lassen.

Normalerweise müsste er sich selbst bestrafen für das, was passiert war, doch selbst jetzt, Stunden später, schien dieser merkwürdige Aufruhr noch immer seinem Körper innezuwohnen.

Weihrauch und Koriander lagen in der Luft und der Geruch wirkte fast schon beruhigend auf seinen Gemütszustand – als würde er ihm eine Erklärung, eine Art Ventil für seine Konfusion geben. Der Duft war in jede Ecke des Gebäudes vorgedrungen, vielleicht schon seit Jahrhunderten darin eingezogen, jedes Jahr aufs Neue, wenn die Messe gehalten wurde. Mit jedem Atemzug sog er ihn tiefer ein. Die herbe Note übertünchte die schwache Süße der Kräuter, doch für ihn war es eine Leichtigkeit, jedes noch so kleine Detail wahrzunehmen – wenn er es denn wollte. Eigentlich lebte er schon zu lange, als dass er sich noch an solchen Dingen ergötzen konnte.

Schon so viele Jahrhunderte war er sie leid. Die Dinge, die gewisse Emotionen auslösen konnten. Geschickt hatte er sie ignoriert, aber heute war es anders. Heute konnte er sie nicht einfach unbeachtet lassen.

Elegant in einer dunklen Ecke der Kirche hatte er sich versteckt, weit oben, wo so gut wie niemand hinkam, hoch über der riesigen Orgel, an der nun einer der Kirchenmitarbeiter saß und darauf wartete, dass der Papst zum Ende seiner Rede kam, damit er den anschließenden Gesang des Chores mit seiner Melodie unterstreichen durfte.

Er konnte die Kälte, die durch die dicke Steinwand drang, spüren und riechen, ebenso das Holz und die Farbe, die bei der Renovierung vor langer Zeit hinzugefügt worden war.

Die Menschen unter ihm genossen diese Atmosphäre, die Wärme und den Geruch von Tannengrün und Kerzenwachs, der ihnen in jeder Sekunde verriet, welche Gegebenheit gerade herrschte. Es hieß immer „Die schönste Zeit des Jahres" und „Das Fest der Sinne", weil die Menschen zusammen kamen und gemeinsam dieses Fest genossen; weil die Liebe in den Häusern Einkehr hielt. Weil sie lang Zerstrittene wieder zusammenführte und sie stärker machte.

Auch er hatte einmal an derlei Dinge geglaubt. Mittlerweile lagen sie schon seit mehr als tausend Jahren in der Vergangenheit begraben und er hätte nie gedacht, dass die Erinnerung je wieder zum Vorschein kommen würde.

Wenn er wollte, könnte er ihnen dieses Gefühl nehmen. Einfach so. Er konnte das Band der Liebe nicht nur sehen, er konnte es auch nach Belieben trennen. Und niemand hätte eine Chance, es wieder zusammenzuführen.

Doch heute waren sie in Sicherheit. Heute würde er sich nicht an ihren Bindungen zu schaffen machen, wenngleich ein Teil von ihm so wütend über sich selbst war, dass er große Lust dazu verspürte. Ganz andere Dinge kreisten in seinen Gedanken. Dinge, die sich selbst ein Vampir nicht erklären konnte. Die Suche nach einer Antwort war viel größer.

_Die Frau an der Rezeption summte vor sich hin. Es war eines dieser Weihnachtslieder, die man in den letzten Wochen überall vermehrt hören konnte und von denen man heute keine Sekunde verschont blieb. Wenn man ein so gutes Gehör wie ein Vampir besaß, dann blieb nur das Wenigste stumm. Nicht einmal die alten, dicken Steinwände dieses Gemäuers konnten den Lärm dämmen. Wie kleine Wellen schlichen sich die Vibrationen der Gesänge ins Innere des Gebäudes und füllten fast jeden Raum. Nur ganz tief im Inneren blieb man davon verschont und genau das war einer der Gründe, warum er auf dem Weg dorthin war – um der nervlichen Belastung, diesem Chaos zu entkommen. Der andere war das ausgiebige Festmahl, das jedes Jahr um diese Zeit stattfand. _

_Gianna, so hieß die Frau, war vollkommen versunken in ihre Melodie. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie der große, uralte Vampir in die riesige Empfangshalle trat. Seine Schritte waren zu leise – für sie und für jeden anderen dieser schwächlichen, taubstummen Wesen. Sie war ein Mensch. Im Übrigen der Einzige, der von ihrer Existenz wusste und noch lebte – mit Ausnahme von dieser Isabella. _

_Und das Einzige, was Gianna heute von allen anderen unterschied, war, dass sie diesen Tag allein verbringen würde, während der Rest der Welt mit seiner Familie zusammen war. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl, als Angestellte der Volturi musste sie gehorsam sein, wenn sie wollte, dass ihr Wunsch erfüllt wurde. Der Wunsch, einer Ihresgleichen zu werden. _

_Den Kopf gesenkt, den Blick auf ein paar Unterlagen gerichtet. Er könnte jetzt genau neben ihr stehen und sie würde ihn nicht wahrnehmen. Eigentlich wollte er einfach nur die Halle durchqueren und sich auf den Weg in den großen Saal machen. Sie hätte nichts von seiner Anwesenheit erfahren. Er konnte nicht sagen, warum er ausgerechnet an diesem Ort plötzlich innehielt. War es Nostalgie? Die Erinnerung an längst vergessene Empfindungen aus der Vergangenheit? Dabei hatte er sie eigentlich verdrängt, tief verschlossen in seinem Inneren. Er sollte sich endlich abwenden und seinen Weg fortsetzen. _

_Genau in diesem Moment sah er es. Jedenfalls meinte er, etwas gesehen zu haben. Es hatte nicht einmal eine Sekunde gedauert, dennoch was es lang genug für ihn gewesen. Er hatte es ganz deutlich erkannt. Hinter Gianna. Ein weißer Schal, zart und rein und so dünn wie der Morgentau auf Blättern. Ganz sanft war er hinter ihr durch die Luft geglitten, von einer Seite zur anderen geschwebt und jedes Mal ein Stück tiefer gesunken – bis er sich letztendlich in Luft aufgelöst hatte. _

_In Sekundenbruchteilen stand er hinter Gianna, in der Hoffnung, sich das alles nicht eingebildet zu haben. Wie gebannt starrte er auf den Teppich. Die Farbe der weichen Oberfläche war so satt und dunkel, dass ein weißes Kleidungsstück nicht auffälliger hätte sein können. Er hätte den Menschen neben sich fragen können, nur war nicht einmal eine Sekunde vergangen. Wie sollte sie also etwas bemerkt haben, das es bereits nicht mehr gab, wenn sie noch nicht einmal denjenigen wahrnahm, der genau hinter ihr stand? Sie war immer noch dabei, auf den Windhauch zu reagieren, den er bei seiner blitzartigen Bewegung hinterlassen hatte. _

_Factum gab es keinerlei Anzeichen für das, was er gesehen hatte – als hätte es nie existiert..._

Konnte ein dreitausend Jahre alter Vampir schon zu alt sein, um Realität und Vorstellungskraft voneinander zu trennen? Vielleicht wollte er in dem Augenblick auch etwas sehen, das er längst vergessen hatte, denn in dem Moment, als das weiße Tuch nach unten geglitten war, wurden verdrängte Erinnerungen wach.

Mittlerweile wusste er das Geschehnis einzuordnen. Es war gut möglich, dass sein Gedächtnis ihm einen Streich gespielt, die Zeit, in der er lebte, vielleicht verwechselt hatte. Denn eigentlich waren sämtliche Gefühlsregungen in ihm erloschen, wenngleich sie vor anderthalb tausend Jahren noch um ein Vielfaches heller geleuchtet hatten als die Empfindungen, die diese Menschen in der Kathedrale gerade verspürten. Natürlich gab es auch unter ihnen unterschiedliche Ebenen, die einen intensiver als die anderen, und mit jedem Wort, das der alte Mann in der weißen Kutte von sich gab, stieg ihre Passion.

Dennoch. So sehr sie vielleicht auch glaubten, ihren Partner mit all ihrer Inbrunst zu lieben, an die Emotionen und die Leidenschaft eines Vampires kamen sie nicht heran. Und ihr Leben war zu kurz, als dass sie diese Tatsache hätten realisieren können.

Damals hatte auch er derartige Gefühle verspürt. Damals, als das Weihnachtsfest als solches noch gar nicht existierte, sondern ursprünglich ein heidnisches Fest zu Ehren der Sonne war und bei dem die Christen ebendiese durch einen Gott ersetzt hatten, um die Nichtgläubigen leichter zu bekehren, indem sie ihre Bräuche übernahmen. Zu dieser Zeit hatte es ganz andere Vampire bei den Volturi gegeben, von denen heute keiner mehr lebte. Viele kamen bei Missionen oder bei den Aufständen in Südamerika ums Leben, andere hatten sich widersetzt und wurden demzufolge mit der Auslöschung ihres Seins bestraft.

Zu dieser Zeit hatte es auch _sie_ gegeben.

Vor fast zweitausend Jahren hatte die Empfangshalle nur aus kaltem Steinwerk bestanden. Der Raum war so gut wie leer, nur an den Innenwänden hatten riesige Wandteppiche gehangen und in der Mitte des Bodens ein breiter, blutroter Läufer gelegen. In den Ecken und an den Seiten hatten kleine Säulen mit Büsten oder anderen Skulpturen gestanden.

Aro, Caius und er hatten das Winterfest der Heiden geliebt, denn es war bekannt dafür gewesen, in exzessive Feiern auszuarten. Und wer konnte daraus die meisten Vorteile ziehen, wenn nicht die Volturi? Natürlich gab es immer ein Fest, wenn die _Sammler_ mit einer Gruppe von Menschen wiederkamen, nur war es am Ende jeden Jahres berauschender als alle anderen. Die zerbrechliche Beute aß und trank ohne Bedenken, und je mehr Wein floss, desto ausgelassener wurden sie, während ihr natürlicher Überlebensinstinkt sie allmählich verließ und sie ihre Deckung vollends aufgaben. Dann hatte es besonderen Spaß gemacht, mit ihnen zu spielen und sie am Ende ihres Lebenssafts zu berauben. Der ausgesuchte Wein verlieh ihrem Blut einen bittersüßen Beigeschmack und jeder Tropfen, der danebenging, hatte als eine Verschwendung gegolten.

Heute konnte man die Menschen nicht mehr mit solch ausschweifenden Feiern anlocken, heute musste man auf Touristenbesichtigungen zurückgreifen.

Ohne dass er es selbst gemerkt hatte, schien er sich jedes Jahr mehr und mehr von diesen Feierlichkeiten abgewandt zu haben, und erst eine ganze Zeit später hatte er auch den Grund dafür herausgefunden. Denn _sie_ hatte ganz und gar nichts für die Praktiken der Volturi übrig gehabt. Es war nicht so, dass sie besondere Empfindungen für diese niederen Kreaturen hegte, in gewisser Weise verspürte sie einfach nur Mitleid für sie – man konnte es drehen und wenden wie man wollte, immerhin ernährte auch sie sich von ihnen. Dennoch hatte sie solche Rituale fast immer gemieden, stattdessen war sie aus der Stadt gegangen und hatte im Stillen gejagt, für sich allein. Aus Neugier war er ihr gefolgt gewesen, ein Flur nach dem anderen hatten sie hinter sich gelassen. Federleicht war sie über den Boden geglitten, hatte diesen kaum berührt. Wie ein Windhauch war sie durch die Gänge gehuscht und das zarte, dünne Kleid hatte sich geschmeidig um ihren Körper gelegt. Und als sie die riesige Halle erreicht hatte, war ihr Schal lautlos von ihrem Hals gerutscht und zu Boden gegangen. Während sie dem keine Beachtung geschenkt und ihren Weg hinaus aus der Burg fortgesetzt hatte, war er stehengeblieben, um sich den weißen Stoff, der nun auf dem roten Teppich lag, anzusehen.

Später hatte er sich selbst immer öfter dabei erwischt, wie er ihr gefolgt war und sie beobachtet hatte – bis er sich eines Tages nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und einfach in ihr _Revier_ hineinspaziert war. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht überrascht gewirkt und bereits kurze Zeit später hatte er erfahren, dass sie von Anfang an über seine nächtlichen Verfolgungen Bescheid wusste.

Es war ein Anblick, der sich eine sehr lange Zeit in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte. Ganz in weiß hatte sie vor ihm gestanden, keine fünfzig Meter von ihm entfernt. Ihre langen, glatten, schwarzen Haare standen im Kontrast zu der hell leuchtenden Farbe ihrer Haut. Ein Lächeln hatte ihre Lippen umspielt und das Blut, das sich um die zarten Konturen ebendieser gelegt hatte, ließen sie in einem Wettstreit mit ihren burgunderfarbenen Augen schimmern.

Überwältigend aber waren vor allem die Emotionen gewesen, die ihrer Seele innewohnten und viel unfassbarer, dass sie seinen so ähnelten.

Von da an hatte er sich ihr fast jedes Mal angeschlossen, wenn sie auf die Jagd ging – und je mehr Zeit er mit ihr verbracht hatte, desto seltener war er bei den Volturi anwesend. Denn je öfter er sich in ihrer Nähe befunden hatte, desto häufiger wurde er von Wellen des Glücks überschwemmt…

_Er war schon in den Gängen, die Weihnachtslieder waren so gut wie verstummt. Ab und an kam ihm jemand aus der Garde entgegen. Sie hatten schon immer Gruppen gebildet, wenn es um das Festmahl ging. Während die eine Hälfte speiste, sorgte die andere für Sicherheit. Die meisten der Volturi schienen sich bereits im runden Festsaal aufzuhalten, relativ wenige Vampire waren noch unterwegs. Mit einem missmutigen Blick begutachtete er die weihnachtlichen Dekorationen, die auf Aros Anweisung hin überall in dem alten Gemäuer aufgehängt wurden. Tannenzweige und Sterne, kleine Glöckchen und Engel. Aro genoss die Verherrlichung dieses Festes, wenngleich aus etwas anderen Gründen als die Menschen. Er amüsierte sich darüber, dass alle Welt ein Fest feierte, von dem sie glaubten, es würde die Geburt eines Kindes ehren und ihm gefiel die Illusion der Menschen, zur Weihnachtszeit würden all ihre Sünden an Bedeutung verlieren. Vor allem aber erfreute er sich an dem Festschmaus, der den Volturi seit langem von anderen Vampiren als Geschenk dargeboten wurde. Schon sehr lange konnten sich die _Sammler _im Winter ausruhen, während ihre Arbeit von Außenstehenden erledigt wurde. Meist waren es Vampire, die sich in die Gunst der Volturi stellen wollten. _

_Es war der letzte Gang vor dem großen Saal, als er plötzlich stehen blieb. Jane hatte gerade ihr Zimmer verlassen und normalerweise wäre er einfach an ihr vorbeigegangen. Die einzige Beziehung, die zwischen ihnen bestand, war Gehorsam und Loyalität, und es gab keinen Grund, sich länger als nötig mit den Unterwürfigen abzugeben. Er war nicht so wie Aro, der Spaß daran hatte, seine „Sammlung" tagtäglich zu umgarnen. _

_Doch etwas über ihrer Tür irritierte ihn. Direkt über dem Rahmen hing ein Mistelzweig. Warum ausgerechnet dort? Warum über ihrem Zimmer? Dem Zimmer, in dem _sie_ einst gelebt hatte. _

_Vollkommen perplex beäugte er den kleinen, grünen Zweig, wie er kopfüber in der Luft hing und durch die kaum wahrnehmbaren Luftzüge leicht hin und her schwebte. Tau hing noch an den kleinen Blättern, als wäre der Zweig gerade eben erst aus der kühlen Nacht geholt worden. Ein Tropfen war im Begriff, sich von der zarten, verletzlichen Oberfläche zu trennen. Das Gewicht des Wassers verlagerte sich durch die Gravitation gen Boden und änderte die Form des Tropfens von oval zu rund. Als hätte er eben noch mit einem Widerstand zu kämpfen gehabt, überwand der Tropfen die kleine Barriere und nahm seine ursprüngliche Form wieder an._

_Seine dunklen Augen verfolgten den Fall dieser glasigen Perle akribisch, nichts und niemand hätte seinen Blick lösen können. Je tiefer sie fiel, desto transparenter wurde sie, bis sie sich schließlich auflöste und gänzlich verschwand. Erst da nahm er Janes Gesicht wahr, das zu ihm empor schaute. _

„_Mein Herr? Alles in Ordnung?"_

_Einen Moment lang starrte er ausdruckslos in ihre Augen, ohne zu realisieren, was sie ihn gerade gefragt hatte. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis er sich seiner wieder bewusst wurde, wenn er auch noch immer etwas durcheinander war. Er sah über ihren Kopf hinweg zurück zu dem Mistelzweig – nur dass dort ebendieser nicht mehr hing. Stattdessen war ein ganz normaler Kranz mit nur wenigen Dekorationen an dessen Platz befestigt._

„_Mein Herr, kann ich-"_

_Der plötzliche Wechsel in seinem Gemüt ließ Jane verstummen. Die Wut darüber, bereits zum zweiten Mal Opfer dieser… Unerklärlichkeit geworden zu sein, ließ ihn seine Fäuste anspannen und die Lippen aufeinanderpressen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne Jane überhaupt zu beachten, marschierte er zielstrebig davon und verdrängte jede Erinnerung an das eben erlebte._

Die Menschen verließen in Scharen die Kathedrale. Hand in Hand, Arm in Arm. Er selbst stand nun oben auf dem Dach, nicht weit entfernt von der großen, steinernen Kuppel, und sah hinab auf die Masse. Zum Teil waren ihre Bindungen stärker als noch vor der Messe. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, als er jede noch so kleine, emotionale Verbindung zwischen zwei Personen ohne weiteres gelöst hatte, weil er es nicht ertragen hatte können, diese glücklich zu sehen. Sein Leid sollte auch ihres sein. Neben ihm durfte niemand anderes jemanden haben, zu dem er sich hingezogen fühlte. Zu dieser Zeit hatte er seiner Trauer und seiner Wut freien Lauf gelassen. Niemand hatte ihn aufgehalten, nicht einmal Aro. Aber vielleicht hatte gerade _er_ ihn gewähren lassen, immerhin war das Oberhaupt der Volturi Schuld für sein Verhalten gewesen. Ohne ihn wäre diese Tragödie nie geschehen – denn ohne ihn hätte es _sie_ in ihrer damaligen Form niemals gegeben.

Eine Tragödie, die denen von Shakespeare in nichts nachstand, wurde unter einem Mistelzweig erst richtig in Bewegung gesetzt.

Es war genau dieser Abend, nur mehr als ein Jahrtausend in der Vergangenheit gelegen. Sie war von ihrem nächtlichen Streifzug zurückgekommen, auf den er sie wie so oft begleitet hatte. Auf dem Weg zurück zur Festung waren sie an einer schmalen Landstraße vorbeigekommen, auf der ein alter, verlassener Karren gestanden hatte. Ohne Erklärung war sie stehengeblieben, um sich ebendiesen anzusehen und letztendlich etwas von den Sträuchern zu entwenden, die darauf gelegen hatten. Der Frost der kalten Jahreszeit hatte die Zweige steifgefroren und mit weißem Schnee bedeckt, dessen Eiskristalle durch das Licht des Mondes zum Strahlen gebracht worden waren.

Die Bedeutung dieses einen, kleinen Strauches hatte sie ihm erst später vor dem Eingang ihrer Gemächer erklärt.

"_Der Mistelzweig steht für die Unsterblichkeit. Und außerdem… ist er ein zur Neujahrszeit von listigen Weibsbildern aufgehängter ‚Vorwand' für einen Kuss… Um die Hemmschwelle für solch eine Geste möglichst tief zu halten…",_ waren ihre geflüsterten Worte gewesen, während sie sich daran zu schaffen gemacht hatte, den halb gefrorenen Zweig über die schwere Eichentür ihres Zimmers zu befestigen. Sie hatte mit dem Rücken zu ihm gestanden, sodass er das Lächeln nur in ihrer Stimme hatte hören können.

Sogar jetzt noch hallten die Worte in seinem Gedächtnis wider und wenn er daran dachte, was nach ihnen geschehen war, befiel Erfüllung, aber auch Düsternis sein Herz. Damals hatten die festen Schneekristalle bereits zu schmelzen begonnen und als _sie_ sich wieder zu ihm umgedreht hatte, musste sich eine der nun flüssigen Perlen von dem Zweig gelöst und auf ihre Unterlippe getropft sein. Voller Faszination hatte er beobachtet, wie die Transparenz die tiefrote Farbe dieses zarten Stücks Haut angenommen und der Wassertropfen seine Form verändert hatte, als er ganz langsam der Rundung ihrer Lippen nach unten gefolgt war. Wie gebannt hatte er dieser Bewegung zugesehen. Es war von vornherein ein auswegloser Kampf gewesen, dem Drang zu widerstehen, ihr Gesicht _nicht_ in seine Hände zu nehmen und ihre gemeinsame Bindung _nicht_ endlich zu einer Vereinigung zusammenzuführen. Das Feuer, das sie in jener Nacht entfacht hatten, war heißer gewesen als das der Hölle, in die er eines Tages mit Gewissheit kommen würde, sollte sein Dasein jemals beendet werden.

Doch was auch immer ihn erwarten würde, heute wusste er, dass alles Vergangene ein Fehler gewesen war. Seine Gedanken, seine Wünsche, seine Handlungen.

„_Amare e non essere amati è tempo perso."_

Mit einem Schnauben antwortete er im Stillen dem Sprichwort, das der Papst vor gut einer Stunde während der Messe zitiert hatte. _Lieben und nicht geliebt werden ist verlorene Zeit_.

Wenn er es besser gewusst hätte; wenn er ihr seine Zuneigung nicht offenbart hätte. So vieles wäre anders verlaufen, hätte er sie nur im Stillen begehrt, schließlich besaß er keine Zeit, die er verlieren konnte. Unausgesprochen verliebt zu sein wäre vermutlich immer noch besser gewesen, als vollkommen emotionslos durch die Welt zu schreiten. So, wie er es seit jenem schicksalhaften Tag tat, als der Sinn seiner Existenz sich wahrhaftig in Rauch aufgelöst hatte.

Die Erinnerung ließ den Zorn in ihm wieder auflodern. Eine Empfindung, die schon so alt war, dass er beinahe vergessen hätte, wie sie sich anfühlte. Und nun war sie so stark, dass er sich zurückhalten musste, um die tiefe Bindung des Paares, das sich gerade auf dem verschneiten Vorplatz des Petersdoms befand, in Nichts aufzulösen. Je näher er sich die beiden jedoch ansah, desto mehr schwand der Gedanke an sein Vorhaben. Zu ähnlich sahen sie dem Pärchen, dem er noch vor einigen Stunden gegenübergestanden und das den Auslöser für seine wirren Gefühlsregungen und sein irrationales Verhalten gebildet hatten.

_Gelangweilt saß er in seinem hohen, verzierten Stuhl aus massivem Eichenholz. Er war einer der Letzten gewesen, die sich in dem großen Saal angefunden hatten. Aro und Caius hatten bereits auf ihren Thronen Platz genommen und der Großteil der Garde war schon im Raum verteilt. Die meisten von ihnen unterhielten sich angeregt, während das Oberhaupt der Volturi dem Ganzen mit einem seligen Lächeln Beachtung schenkte. Caius jedoch saß wie immer mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck und regloser Körperhaltung auf seinem Platz und beobachtete die Anwesenden mit Argwohn. Für ihn musste alles immer schnell gehen, er war nicht die Art Person, die Dinge unnötig hinauszögerte. Die Aufmachung des Weihnachtsfestes widersprach ihm aufs Gröbste, und doch genoss er jedes Mal das auserlesene Blut, das ihnen jedes Jahr aufs Neue dargeboten wurde. Er war am Ende nicht anders als die anderen. _

_Während diese beiden also das Spektakel mit unterschiedlichen Gemütern beiwohnten, konnte er selbst sich überhaupt nicht auf den Festschmaus konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken waren noch immer beherrscht von der kristallinen Wasserperle und die damit verbundene, uralte Erinnerung aus der Vergangenheit. _

_Beinahe wäre ihm entgangen, wie sich der ebenfalls festlich geschmückte Saal allmählich mit der heiß erwarteten Menschengruppe füllte, wäre ihm nicht in diesem Moment etwas Unfassbares aufgefallen. Schneller als der Wind war er von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und hatte somit alle anwesenden Vampire zum Verstummen gebracht. Auch die Gruppe an Menschen, von der bisher nur die Hälfte den Saal betreten hatte, verstummte einer nach dem anderen. Immer mehr Augen richteten sich auf ihn und füllten sich voller Erwartung – war es doch ungewohnt, dass gerade er sich derart lebhaft verhielt. Doch alles, was er tat, war, in die Masse zu starren – reglos und unfähig, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. _

_Aro derweil stand auf und gesellte sich zu ihm. _

„_Marcus, mein Freund. Wie kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er freundlich und fasste im selben Moment nach dessen Hand. Und als sich ihre Handflächen berührten, sah auch das Oberhaupt, warum sein Vetter so emotional reagiert hatte._

_Ihm gegenüber, in dem kleinen Vorraum des Festsaals gab es jemanden, von dem er einfach nicht mehr wegsehen konnte. Ein Wesen, eine Frau, deren Anblick er seit mehr als tausend Jahren aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen hatte und die nun wahrhaftig vor ihm stand – keine hundert Meter von ihm entfernt. Er, ein Vampir seit fast dreitausend Jahren, musste mehrmals blinzeln, um sich zu vergewissern, nicht zu träumen. _

_Dort stand sie nun, das Antlitz gesenkt, die langen, schwarzen Haare vors Gesicht geschoben und die Hände kraftvoll um den Arm ihres… Partners geklammert. Er konnte riechen, dass sie sich leicht unwohl fühlte; fast meinte er sogar, _ihren_ Duft unterschwellig vernommen zu haben. _

_Ihre Pupillen huschten nervös von einer Ecke zur anderen und trotzdem konnte er hin wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erkennen. Nichtsdestotrotz lag die Anspannung in ihren Gliedern, ihr Atem ging flach. _

_Ihr Atem… _

_Sie atmete, benötigte Sauerstoff… _

_Noch konzentrierter horchte er und dann war es ganz deutlich. Das Schlagen ihres Herzens, das Pulsieren ihres Blutes. _

_Sie lebte._

„_Für eine Weihnachtsveranstaltung ist das ganz schön unheimlich, was?", flüsterte sie dem jungen Mann neben sich schüchtern, aber auch ein wenig amüsiert zu, während sie sich neugierig umsah. „Findest du nicht auch, Marcus?"_

_Seine Augen weiteten sich, je länger er lauschte. Erst da wurde ihm bewusst, dass es nicht_ sie _sein konnte, dass es jemand anderes war. Ein Mensch mit seinem eigenen Seelenverwandten. Auch, wenn das Aussehen dieses Wesens dem _ihren_ sehr ähnlich war._

_Und je klarer diese Tatsache in sein Bewusstsein rückte, desto mehr Bitterkeit schien sich in sein Gemüt zu legen. Die anfängliche Aufregung verwandelte sich in Gram. Er hatte vorher schon recht wenig Lust zu diesem Festmahl gehabt, doch jetzt war sie ihm gänzlich vergangen. Den einzigen Wunsch, den er jetzt noch hegte, war der, diese Festung zu verlassen und für sich allein zu sein, um seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. Selbst, wenn er die Lust nicht verloren hätte, könnte er unmöglich diesem Festmahl beiwohnen, mit dem Wissen, dass auch sie, die _ihr_ doch so ähnelte, ebenfalls ihr Leben hier verlieren würde. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, diesen Anblick noch einmal miterleben zu müssen. _

_Aro sah und hörte seinen Schmerz, er verstand das Leid, das ihn quälte. Und deshalb rief er Heidi zu sich, um sie anzuweisen, das Pärchen von der Gruppe zu trennen, einen Vorwand zu erfinden und die beiden nach draußen zu begleiten. Er hatte seine eigenen Gründe, warum er ihm auf diese Weise entgegenkam, nur helfen würde es nicht, ihn zum bleiben zu animieren. _

_Noch während er den Raum verließ, konnte er Caius' aufgebrachte Stimme hören. Er war empört darüber, dass Aro diese beiden Menschen einfach laufen ließ, wo sie doch bereits einen Großteil der Festung von innen gesehen hatten. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum das Oberhaupt diese zwei schwächlichen Kreaturen gehen ließ, wo sie doch bereits Dinge mitbekommen haben könnten, die kein Mensch wissen durfte. _

_Er blendete all ihre Stimmen aus, einzig der Weg nach draußen interessierte ihn noch. Selbst, als er den frostigen Wind der kalten Jahreszeit in seinem Gesicht spüren konnte, blieb er nicht stehen. Mit einer Leichtigkeit huschte er durch die dunklen Gassen Volterras, passierte die Stadtmauer, wanderte über die Wiesen, durchquerte die dunklen Wälder, bis er letztendlich in Rom ankam. Selbst dort machte er erst Halt, als er vor dem großen Petersdom stand und seinen Blick über das riesige Mauerwerk wandern ließ…_

Er hatte sich in das Gebäude geschlichen und der Messe zugehört, obwohl er sich nicht erklären konnte, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte – war er doch einer der überzeugtesten Atheisten überhaupt. Und trotzdem hatte er sich die Reden des Papstes angehört, hatte unter den Paaren und Familien verweilt, ohne auch nur einmal ernsthaft den Wunsch zu hegen, sich in die Masse zu stürzen und die traute Atmosphäre zu zerstören. Vielmehr hatte er sie auf eine seltsame Art und Weise genossen.

Er war auf der Suche nach einer Erklärung gewesen, doch gefunden hatte er sie nicht. Auch nicht jetzt, wo die Mitternachtsmesse vorbei war und er allein auf dem großflächigen, von Schnee bedeckten Dach stand. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Dass ihm ausgerechnet die Christen sagen konnten, was heute passiert war? Warum er Dinge gesehen hatte, die er normalerweise nicht hätte sehen _können_, und dass der Rest seiner eigenen Fantasie entsprungen sein musste? Das klang für ihn fast noch absurder als die vorhandenen Tatsachen. Vielleicht war er auch einfach schon zu alt, vielleicht traten selbst bei Vampiren irgendwann gewisse Altersschwächen auf. Wer behauptete denn, dass ein Vampir unsterblich war? Ein dreitausend Jahre anhaltendes Dasein war noch kein Beweis dafür, dass Schattengestalten auch wirklich ewig lebten.

Oh, wie sehr er dieser Theorie doch Glauben schenken wollte. Wenn er wüsste, dass sein Leben irgendwann ein Ende haben würde, wenn er sich sicher sein könnte, _ihr_ irgendwann einmal wieder zu begegnen. Was würde er nicht alles dafür geben, ihr Antlitz noch einmal in seinen Händen zu halten und jeden Millimeter ihrer zarten, reinen Haut zu liebkosen.

Der Kummer befiel sein totes Herz und ließ ihn schwermütig auf den eisigen Steinboden sinken. Seine Finger gruben sich in den Schnee, immer und immer wieder. Warum konnte er all diese Emotionen nicht einfach wieder vergessen, so wie er es schon einmal getan hatte? Warum wurde er ausgerechnet heute so gequält?

Eine Bewegung im Schnee ließ ihn in seiner ohnehin schon kaum vorhandenen Bewegung innehalten. Still lauschte er den Geräuschen der Nacht, während seine Augen die Oberfläche des im Mondlicht glitzernden Schnees langsam absuchten. Je weiter sein Blick wanderte, desto stärker wurde die leichte Brise, die hier oben herrschte. Seine langen, pechschwarzen Haare wehten ihm ins Gesicht, sodass seine Sicht für kurze Zeit verschwommen war. Schnell strich er sich mit seinen langen Fingern die Strähnen aus den Augen. Als er wieder besser sehen konnte, entdeckte er die kaum erkennbaren Abdrücke in der weißen Winterpracht, keine fünfzig Meter von ihm entfernt. Ähnlich einer Zeitlupe hob er langsam seinen Blick und immer deutlicher formte sich die Gestalt, die sich ihm gegenüber befand. Letztendlich war sie aber dennoch durchsichtig, nur ihre weiße, milchige Silhouette blieb erkennbar.

_(Proyecto Oniric - La_ _Fragile Mort - _http:// www .youtube .com/watch?v=55trdr0ZQY8_ )_

Das Kleid, das sie trug, flatterte lautlos und ganz sanft in dem Wind, der schon wieder weniger zu werden schien. Ihr langes Haar schlängelte sich um ihren schmalen, weißen Hals und die Spitzen kräuselten sich auf der anderen Seite, verfingen sich in den Strähnen oder blieben zwischen ihren Lippen hängen. Zwischen ihren blutroten Lippen, die ihrem schleierhaften Gesamtbild eine feste Konsistenz verliehen und nun ein erfülltes Lächeln zeichneten.

Er musste nicht erst ihr Gesicht sehen, um zu wissen, wen er vor sich hatte. Keine Sekunde zweifelte er an ihrer Existenz, obwohl er genau das eigentlich tun sollte. Doch er spürte es, sein ganzer Körper konnte fühlen, dass es wirklich _sie_ war, die vor ihm stand.

„_Didyme…"_

Zum ersten Mal seit über tausend Jahren hatte er wieder gesprochen. Seine Stimme war noch weniger als ein Flüstern, doch die Angesprochene hatte ihren Namen gehört. Ihr Ausdruck wurde noch glückseliger und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu und auch er kam ihr entgegen. Hätte er gewusst, was ihn diese Nacht erwartete, er hätte jede Anomalie des Tages wortlos über sich ergehen lassen, wäre sie auch noch so seltsam gewesen. Mit Freuden hätte er sich die Nacht herbeigesehnt, er wäre bereits nach Sonnenuntergang hierhergekommen, nur um auf _sie_ zu warten.

Fast schien es so, als wollte der Tag ihn bereits die ganze Zeit hierauf vorbereiten, als wären all die Merkwürdigkeiten nicht grundlos geschehen. Aber wie hätte er auch ahnen können, was sie zu bedeuten hatten? Nichts und niemand hätte ihm dieses Szenario prophezeien können, am allerwenigsten er selbst. Er, der keinen einzigen Grund hatte, an Wunder zu glauben.

Er wusste nicht, was sie war. Ob Engel oder Geist. Er hatte nie an derartige Dinge geglaubt. Aber eines stand fest: Sie war hier, bei ihm. Sie lächelte ihn an und sie brachte ihm seine lang vergessenen Empfindungen wieder zurück. Er fühlte, wie das Band, das sie beide einst verbunden hatte und das längst verdorrt war, wieder Farbe bekam. Wie es an Stärke gewann, als sie ihre kühle Hand auf seine Wange legte.

„_Marcus…"_

Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf die ihre, er hatte Angst, seine Finger würden wie Luft durch sie hindurch gleiten. Doch seine Furcht war unnötig, er konnte die feine, glatte Haut und die grazile Form ihrer Hand erspüren. Langsam hob er auch seine andere Hand, um mit den Fingern ganz sachte ihre Konturen nachzuzeichnen und jeden Millimeter ihres Gesichts in sich aufzunehmen.

Nie wieder wollte er sie vergessen, nie wieder wollte er seine Gefühle ersticken.

„_L'amor è cieco ma vede da lontano…"_, flüsterte sie ihm mit melodiöser Stimme zu.

Seine Lippen formten sich zu einem seit Ewigkeiten längst verschwundenen Lächeln, als er den Sinn ihrer Botschaft verstand. Sein Daumen strich zaghaft über ihre vollen Lippen und sein Kopf neigte sich ihrem langsam entgegen. Auch sie hob ihr Gesicht, während sich ihre Lider schlossen.

Und als die erste Schneeflocke vom nächtlichen Himmel fiel, trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander. Ganz sanft, ganz zärtlich liebkosten sie einander. Voller Liebe gaben sie sich dem Kuss hin, der unschuldiger und reiner nicht hätte sein können, während sie von dem Schneetreiben umhüllt wurden.

„_Amore mio, non posso senza te vivere sei la mia vita"_, wisperte er kaum hörbar gegen ihren halb geöffneten Mund, nachdem er sich ganz sacht wieder von ihr gelöst hatte.

„_Ti aspetto, amore mio"_, lächelte sie ihm entschlossen entgegen und erwiderte seinen intensiven Blick.

Sekunden später löste sich ihre Silhouette in dem kreisenden Schneegestöber auf und ließ nichts als umher wirbelnde Flocken zurück.

Während jedes einzelne Eiskristall vor ihm durch die Luft tanzte, sah er bedächtig in die Nacht hinaus, in den verdeckten Himmel, dessen Wolkenschicht sich langsam auflöste und bereits die ersten Sterne wieder zum Vorschein brachte.

Mochte sein, dass diese Nacht die ungewöhnlichste in seinem unsterblichen Leben gewesen war, doch eines wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst.

Egal, wie schmerzlich er seinen Verlust auch empfunden hatte, eines Tages würde er für diesen entschädigt werden.

Denn eines Tages würde er _sie_ wiedersehen.

_Didyme…_

**A/N des Autors:**

**Ich bin mir gerade nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob die italienischen Sätze grammatikalisch richtig sind, aber ich hoffe es ;) Bei Fehlern bitte Bescheid geben.**

_Ti aspetto_ – Ich warte auf dich.

_Amore mio, non posso senza te vivere sei la mia vita_ - Meine Liebe, ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, denn du bist mein Leben.

_Non c'è maggio senza fiore - non c'è vecchio senza dolore - non c'è giovane senza amore - _Es gibt keinen Mai ohne Blumen - es gibt keinen alten Menschen ohne Schmerzen - es gibt keinen jungen Menschen ohne Liebe.

_L'amor è cieco ma vede da lontano_ - Die Liebe ist blind, aber sie sieht von weitem.

_Amare e non essere amati è tempo perso_ - Lieben und nicht geliebt werden ist verlorene Zeit.


	24. Chapter 24

Kinder wie die Zeit vergeht. Kaum haben wir das erste Weihnachtsmärchen online gestellt, sind wir auch schon fast wieder durch damit. Kein Grund Trübsal zu blasen. Die vorletzte Geschichte hat sich TzuTzu ausgedacht und dort geht es lustig zu – zumindest für den Leser :D

_**The Nightmare before Christmas**_

Port Angeles lag unter einer weißen Decke, die sich sogar bis nach La Push zog. Überall säumten Tannen und Lichterketten die Straßen und, wenn ich in die Schaufenster der wenigen Läden sah, die die Stadt zu bieten hatte, konnte ich selbst dort die weihnachtliche Stimmung erkennen. Natürlich hielt der Schnee die Bürger nicht von ihrem bunten Treiben ab – es lockte sie viel mehr aus ihren Häusern. Auf den Bürgersteigen tummelten sich so viele Leute, wie ich sie in Port Angeles noch nie gesehen hatte. Entweder sie erledigten noch letzte Einkäufe, bevor das Fest sie überrollte, oder sie schlenderten gemütlich die Straße entlang und genossen die frische Luft, oder sie taten es den Kindern gleich, die sich Schneebälle um die Ohren warfen. Laute Stimmen und festliche Musik schwirrten gen Himmel und hallten zwischen den Häusern, sodass sie voluminöser schienen, als sie waren. Trotz allem war es ein idyllisches Bild, das eigentlich nichts zerstören konnte. Eigentlich.

„Williaaaaam...!!!", quengelte Ava und hatte es sich anscheinend zum Ziel gesetzt, mir meinen Arm auszureißen. „Williaaaaam!! Jetzt geh gefälligst langsamer! Du allein bist nachher Schuld, wenn du weinst, weil unser Experiment gescheitert ist! Wir sind nämlich wegen dir auf dem besten Weg, dass es scheitert... Jetzt geh doch endlich langsamer!"

Sie zog und zerrte an meiner Hand, doch ich ließ mich nur minimal beeinflussen. Vielleicht auch etwas mehr als minimal... Okay, ich ließ mich ein großes Stück von Avas Bitten und Betteln beeinflussen... Ich verlangsamte meinen Schritt und sah sie im nächsten Moment lächeln. Es war eines von diesen Lächeln, die mein Herz schmelzen ließen. Sie hakte sich bei mir unter und tat wieder einen ihrer kleinen Schritte.

Falls ihr euch jetzt fragt, was genau sie damit bezwecken wollte, hier eine kleine Erklärung: Ava und ich hatten uns am vorigen Abend wieder an der Bar meiner Mutter vergangen. Wir hatten schamlos so viele Flaschen ihres teuren Fusels geleert, wie wir nur konnten. Das Resultat stellte Ava nur teilweise zufrieden. Meine Mutter hatte getobt, was meine beste Freundin wie immer ungemein erheitert hatte, und uns nach Port Angeles verschleppt, weil sie nun neuen Wein kaufen musste und wir spüren sollten, welche Konsequenzen unsere allmählich regelmäßig werdenden Alkoholexzesse für sie hatten: Zeitverschwendung. Diese Strafe gefiel Ava nicht im Geringsten – zumindest nicht zuerst.

Inzwischen hatte sie sich damit abgefunden und dank meiner Mutter auch eine Beschäftigung für uns gefunden. Ich wünschte mir in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher als eine weniger am Steuer fluchende Mutter. Wieso hatte sie – ausgerechnet in Avas Anwesenheit – „Wenn du noch langsamer fährst, dann fährst du rückwärts!" sagen müssen? Wieso? Sie musste doch mittlerweile gelernt haben, welche Wirkung solche Aussagen auf das verrückte Mädchen hatten!

Wegen diesem kleinen Fluch starrten uns nun von überall Menschen an. Wir gingen langsam. Sehr langsam... Man hätte fast meinen können, dass wir standen. Ich befürchtete sogar kurz, dass wir wirklich bald rückwärts gehen würden, wenn wir weiter so machten. Ava hingegen schien das Ganze zu genießen. Sie strahlte von einem Ohr zum Anderen und winkte den gaffenden Leuten.

Ich seufzte und senkte meinen Blick auf den Bürgersteig. Was ich nicht alles für dieses Mädchen tat. Aber hatte ich eine Wahl? Zuerst war sie meine beste Freundin, dann ließ sie sich von nichts abhalten, was sie sich einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, und zum Schluss – ganz versteckt – stand die Tatsache, dass ich mich unsterblich in sie verliebt hatte. Natürlich war der letzte Punkt eine Katastrophe für mich, die Menschheit und meine Mutter. Nicht auszudenken, was Ava unternehmen würde, wenn sie wüsste, wie viel Einfluss sie wirklich auf mich hatte! Ich wäre innerhalb eines Tages nichts weiter als eine wandelnde Leiche. Deswegen, und weil ich Ava besser kannte als sie sich selbst, hielt ich es vor ihr geheim.

Da ich sie so gut kannte, wusste ich auch, was ich unternehmen musste, um uns vor dem Erfrieren zu retten. Ich musste das tun, was Ava erwartete, deshalb setzte ich einen Fuß zurück, während sie weiterging.

„Ava, wieso...?", schauspielerte ich miserabel. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Sie würde mich auf jeden Fall durchschauen, denn nicht nur ich kannte sie gut, sondern sie auch mich. „Gehe ich rückwärts?"

Meine Freundin zog ihre Augenbrauen frustriert zusammen und starrte auf meine Füße. Ich wusste genau, was in ihrem Kopf vorging und hoffte, dass sie mich nicht ihren Zorn spüren ließ. Sie war ganz und gar nicht zufrieden damit, dass ich ihr Spiel so früh beendete. Ich erkannte in ihren Gesichtszügen, dass sie sich schon den nächsten Plan zurecht legte, wie sie mich möglichst schnell unter die Erde bringen konnte. Es war höchste Zeit, mir etwas einfallen zu lassen!

„Die Regierung!", rief ich aus und wurde von ein paar Erwachsenen schief angesehen. Ava hingegen begann zu strahlen. Wie ich das liebte... Ich durfte mich nicht von meiner Mission ablenken lassen! „Sie hat allen Menschen einen Impfstoff mit der Tetanus-Impfung gespritzt, der ihnen verbietet, rückwärts zu laufen. Du musst wissen, dass uns das eigentlich möglich ist – also so langsam laufen, dass wir rückwärtsgehen – aber das wollte die Regierung nicht, weil es für zu viel Tumult gesorgt hätte, weil... weil..." Mein Hirn qualmte. „Weil wir sonst in der Zeit zurückreisen!"

„Aber... Du hast doch eine Tetanus-Impfung... Wieso kannst du das dann? Und wieso sollten wir in der Zeit zurückreisen, wenn wir rückwärts gehen?", warf Ava ein. Sie war zu gut. Ich war ihr fast nicht gewachsen. Aber nur fast...

„Ich habe mich nicht impfen lassen. Und es ist doch wohl offensichtlich, wieso wir dann in der Zeit zurückreisen! Wenn wir so langsam gehen, dass wir rückwärtslaufen, spulen wir sozusagen unser Leben zurück. Daher reisen wir auch in der Zeit zurück. Verstanden?", entgegnete ich ihr und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Ehrlich gesagt hatte nicht einmal ich die Hälfte von dem Verstanden, was ich mir zusammengesponnen hatte – meine Freundin anscheinend auch noch nicht so richtig. Sie hatte abwesend meine Hand genommen, was meinen Magen beinahe dazu brachte zu platzen, und spielte mit meinen Fingern.

„Wenn dich also Ashleys Köter beißen würde, bestünde eine Chance, dass du an Tetanus erkranken würdest?" Die Frage gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht.

„Die Chance... bestünde", sagte ich zögernd und beobachtete jeden einzelnen ihrer Gesichtszüge. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und ihre Augen funkelten dunkel.

„Erinner mich bei Gelegenheit daran, dass ich dir ein Wurstshampoo unterjubel und dir an deinen Hosenboden Hundeleckerchen nähe." Ganz bestimmt.

„Ich speicher es ab", murmelte ich und zog sie weiter, bevor noch irgendein anderer Mordplan in ihr aufkeimen konnte.

„Wieso gehst du in die Stadt rein, William? Ich dachte, jetzt, wo wir bewiesen haben, dass man so langsam gehen kann, das man rückwärtsläuft, gehen wir zum Hafen und fangen Geldhaie...?"

„Geldhaie gibt es nur im Sommer, wenn sie zum Eierlegen nach hier kommen", presste ich zwischen meinen Zähnen hervor. Ich malte mir das Szenario aus. Wir beide auf einem Steg mit Angeln, an denen Geld hing. Einer von uns beiden würde bestimmt ins Wasser fallen. In das eiskalte Wasser. Bei gefühlten minus dreihundertfünfundneunzig Grad Celsius. Derjenige wäre gestorben, ehe wir wieder im Auto meiner Mutter säßen. Und wahrscheinlich wäre ich derjenige gewesen.

Ava zog einen Schmollmund und sah mich durch ihre Wimpern an. Vielleicht wäre Gelhaie-Angeln besser gewesen als dieser Blick. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sich ein Messer in mein Herz bohren. Wieder musste ich etwas unternehmen, wenn ich nicht vor die Avas gehen wollte.

„Keine Angst. Ich habe im Sommer etwas vorgesorgt und einen Geldhai gefangen, der mir für seine Freiheit etwas Geld geboten hat. Von diesem ist noch etwas übrig, wodurch ich dich zu einem Kuchen einladen kann", versuchte ich Ava aufzuheitern. Zu meinem Glück begann sie zu lächeln. Es wäre die Hölle gewesen, wenn ich das nicht geschafft hätte. Kaum vorzustellen, was sie dann mit mir getan hätte! Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Einen Kuchen?", hakte sie nach und klimperte mit ihren Augen. Mein Herz machte einen Satz.

„Vielleicht auch zwei..." Wieder ein Klimpern. „Okay... Drei... Vier... Fünf! Das ist mein letztes Angebot!"

„Fünf Stücke reichen mir", grinste meine beste Freundin und steckte eine ihrer Hände in meine Gesäßtasche.

„Wo steckst du das alles hin?! Du müsstest doch eigentlich aufgehen wie ein Hefekloß!", beschwerte ich mich.

„William, das ist alles eine Frage der Verteilung. Siehst du zum Beispiel diesen kleinen Finger hier?" Sie hielt den Finger ihrer freien Hand hoch und bewegte ihn in einer athletischen Bewegung. „Da kommt ein halbes Stück Kuchen dran, und an den anderen natürlich das verbliebene Stück." Es machte keinen Sinn, aber alles was sie wollte. Ich würde einen Teufel tun und sie einen Tag vor Weihnachten gegen mich aufbringen. Sollte sie doch so viele Stücke essen, wie sie wollte. Würde ich sie eben nach Hause rollen müssen. Mir würde es – nebenbei bemerkt – nichts ausmachen. Denn wenn sie sich nicht bewegen konnte, konnte sie mir mein Leben auch nicht zur Hölle machen.

Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch betraten wir das kleine und einzige Cafe von Port Angeles. Ich klopfte mir noch den Schnee von den Schuhen, als Ava schon an mir vorbeipreschte, sich einen Platz irgendwo im Getümmel suchte und wie ein Kind mit leuchtenden Augen die Karte las. Ich seufzte und gesellte mich zu ihr. Sie war inzwischen dazu übergegangen dem Kellner auf- und abhüpfend ihre Bestellung aufzugeben – und es waren keine fünf Stücke, sondern sechs. Mir war es egal.

Nachdem sie ihre Kuchen bestellt hatte, sagte ich dem Kellner was ich wollte und lehnte mich im Stuhl zurück. Die nächsten paar Minuten würde ich meine Ruhe haben. Ich musste mir nur Avas Gerede anhören und dann später ihre geschmiedeten Pläne über mich ergehen lassen. Dieses Problem würde ich wie immer lösen: Ich ließ es einfach auf mich zukommen und passieren.

„Oh. Mein. Gott", machte Ava plötzlich.

Damit war mein Schicksal besiegelt. Ich würde mich nicht für ein paar Minuten ausruhen können. Irgendetwas hinter mir hatte die Aufmerksamkeit meiner besten Freundin geweckt und würde mich in den Untergang stürzen...

Bevor ich es verhindern konnte, war Ava aufgesprungen und an mir vorbeigeschlüpft. Ich drehte mich besorgt um und sah sie bei zwei Jungen aus La Push stehen, die sich den Kuchen schmecken ließen. Einen von ihnen kannte ich. Er war im vergangenen Jahr noch auf die La Push High gegangen und hieß Paul Jackson. Den anderen hatte ich zwar schon einige Male gesehen, aber ich kannte seinen Namen nicht. Er hatte verzweifelt seinen Kopf in seine Hände gestützt und brachte seine Frisur durcheinander, während Paul Ava schief ansah. Beide sahen so aus, als könnten sie meine beste Freundin mit nur zwei Fingern in der Mitte durchbrechen.

Ich musste sofort Schadensbegrenzung betreiben!

Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, war ich neben Ava und versuchte, ihren Mund zuzuhalten. Sie wich meinem Griff aus und begann, über ihr ganzes Gesicht zu grinsen. Mit aller Kraft kämpfte ich gegen Ava an, doch sie gewann.

„Yo Brüder", begrüßte sie die beiden Bewohner La Pushs und vollführte eine formvollendete Handbewegung, die sie in einem Film im Englischunterricht gesehen hatte. Ich schlug beinahe auf dem Boden auf, weil ich mich hatte auf sie werfen wollen, jedoch war sie mir ausgewichen.

„Hallo...?", erwiderte Paul mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Es war nachzuvollziehen, wenn man bedachte, dass Ava ihm jedes Mal Arbeit bereitete, wenn sie Chaos in La Push stiftete. Da Paul einer der Security war, hatten wir schon oft das Vergnügen gehabt, von ihm oder Sam Uley an Chief Swan ausgeliefert worden zu sein.

„Was tut ihr denn hier?", wollte Ava wissen und setzte sich einfach auf einen freien Stuhl am Tisch der beiden Männer. Jetzt sah auch der andere sie an und ich schluckte. Er passte perfekt zu ihr und ihrer Verrücktheit. In dem Kragen seines dünnen Pullovers steckte ein altersschwacher Teddybär.

„Wir kaufen Geschenke", führte Paul höflich eine Unterhaltung mit meiner besten Freundin.

„Hat jemand Geburtstag?", fragte sie und sah den Fremden mit dem Stofftier interessiert an. Sie hatte sein Potential entdeckt und schätzte nun wahrscheinlich ab, für welchen ihrer perfiden Pläne sie ihn benutzen konnte. Ich wusste mit einem Mal, dass wir am Ende dieses Tages nicht mehr leben würden. Sie würde es nun endgültig zu weit treiben.

„Morgen ist Weihnachten, Miles", klärte Paul sie auf und aß ein Stück von seinem Kuchen.

„Was?!", rief Ava entsetzt. „Morgen ist Weihnachten?! Wieso hast du mir das nicht gesagt, William? Ah! Ich weiß wieso! Du hast mir kein Geschenk gekauft!" Sie sah mich lächelnd an, während ich meine Augen rollte. Es war klar, dass ich ihr nicht gesagt hatte, dass am nächsten Tag Weihnachten war. Wer vergaß dieses Datum auch schon? Eine dumme Frage. Ava Miles würde selbst ihren Kopf vergessen, wenn er nicht angeschraubt wäre, was wir schon einmal geprüft hatten. Natürlich hatte ich sie auch nicht daran erinnert, welcher Tag uns bevorstand, weil ich kein Geschenk für sie hatte. Ich hatte eines. Es war nur eine Kleinigkeit und das aus demselben Grund, wegen dem ich Ava nicht erinnert hatte.

Für sie war Weihnachten nicht wichtig.

„Weihnachten... Das Fest der Liebe", seufzte sie, stützte ihren Kopf auf eine Hand und sah aus dem Fenster des Cafés. „Und mit wem verbringt ihr das? Mit Jared wahrscheinlich nicht, oder? Seitdem er mit Kim zusammen ist, macht ihr zwar noch etwas zusammen, aber sie ist auch oft dabei. Wo sind er und seine Perle eigentlich?" Meine beste Freundin sah sich suchend um. Ich setzte mich kopfschüttelnd neben sie und sah die beiden jungen Männer entschuldigend an.

„Ich will die beiden nicht sehen – erst einmal. Mir reicht, gesehen zu haben, in was ich da heute morgen reingeplatzt bin, für die nächsten Wochen...", murmelte Paul und brachte Ava zum Lachen. Ich hingegen wurde rot.

„Jared und Kim sind da drüben. Sie versucht ihm gerade einen ganzen Kuchen aufzuschwatzen, damit sie einen Bonus bekommt", mischte sich nun der Unbekannte ein und wies in Richtung Theke. Als er seine Stirn in Falten zog, gluckste Paul, während Ava sich erfreut umwandte.

„Mit Erfolg. Und er wird ihr wahrscheinlich auch Trinkgeld geben. Sie hat Jared so um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt...", murmelte Paul.

„Kim arbeitet hier?! Dann kann sie uns doch bestimmt den Kuchen billiger beschaffen!", freute sich meine beste Freundin und begann, mit dem Stuhl zu wippen.

„Das wünschst du dir, Miles. Aber sie schlägt nicht einmal für mich einen Rabatt raus. Der einzige, der davon etwas hat, ist Jared, dem sie abends immer den Kuchen mitbringt, der vom Tag übriggeblieben ist."

„Dir würde ich auch keinen Kuchen mitbringen", erwiderte Ava Paul strahlend und brachte ihn doch tatsächlich dazu, schwach zu grinsen. „Aber jetzt wieder zum Thema zurück! Wer ist dein netter Freund hier und mit welchen Lieben verbringt ihr die Festtage?"

„Gail Cornwell", stellte sich der Fremde vor. „Und ich verbringe Weihnachten mit meiner Schwester, ihrem Mann und meinem Neffen."

„Nancys Bruder!", rief die Verrückte euphorisch aus und warf sich quer über den Tisch, um Gail zu begrüßen. „Wie geht es ihr und unserem ehemaligen Lieblingsgeschichtslehrer? Ich vermisse ihn so. Niemand konnte so Nachsitzen austeilen wie er! Hach ja... Leben die beiden immer noch in Vegas? Und wie geht es dem Leckerbissen? Kann man ihn schon in den Ofen schieben?" Ich schlug mir verzweifelt meine Hände vor mein Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Sie hatte es wirklich laut ausgesprochen, obwohl ich ihr gesagt hatte, sie solle die Klappe halten. Aber weswegen wunderte ich mich noch? Ava tat ausschließlich das Gegenteil von dem, was man ihr sagte.

„Woher weißt du, dass Nancy und Christian zusammen sind und ein Kind haben?!", platzte es erschrocken aus Gail. Paul drückte seinen Freund zurück auf den Stuhl und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich bin im Besitz von übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten und weiß daher auch, dass du dringend Hilfe benötigst", antwortete meine beste Freundin und winkte die Bedienung heran, die uns noch an unserem alten Platz suchte. In Gails Augen trat ein aufgeregtes Funkeln.

Oh. Nein.

Ava hatte einen neuen Anhänger gewonnen, mit dem ich noch immer nicht ganz warm war. Wenn er auch nur halb so durchgedreht war wie sie, würde Paul und mich so einiges in den nächsten Stunden erwarten. Ich mochte mir gar nicht ausmalen, in welches Chaos wir dieses Mal geraten könnten. Ein Schauer lief bei dem bloßen Gedanken, dass etwas passieren könnte, durch meinen Körper und weckte Avas Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hatte ein Funkeln in den Augen und den nächsten Plan schon auf der Zunge. Ich sah es ihr an. Ihre Wangen waren vor Aufregung leicht gerötet und das Mädchen rutschte auf seinem Stuhl umher.

„Ich verbringe Weihnachten mit den Blacks", wechselte Paul das Thema, wofür ich ihm ein dankbares Lächeln schenkte. Er erwiderte es mit strengem Blick auf Ava.

„Oh! Die Blacks! Hab ich mich eigentlich vor einer Woche nur verguckt oder habe ich dich wirklich mit Rachel hinter'm Diner gesehen?" Paul verschluckte sich bei dem, was Ava von sich gab, und wurde rot. Richtig rot. Gail schien belustigt. Er grinste, klopfte seinem Freund aber auf den Rücken. „Aw... Paul, DAS muss dir wirklich nicht peinlich sein! Der ein oder andere könnte sich echt eine Scheibe von dir abschneiden. Eine Frage hätte ich allerdings... Wie hast du es hinbekommen, dass sie..."

„Ava, dein Kuchen wird kalt", unterbrach ich sie und schob ihr mein Stück hin.

„Danke, William", grinste sie und schob sich eine volle Gabel in den Mund. Dann zog sie ihre Stirn in Falten und sah mich wieder an. „Kuchen kann nicht kalt werden! Er ist es schon!" Bei ihrem Protest hatte sie noch nicht geschluckt, weshalb einige Krümel auf meiner Hose landeten, die ich einzeln herunterschnippste. Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, was mich überraschte, trieb sie weiter das Gespräch an: „Wir sind übrigens hier, weil wir Mrs Greatwoods Giftschrank geleert haben und nicht schnell genug geflüchtet sind."

„Zum Glück", murmelte Paul. „Ich will nicht wissen, welches Chaos ihr im besoffenen Zustand angestellt hättet, wenn ihr schon nüchtern den Strand abbrennt."

„Betrunken ist Ava ein frommes, durchtriebenes Lämmchen, und ich möchte klarstellen, dass das mit dem Strand alleine ihr Verdienst war", informierte ich ihn. Er zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch, doch ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Natürlich glaubte er mir nicht. Niemand, der Ava nüchtern kannte, glaubte, dass sie betrunken anständig war und sogar Hausaufgaben machte.

„Wir sind hier, weil ich noch ein Zaubertier für meinen Neffen brauche", tat es Gail Ava gleich und klärte uns über ihr Vorhaben auf. „Leider hatten wir bis jetzt keinen Erfolg und machen deshalb gerade Pause. Nicht wahr, Mr President?" Er hatte nicht wirklich gerade mit dem Teddybären gesprochen, oder? Verrückter Typ... Genau Avas Kragenweite. Entweder würden die beiden heute noch Bruder und Schwester werden oder sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen können.

„Zaubertier?", fragte meine Freundin interessiert und sah ihren Gegenüber mit großen, funkelnden Augen an. Ich zog kurz in Erwägung, in diesem Moment zu verschwinden, weil dieses Funkeln nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.

Gail nickte. „Mr President hier..." Er wies auf den Bären in seinem Kragen. „...ist ein Zaubertier und beschert demjenigen, der ihn umarmt Glück. Kim hat Mrs Sunday, die ihr Selbstvertrauen schenkt, und Jared hat den dazugehörigen männlichen Part, Mr Sunday. Er soll Einfühlungsvermögen schenken und hat das alles zu gut gemacht. Jared braucht ihn nicht mehr. Jetzt wird Mr Sunday vernachlässigt und von Katzen als Spielzeug benutzt."

Ava war so aufgeregt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und das war vor nicht ganz drei Tagen gewesen, als wir wieder eine unserer Embry-Observationen durchgeführt hatten. Meine beste Freundin hatte herausgefunden, dass Embry, ihr Sandkastenschwarm – oder auch Hamstermörder, wie sie ihn gerne nannte – unter der Dusche sang – und das auch noch grottenschlecht. Wirklich. Ich war noch nie jemandem begegnet, der so viele Töne nicht traf wie er. Ich war mir sogar sicher, dass er keinen einzigen Ton richtig getroffen hatte. Nicht einmal das Lied hatte ich erkannt!

„Du brauchst also Hilfe, bei der Suche nach einem Zaubertier?", hakte Ava nach und aß weiter ihren Kuchen.

„So könnte man es sagen", antwortete Gail und ich erkannte jetzt auch in seinen Zügen die ersten Zeichen von Verunsicherung. Er schien zu begreifen, welche Gefahr von dem Mädchen vor ihm ausging. Hoffentlich war er schlau genug, um den Tod zu erkennen, wenn er ihm ins Gesicht sprang. „Möchtest du helfen?"

Anscheinend doch nicht.

Er hatte uns gerade in den Untergang geschickt.

„Natürlich!", rief Ava euphorisch aus und rappelte sich auf. Sie zog ihren Schal an und packte sich in ihre Jacke ein, die genauso bizarr war wie ihre Gummistiefel. Danach zog sie an meinem Arm und versuchte mich aufzurichten. Genervt stöhnend gab ich ihr nach. Paul und Gail folgten gezwungen. Ich zog etwas Geld aus meiner Tasche und legte es auf den Tisch. Es war mehr als genug und übertraf mein Budget bei Weitem. In den nächsten Wochen würde ich Ava so schnell nicht mehr bestechen können...

Wir schlenderten zum Einkaufzentrum. Den Weg über hielt Ava strahlend meine Hand, während ich leise in meinen Schal lächelte. Paul und Gail gingen vor uns. Sie hatten ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt und tuschelten miteinander. Ich konnte mir ihr Gespräch nur zu genau ausmalen. Ihre Mienen und heimlichen Blicke in unsere Richtung verrieten sie.

Sie überlegten, wie sie Ava und mich am besten loswurden. Ich war der einfache Fall. Mir mussten sie einfach nur sagen, dass ich verschwinden sollte. Nie im Leben würde ich mich freiwillig gegen sie stellen. Mindestens dreihundertachtzig Prozent ihres Körpers bestanden aus Muskeln. Ich hatte erst das Wochenende – dank Ava – im Krankenhaus verbracht und wollte so schnell nicht wieder dorthin zurück.

Mit Ava hingegen würden sie ein Problem haben. Sie ließ sich nicht, so wie ich, von den offensichtlichen Tatsachen abschrecken. Sie war es auch, die mich immer mit den Männern in Berührung brachte, obwohl ich es nicht wollte. Entweder beschatteten wir Embry, der wahrscheinlich noch mehr Muskelmasse besaß als die anderen, oder meine beste Freundin ritt mich in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten, die Paul Jackson oder Sam Uley dann ausbaden mussten. Dagegen konnte ich nichts unternehmen. In dieser Hinsicht war das verrückte Mädchen wie eine Naturgewalt, die wiederum mit dem Höllenschlund gleichzusetzen war, der alles und jeden hineinsog, der sich auch nur auf ein paar millionen Kilometer näherte. Und wenn sie keine Naturgewalt war, die die Menschheit bedrohte, war sie wie ein Autounfall, von dem man seinen Blick nicht abwenden konnte. Selbst jetzt im Moment wurde sie von allen Seiten gemustert.

Ihre schwarzen Haare waren in kleine Zöpfe gebunden, die alle vom Kopf abstanden. Die dicke Hornbrille war von Avas Nase gerutscht und berührte mit dem Rahmen die geröteten Wangen meiner besten Freundin. Natürlich schämte sie sich für nichts. Ihre Wangen waren einfach nur rot, weil sie fror und ihr Gesicht nicht noch weiter in ihrem quietschgelben Schal vergraben konnte. Ihre Jacke war violett und mit einem der komplexesten, farblich zu ihr unpassensten Muster versehen, die ich je gesehen hatte. Dazu trug Ava natürlich keine Hose, denn die schränkten ihre Beine in der Freiheit ein. Selbst bei Minusgraden trug meine Freundin einen ihrer seltsamen Röcke, an die ich mich schon gewöhnt hatte. Zu sehr, nach meinem Geschmack. Ich hatte mich schon einige Male dabei erwischt, wie ich mich am Abend gefragt hatte, welchen Rock Ava tragen würde. Leider musste ich gestehen, dass mir bei jeder Vorstellung von Ava in einem Rock warm wurde und mein Magen kribbelte. Natürlich war damit das Outfit meiner besten Freundin noch nicht vollständig. Sie ging niemals ohne ihre Lieblingsschuhe aus dem Haus.

Es waren grüne Gummistiefel mit rosa Blumen.

Wir traten in die Mall und klopften uns den Schnee, der auf uns gefallen war, von der Kleidung. Danach steuerten wir sofort den ersten Spielwarenladen an, den wir – oder besser Ava und das auch noch laut brüllend und mit Worten der Entzückung um sich werfend – entdeckten. Wie ein Lämmchen, das zur Schlachtbank geführt wird, folgte ich meiner besten Freundin mit gesenktem Kopf und versuchte, ihr Gebrabbel auszublenden. Ich war ja schon froh, dass ich eine Pause von ihr hatte, jedoch war ich irgendwie auch enttäuscht. Inzwischen war sie nämlich dazu übergegangen, Gail ein Ohr abzukauen. Wie ein Gentleman ließ der arme, junge Mann mit einem Lächeln alles über sich ergehen und nickte hin und wieder. Mein Magen brannte leicht und schien sich gegen mich aufzulehnen. Immer, wenn ich Gail und Ava ansah, schien sich das Organ in meinem Bauch umzudrehen und bescherte eine Welle der Übelkeit. Als ich meinen Blick abwandte, sah ich geradewegs Paul an, der mich angrinste.

„Okay!", verkündete Ava, als wir ungefähr in der Mitte des Ladens standen. „Wir gehen wie folgt vor: Gail und Paul sind Team Schmetterling und nehmen Backbord."

„Äh... Schmetterling? Backbord?", unterbrach Paul sie und erntete als Antwort eines von Avas Strahlen, bei dem es so schien, als würde ein Feuerwerk in ihren Augen explodieren. In meinem Magen rumorten Ameisen.

„Genau, Paul. Schmetterlinge und Backbord. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, bist du gleich Team Ballerina und bekommst die rote Karte... William und ich sind übrigens Team T-Rex und nehmen die linke Seite."

„Ava, ich bin dir wirklich dankbar für deine Hilfe und möchte dich nicht kritisieren, aber Backbord ist links", korrigierte Gail nun meine beste Freundin, die ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte.

„Ich habe eine Rechts-Links-Schwäche", informierte Ava ihn mit einem finsteren Blick, der durch ein Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel gebrochen wurde. Ich begann, ebenfalls zu lächeln.

„Das entschuldigt natürlich alles", witzelte Gail und täschelte Avas Kopf.

„Okay! Genug getrödelt! Wenn ihr hier morgen noch stehen wollt, schlage ich euch einen Besuch im Bedarf für Campingausrütung auf der anderen Seite vor", beschloss meine beste Freundin und schlug die Hände zusammen, die sie sich dann rieb. „Die Spielregeln sind einfach: Wer zuerst das Zaubertier findet, bekommt Williams letztes Unterhemd."

„Ava...", ermahnte ich sie. Sie schlang ihre Arme mit einem bezaubernden Strahlen um mich und küsste meine Jacke in der Nähe meiner Brust. Mein Herz drohte, aus mir zu springen. Dahin waren die Vorwürfe, die ich ihr an den Kopf werfen wollte.

„Keine Angst, William, wir gewinnen. Du darfst dein Unterhemd auf jeden Fall behalten", erklärte sie mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen.

Das war nicht gut.

Ich wusste sofort, dass wir nach diesem Tag um unsere Leben bangen mussten. Wir würden nie wieder unbeschwert über eine Straße gehen können. Jede Ecke, um die wir bogen, würde eine Todesfalle sein. Jede Stunde, die wir außerhalb unserer Häuser verbrachten, würde uns den Tod ein Stück näher bringen. Ich war mir sicher.

Dieser Tag würde der Schlimmste in meinem Leben werden.

„Auf die Plätze!", unterbrach Ava meine Gedanken und löste sich etwas von mir, um sich in eine Startposition zu begeben. „Fertig?" Sie beugte sich etwas vor und schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Paul und Gail, die sie verwirrt ansahen. „Los!" Und damit war meine beste Freundin hinter dem nächsten Regal verschwunden.

Ich seufzte und wandte mich den beiden Männern zu, die meiner besten Freundin verwirrt nachblickten. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich muss die Irre einfangen, bevor sie noch auf die Idee kommt, dass man die Regale als Dominosteine benutzen könnte. Das letzte Mal musste ich nach Ladenschluss aufräumen, weil sich die liebe Ava gerne aus dem Staub macht."

Danach versuchte ich, Ava zwischen den Regalen zu finden. Es war fast so, als hätte der Boden sie verschluckt. Natürlich war das nicht der Fall. Als ich Ava endlich fand, hatte ich jeden Winkel des Geschäfts gesehen. Derjenige, der dekoriert hatte, musste Weihnachten lieben. Überall klebte Kunstschnee und wo auch immer ich hinsah, sah ich Lichterketten oder Weihnachtsmänner. Einige Male war ich sogar beinahe in Rentiere hineingerannt, war aber dem Unglück noch im letzten Moment entkommen.

Ich entdeckte meine Freundin schließlich mit einer Tüte in der Hand an einen überdimensionalen Weihnachtsmann lehnend. Sie beobachtete mich dabei, wie ich mich ihr näherte und begann zu grinsen, als ich vor ihr stehen blieb. Ich hätte mich am liebsten umgedreht und wäre verschwunden.

„Haben sie dich festgehalten?", wollte sie wissen. „Oder bist du rückwärts gelaufen?"

„Ich habe dich gesucht", klärte ich sie auf und sah in die Regale. Lauter Plüschtiere. „Was ist in der Tüte?"

„Unser Sieg", sagte Ava schulterzuckend und legte den Kopf schief. „Aber vielleicht willst du ja lieber dein letztes Unterhemd verlieren..."

„Ganz sicher nicht." Und das wollte ich wirklich nicht, denn es war wirklich mein Letztes. Die anderen waren alle einer von Avas brillianteren Ideen zum Opfer gefallen. Diese Idee hat mit meinen Unterhemden und einem Strandbrand zu tun. Das mochte ich hier jedoch nicht weiter erläutern. Mir steckte der Schreck jetzt noch in den Knochen und ich befürchte, dass ich professionelle Hilfe benötige, wenn ich Genaueres erklärte. Ich wollte das Thema wechseln. „Wieso genau soll das..." Ich wies auf die Tüte in Avas Händen. „Unser Sieg sein? Das mit den Zaubertieren ist doch kompletter Dünnsch..."

„William!", fuhr meine Freundin entsetzt dazwischen. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sie starrte mich ungläubig an. „Hast du es wirklich nicht bei Gails Bären gesehen?"

„Ava, was soll man bei einem Stofftier sehen? Wenn du meinst, dass das Ding eher auf den Müll, als aufgehoben gehörte... Ja, das habe ich gesehen."

„Du hast es wirklich nicht gesehen...", flüsterte sie und senkte den Blick, doch sofort schoss dieser wieder nach oben und Ava kicherte. Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. „Das bedeutet, ich habe noch nicht genug guten Einfluss auf dich gewirkt. Das wollen wir doch direkt mal ändern. Zu Weihnachten schenke ich dir einen Gutschein für einen Monat Ava-Trainings-Camp."

„Nein, danke", lehnte ich sofort ab. Ich wollte mir erst gar nicht vorstellen, was genau ich in diesem Camp durchleben musste. Lieber ablehnen, was genauso viel brachte. Meine beste Freundin war sowieso zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit an meiner Seite.

„Das ist nicht gerade höflich. Deine Mutter muss dir doch beigebracht haben, dass man Geschenke immer mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen annimmt und jede Meinung darüber für sich behält. Selbst ich weiß das."

„Und du sagst trotzdem gerade heraus, was du von den Geschenken, die du bekommst, denkst."

„Ich habe ja auch nur gesagt, dass ich weiß, wie man sich verhält und nicht, dass ich es auch mache", lachte Ava und stieß sich von dem Weihnachtsmann ab, um vor mich zu treten. „Aber um dich nicht weiter im Dunkeln tippen zu lassen... Der Bär von Mr Ich-Bin-Sogar-Mit-Stofftier-Im-Kragen-Heiß hatte ein... ein Leuchten um sich..." Die wirkte nachdenklich. „Es war so ein gelbes Schimmern oder so..."

„Du willst mir nicht wirklich gerade verkaufen, dass es Stofftiere gibt, die Magie ausüben?", fragte ich entsetzt.

„War klar. Das glaubst du mir nicht, aber die Geldhaie. William, wir müssen wirklich noch einmal an deinem Weltbild arbeiten", seufzte Ava kopfschüttelnd und sah mich enttäuscht an, was jedoch schnell verflog. „Okay. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, musst du mir wenigstens helfen."

„Das tue ich immer und die meiste Zeit davon unfreiwillig."

„Das ist auch volle Absicht", grinste sie. „Aber zurück zu meinem Problem: In diesem ganzen Laden gibt es kein glitzerndes Kuscheltier, deswegen werde ich mich als Dr. Frankenstein versuchen." Mir wurde schlecht.

„Und wobei genau brauchst du meine Hilfe?" Ich war leicht verunsichert. Sollte ich ihren Blitzableiter spielen? Irgendein Organ spenden?

„Ach... Dein Part ist eigentlich ganz einfach...", informierte sie mich unschuldig. „Du musst eigentlich nur ein bisschen tollpatschig sein."

„Toll...?" Ich kam nicht dazu, zu Ende zu sprechen. Ava hatte mich im nächsten Moment gegen das nächste Regal gedrückt – oder eher geschubst. Sie mochte so klein sein, dass sie in Spinde gesperrt werden konnte, aber den ganzen Süßkram, den sie aß, wusste sie in Kraft umzuwandeln. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, dass ich versuchte mich am Regal festzuhalten und bei meiner Gleichgewichtsfindung nur noch mehr Schwung gewann. Auf jeden Fall fiel ich gegen das Regal und riss es mit mir. Es regnete kunterbunte Stofftier und ich hörte aufgebrachte und verärgerte Stimmen.

Ich lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Regal, das unangenehm in mein Fleisch schnitt und starrte an die Decke. Dort hing tatsächlich ein Schlitten mit allem drum und dran. Rentiere, Weihnachtsmann, Geschenke. Sogar eine leichte Wolke und Sterne.

„Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung, Sir?", fragte mich ein Verkäufer, der sich über mich beugte.

„Alles super. Das ist Normalzustand", antwortete ich ihm und versuchte, mich aufzurichten. Dabei stützte ich mich unglücklich ab und rutschte tiefer mit meinem Hintern in das Fach, in dem ich nun feststeckte.

„William, wie ist das passiert?", hörte ich Gail. Er stand mit Paul nicht weit von mir entfernt und musterte mich mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Ava Miles", knurrte ich und startete einen neuen Versuch, mich aus meiner misslichen Lage zu befreien.

„Ava tut dir so etwas an?", wollte Paul interessiert wissen. Ich warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. „Dumme Frage... Aber wieso ist sie so stürmisch weggelaufen? Hat sie Angst vor dir?" Wieder ein Blick meinerseits und ein frustriertes Stöhnen, als ich weiterhin stecken blieb. „Noch eine dumme Frage. Sie hat natürlich keine Angst vor dir. Wieso hat sie das getan?" Paul kam auf mich zu und zog etwas an meinen Armen. Er schenkte mir und meinem Hintern die Freiheit. Glücklich rieb ich über die schmerzenden Stellen und sah mich nach Ava um, die weit und breit nicht zu sehen war. Was hatte die Irre geplant?

„Sie ist 'stürmisch weggelaufen'?", hakte ich nach und sah zu Gail, der nickte.

„So stürmisch, dass sie gegen mich gelaufen ist", informierte dieser mich und deutete auf seine Brust. Da fiel mir etwas auf, von dem ich nicht wollte, dass es mir auffiel. Langsam begann ich zu begreifen, was Ava geplant hatte. Die Tüte, unser Sieg, Dr. Frankenstein, gegen Gail laufen. Sie hatte doch nicht das vor, das ich dachte, dass sie vorhatte? Wenn doch, dann würden wir ab morgen auf der schwarzen Liste der La Push-Gang stehen und unseres Lebens nicht mehr froh werden.

„Ähm... Gail...?", tastete ich mich vorsichtig an das Thema heran. „Wie sehr hängst du an deinem Stofftier?"

„Mr President? Sein Leben kommt noch vor meinem", verkündete der Angesprochene feierlich. Natürlich. Das musste sein. Ava machte keine halben Sachen. Wenn sie uns ins Unglück stürzte, dann tat sie es richtig. Wie leitete ich also meinen und den Untergang meiner besten Freundin am besten ein? Gab es dafür ein Handbuch? Ava wüsste, was in dieser Situation zu tun wäre, aber sie würde es anders tun. Ohne sie, wäre ich niemals in diese Situation geraten.

„Okay... Dann sollten wir jetzt schleunigst Ava suchen, da sie deinen Bären hat", überwand ich mich schließlich und zog sofort den Kopf ein. Es geschah nichts. Fast nichts. Gail wurde nur unnatürlich blass und begann zu zittern. Paul war sofort an seiner Seite und zerrte seinen Kumpel an den Schultern aus dem Laden. Ich folgte ihnen mit gesengtem Blick.

Mein Rücken und meine Oberschenkel schmerzten von dem Sturz, weshalb ich leicht humpelte und, als ich stolperte, scharf die Luft einsog. Sobald ich wieder in Avas Nähe war, musste ich mich zusammenreissen. Ein weiteres Mal, dass sie sich als Krankenschwester versuchte, würde ich nicht überleben. Das letzte Mal war ich beinahe aus dem Fenster gefallen, als sie mich hatte mit Suppe baden wollen.

Paul, Gail und ich standen inzwischen vor dem Schaufenster des Geschäftes. Während Paul mit Sam telefonierte und Gail in der Luft schnupperte, was mich kaum noch überraschte, lehnte ich an einer Laterne und rieb meinen Hintern. Ich machte mir Gedanken um Ava und ihren Plan, Wo konnte meine beste Freundin sein? Wie weit war sie mit ihrem Vorhaben schon vorangeschritten? Ob wir unsere Namen schon ändern und auswandern mussten?

„Sam sagt, du sollst nach Hause, Gail. Jared wird mir helfen, Mr President vor der Spindfee zu retten", klärte Paul uns auf, als er das Telefonat beendet hatte.

„Ich soll einfach so nach Hause?! Sie hat Mr President entführt und wird ihm wahrscheinlich etwas antun! Du würdest dich auch nicht von Sam nach Hause schicken lassen, wenn Ava dabei wäre, Rachel das Gleiche anzutun!", schimpfte Gail und stampfte mit einem Fuß kindisch auf den Boden.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ava Miles das jemals bei einem lebenden Menschen tun würde", zweifelte der andere.

„Oh, glaub mir... Sie hat es schon oft genug versucht", murmelte ich und stieß mich von der Laterne ab. „Aber das war nur mit mir. Also kein Grund zur Sorge. Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass sie am Strand sein könnte."

„Sie ist nicht am Strand", korrigierte mich Gail und sah in Richtung des Stadtzentrums. „Sie versucht uns in der Masse loszuwerden."

„Gail, ich denke nicht, dass du mit...", versuchte Paul noch einmal, seinen Freund davon zu überzeugen, an diesem Rettungskommando nicht teilzunehmen.

„Und ob!", protestierte Angesprochener und machte sich auf den Weg.

Seine Bewegungen waren geschmeidig und fließend und gleichzeitig aggressiv. Die Menschen, die uns entgegenkamen, wichen vor Gail zurück und machten den Gehweg frei. Als wir ungefähr die Stadtmitte erreicht hatten, blieb der junge Mann abrupt stehen und sog tief die Luft ein. Mir fiel auf, dass wir, umso näher wir dem Zentrum kamen, umso weniger Leuten begegneten.

„Hier lang", knurrte er und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Ich seufzte und versuchte, mitzuhalten. Nach kurzer Zeit blieb Gail stehen und drehte sich um sich selbst. Stirnrunzelnd musterte er die Umgebung. „Ich rieche sie nicht mehr. Du, Paul?"

Paul zuckte mit den Achseln und ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen.

Hatte ich das richtig verstanden? Er [style type="italic"]roch[/quote] sie nicht mehr? Was war er? Ein Hund? So wie er aussah eine deutsche Dogge... Quatsch! Das konnte nicht sein! Jetzt fing ich schon an, wie Ava zu denken...

Schnell wandte ich meinen Blick von ihm ab und sah in eine Seitenstraße, in der Ava stand und mir winkte. Sie sah bedrückt aus. Ava und bedrückt passte nicht zusammen. Das war wie Feuer und Eis. Hass und Liebe. Tag und Nacht. Vampire und Werwölfe. Und Ava und bedrückt eben. Ich stieß Luft aus und schüttelte den Kopf. Damit waren wir geliefert. In ihren Händen hielt sie – zu meinem Leidwesen – zwei Stofftiere, die ich nicht identifizieren wollte, aus Angst zu sehen, dass sich meine Befürchtungen bestätigen würden.

Mit einem Auge auf Paul und Gail schlüpfte ich zu Ava, die mich weiter in die Straße und dann in eine Gasse zog. Sie seufzte kurz und setzte sich auf eine modrige, von Schnee befreite Kiste.

„Wir haben ein Problem", gestand sie. „Und ich meine keines von der gewöhnlichen Sorte, die wir sonst so absichtlich, unabsichtlich haben." Das war ganz und gar nicht gut. Selbst wenn ihr Geld gestohlen wurde – oder besser gesagt: als – gab der Grund für meinen Zustand als Nervenbündel nicht auf. Stattdessen drohte sie dem Dieb oder verpasste ihm eine Abreibung, die sich in Port Angeles' und La Pushs Unterwelt herumsprach und jeden das Fürchten lehrte.

„Ich habe gedacht, dass das Ergebnis anders sein würde", murmelte sie und sah die beiden Stofftiere an. Ich tat es ihr gleich und sog scharf die Luft ein.

Wir waren verloren!

Sie hatte dem Bären Arme und Beine abgeschnitten und die an einen babyblauen Hasen genäht, dessen Glieder nun am Torso des Bären befestigt waren. „Gail wird uns umbringen!", zischte ich verärgert und verängstigt zugleich. Ich sah kurz über meine Schulter, um sicher zu gehen, dass die beiden Männer uns nicht gefolgt waren. Vielleicht hatten wir noch eine Chance, zu fliehen? Meine Hoffnung verflog, als ich Stimmen hörte, die sich uns näherten – und eine klang sehr wütend. Streichen wir das! Sie klang rasend!

„Der wird uns doch nicht umbringen... Obwohl es ihm zuzutrauen wäre...", dachte meine Freundin laut nach und kratzte sich mit dem Hasen-Bären – oder Bären-Hasen? Ach, verdammt! Egal! – am Kopf. „Mach dir nicht in dein letztes Unterhemd! Es wird schon schiefgehen." Wie immer also.

Ich stützte mich an die nächste Wand und beobachtete die Schatten, die sich unserer Gasse näherten. Wenn wir uns aufrichtig genug entschuldigten, kamen wir vielleicht mit unseren Leben davon. Ein kurzer Blick zu Ava zerschmetterte wieder alles. Sie lächelte wieder in vollen Zügeln.

„Weißt du... Ich habe eigentlich gedacht, dass sich diese Aura übertragen würde, aber irgendwie hat das nicht so ganz funktioniert, wie ich wollte. Deshalb habe ich daran gedacht, den Tieren Elektroschocks zu geben, aber dafür hat mein Handyakku nicht ausgereicht. Dann wollte ich sie wieder in die ursprüngliche Form bringen, aber das wäre mir zu viel Arbeit gewesen." Hättest du es nur einmal getan...!

Ich kaute an meinen Fingernägeln, als Paul und Gail um die Ecke bogen. Gail zitterte am ganzen Körper und sein Gesicht war der pure Ausdruck des Zorns. Paul hingegen wirkte eher besorgt und hielt seinen Freund an einer Schulter fest, der so aussah, als wolle er sich gleich auf Ava stürzen.

„Okay, William, es ist glaube ich Zeit, zu verschwinden...", bemerkte Ava und richtete sich auf. „Oder willst du Hans und Franz hier, Gail?" Sie hielt Angesprochenem die Kuscheltiere hin.

Sein Zittern erstarb für einen kurzen Moment, bevor es noch schlimmer wurde. Er bleckte die Zähne. In diesem Moment erinnerte er mich mehr an einen American Staffordshire Terrier als eine deutsche Dogge, die mir wahrscheinlich lieber gewesen wäre... oder auch nicht. Bei der Wut wollte ich, dass Gail gar kein Hund war, sondern ein Wurm. Ein sich windelnder und kringelnder, ungefährlicher Wurm, der uns weder verletzen noch töten konnte. Oder ein Marienkäfer. Oder ein flauschiger Hase – lieber doch nicht. Hasen konnten beißen und kratzen. Würmer und Marienkäfer.

„Du hast... Mr President umgebracht?!", presste der leider Nicht-Marienkäfer zwischen zusammebgebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Nennen wir es nicht 'umgebracht'. Das hört sich so grausam an und er lebt ja noch... Er sieht eben nur nicht mehr so aus, wie ich ihn dir geklaut habe... Sagen wir also lieber 'positiv modifiziert' oder 'aufgewertet'. Wir könnten natürlich bei dem ursprünglichen Zustand auch 'restauriert' sagen..."

„Ich gebe dir fünf Sekunden Vorsprung", unterbrach Gail sie und drückte seine Hände fester zu Fäusten.

„Ava, ich glaube...", begann ich und ging, den Blick nicht von dem Zitternden abwendend, auf meine Freundin zu.

„Ich stimme dir voll und ganz zu. Paul, du sorgst dafür, dass wir mehr Vorsprung haben. Los, William, ab durch die Wolken!", plante Ava und zog eine Feuerleiter zu sich herunter, um diese dann zu erklimmen. Ich folgte ihr hastig und mich immer wieder umschauend.

„Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wie sie immer wieder verschwindet", hörte ich Paul murmeln, bevor wir außer Hörweite waren.

Wenn er nur wüsste. Dies war eines von Avas weniger gefährlichen Fluchtmanövern. Wenn ich mich mich nicht schnell genug in Sicherheit brachte, konnte ich hin und wieder mit gebrochenen Knochen enden.

„Hey, William?", erhaschte Ava meine Aufmerksamkeit, als sie gerade die Feuerleiter des angrenzenden Hauses hinunterstieg.

„Was?", erwiderte ich abweisend.

„Du glaubst mir doch, dass ich das nicht wollte, oder?"

„Ja." Das war die Wahrheit. Man konnte von Ava sagen, was man wollte, aber sie verletzte Menschen nie so, dass diese die Grenze zwischen Wahnsinn und Vernunft überschritten. Außer bei meiner Mutter natürlich, aber das war eine andere Geschichte.

„Zwei Gute Aspekte hat die Sache ja", fuhr sie fort. „Wir haben jetzt Familienzuwachs und Chaosstiften wird in der nächsten Zeit mehr Spaß machen." Das war es. Ich trat mit einem Fuß neben die Sprosse der Leiter, verlor dann ganz mein Gleichgewicht und segelte an Ava vorbei zum Boden. [style type="italic"]Spaß[/quote] nannte Ava alles, was Chaos verursachte und dazu noch ausgeklügelte Pläne verlangte. Ich konnte mir das nächste Szenario kaum ausmalen. Es war jedenfalls schlimmer als ein Brand, bei dem der Strand La Pushs beinahe abbrannte. Als ich auf dem Boden landete, hörte ich ein unangenehmes Knacken. Mein Brustkorb fühlte sich an, als würde er verätzen.

„William!", rief meine Freundin und sprang von ihrer Position – wenn ich das anmerken darf, sehr nah am Boden – neben mich. Sie landete und beugte sich dann zu mir. „Wie schlimm ist es. Siehst du drei oder zehn Aliens?"

„Wenn es nach Schmerzen geht: hundert", röchelte ich. Ich versuchte erst gar nicht, mich aufzurichten.

„Du lügst! Es hat sich mindestens wie eine 497 angehört!" Ich versuchte, nicht zu lachen und so flach wie möglich zu atmen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mir eine Rippe gebrochen...", murmelte ich und zuckte bei den Schmerzen, die durch mich rauschten, zusammen.

„...oder auch zwei? Soll ich einen Krankenwagen rufen, bevor ich weiter das Weite suche, um den Todesstrahlen deiner Mutter zu entkommen?", fragte meine Freundin.

„Ich bitte darum."

„Okay." Damit zog Ava ihr Handy aus der Tasche, wählte eine Nummer und gab den Unfall durch. Danach verabschiedete sie sich: „Ich wünsche dir noch frohe Weihnachten, William. Liebe dich!"

Die Schmerzen waren für kurze Zeit vergessen. Mein Bauch kribbelte und mein Herz begann, schneller zu schlangen. Meine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot und ich versuchte, Avas Gesicht durch einen Tränenvorhang zu erkennen. Natürlich meinte sie freundschaftliche Liebe, aber trotzdem wollte ich ihr Gesicht sehen, wenn sie mir sagte, dass sie mich liebte.

„Dir auch und das weiß ich", keuchte ich fröhlich grinsend.

Frohe Weihnachten. Wie wahr, wie wahr...


	25. Chapter 25

**Mit diesem letzten Märchen verabschieden sich die Perlentaucher und wünschen frohe Feiertage! Schade, dass es ein Ende haben muss, aber wer weiß? Vielleicht kommen wir nächstes Jahr wieder :D**

**Vergesst nicht den Autoren ein kleines Feedback für ihre Mühen zu hinterlassen, die sich für euch ins Zeug gelegt und die vielen, wunderbaren Geschichten erfunden haben, euch die Weihnachtszeit ein bisschen schöner zu gestalten.**

Autor: AmyLeeBabe

Genre: all human

**(Un)Glückliche Zufälle oder Weihnachtswunder**

Dies war mit Abstand die schrecklichste Weihnacht, die ich in den letzten zweiundzwanzig Jahren erlebt hatte.

„Aber es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben", sagte ich bereits zum dritten Mal und fuhr mir mit einer verzweifelten Geste durch die Haare.

„Tut mir Leid, Miss", antwortete der Flughafenangestellte gelangweilt, „aufgrund des schlechten Wetters mussten wir leider alle Flüge bis morgen früh streichen."

„Ja aber-"

„Hören Sie, Miss!", rief eine unfreundliche Stimme hinter mir, „Sie sind nicht die Einzige, die gerne ein paar Informationen hätte!"

Ich drehte mich um und sah mich einem dicken Mann gegenüber stehen.

Sein Gesicht war gerötet, er atmete schwer. Kein Wunder – die Luft in der Aufenthaltshalle des _Sea-Tac Airport_, Seattle, war abgestanden und der Körpergeruch von unzähligen wartenden Menschen tat sein Übriges.

Neben dem Dicken stand ein kleiner ebenso dicker Junge, den ich sofort als seinen Sohn identifizieren konnte. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen Schokoriegel, dessen Konsistenz nicht mehr ganz fest zu sein schien. An seinem Mund klebte ebenfalls ein Stück Schokolade, auch diese konnte der vorherrschenden Temperatur nicht standhalten.

Bei diesem Anblick wurde mir übel.

„Wie bitte?", giftete ich den Mann an, welcher mich auf solch unverschämte Weise unterbrochen hatte. Meine Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt, meine Laune mehr als nur schlecht. Diese Weihnacht war – gelinde gesagt – eine Katastrophe. Das Ende einer Verkettung von unglücklichen Umständen. „Haben Sie ein Problem?" Wohl wissend, dass ich den kleinen Mann provozierte, funkelte ich ihn wütend an.

„Und wie ich ein Problem habe!", entgegnete dieser aufgebracht und er versprühte Speichel. Dann ließ er seinen Koffer los.

Als er einen Schritt auf mich zu machte, rutschte mir mein Herz doch ein paar Zentimeter in Richtung Hose.

„Hey – beruhigend Sie sich mal!" Ein junger Mann mit auffälligen bronzefarbenen Haaren trat aus der Schlange hervor. Er war groß, größer als ich und größer als der Mann. Dieser Tatsache schien er sich bewusst zu sein, denn sein Tonfall war abschätzend. Offenbar hatte er etwas gegen Männer, die es in Ordnung fanden, junge Frauen schräg von der Seite anzumotzen

„Wir sind alle etwas angespannt, aber benehmen Sie sich doch bitte ihrem Alter entsprechend."

Er blickte zwischen mir und dem Dicken hin und her.

Eine Sekunde starrte ich ihn wortlos an. Der junge Mann hob seine Augenbraue. Erst öffnete ich den Mund, besann mich jedoch dann eines Besseren. _Der Klügere gibt nach, denk dran, Bella._

Wortlos schnappte ich mir meinen Koffer und trat ein paar Schritte vom Informationsschalter zurück. Die Schlange hinter mir war immens – zahllose Menschen, alle verschieden und doch gleich. Zumindest was ihre Laune anging. Der Tiefpunkt war längst überschritten.

Als mein Blick zufällig auf die große Uhr an der Wand fiel, seufzte ich laut. Halb fünf.

Eine Zeit, in der die meisten Mütter anfingen, das Weihnachtsessen zuzubereiten und ein paar vereinzelte Nachzügler ihre Weihnachtsbäume schmückten. In der Luft zahlloser Häuser auf der ganzen Welt lag ein ungreifbarer Schimmer aus Vorfreude und Aufregung. Würden die gekauften Geschenke auch genauso gut ankommen wie erhofft? Die Weihnachtsgans, würde sie dieses Jahr endlich gelingen?

In manchen Herzen war vielleicht auch ein Hauch von Wehmut zu finden: Würde dies das letzte Weihnachten sein, welches man mit seinen Kindern und Kindeskindern verbrachte? Wie oft würde man noch auf den harten Kirchenbänken sitzen müssen, bis der letzte Lebenswille ausgehaucht war?

Von all' diesen Emotionen verspürte ich keine. Von weihnachtlicher Stimmung keine Spur.

Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und versuchte, über die Köpfe der Leute hinweg irgendwo ein freies Plätzchen zu erspähen. Erfolglos. Es wurde gedrängelt, geschubst und gequetscht – die Aufenthaltshalle platzte aus allen Nähten.

Nach einigem Suchen und Drängeln ergatterte ich zufällig eine freie Stelle direkt am Fuße der riesigen Panoramafenster. Ein kleiner Junge hatte hier zuvor auf dem Boden gesessen, seine Mutter hatte ihn gerade schimpfend auf die Beine gezogen. „Es zieht hier, Schatz. Komm, Daddy hat uns ein Hotelzimmer besorgt."

Neidisch musterte ich die beiden wie sie ihr Hab und Gut packten und sich in Richtung Ausgang drängelten. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ebenfalls ein Hotelzimmer ergattert, doch leider war ich eine der zahllosen Fluggäste, die ihr Weihnachtsfest in der überfüllten Flughafenhalle des Seattle Airport verbringen würden.

Frustriert ließ ich mich auf den Boden sinken und lehnte meine Stirn an die eiskalte Scheibe.

Hier hätte man sicherlich einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf das Rollfeld gehabt, würde es nicht aus Strömen regnen. Ich konnte kaum ein paar Meter weit gucken, die Dunkelheit tat ihr Übriges. Alles, was ich sehen konnte, waren unzählige Regentropfen, die die Scheibe hinunter perlten und ein unregelmäßiges Muster hinterließen.

Ich seufzte und setzte mich so bequem hin, wie es eben möglich war. Versuchte, das laute Stimmengewirr auszuschalten. Mich in mir selbst zu verkriechen.

Gern wäre ich jetzt bei meiner Mutter gewesen, hätte mit ihr Weihnachten gefeiert. Wir hatten uns darauf gefreut, sahen wir uns doch nicht allzu oft. Ich war aufgrund meines Vollzeitjobs ziemlich beschäftigt und hinzu kam, dass wir nicht einmal im selben Staat wohnten. Die geografische Trennung jedoch ließ sich am besten mit einem Flugzeug überwinden – hatte ich gedacht. Und jetzt saß ich auf dem Flughafen fest, sämtliche Flüge nach Arizona oder zu anderen schönen Orten dieser Welt waren gnadenlos gestrichen worden.

Renée hatte ich bereits über meine kleine Verspätung informiert, wie erwartet war sie ziemlich geknickt. Es tat mir sehr Leid für sie, aber wenigstens war sie nicht alleine. Nichtsdestotrotz wäre ich liebend gern bei ihnen gewesen, ich liebte Weihnachten. Ich liebte die harmonische Stimmung, die sich auf leisen Sohlen durch die leeren Straßen schlich und in jedem Haus, in jeder kleinen Ecke eine wundervolle Atmosphäre hinterließ, die sich wie eine warme Wolldecke um die vielen Menschen legte, die das Fest der Liebe feierten.

Nun, allen Anscheins nach hatte die harmonische Stimmung vor den Eingangstüren des Flughafens Halt gemacht. Ein riesiger Weihnachtskranz, der an der Decke befestigt war, war das einzige Utensil, welches wohl weihnachtliche Stimmung verbreiten sollte.

Mein Magen knurrte. Ich öffnete meine Augen und suchte die Halle nach einem Restaurant ab. Dies war schnell gefunden – die längste Schlange in der Halle war nicht die vor dem Informationsschalter, wie ich gedacht hatte, sondern die vor dem einzigen noch geöffneten Restaurant.

_Also kein Stück Weihnachtsgans._ Immerhin blieb mir mein Sarkasmus treu, wenn es schon nicht das Wetter tat.

Seufzend und hungrig kramte ich in meinem Rucksack herum und ärgerte mich maßlos, dass ich nichts zu Essen eingepackt hatte. Ich hätte es zwar ohnehin nicht mit an Bord meines Fliegers nehmen können, aber jetzt würde ich einiges für einen mickrigen Müsliriegel geben. Meine letzte Mahlzeit lag bereits über sieben Stunden zurück, es war mein Frühstück gewesen.

Letztendlich holte ich mein Lieblingsbuch hervor, _Sturmhöhe_. Eigentlich schaffte es die traurige Geschichte von Cathy und Heathcliff jedes Mal aufs Neue, mich zu fesseln. Dies Mal nicht.

Die lauten Stimmen von tausenden von Menschen hinderten mich daran, in die fiktive Traumwelt einzutauchen und die voll gestopfte Halle hinter mir zu lassen. So sehr ich es mir in diesem Moment wünschte, die Realität hielt mich mit festem Griff umklammert.

Nach einigen Minuten legte ich das Buch weg und rieb mir über die Arme. Die Frau hatte Recht gehabt, hier zog es tatsächlich. Ich fror trotz meines warmen Pullovers, hauptsächlich wegen der kalten Scheibe, an die mein Rücken gelehnt war.

Laut seufzend rappelte ich mich auf und schnappte mir meine Habseligkeiten, um mich auf den Weg zu dem Sandwichautomat zu machen, der mir in dieser Sekunde ins Auge gestochen war. Seltsamerweise schien ich die einzige Person zu sein, die den Automat entdeckt hatte, denn die anderen Wartenden schenkten dem Gerät keine Beachtung.

Normalweise hätte ich es nie in Erwägung gezogen, ein Sandwich aus einem Automaten zu essen, der in einem Flughafengebäude stand, allerdings machte Hunger ja bekanntlich alles möglich.

Ich stellte meinen Koffer ab und legte meine Jacke obenauf. Das Buch behielt ich in der linken Hand, während ich mit meiner Rechten auf einen Knopf drückte. Ein Schinken-Käse-Sandwich. Und verdammt – es sah verstörend lecker aus, wie es dort hinter der Scheibe lag. Gleich würde es aus der Halterung fallen und ich würde endlich wieder etwas in den Magen bekommen. Dann würde ich diese bescheidene Weihnacht wenigstens nicht hungrig zubringen.

Es dauerte circa fünfzehn Sekunden, bis mir klar wurde, dass der Automat defekt war.

„Mist!", fluchte ich leise und drückte mehrmals erfolglos auf die Knöpfe. Keine Reaktion. Die Sandwiches blieben an ihrem Platz und schienen mich hämisch anzugrinsen. Reflexartig schlug ich gegen die Scheibe und prompt schoss ein schwacher Schmerz durch meine Hand. Im Schlagen war ich nicht sonderlich geübt.

„Scheiße!" Wieder fluchte ich und wollte mir gerade meine Hand genauer ansehen, als eine Stimme direkt neben mir ertönte.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Ich hob den Kopf und erwartete einen Angestellten zu sehen, der meine Misere zufällig mitverfolgt hatte.

Ich irrte mich.

Es war der junge Mann, der mir vorhin am Informationsschalter geholfen hatte. Er musterte mich besorgt, schließlich blieb sein Blick an meiner Hand hängen.

„Haben Sie sich verletzt?", fragte er überflüssigerweise und deutete auf meine Hand.

Ich nickte nur und spürte, wie mein sich Gesicht erhitzte. „Nein", sagte ich schnippisch und bedankte mich gedanklich bei meinem Schicksal. Reichte es nicht, dass ich an Weihnachten auf dem Flughafen festsaß? Musste ich auch noch versuchen, gewalttätig gegen einen Sandwich-Automaten vorzugehen und mich obendrein auch noch von einem attraktiven Mann erwischen lassen? Dass er attraktiv war stand außer Frage, denn allein sein Gesicht war – verzweifelt suchte ich nach dem richtigen Begriff – einfach _schön_. Er hatte markante Wangenknochen und eine schöne Haut. Sie war ziemlich blass, aber die Farbe verlieh ihm eine eigenartige Erhabenheit. Seine hohe Stirn war hinter ein paar vereinzelten rotstichigen Haarsträhnen verborgen, was seine dunklen Augenbrauen noch mehr betonte. Diese waren geschwungen, die rechte Braue jedoch etwas mehr als die linke.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, als mir klar wurde, warum er seine Brauen hochgehoben hatte – ich hatte ihn angestarrt und er hatte es bemerkt. Mir schoss das Sprichwort _„Schlimmer geht's immer"_ durch den Kopf, während ich mich mental für mein präpubertäres Verhalten ohrfeigte. Kaum traf ich auf einen gutaussehenden Mann, war ich kurzzeitig nicht mehr ganz Herr – oder besser Herrin – meiner Sinne. Wahrscheinlich war dies der Grund, warum ich ein mehr oder weniger einsames Singleleben führte.

Der Mann guckte erwartungsvoll und ich versuchte krampfhaft, mich an seine Worte zu erinnern. „Ihre Hand", sagte er schließlich und nickte in deren Richtung, „wie geht es Ihrer Hand?"

„Achso", sagte ich hastig und versteckte sie reflexartig hinter meinem Rücken, „Es geht schon wieder, danke."

Mein Gegenüber lächelte leicht. „Tut mir Leid", sagte er trotzdem, „ich würde Ihnen gerne helfen, aber leider hab ich nicht sonderlich viel Ahnung, wenn es um das Verarzten schöner Frauen geht."

_Schleimer_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, als ich seine Worte zwischen dem lauten Stimmengewirr vernahm. Trotzdem wurde meine Hautfarbe um einige Nuancen dunkler.

Da hatte man einmal einen handgreiflichen Ausbruch und schon kamen die gutaussehenden Fremden aus ihren Löchern gekrochen…

„Keine Ursache, es ist nicht so schlimm", spielte ich notgedrungen noch einmal auf meinen kleinen Fauxpas an und lächelte mehr oder weniger reserviert zurück. Beim männlichen Geschlecht sollte man immer vorsichtig sein, vor allem, wenn sie einem fremd waren und man sie noch dazu in einem Flughafengebäude antraf. _Sollte man_, wie gesagt.

Nichtsdestotrotz erschien es mir einfach unmöglich, hinter dem charmanten Lächeln des Mannes fragwürdige Absichten zu vermuten. Außerdem gab es wirklich Schlimmeres, als auf einen kleinen Flirtversuch einzugehen, wenn man sonst nichts zu tun hatte.

Er lachte und beobachtete mich einen Moment lang dabei, wie ich nach meinem Koffer griff und mich suchend in der Wartehalle umsah.

„Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich Ihnen beim Warten Gesellschaft leiste? Es sieht nicht so aus, als würden wir hier in den nächsten paar Stunden wegkommen", bot er schließlich an und warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu.

Ich lächelte und ließ meinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. „Ich denke nicht."

Er folgte meinem Beispiel und sah sich vergebens nach einem freien Sitzplatz um. Oh, ich vergaß – nach _zwei_ freien Sitzplätzen.

„Ich sehe, Sie haben keine Sitzplätze reserviert. Verdammt – darauf hatte ich eigentlich gehofft, als ich Sie angesprochen habe."

Stirnrunzelnd warf ich ihm einen schnellen Seitenblick zu, bevor ich merkte, dass er leise vor sich hin gluckste. Als er meinen skeptischen Blick bemerkte, fing er vollends an zu lachen. Seine Augen verengten sich leicht und er bekam leichte Lachfältchen.

_Wunderbar._ Optimismus, das war genau das, was ich in meiner momentanen Situation gebrauchen konnte.

„Du siehst so aus, als könntest du eine ordentliche Portion Optimismus gebrauchen", meinte er zusammenhangslos und warf mir einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. Ich sah sein Grinsen trotzdem. Dass er mich klammheimlich geduzt hatte, fiel mir gar nicht auf.

Gegen meinen Willen musste ich lachen. Offenbar war er die einzige Person in dieser Halle, deren Laune noch nicht den Tiefpunkt erreicht hatte. Und bei dieser positiven Ausstrahlung war es für meine Laune ein Leichtes, sich ebenfalls ein bisschen zu heben.

Wir setzten uns zusammen auf den dreckigen Boden, erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er kein Gepäck bei sich hatte.

„Wo ist dein Gepäck?", wollte ich neugierig wissen und musterte den Mann einmal mehr, während er es mir erklärte. Er hatte grüne Augen, die gerade auf mein Gesicht gerichtet waren. Ein kleines Muttermal war der einzige „Makel", den sein Gesicht aufzuweisen hatte. Als er lachte, konnte ich nicht anders als mitzulachen. Zugegeben, ich hatte ihm nicht zugehört, aber sein Lachen war furchtbar ansteckend.

„Ich bin Edward", sagte er schließlich, das Lächeln zierte noch immer seine Lippen.

„Bella", sagte ich und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Sein Händedruck war beinahe sanft, ungewöhnlich für einen Mann. Ungewöhnlich, aber nicht abschreckend.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nach Arizona", erzählte er, „meine Eltern leben dort. Meine Geschwister sind bereits vor ein paar Tagen runter geflogen, ohne mich."

„Echt?", unterbrach ich ihn, „Arizona? Hey, das war ursprünglich auch mein Ziel. Meine Mum wohnt in Phoenix."

„Tatsächlich?" Edward lachte. „Das ist ja ein Zufall."

Ja, was für ein Zufall. Vielleicht würde diese Weihnacht doch nicht so schlimm werden, wie ich gedacht hatte…

Edward und ich redeten noch stundenlang, er hielt mich bei Laune. Wir redeten über unsere Jobs, über das Wetter, über Schnee und über Weihnachtsgeschenke. Edward war mehr als nur sympathisch.

Und als am nächsten Morgen die Maschine nach Arizona bereitstand, gingen wir zusammen über die Gangway und stiegen gemeinsam in das Flugzeug.

_Ein Jahr später_

„Frohe Weihnachten, ihr Lieben!"

Das Geräusch von anstoßenden Sektgläsern erklang. Während ich an dem perlenden Getränk nippte, ließ ich meinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. Menschen, die ich liebte.

Meine Mum, Renée. Sie lächelte leicht, ihre Augen glänzten. Sie war glücklich. Dieses Weihnachtsfest verlief genauso, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ich war da und hatte sogar meinen Freund mitgebracht, die Weihnachtsgans war gelungen und alle Anwesenden trugen ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Nun ja, fast alle.

Direkt neben ihr stand Phil, mein Stiefvater. Im Gegensatz zu Renée zierte sein Gesicht kein Lächeln, er guckte etwas gequält. Wie jedes Jahr hatte er sich hoffnungslos zu viel von der köstlichen Weihnachtsgans in den Mund geschaufelt und wie jedes Jahr hatten die Magenkrämpfe nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Trotzdem – für ihn waren Krämpfe ein kleiner Preis, den er für eine delikate Mahlzeit zahlen musste.

Ich musste grinsen, als er skeptisch die Weihnachtsplätzchen beäugte, die in diesem Augenblick an ihn weitergereicht wurden. Nach kurzem Zögern jedoch konnte er nicht länger widerstehen und schob sich eins in den Mund.

Esme, Edwards Mutter, stand auf Renées anderer Seite. Ähnlich wie meine Mutter, schien sie sehr zufrieden mit dem Abend. Noch waren die Geschenke nicht ausgepackt, aber ich war mir sicher, dass Edwards Mutter sich über Edwards und mein Geschenk freuen würde. Ich lächelte, als ich an den kleinen Gegenstand dachte, der ein paar Meter von uns entfernt in hübschem Papier eingewickelt war. Ich hatte Edwards Mutter bereits vor knapp elf Monaten kennen gelernt und schon beim ersten Treffen hatte ich sie ins Herz geschlossen. Es war unmöglich, Esme und ihre herzliche und liebevolle Art nicht zu mögen.

Den Arm um seine Frau geschlungen, stand Carlisle Cullen dort. Er wirkte entspannt, ein kleines Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er seiner Frau etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Sie lächelte daraufhin leicht und ergriff seine Hand.

Rosalie lächelte ebenfalls. Das Licht der Kerzen ließ ihre blonden Haare in einem wunderschönen Goldton glänzen, sie sah aus wie ein Engel. Ihre Hand wurde von Emmett gehalten, Edwards großem Bruder. Dieser schielte schon seit Minuten immer wieder heimlich in Richtung Weihnachtsbaum, wo jede Menge bunt verpackte Geschenke darauf warteten, aufgemacht zu werden.

Abermals musste ich grinsen, als ich an Emmetts Geschenk dachte. Ich kannte niemanden, der eine so einschüchternde Figur und gleichzeitig so ein liebes Wesen hatte. Wenn ich Rose und Emmett dort so stehen war, bedankte ich mich einmal mehr bei meinem Schicksal, welches mich vor genau einem Jahr zu Edward geführt hatte. Ohne ihn hätte ich zweifelsohne nie diese wunderbaren Menschen kennen gelernt und ein Leben ohne sie wäre sicher nicht dasselbe gewesen.

Alice war ähnlich aufgeregt wie Emmett. Sie hatte unheimlich viel Zeit darauf verwendet, für jedes Mitglied unserer beiden Familien das richtige Geschenk zu kaufen und allein die Mühe, die sie sich dafür gemacht hatte, machte sie so unendlich liebenswert, wie es nur Edwards Schwester sein konnte.

Jasper war – im Gegenteil zu Alice – wie immer die Gelassenheit in Person. Er stand schräg neben ihr und während er Phil lauschte, der wieder hingebungsvoll von der Weihnachtsgans schwärmte, hatte er seinen Arm um Alice' schmale Taille gelegt und streichelte mit seinen Fingern sanft über den Stoff ihres Kleides.

Insgesamt strahlten diese Personen so viel Liebe aus, dass ich es kaum in Worte fassen konnte. Die Art, wie sie im lockeren Halbkreis standen, zusammen lachten und ab und zu ernst mit den Köpfen nickten, hätte jedem Außenstehenden sofort sehen lassen, wie nah sie sich standen.

Obwohl sich unsere beiden Familien sich erst vor genau einem Jahr kennen gelernt hatten, war in den letzten Monaten eine so tiefe Freundschaft zwischen den einzelnen Personen entstanden, dass ich mich manchmal fragte, wie ich es je ohne solch wundervolle Menschen ausgehalten hatte.

Jeder von ihnen, auf ihre ganz eigene Weise, war in den letzten Monaten ein fester Bestandteil meines Lebens geworden, hatten mein ohnehin schon schönes Leben in so vielen Hinsichten bereichert, dass ich sie alle – Edward, Renée, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Phil – um keinen Preis missen wollte. Ich liebte sie alle. Mit all ihren Ecken und Kanten.

Und letztendlich es waren genau die kleinen Makel, die alle Menschen so menschlich machen, die sie so unendlich liebenswert machen.

Edward sparte ich mir bis zum Schluss auf. Auch sein Arm war um meine Taille geschlungen, ich stand so nah bei ihm, dass ich beinahe spüren konnte, in welchem Takt er ein- und ausatmete.

Vor genau einem Jahr war ich Edward begegnet. An einem Ort, von dem ich nicht einmal ansatzweise geglaubt hatte, dass er so eine Person wie Edward beherbergen würde. Letztendlich war es eine Verkettung von unglücklichen Umständen gewesen, die mich heute so glücklich machte. Die _uns_ heute so glücklich machte.

In diesem Moment beugte sich Edward zu meinem Ohr. „Woran denkst du, mein Engel?", wollte er leise wissen und lächelte mich an.

„An dich", antwortete ich ebenso leise und sah zu, wie Edwards Lächeln noch ein Stückchen größer wurde.

„Ich liebe dich, Bella", wisperte er in mein Ohr. „Frohe Weihnachten."


End file.
